Breath of the North
by BlackCoat13
Summary: Kaldan is an ancient Airbender, who accidentally trapped himself in the Spirit World as a young child. Reemerging in the era after the death of Avatar Aang, Kaldan is shipped off by the White Lotus to Tenzin, the only Airbender family left in the world. While Kaldan is too young to have really experienced the past, it still haunts him. Lucky for him, Korra arrives in Republic City.
1. A Fresh Wind

A Fresh Wind

It is important to say that no-one is really sure when or where the next Avatar will be born after the previous one dies. It _was_ thought that it could take a few years for the next Avatar to be born, though modern times have proven this ancient thought wrong. When Avatar Aang vanished (since he never died in the ice,) it was thought the Avatar could not re-appear in humans, due to being trapped trying to reincarnate into the dead Air Nomads. This idea was thrown out once he re-appeared towards the end of the Hundred Year War. Before that it was thought the Avatar could not stay dead for more than ten years. Now it is known the reincarnation process really takes place in less than a month of time. With the death of the last Avatar, Avatar Aang, hero of the Hundred Year War, at the age of 54 in the year 153 AG (After Genocide), The Order of the White Lotus set out immediately to find the new Avatar. It took them four years to find Avatar Korra despite all their resources, intelligence, and man-power.

This is where I come in. I was the village orphan in my town, a little place in the northern Earth Kingdom. No-one in that nameless little town knew where I came from or who I belonged to. They didn't know if my parents were dead, or if I had simply been abandoned. The history of the village was that it was a small but functional slum built around a temporary mining camp that'd struck big. The valley the town was situated in rested between two mountains, halfway up their base. Several deep shafts into the northern mountain ranges were the life blood of the town, pulling heaps of ore out of the mine at the end of every month. The people were hearty and stony earth kingdom citizens, mostly regular people with a small sprinkling of Earthbenders. Their ore sold to the rest of the world, if not for its quality, then for its low cost quantity. It was the year 156 AG. At the time I was four years old. My next birthday would be in the late Fall, and it was the middle of Summer when I stumbled upon the town, so it might be more accurate to say I was almost five. It was early Autumn when the Order of the White Lotus arrived.

The Order of the White Lotus had come to this little town for me. Their intel was sketchy at best. They might have been looking at the new Avatar, or they might've been looking at a bogus rumor that'd been unusually well traveled. They could even have been dealing with a clever fraud, as far as they knew. But with the news they did have, the Order couldn't have ignored what they'd heard. Reports of Airbending. If it hadn't been the fact their informant had so much sway with the Order they probably would never have bothered to come to the remote little mountain town. However, since their informant was Toph, Hero of the Hundred Year War, the Order was _perfectly_ content to listen to any demands Toph made of them. And that is why a three man mixed bender team was dispatched on Toph's request to that quaint little mining town with no name in the year 156 AG.

Simply put, (since I only remember the incident itself in the exciting moments) I never stood a chance. My five year old self had jumped my way up on top of a building with some stolen food. I'd been harassing the village for a few months now, using my Airbending to survive and steal food. The townspeople, rural earth kingdom yokel with little contact with the outside world, had fared no luck in catching me. The day the Order arrived would be different. I remember some of the early events very vaguely. Three weird old guys in blue and white cloaks had been brought to the scene where the townspeople had been gawking at me. As a young four year old, I had a decent idea of who lived in the town, and aside from the new person, a blind old blind lady who sometimes tried to talk to me, I knew how everyone reacted to me. The three old guys were different, foreign, but not too something to get worked up about. I'd leapt and climbed up onto the town hall roof with my stolen food, chased by several earth kingdom men and women. They might've been mad and beaten me, or they might simply have been trying to catch me so they could take care of me better. I can't remember which was more likely, though I like to think (against my better (more cynical) judgment) that they were mostly concerned with my lack of shoes and shirt. The Order of the White Lotus operatives stuck around after the other people had left, discouraged by my lack of response to them. The townies knew by then that chasing me was useless. I could evade anyone in their village. A few times they'd gotten one or two of the Earth benders to try and catch me, but not even they could get close enough to nab me. As it was, the townspeople gave up quickly by then, and when there was a lack of noise, I barely noticed I was still being watched by the blue cloaked Lotus men.

I remember that I did not yet know the common language, so I had no idea what anyone was saying. To my young ears the screaming and yelling of the people I surprised with my Airbending was always too loud. The surprised yelling of the people would make me run to avoid the noise. Due to my sensitive ears (part young age, part Airbending sound sensitivity) and my mostly fearful instinct, I reacted from yelling by gaining the high ground and running on rooftops, where people could not catch me. I knew even back then (in a childlike sort of way) that stealing was wrong, but I couldn't understand the people and took what I needed when I was hungry.

This time was different, of course, the Order of the White Lotus wasn't about to give up like the townies just because I could climb and jump roofs. After the small mob of house wives left, the old men approached the building and yelled up at the lip of the roof I was on. I'd first, in reaction to their calls, I'd hidden behind the roof. (Because if they couldn't see me then they had no reason to keep yelling; flawless child logic.) When they eventually lost interest (The townies always did, so why would the funny men be any different, right?) then I could leave and go find more food, or slip into the forest to play.

Except the Order members hadn't stopped yelling up at me even an hour later, so I relocated to another roof as slyly as I could. When they followed me, I leapt around and tried to outrun them. I knew if they lost sight of me for long enough, they'd quit trying to follow me. However, I was young and not very good with plans, so I somehow managed to eventually cornered myself near the edge of town with no roofs left to run on. They followed me doggedly all the way out even as the locals went about their daily lives. The sturdy new mining supply shed I'd landed on wasn't lived in, and so the three men took up posts around it to keep me from fleeing. Young me had decided to simply wait them out again, or slip off into the night if they refused to leave. I knew that the nights were getting colder all the time, and I had a childish inkling that they'd leave or freeze during the freezing night. They weren't like me or other Airbenders after all, who could stand the cold temperatures better.

I'd been waiting for the three blue guys to leave when I was picked up by my armpits. I remember I was so surprised that I didn't even struggle right away. I'd probably slipped into sleep daze, trying to wait them out. The hands holding me belonged to an old lady with the white eyes. She was dressed in metal, which aside from being weird, meant she shouldn't have been able to sneak up on me. This was the old lady who was new in town, the one who tried to talk to me when she saw me. She'd previously given me food sometimes, but I remember being wary about her at the time. Her eyes scared me when I was young. The memory gets a little more vivid after that. The old lady jumped off the tall shed roof, hit the ground without bothering to bend it. The ground cracked like an egg shell around her. Young me began crying, because the fall was scary. Even by then I'd fallen plenty, hurting myself several times. My newest methods of Airbending could protect me, but the sheer fall had scared me witless when I couldn't escape the old lady. I tried telling her to put me down, but she didn't listen to me (Understandable, considering I was speaking an ancient air dialect and was still a mostly incomprehensible four and three-quarter year old). In fact, the Order men and Toph had been a bit surprised that I could talk, since they thought I was some wild child.

In my little head, I'd given them fair warning. So when negotiations didn't work, I tried to escape. I blew an air funnel into the old ladies' face. Her mouth stretched out all funny, but she didn't let go. Her grip was like metal on my arms. One of the blue cloaked men passed out. That been funny to me, young as I was, and I remember I laughed at him, distracted from my escape attempt. Another blue guy took his funny pointed white cap off and clutched it to his chest, and started muttering something reverently at the sky. (It is now apparent to me that he was probably praising the spirits. I was _quite_ the find. Then however, it made no sense to little-me.) The third blue guy stared at me. The old lady said something to the muttering guy, and he put his hat back on funny and hauled the fallen guy up. The old lady turned me to face her, and said something I didn't understand in words. The meaning was pretty clear however, _'no more funny business'._

I remember nodding, and the old lady had glared at me for another few seconds. To little me, Toph had been terrifying. Now, I can't quite describe why, there is nothing inherently terrifying about Toph unless she's angry with you. At the time, I was scared even even without seeing her bend full-scale. This was also the first time I'd seen the old lady wearing metal armor, maybe that had something to do with it. Something about her aura was hard and sharp, and I didn't want to upset her. She didn't seem the sort to go easy on me just because of my age. If she wanted me to do something, I would do it, with all the haste and respect as if a Temple Elder had asked me to. Now-a-days I understand this attitude to be one of my wisest moves of all time. Do not tick off Toph. 'Course, she wouldn't have really hurt me, probably just done something that seemed horrible to a young four year old, like wrapping my young Airbender feet in rock shoes. That would have been horrible, and probably would have made me cry something awful. I loved running and playing, and I needed movement to escape the threats of the wild. I can hardly think of a worse fate even now, and Toph could have walked me all the way down the mountain with rock shoes if she'd wanted to.

The old lady gave me to the third member of the blue cloaks, the guy who hadn't done anything silly. The old guy had a tight grip on me, but I wasn't tempted to run. I remember in the dead of night we walked out of town and down the mountain side on a trail the old lady bent as she walked. The light of the moon and stars gave those of us with vision plenty of light to see by. We kept walking until the moon was directly overhead. I remember the three guys had started to complain, especially the one I'd been handed to. (Somehow it'd turned into a piggyback ride. I forget how.) Toph finally relented and we all found a clearing. She stomped and flattened the ground in a single Earthbending move, and the men set up camp with the ease of professionals. I remember I fell asleep looking into the fire the Firebender whipped up.

The next day I woke up early in the morning. I went into the woods, found some berries and nuts and had myself an early breakfast. Another wise move, young me didn't even think about trying to run away. We were far away from civilization, and the north was getting colder by the day. These people hadn't tried to hurt me, and they seemed nice company. (Though I relent at the time I probably stuck with them because they amused me more than anything. That and I already liked and respected Toph, and she'd given me food before. Positive reinforcement, right? There was something about her that commanded respect even before I knew her name as anything else than 'small old lady'.). When I returned to the camp Toph was yelling and railing into the terrified Lotus operatives. It was such a funny sight that I laughed at them. The old lady 'looked' at me and then shrugged before stomp bending a bunch of rock spikes back into the ground. (Surely she wouldn't have _really_ hurt them for their perceived incompetence, but Toph has funny ideas about discipline.) I remember that day the three blue cloaked guys kept a much closer eye on me. One of them would always be nearby me for the rest of the four days we spent hoofing it through nature. The old lady led us on a hard pace, and we stopped for breaks only when _I_ was hungry, or needed a break or nap.

Eventually we made it into a 'big place' (a small city within the outer circle of proper civilization in the Earth Kingdom), where there were lots of people. I remember I made the old lady hold my hand as we walked. I was scared I'd lose her in the tide of people. We did end up losing one of the blue cloaked guys for a little while, and the other two had to look for him. I wasn't afraid of the 'old lady' any more by that point. She was grumpy, but was grumpier at the other three than me. Sometimes she smiled, like when I'd air blasted our blond haired Lotus member to wake him up the day before. I remember I spent a long time on a park bench with Toph as we waited. She was speaking at me, teaching me her language, though my young mind took a while to figure that out. She would point at something and say a word, which she would have me repeat. I 'learned' her name. She was 'Tuff, though mentally I kept calling her old lady. I picked up her lessons quickly, and she was less grumpy by the time our three blue men showed up again. The one we'd lost looked silly and dirty, so I laughed at him, and he was vaguely ashamed. (How could we have even lost a master Earthbender with as much training as a White Lotus member?) I remember I was disappointed we had to stop talking, but to my surprise we stayed there on the park bench for hours. One of the blue guys (not the dirty blond Earthbender) went away for a while and then came back with food. I was happy to be talking so much; normally I was alone except for all the funny animals and garden children.

I remember I fell asleep. When I woke up I was being carried by one of the blue men. He was talking to the old lady, my new friend. We were standing in a strange place while she was outside on the road. She waved at us with a hand, and though I didn't know what it meant, I waved back sleepily. My memory was pretty fuzzy after that, I wasn't done sleeping. When I came to properly, I cried when I realized we'd left behind the old lady behind. I tried to escape so I could go get her, but the blue men thwarted my efforts. I got pretty angry with them. By the time I realized we were moving over land in a magic box, the one who had gotten lost and dirty and the talkative one that had fallen when we met were sporting new bruises. (The quiet one who looked at me all the time, the Waterbender, was my favorite, and had been spared. He'd been holding me.)

When I was distracted by the magic box, I watched the scenery fly by, and I kept pointing at it to the three blue men. The two but my favorite were grumpy with me, but eventually they got over it and became properly amazed at the magic box. The quite one had been working on something with cold water. A while later, he showed me a strange thing. It had wheels and rolled on the table. It was only _after_ we got off the train and I could see it properly that I realized he'd been trying to tell me we were inside the train. I don't remember how many days we traveled, but I know it was several. We would get off the train, move through crowds of people (I would piggyback on the Waterbender, my favorite White Lotus Member), then we would get on another train and ride for a long time. I tried to be on my best behavior, in case that made the old lady come back. At every stop I tried to look at all the people to see if she was there.

On the final day we came to a new place. It was my first time seeing the ocean, and I promptly scared the hell out of my bodyguards. The sight of the ocean was enough to break my decision to be good. I slipped out of their arms and spent the first part of the day trying to find something tall that I would climb. Once I was up high I'd jump as high as I could to try and see the end of the ocean from high up. When I tired of that, I finally went back down to my guards. They kept trying to use earth and Waterbending to catch me. (The guard that had gotten lost was our Earthbender, the quiet one with black hair and dark skin was our Waterbender, and the old and grumpy man was our Firebender. The Earthbender had been the one who'd fainted when he'd first seen my Airbending, and the Firebender had been the guy who'd taken his hat off and started thanking spirits.)

I was still determined to see how big the ocean was though. They just didn't know that I wasn't done. I made a break from them and started running. Reaching the shore, I picked a direction and began running. The water bender jumped on the ocean and water skated after me. I was interested in how he was doing that, but it wasn't enough to deter me from finding how long the shore was. I grew tired soon enough though, and the water bender caught me. By the time we got back to the port town the four of us were drop dead tired. We got onto a boat (If I'd have had the energy I probably would have realized that this was not something I would have wanted) and I fell asleep pretty quick.

The next day I explored the boat. (And 'played' hide-and-seek with my three guards. It wasn't my fault they didn't know that.) The boat was a big thing, with lots of people doing things all over it. They were all so fascinating. I understand now that the Order of the White Lotus must've pulled some strings to get us onto a cargo shipping boat that would normally not have taken passengers. I was very careful to stay out of the way since sometimes adults would get mad if you were in their way. I spent most of the day watching them work, my young brain unable to put all their jobs together into what they were all actually doing. We never left sight of the shore. A few days at sea (playing one _long_ game of hide and seek with the blue men) later and the shipping barge stopped in port and let us off.

That night at the inn, I got my first look at a world map. I figured out what it was pretty quick, mentally comparing it to the map wall in the Northern Air Temple. The Lotus men had lots of maps that I rifled through under their watchful eye. Our journey had taken us from middle of a huge mountain range to civilization. We'd walked all the way east to get into the big circle city (Ba-sing-se) that had tram cars running in it (this was the place with the park bench I remembered fondly), and then gone north to the shipping port city by train. Now we were headed west, using boats along the northern coast of the continent. The Firebender pointed to a section of the map, where we must be going. It was a lighter color than the brown area we'd been in, a creamy white. There were lots of tall, steep mountains. I recognized it as one of the Air Temples and was elated to find out this information. They were taking me to my people! I thought I'd lost them! The food burst into smoke on the cooking fire and the Waterbender shrieked in alarm, which although funny, also hurt my ears. The Firebender rushed over to the food and pulled it off the fire. Little me was alarmed that he stuck his hands straight into the flame.

I was aware that I'd burnt my left hand once pretty bad, and I was scared that the Firebender had hurt himself. None of them seemed to understand my concern, but they let me look over both the Firebender's hands for where he hurt himself until he eventually decided he needed his hands back. I didn't understand yet the sort of resistances that being a bender granted you towards your element, though I attribute that moment as the start of my theories and sciences. The old Firebender ate the burnt food with gusto, and the water bender steamed us three some quick white rice from their supplies.

In the morning the mist was thick, and I enjoyed playing with the air. The chill didn't bother the Waterbender or I, but the Firebender was grumpy. The Earthbender bundled up in clothes under his recognizable blue cloak. The Firebender kept blowing fire from his mouth and breathing on his hands, which I though looked funny. We got on another ship, this one a real passenger ship. It was much smaller, and had less people running about, but all of them were in blue cloaks! I was scared I was going to lose my three among the others and never find them again, but they stayed with me. A stern old man with a white beard showed up and tried to ask me questions. I proudly told him all the words Toph had taught me (along with some I'd picked up from my blue men. (I proudly cussed that hell out of a confused senior member of the Order of the White Lotus~.) My blue men had very naughty language. How was it my fault I greatly enjoyed what they'd taught me?) _After that_ the operatives told the senior member of our journey and all that had occurred. They got chewed out pretty bad, but I kept yelling 'no, bad motherfucker' at the old Lotus man, so they all things worked out my way in the end, and I got to keep my order men a while longer. All was good.

The ship sailed west for a long time, and a chill set in. It was becoming Autumn, my favorite time of year. Eventually I wandered off from my order men, my attention span thoroughly spent by the talking I couldn't understand. The cold didn't bother me, so I went to the side of the boat and played with the mist. I accidentally gathered a crowd, which I didn't notice until my Firebender grabbed my shoulder during one Airbender push. Realizing I had so many people watching me was a little startling. They all seemed amazed at the airbending, but I didn't understand yet why. Instead I was just shy, influenced by my history of staying out of sight of adults.

I spent the rest of the day eating and sleeping. The blue cloaked order was perfectly content to feed me, and I desperately needed the weight. I wanted to stuff my face, but my Earthbender kept making me slow down and eat properly, in the way he showed me with two little sticks. It was fun using the sticks to eat, like a game, but since it was still something new to me I wasn't very good with them. I kept shoving my mouth with rice when he wasn't looking to make up for the slow pace with the 'chop-sticks'.

We kept sailing for what felt like forever. When we finally hit land, I'd learned about the personal habits of every man on board, knew every inch of the ship, had learned the names of almost all the food and activities the sailors were doing, I had learned several new bending tricks (seeing mist is greatly helpful to young Airbenders because it allows you to visualize the air, especially helpful to youngsters who have not yet learned how to properly feel the movement of the wind. Because Airbending is entirely invisible, young monks like me are taught in the early morning mist what our powers look like.), and driven nearly everyone mad with my constant running to and fro and poking my nose into everything and everywhere. It might not seem exciting or important, but this was the first time I'd ever been so happy in a long time. Not even my animal friends and the garden children had been so much fun.

I wasn't sad to see them go however. I'd grown tired of the staring and the boat quickly and there was something about the cloaks that made trying to get to know them weird, like they were all trying their hardest to be secretive. I know now of course that the Order is secretive, and had long existed as a secret order. The little things they did that I spotted were all habits they'd formed from being in the order. No-one new (and potentially untrustworthy) had been allowed on the boat ride with such a valuable 'secret' cargo. I'd gotten a top of the line crew of the most trustworthy, benders-only crew amassed by the Order in thirty years. As such, being so out and in the open had made the crew act plenty weird, compounded by me bothering them- well, we were all happy to arrive.

We made shore at the island on the map. The mist seemed to go on in every direction by that point. But I could see the mountains. They filled me with a sense of excitement. I wanted to explore every inch of them. The Order of the White Lotus had/have a secret base there in the western mountains, north of the Western Air Temple. I was a little dismayed to see so many blue and white cloaks in one place. I'd grown tired of the combination. I and _my_ blue men spent the night in the base. Late at night, we went out into the night air to see the stars. The stars were different from where I normally lived, and I was alarmed to see the celestial objects had moved without the change of the seasons. I hadn't figured out yet that my location was the reason for the change, since we'd all moved so far west.

I fell asleep up there, and one of my nameless guards moved me into a bed. I was shaken awake in the morning by my Firebender, looking unusually stern. We slipped through the mostly underground base before coming out to a courtyard. Three people in funny orange robes were waiting for me. I was still really sleepy. I let the orange bald people examine me. They all seemed concerned with how skinny I was. They gave me an Air Nomad tunic and clothes, and I accepted it easily and without incident, slipping into the clothes I'd known my whole life with ease. Despite all the poking and prodding, I was still so sleepy. I let the three benders ( _my three benders_ ) say goodbye to me, though I didn't realize what they were doing. The Earthbender, a rough and brusque man that he was, gave me a big smile and handed me over to his friends. The Firebender laughed and shook my little hand when I looked up at him sleepily. He babbled to me, but I had no idea what he was saying, though everyone looked amused at him. The Waterbender knelt down and tapped at my shoulder. I turned and he handed me a little round thing. It was a tile with the white lotus on it. It looked hand carved.

I admit I was so sleepy I didn't notice the big fluffy thing in the room until it had trundled over and sniffed me. I became aware of it when it sniffed my hair, breathing so big and massive I could feel the whole room's air shifting. Now- try to understand. I'd never met anything as big as a sky bison. Never. Never even imagined something that big. Until we were at least six years old, Northern Air Temple children were kept _away_ from the sky bison pens. Northern bison were grumpier and less forgiving than any other breed, and so we children were simply never to know they existed until it was time to _let_ us know. And to a little four year old, it was so big it seemed to scrape the ceiling with its horns. Not only that, it was a big bull of a sky bison, larger than any other bison I've seen since. I turned around in time to see the sky bison inhale some of my scent and spotted teeth, huge things each the size of my head. And it's tongue! That was larger than even me. I screamed and cried. I was just a little kid, don't laugh! Okay, fine, laugh, it was just a sky bison happy to see a new person and I was admittedly pretty silly for thinking it was going to eat me. The incident put me off sky bison a tiny bit for a long time though. It might not have helped all three of my guards laughed themselves to hysterics seeing an Airbender child scared of a Sky Bison. The bison stood for them laughing at me until it figured out it'd upset me, at which point it bowled the three over with its breath.

I would say that it served them right, but that's a little unkind. They'd put up with me being a right hellion at them the whole time since Toph left to wander around and teach Metalbending/world walk/escape the memories of young air children. Instead I eventually calmed down and they got me to pet the sky bison, He put himself on his best behavior so not to upset me again. The three fanatic's Air Acolytes fussed over me and eventually loaded me up. I was scared to be in the saddle until my Firebender climbed up with me to assure me it was safe. Then he pulled a dirty trick and dove off the side once the bison started moving. I didn't even notice he was gone until we were in the air. The bison walked out the big door-less hole where he'd come through onto a balcony, and he took off with me and the three Acolytes aboard.

There's a lot to say about what happened next, so I'll summarize a little. I had a fit when I discovered I'd lost my blue men, and then decided I didn't like the three not-Air Nomad pretenders when they tried to calm me down. The bison flew for an hour or so, which I spent the entire time glaring evil at the untrustworthy orange men who looked and acted so much like monks but weren't. We arrived at the Western Air Temple, and I promptly ditched the Acolytes. Over the next half week I explored the upside down monastery, evaded my benefactors, discovered three secret rooms, had a strange spiritual enlightenment session in the echoes room, played with the echoes in the echo room, and taught myself more about Airbending from paintings on walls. I cared little about the Air Acolytes. They were trying their best to keep me from doing foolish things, but I wanted to do _all_ the foolish things. (I of course, was winning, being the Airbender in the Airbender temple.)

The Western Air Temple is the largest of the four ancient Air Temples, and somehow also the most boring in my opinion. There were so many empty rooms. Despite my best efforts, it seemed I'd uncovered all the secrets by the time I'd been there for a week. The only things that could reliably find me were the sky bison. Otherwise I considered myself on the LAM from the grabby hands of the not-Air Nomad Air Acolytes. I spent days away from them and their traps to catch me. It helped the temple was full of unguarded food. I didn't understand that as soon as they understood they'd lost me in the temple they'd left food everywhere. My well trained thieving impulses kept me well fed. In my childish happiness to have food on my exploration of the Temple I never questioned where it all came from.

Finding clean drinking water was easy. There were so many fountains (Most were boring, with no secrets, except for that one that had an Airbending instructional painting in the basin.) I learned to use Airbending to direct the water around with wind, floating water from fountain to fountain. I wouldn't understand the significance of this skill until much later. Instead, I reluctantly admitted to myself that I'd discovered everything after being there for a week and three days. I went back to the acolytes. I showed them my discoveries. The Air Acolytes rewarded me richly with candies, the best treasure in the world.

Finally I met the man who would shape my life. His name was Tenzin, as it got through to me after we caveman pointed it out. He asked my name, and I told him _Kaldan._ I almost hadn't remembered. It'd been ages since I'd heard it spoken. Kaldan. I was Kaldan. I wouldn't dare let myself forget it again.

I decided quickly Tenzin was weird. He watched me. Everything I did. He seemed enamored with me. Everywhere I went, he was always a step behind, simply watching and observing. It went on like that for two days. I got tired of him following me quickly, but no matter what I did he couldn't shake him. It was the weirdest thing, even when I dodged into Airbender-only places where the Acolytes couldn't go, he could follow me. Finally I got angry at my shadow and tried to Airbend at him. Nothing worked. Everyone one of my tricks failed, even the newer stuff. I will not tell you how much that scared me.

Now, Tenzin is not a frightening man. He was awkward in a strange, almost alien sort of way, sure, but not really frightening. He wears bright oranges and russet reds, and he has that ridiculous beard and mustache. It was a little less magnificent fifteen years ago, seeing as he was only thirty seven at the time instead of the modern fifty one. But despite all that, I'd never been so terrified. Only my first encounter with the bull Sky Bison had had any similar effect. I'd never had a threat or problem that I could not either evade or scare off with my invisible Airbending magic. Now here was someone that didn't care about my Airbending that could also follow me. Being a thief had instilled powerful instinct about the importance of being able to get _away_ from people. Before that, after leaving the guarden, I'd learned the animals of the world were dangerous, and sometimes they followed me until I ran so far away from them they couldn't find me anymore. My time as a wild child before finding the town had taught me the importance of being able to fight off or flee from things that followed me.

I didn't break down and cry, I got panicked and stupid, and worst of all, I got desperate. I blasted Tenzin with air, accidently harnessing the natural winds of the air current in the halls. I don't have the raw power Tenzin does; I'm not the son of the Avatar. I'm not as well trained or all that good a fighter even, and to top it off, I was a five year old kid at the time. But the Western Air Temple is full of wind. It _winds_ and _coils_ through every room, whistling through the whole complex. Wind rushes by below the edge of the cliff, air sweeps through the rooms. In my travels I'd found that there was a constant circulation of air through the temple. It reached from one end to the other before turning in another air current to return. This room in the echoes room was close by one of the ends of the Temple, and the wind was strong and fast here. Tapping this natural force on accident allowed me to throw around wind much stronger than I.

Blasting Tenzin with all that air was the most power I'd ever thrown around in my young life. Tenzin was a trained Airbender. He knew that when meeting a superior force, you don't try and meet it head on like an Earthbender, you move out of the way and circle in from behind. But I was throwing around far more wind than I could manage. The scene is always fresh in my mind as what was potentially the most dangerous moment of my life before meeting the Avatar. I blasted Tenzin with everything the temple could give me. He redirected a little wind to knock the current aside so he could slip by, just as any airbender would've done. He knew he had to try and take me out of the current, where I was directing it. So he leapt over at me.

I lost my footing and went straight into the air, and all that air in the current I'd just sped up to maximum speed swept me straight through two rooms in the temple, ripping me away from Tenzin and right off the side of the temple into the mist below. I myself was also battered by the ferocious wind. Falling, I remember everything hurt, I was out of breath, and I couldn't tell up from down with all the spinning. However, sheer luck saved me and I landed in a pool of water in the depths of the canyon the Western Air Temple hangs in. The pool was deep and I had no idea where up was. I was down there for half a minute before I followed the bubbles going by my face and surfaced.

It took me a while to get back up to the temple. Not even Airbenders possess true flight, and I had to climb a sheer rock wall almost the whole way up. To get up I had to leap from spot to spot, clinging to hand holds in the mountain side. It took me a frustratingly long time to return to the height of the Temple. When I _did_ get up there I found Tenzin and the Air Acolytes quickly. Tenzin was sobbing, the acolytes were tearing up, and even some Sky Bison were making unhappy sounds. I was grumpy, but I won't admit my following actions weren't awesome. I walked in, grabbed Tenzin by his stupid beard, and yanked as hard as my weak little five year old arms could. I think it made sense in my mind at one point. It was all Tenzin's fault. His fault for following me around so much and not allowing me the freedom I was used to. I was going to take it out on him, even if I had to do it while he was distracted.

I walked off with two little fistfuls of beard hair, got myself some fruit from one of the bowls in the Air Acolyte kitchens, and found myself a nice bed in the straw with a baby Sky Bison and went to sleep. I stubbornly ignored the fact I'd both nearly fallen to my death and drowned in less than a three minutes.

Tenzin and I have an understand in the modern day that stems from this incident. _I_ don't take orders. If I want to be left alone, _I will_ be left alone. I fight dirty and get nasty when I feel threatened.

The only saving grace to my brattiness is that if he tries to order me around I will not follow his rules, but I _am_ willing to compromise if he is.

I'm fairly certain the reason for all this is because Tenzin's dad (Aang, the previous Avatar) had died a couple years before I'd been found. Being the solo Airbender in the world had probably been something weighing heavily on Tenzin. Heavily _like always-on-edge-existential-crisis_ heavy. The sudden discovery by the Order there was another Airbender (even if I was just an untrained child speaking a long dead dialect) would have seemed like a gift from the spirits to Tenzin. But then to meet me, grumpy kid that I was? And for me to reject his presence, attack him, and then seemingly die because of something that seemed like his fault? _And_ to top it off, I would like to point out, Avatar Korra had _not_ been found yet. They probably would have had suspicions, (ancient language barrier or no) that _I_ was the new Avatar at this point. It would have seemed like Aang rejecting Tenzin to the man.

I'm nicer to him now. A lot nicer. I regret a lot of things about how I at first treated Tenzin. I'd take it all back if I could. I was one hell of a little monster to him, and he didn't have any clue what to do with me. We get along now, but there are always the memories standing between us. It feels like some kind of impassible barrier. It feels like 'We will always be family up to this point' to me, like I could never get or let anyone get closer than that.

Over the next couple days in the Western Air Temple, Tenzin was more careful about how he stepped around me, and I was more willing to tolerate his presence since I'd exhausted all the other options. This was the first compromise in my life, but at the time it felt a lot more like one big 'no' to a child who had never heard it before in his life. Eventually Tenzin and the Air Acolytes began teaching me. They drew me in by slowly moving the food they'd left out closer and closer to their areas until I was near them constantly, and more used to their presence. For there, Tenzin personally oversaw and taught me, using food and careful attitude to keep me still. Finally it clicked with me, and I realized a Temple Elder was teaching Lessons, so I got my act in gear. Quickly I became an ideal little Northern Airbender child once more and we began our lessons in earnest.

I absorbed knowledge. Inhaled it. Consumed it. I was up to an advanced speaking level (for my age) in months. So one day I was sat down in Tenzin and we talked. About history, stories, ancient lore. He told me about his parents and their adventures, and the world since then, and how things were before that. I will not admit I initially freaked out. I was good at hiding things, and no-one noticed. I hid my revelations by learning more and more and more about them. I quizzed Tenzin and the Acolytes for everything, looking for evidence. I learned from them the unimportant details, the personal opinions, little conversations. Thing that didn't really matter. I wanted to know _everything_ because I was looking for information.

Eventually Tenzin asked me about my past, and I told him what I'd worked out. I was older than the Hundred Year War. When I was a young Airbender, some _five hundred years ago_ I had wandered off from the Northern Air Temple. I'd been lead to safety and sanctuary by a strange animal. A Spirit. It glowed blue and was see-through. It looked a bit like a Wolf-bat without the 'bat' part. It took me to a garden, filled with children and friendly playmates. I'd played with them for what felt like to me to be a few weeks. None of the older children had any want to leave the garden, but I felt like I was needed back in the world. I'd discovered that, that place, the garden in the spirit world, was disconnected from time in some way. The kids there had been there for what they said had been months compared to my few weeks. The animals took care for them, cared for any needs, kept them from getting sick or being lonely or sad. I had asked about their cultures, since there were boys and girls from all four nations there. Ever inquisitive, I'd talked to all of them and eventually found a common theme. All the dozens of children had gotten lost and found this place by following a blue creature none of them could describe very well.

I eventually tried to leave the garden. I managed to slip out and I found a world outside it that confused me. It scared me and I wanted to go back to the garden. I think now that place outside the garden was the Spirit World. The blue creature, the blue wolf, found me and guided me out. But it didn't take me back to the garden; it brought me to the forest near the nameless village in the mountains.

And so five hundred years had passed in the real world while only a few weeks passed in the spirit garden. Tenzin asked me to keep that knowledge to ourselves. I didn't know why he wanted that, but I did keep it to myself. I didn't know if Tenzin believed me right away. I mean _really_ believed my story and theory. He obviously accepted my story as my point of view, what _I_ thought had happened, but I wasn't sure if he agreed with me. I think he believed those to be implanted memories. I tried to show him old Airbender bending styles, and he admitted what I knew was pretty old according to the scriptures. I didn't know enough to actually demonstrate much else for my theory besides my 'official' air slice stance and the correct old air wall that I'd learned by rote from copying older monks.

We left the Western Temple behind when I explained I was bored of the place already. Tenzin seemed alarmed that I could grow _bored_ of it. I was just a kid; the significance of the restored Western Air Temple wasn't something I was grasping. What I wanted was to see how the world had changed. So we toured the temples. We went to my home, the Northern Air Temple and stayed a week, went to the East Temple, stayed a few days, and then settled in the South Temple for a month. Our stay at the North was eye-opening to me. The Northern Temple where I'd lived had been my home until I'd wandered away from the temple. I was told it had been restored to its former glory by Avatar Aang. But it was obviously damaged and changed even after what the Fire Nation and the Mechanic's people had done to it. I commented and pointed out differences aloud as Tenzin and I walked through the temple. Tenzin told me about how the Mechanist had worked here with his people, moving into the abandoned Northern Air Temple and renovating it to their needs. Some remnant of their changes remained, and the descendants of the group did still live there, but no longer was the temple in such bad shape as it was during Aang's time. During our wanderings, I think, is when Tenzin began to really accept my story as the whole truth. We'd walk, and I'd find some change, and I'd tell Tenzin how it was in my time. Tenzin had enough eye for detail, architecture, and culture to be able to see how it used to be when I explained the differences between now and five hundred years ago. He began to see my limited proof of theory, and, for the first time, decide that I was right.

When we left the North it was not a bitter pill for me to swallow, like leaving my people behind. I, in true Air Nomad fashion, wasn't particularly attached to the temple like other people might be with their homes. I knew the ways of the north in my blood; the temple was just a place. It had never been 'home' to me. I could live anywhere, even if I thrived most in the cold airs of the north. I barely remembered the place as anything more than walls. I was also far too young to be concerned by the change in the times. Still I feel more like I belong in this time than what could have been. I have spent more time in AG (after Genocide) than BG (before Genocide). But there in the north, it really sank in there that there were so few Airbenders left in the world. Just Tenzin and I; alone in the world. It took the visit to Northern Air Temple without its natives, stern old men and quiet children, to really drive the point home to me.

I'm not sure how to say what I feel about it. The visit to the east was uneventful. I was uninterested in exploring the Eastern Air Temple. I took interest in the Avatar Yangchen statue for a little while. My Avatar five hundred years ago had been Avatar Lee, a fire Avatar who had no great achievements to his name aside from his tremendous skill in Lavabending. Perhaps the only thing I knew accredited to him was that had once helped in a great deal of volcanic eruptions in the Fire Nation that had been going off, which is where he got the skill and reputation.

The Eastern Air Temple was pretty big, and full of shiny white marble. It had been the last holdout of the Airbenders and taken the most damage by the Fire Nation. But to see it, you'd never know it had been through a war. It wasn't like I'd ever been there before the war, but I knew it to be changed. All the surfaces looked new, free of the fine dust that somehow followed Airbender everywhere. It probably was 'recently rebuild' new, having been refinished so extensively from the ruins. There _was_ something weird there that set my teeth on edge, and Tenzin told me it had been the most spiritual of the temples. I wanted to leave the moment I heard that. I had a notion the blue spirit creature might show up again and take me back to the garden of children.

We traveled to the Southern Temple. There Tenzin and I holed up and he taught me through all the Airbending traditions he knew. I mixed what he knew with my ancient lessons. I breezed through the first of the thirty six levels of Airbending mastery. I remember Tenzin making some off handed remark about how I'd earn my tattoos in no time. I quit at the sixth level of Airbending and refused to go further; much to Tenzin's surprise and frustration. I didn't want to get shaved and I wasn't exactly sure about the Airbender tattoos. I'm pretty sure I remember most of the monks not having tattoos. Maybe I'd been wrong. But I was not _wasnotwasnotwasnot_ getting shaved like bald Tenzin.

Though we stopped the tiers of Airbending mastery, that didn't mean I stopped learning. Something to note here is that Tenzin is/was not a good teacher. At least, I didn't think he was. Not then. I'd never had an actual teacher before to compare him to. I was too young for actual training by the monk's standards. Tenzin probably wanted me trained up as soon as possible. With our Airbending at an impasse, he shoved as much culture down my throat as he could. I might have _you know,_ thought I was an Airbender and an Air Nomad before, but hooo-boy was I wrong. I grew grumpy and resentful, so I did some more lashing out before we eventually both settled on learning at a more restrained pace. My language was coming along great. I spoke as well as an adult by the time we finished. I simply could not find enough words to string together. I think I invented several new swears in confusion though. Or rediscovered a few, going by the red look on Tenzin's face. It turned out Monkey Feathers was still one heck of an Airbender swear, even after five hundred years. It also caused some confusion when I tried to figure out what the modern word for Firebender was. Apparently almost all the things I tried to say before I finally got it right were swears or rude phrases. I was glad I had Tenzin to bounce them off of instead of actual Firebenders. I also learned from a shifty Tenzin that I could call Earthbenders rock-plodders so long as I never got _caught,_ though that seemed like too much effort so I simply never said that word again.

Several other exciting things happened for me at the Southern Air Temple. First of all Tenzin made me pick out a sky bison. After my first meeting with one I was a little put off and tried to worm my way out of it. (I had had to explain to Tenzin that five hundred years ago the Bison were less common and more readily found in the east and south and not the north where I'd grown up, as we took less care of them for reasons I didn't know) But eventually I found a bison that I could stand. It was a male I named Duga. He was smaller than some of the others, and made up for it in being so much fluffier. He loved one thing above all others, and that was sleeping. Tenzin seemed exasperated with my choice, but I pulled the rug out from under him by repeating something the old monks had said plenty of times. 'There is an art to dreaming'. I left out the part where they usually said that to us young children to make us more willing to fall asleep.

Sky Bison are lifelong partners to Air Nomads. Choosing one for such a strange reason would have gotten me in trouble with the older monks, but at that point I would have already chosen and it would have been too late anyways. But as it was, I genuinely liked Duga. He slept reliably, and was always where I knew he'd be. There was a certain stability to him I think I needed after all my revelations. And while you'd think one 'pet' was enough, I actually found and smuggled my favorite playmate along too out of the South. There are rare lemurs in the Southern Air Temple that are different from the ones I was used to, but were the only similar replacement. They were Ring Tailed Winged Lemurs, and were the carefully cared for replacement of the much beloved original Winged Lemur of the old era.

Rue was as such, an exception to both races. She was a hybrid of the Ringtailed and Flying lemurs, a genuine one-of-a-kind meeting of two times. I loved her instantly. She was smaller than either breed, but had bigger wing membranes. Her fur was a soft cream color, and she had a dark heart shaped face with green eyes. She was furrier than the older species she took after, but she possessed more ability in her ring tail than the newer breed. Even Tenzin agreed she was lovely and was willing to bring her. She was a constant companion to Duga and myself. With my two animals we headed to Tenzin's home.

Air Temple Island in Republic City is pretty decently sized for an island. It's got enough room for serious exploration, and has a nice big building with plenty of rooms for an Airbender used to stone temples. There's a big bamboo forest on a cliff ridge over the ocean. There's a beach and a winding stair with a long dock out into Yue Bay. There was an extensive library in the temple, training grounds, and every tree is a fruit tree or a nut tree. There are vegetable patches and vines in a greenhouse and plenty of little secret places perfect for Airbender children. It was as good as one of the four temples, despite being a third the size of the Northern Air Temple, which was already the smallest of the four directions.

I spent a good four years on that island. My opinion ultimately changed. It was still a great place, but being nine years old now, I cared a little less every winter. The island was ten thousand and four hundred twenty two steps long and only seven thousand fifty two steps wide. There were ten thousand five hundred fifty three trees on the island. There were three bison on the island, Oogi, Duga, and a female named Risha. Rue loved the islands many nut trees, and responded well to my and Tenzin's training. (I might need to re-learn how long and wide the island is, now that I'm nearly a full grown adult.) Duga got along well with Oogi, Tenzin's bison, and Risha wasn't bothered her territory had gained another bison. It probably helped Duga was so young.

Tenzin and Pema were always mushy-mushy, which was pretty sickening. Oh, I should mention Pema. She's not a bender, but that's okay. Tenzin used to date this lady named Lin Befong (I had not yet connected her and her mother for reasons I myself do not understand). They broke up about half a year after Avatar Aang died. Tenzin told me he'd tell me why later. He also said she was the reason I kept finding deep cuts in the ground was due to her metal and earth bending, and that if I find any more I should tell one of the dozen Air Acolytes who lived on the island with us. They have a standing order to repair any of the cuts in the island they were made aware of. But I tried to have as little to do with the Acolytes as possible when I was younger. I knew them all pretty well even back then, but I was unsure how to feel about them. When I wasn't feeling generous I would think of them as sort of annoying, as pretenders who could never be _real_ Air Nomads. They aren't actually Airbenders, and seeing them wearing the colors only reminds me that all those kids I used to know are dead and gone. That all those scowly men who sat and meditated in the day were gone. That all the people I'd ever met in the temple were gone. Seeing the Acolytes made me hurt, but I always made sure to leave my feelings locked up when I talk to them, and I made sure to never be insulting or demeaning, no matter how I may feel. Tenzin told me they were Temple Brothers, and I knew better than to be rude to my family. _(Even if they weren't really family, just strangers pretending to be something they weren't.)_ They worked tirelessly and follow our way of life. They and we two air benders are all that stood between the Air Nomad style of life and the brink.

Oh yeah, talking about Pema. I understand now a lot more about her now that I'm older. At first she was mad about me. It was not obvious why to me at the time, but I understand now. She was pretty sure either Tenzin or Aang had had an adventure with a girl up north to put it kindly. I told her the agreed upon story of being an Airbender due to spirituality and she eventually gave up her anger. Simply looking at Tenzin and I reveals with utmost clarity that we are _not_ related. And Tenzin looks so much like the pictures of Aang that it's clear I cannot belong to either. Tenzin is tall and broad shouldered, with a strong build and firm stance and bearing. I was tiny even as a kid and always thinner than adults would like, with what Pema described to me as a flighty frame and attitude, like I was always about to break out running (away). I was all wiry with lots of energy and a bony structure, like I'm one thin bone reed. Tenzin's face is all cheek bone and high eyebrow ridges where I'm gaunt cheeked and low eyebrows. His ears are as big as stones and stick right out beside his head but mine are small and close to my head. Tenzin is blue eyed like Aang's, but mine are light and gray. Tenzin has a dark brown beard so his hair would probably be dark too, but I have light brown hair with lots of lighter flecks of almost red colors. (On a side note, I'd never seen my own reflection before. Mirrors didn't exist in temples. I spent several hours examining my reflection.)

Once Pema got over there being another Airbender child (that really only took a single day before she couldn't be mad at me) she started the doting attitude I'm familiar with today. Pema is sweet, understanding, and sometimes pretty funny. I grew to like her quick enough. One day she asked me about what she thought of having her as a mother was like. I remember vividly the look on her face when I explained I had no idea what she just said. An evening later I finally managed to get in a word edgewise and told her she could marry Tenzin if she wanted to. (Part of what she talked about in her rant) I explained that Airbenders don't really have much in the way of mothers or fathers. She had marched off with a decisive 'we'll see about that'. We were all temple children, taken care of and tolerated until we were old enough to train and raise as the new civilized Air Nomad generation. Children were to be seen, not heard. There was also no need to keep track of familial ties unless it was to keep track of blood and ancestry. A monk or nun could go their whole life never even seeing one their parents.

I think that was one of the only times before I was ten that I apologized to Tenzin for anything. Just a simple 'sorry' for an unspecified event (I still don't know exactly what was said) to a man who looked like he'd seen his own grave. When I was eight they got married in the fall shortly after my birthday. I used to think this was unrelated but ever since Tenzin has thanked me on my birthday for reminding him of the anniversary date. Another side note, I now celebrate the date I was born for reasons I don't quite understand. Pema said we needed to and Pema is the real final authority on Air Temple Island. A little after that Pema became pregnant with Jinora. Tenzin gave me the talk. I ripped out another chunk of his beard because I had only asked why Pema was gaining so much weight. I resolved to make Tenzin improve his 'talk' from the one Aang gave him. The original version (awkward and bad as it was in retrospect) sounded better; Tenzin had added diagrams. I spent lots of time out with Rue and Duga afterwards as an eight year old. I began theorizing and testing the limits of Airbending in new and unusual ways as a hobby, all in the name of staying out of the house. Pema was hormonal and I had the sense to dodge a superior force or redirect it (At Tenzin).

I wasn't exactly sure what I was doing with my airbending back then. I didn't know enough. But what I was attempting was twofold, some odd achievements in ignorance. No-one had ever told me I couldn't do the things I was trying, and so my personal training was taking some very odd routes. I seemed to be trying to use Airbending to manipulate my environment similar to the other three elements. I also seemed to focus on finding/developing ways to use other bending styles in an Airbending compatible way. I didn't have a goal or reason, but it taught me as much about Airbending as I put into it. The Air Acolytes watched me practice my hobby when they weren't busy with tasks. Sometimes they helped. They helped me set up targets, they told stories about the other bending disciplines (since I had no real idea what they even looked like in practice), or gave accounts of experiences of other bending styles. Tenzin himself was impressed with my hobby, even though no real progress had been made.

Pema gave birth to Jinora, and my world went sideways. Tenzin and Pema were always busy. The baby was always crying. I was suddenly a family member. I mean this in a literal fashion. I'd always held Tenzin and Pema at arm's reach, like an air bender would their fellows in the monastery. Air Bending was about being detached, aloof, free from this world and its troubles. Pema told me to hold my baby sister for a while she took a nap. I told her I wasn't an older brother.

I now recognize this as the second most dangerous moment of my life before meeting the Avatar. I came to be glad for a moment of my own confusion. I wasn't sure what gender Air Temple Island was supposed to be. It _seemed_ male with me, Tenzin, and most of the Acolytes being guys, but there was also Pema, Jinora, and female Acolytes. This confusion is why I never told Pema that girls lived in the West and East Air Temples while males lived in the North and South. Thus, I never said anything _remotely similar_ to suggesting Jinora and Pema should leave or go, and thus Pema did not ever have a reason to teach me diaper changing.

I was now an older brother and Tenzin finally explained to me that Airbenders now had familial values based on Water Tribe values due to the fact Katara, wife of Avatar Aang, was a Waterbender and that Tenzin and his brother and sister and their weird uncle Sokka all practiced Water Tribe values. I was smart enough to see the unspoken _or else_ of Katara and Pema hanging over my head if I didn't obey. I redirected. (Not at Tenzin this time because throwing him under the bus for something outside both our controls was unfair and more importantly, against those water tribe values I now had to figure out.)

In other news, I made something of a breakthrough regarding bending. Not my own, but just an understanding. In the days before the Hundred Year War bending was a way of life that claimed all those who had the gift. We were much rarer back then. I don't remember there being anything else for it. You had the gift, and you had to master it or it could endanger you and those around you. I know how all Air Nomads were Air Benders, but other nations had all benders be trained at least a little. By the time the Hundred Year War came around people had spread enough of the basics around that even with no-one else being a bender in your community you could get by on the communal knowledge or stories. A big jump indeed. However, I hadn't seen then why Bending was so aggressive after the war. But I'd figured it out.

During the Hundred Year War bending became more aggressive in combat. Benders became artillery and dangerous fighters. The Earthbender who could destroy a three Fire nation tanks could grow to spread his teachings compared to the Earthbender who could only go to two (and died as a result). The talented were pushed to succeed like never before. Bending combat progressed in leaps and bounds. Now, after the war, Bending was perhaps irreversibly changed. The long sacred and secret Lightning Bending of the Firebender Royalty had passed into the hands of the people, it had become common knowledge. Earthbenders had discovered how to bend refined metals. Waterbending healing carried more importance than ever before.

The war was over, but the three styles still carried with them so much history of war. It was saddening to think of. Benders were supposed to support their fellows. Five hundred years ago bending was used to fight nature and its wrath, not each other. When I took these thoughts to Tenzin (I'd made sure Tenzin had a moment so I wasn't intruding on taking care of Jinora) Tenzin had told me I was insightful for being so young. I'm not so sure about that, it was just that I had heard some stories from monks that I barely remember from an age gone by, I think. (I remember little of them but know there were lots of tales of heroics among the monks.)

My training with Duga was officially done. He had grown much, but was not yet full size. Rue had grown fat and was a family pet, and I found I needed to keep her exercising to keep her weight down. For Rue, Air Temple island was paradise. It was peaceful, there were plenty of nice sunny spots, we petted her and cared for her, and there were no other Lemurs to compete with for food! Rue loved this place, and she loved us too. Pema always knew the perfect spot behind Rue's ears to scratch. I fed her daily and spent time with her. Tenzin was willing to idly scratch her when he was thinking, and willing to play little games with her when he thought we didn't see. Rue was even surprisingly willing to put up with Jinora and her grabby baby hands. (I told Rue she was sentimental, and she didn't let me feed her any nuts for a day.)

When I was eight, the limits of my Airbending powers one day out of nowhere seemingly skyrocketed. I had to learn where my new limits were. The next day my powers had increased further. I had to keep mastering myself. I took it stride and did not panic. Tenzin 'helpfully' never left me alone even when I practiced, even when I told him sooner or later I was going to have the raw power to make him leave me alone. A year passed seemingly in a few months. I was nine now, Jinora was a genius and already parroting words and phrases beyond what you'd expect her to normally pick up. Tenzin showed me how to build a traditional air staff and I went at it.

The eighth attempt at the Glider Staff held promise, but dropped me out of the sky into the ocean. My brain took that moment to remember the Unagi of Avatar Aang's stories and I discovered I could run on water. Also, there is no Unagi in Yue Bay. I researched extensively. There are however, shark seals. I also took up running on water and made serious attempts to use Airbending to make myself not sink. I put aside my Airbender staff project for a few months and surprised everyone by using something I saw an old monk do one day to genuinely stand on water. Granted, you couldn't walk on it, but _you could land on it._ It worked by using a certain level of psychic bending (bending without obvious motion) to bring big air bubbles under your feet under the surface of the water. With the right (rigid but not unnatural) stance you could prevent those air bubbles from bursting or letting your feet fall through, giving you a weird feeling of weightlessness but allowing stationary standing. The bubbles made the water tension support your weight like a sheet of ice. Moving your feet or churning water ruined the effect, and there was no practical use aside from looking cool. But flameo did I look cool! To see how long I could hold it I stood almost an entire day on a pond on the island. Air Acolytes watched, grew tired of watching or had duties to attend to, and left. I used their coming and going as a measurement of time. Eventually I'd stood there from lunch until sundown. My legs hurt due to being so rigid for that whole time. I could hardly walk the next day. Tenzin informed me that according to Airbending training that counted as inventing a technique for my mastery. (Just in case I wanted the tattoos and to shave my head!)

I spent more time trying new things with Airbending. I had lots of free time. Aside from taking care of Duga and Rue I had no real responsibilities, so I pitched in with taking care of Jinora. My studies progressed to finding the invisible line I couldn't cross, revealing the limit to my ability to use Airbending to manipulate other elements. I could use air to move fire in ways I wanted to, but I could not sustain it because I could not fuel it. Firebenders used chi to fuel their fire, so I could kill or move fire but I could not _use_ it. It was not an extension of myself like it was for a Firebender. Earthbending had a severe limit on what I could use Airbending on. I had to brute force move rocks with air, which went against all Airbending principles. But I could do it. It wouldn't do me any good against an earth bender though, since they would always have more control over stone and earth (even traveling through the air) than I would. Redirection wouldn't work on anything too large so I would have to dodge.

I had a surprising amount of control with water. Water had more substance than air but less weight than rock, allowing me to block and control it with surprising ease. With Airbending alone I could create typhoons and twisters over water. I accidentally ripped up the garden with a freak weather cell. Tenzin said my progress was _interesting_ and I got the idea maybe it would be a good idea to not try and improve something so dangerous by itself, and not right next to the compound. The sinkhole that had appeared was filled and I pitched in as much as I could during the yard reconstruction. I vowed that I would only use that ability over open water in a scenario that determined a full-scale hurricane would be appropriate.

I turned my attention back to using Airbending with other styles. Simply put: an Warthbending style allowed for more power but cut speed and responses down, as well as being deadly immobile. Fire worked well with a strong but mobile stance, and the air responded well, resulting in more power but substantially less speed. Water was slower than fire but still faster than earth. It offered less power than my fire air style as well, but seemed to offset this with its interesting push and pull dual forces. I was greatly pleased to learn none of the styles worked as well for Airbending as the Airbending style I'd known my whole life. The regular Airbending stance was both the fastest and the strongest, making all three bastardized semi-stances obsolete. Ultimately I'd discovered nothing groundbreaking, but I'd still learned so much from my experiences. Tenzin told me to write down or get an acolyte to record my findings and to go into as much detail as I could. I had to wonder why before realizing this was probably the most use Airbending had had in a long time. Tenzin certainly didn't use it in everyday things like I did. Any scientific progress I made, no matter how small, would only be digging us out of a hole, an abyss of no information about Airbending compared to the other three styles. It was a momentous realization, that _I_ could do something huge for the future generations of all Airbenders. I could set a ground level for progress and then the next generations would work upwards.

I wrote down everything I'd discovered in a document journal Pema got me for my ninth birthday. Jinora began calling me brother rather than my name as I had told her to do, but I found myself not wanting to correct her. My Airbending began improving again, but I realized I needed to be careful where I practiced. Jinora had tried to copy something I'd done and I'd had to explain Airbending in the house should be restricted to prevent breaking things and that she would be trained when she was older. At two and a half years old Jinora was toddling around everywhere and unintentionally swirling the air around her ankles as she walked. That caused enough problems inside; we didn't need her intentionally practicing Airbending indoors.

Pema became pregnant again. Tenzin explained that we were all going to go to the North Pole. (They'd gone a few times over the years but I'd never been invited and I had never asked to go along, in case I wasn't welcome.) I asked why and Tenzin explained it was high time that we go see his mother. I told Rue and Duga to be good and fed them extra, grabbed my latest (untested) air staff and climbed up on top of Oogi. (I was informed a little while later Tenzin did not mean right this minute as I had thought he did). Two days passed before we were ready to set out. I had tested my air staff by then since I decided I was going to need it if we fell out of the sky. To my utter surprise the staff worked almost perfectly. I double checked it was actually mine and everything! I tweaked it a little, got a nice result, and then documented everything I'd done in this model. I took it to Tenzin who told me I'd done it right (just to be sure) and then I spent every moment until our departure in the air. I got in a lot of practice and found it to come naturally as walking. The adults finished packing and we boarded and left.

Oogi flew us from dawn to sunset to the south. Tenzin was willing to let me fly Oogi part of the way for training. I also did some flying nearby on my glider under the watchful eyes of my family for extra practice. It began to get rather cold so high up. Natural Airbender resistances against wind and cold chill seemed to only work up to certain altitudes (Further up than even most Airbenders dare), and we were so high up we were above the clouds, but I felt the chill only as a breeze. My inherent resistance to the cold was stronger than that of Tenzin's bloodline.

Now confident in my air staff skills, I began to get adventurous. Since we were so high up I felt that I could fall for hours before hitting the ground. I knew I could pull my staff towards me from a long ways away under a variety of circumstances, so I got really inventive. I told Tenzin of my plans and as much as he wanted to obviously say no, he couldn't find a fault in my plan besides 'it's dangerous', which I didn't care to hear. I flew some ways above them so that if I messed up they'd see it and be able to react quickly. I taught myself stunts. I could throw my glider and catch up to it in fall. I could ride the spine of my glider with the wings extended, surfing on it, and I figured if I attached foot straps I could actually use the glider that way. I used the wind to whip turns at breakneck speed and my body could seemingly negate something Tenzin called G-forces well enough to indicate I'd grown to be a healthy Airbender despite being so painfully thin still.

I did so many stunts I ran out of energy. Landing in the saddle was a bit harder than I thought it would be, and I learned I should try and save some stamina for landing. Tenzin was rather pleased to have proved his points about the dangers when I bounced off Oogi and he had to dive to catch me. His own adult sized glider held the air so much better than mine. Pema fussed about how she knew it was dangerous and how I was such a rash boy. I felt bad for scaring her, but I thought I'd still had it perfectly in hand up until the end there.

Pema still made me sit and ride the whole ways afterwards. I teasingly told Jinora to not do any of my stunts until she was at least ten. She nodded palely and Pema smiled and made me sit beside Jinora and tell her about my bending science. In no time at all Jinora had fallen asleep. I let myself doze into a light sleep. I woke to a hushed conversation between Pema and Tenzin. Pema had explained how I scared her to death because I was always so 'brash' and 'careless' and Tenzin pointed out that although it may seem that way I was always careful about my safety and the safety of others, and that he understood it to be typical of Airbender children to be like that, even if he himself had never been so. They made some sort of agreement about how they'd teach their own kids differently, but Tenzin was firm with Pema about only I could change myself. I don't know how to describe how overhearing that conversation made me feel. I felt a bit like I'd let them down somehow, like I could be better. But I didn't understand it well enough for many years, and I pushed the thoughts away. In my core, I was still alone, not yet truly a part of Tenzin's family.

On the other hand, it was kind of shocking to hear Tenzin standing up for me. I think this was something that changed my aloof attitude towards the family into become more considerate. Pema had explained how I was a dangerous influence on Jinora, and Tenzin agreed, and he'd explained how hoped to be able to teach her and their children more himself so that they wouldn't experiment as much as I did. Tenzin explained to Pema how I had rejected learning the thirty sixth levels of air mastery simply because I didn't want to shave my head, and how it concerned him that he wasn't doing enough to pass Air Nomad culture on to me.

Now that all seemed pretty unfair to me, but I didn't speak up. Pema did though, citing that if her kids didn't want to shave their heads he wasn't going to force them. Tenzin went quiet then and I got the feeling that was something we might never see eye to eye on. Pema went again and said that she would have thought that he wouldn't have supported my testing other elemental styles with air. Tenzin explained Airbending was more than just fighting, and I knew that, so even though I was trying to expand the abilities he knew that _I_ knew that Airbending was the most non-confrontational of the elements. He said I had not forgotten what it meant to be a nomad, and that I had taught hima lesson in freedom during our arguments. I tried and failed to think of which of our arguments he could be talking about.

They were quiet for a long time after that. I'd thought they were done talking and was almost back asleep again when Tenzin spoke up again. He said something profound that I cannot remember the exact wording of. He said I had shown him a unique take on a culture we both shared, but just because we clashed frequently did not mean one of us was wrong. He admitted to trying to become a less rigid person, and that he hoped by the time Jinora was my age he'd have figured out a way to be both a more flexible person and a better father. I fell asleep after that, but I don't think I will ever forget that strange, clashing mix of feels I carried with me inside until we reached the South Pole.

I can choose a lot of words to describe the South Pole. If I put my head to it, I could even do it kindly. But I will be frank. It was cold in a way I'd never felt cold before, the landscape was barren and desolate; a desert of snow and ice, and the wind was some of the most unfriendly I've ever felt, whipping at high speeds; sucking the life and spirit out of your bones. Wordlessly I handed Pema another two layers of shawls from the packs before wrapping one around Jinora and myself while we flew on.

The night had passed and daybreak was upon us when we actually hit the South Pole proper. Lights started to appear below us and I realized with a start we were actually flying over the South Pole city. There must've been some sort of snowstorm overnight to cover the buildings (colorless as they were) under the white layer of snow. As we passed over slowly Waterbenders got to work clearing away the snow, revealing the city's presence more easily to us. It was a rather large place. Not as large as Republic city or Ba Sing Se or as grand as either, but the whole city seemed a grim testament to the survival of the south. Comparing it to the stories I'd heard from Tenzin about the South it was certainly an amazing leap up from groups of camps out in the frozen tundra. I had not actually been informed about the condition of South before we left; I had not thought to ask.

We flew past and right over the city however. I asked Tenzin where we were going, and he explained that his mother did not live in the city, but rather many miles from it. Close, -relatively. We descended from the sky on Oogi. There was a small reception waiting for us down below on the ground. There were some old white haired dudes in blue Order of the White Lotus outfits, but I didn't pay any attention to them. Members were almost all white haired old guys with big beards and bigger bellies. My attention was split between the old lady in the blue furs and the girl my age that stood next to her with crossed arms.

Tenzin helpfully informed me that this was Korra, the current Avatar. I will admit, at first I was a little underwhelmed. The Avatar was a kid? Like me? Then I reasoned even the Avatar had to grow up, and then I remembered a piece of wisdom about the Avatar; about how the Avatar used a mortal body in order to live with and alongside humans. So it made sense for the Avatar to be a kid, and Avatar Aang had only died eight years ago, making Korra roughly a year younger than me biologically. I hopped out of the saddle before we even hit the ground, and then immediately felt foolish. Katara didn't know me! She didn't seem terribly surprised however, only raising an eyebrow. I approached her hesitantly. I wasn't sure how to address her. She wasn't a monk, should I bow and clasp my hands? Was there a Waterbender hello? An Airbender bow seemed the best bet, just to be safe.

Tenzin approached behind me, having helped everyone down. "Hello Mother," Tenzin causally addressed Katara. "This is Kaldan, the young Airbender I told you about," Tenzin explained. I resisted the urge to bow again at being properly introduced and instead just tried to observe the two new people. Katara was old. She would have been seventy seven at that point in time. She was hunched over and wearing some of the thickest furs (that might be for practicality or for some watertribe tradition, I'm not sure) I'd ever seen. I tried to remind myself that here in the south they needed that sort of heat, and that they always honored their kills. Even still it was strange to see them wearing animal hides. As a Nomad, that idea was abhorrent, but I'd learned much about the world in my wild time. Katara's hair was as white as the snow around us. Her face was wrinkled and she was hiding her hands in her sleeves to keep them from the cold.

"Tenzin tells me you have quite the interesting story young man," Katara told me. It took me a moment to address the fact she'd spoken directly at me.

"Yes ma'am?" I had squeaked. I think Katara had laughed at me.

I don't remember a whole lot of the first visit. I remember formally meeting Avatar Korra. She'd asked me what airbending was like since she'd never been able to do it. I hadn't really known how to answer, so I'd asked her what the other three elements were like and told her about my studies in finding used for different elemental stances for airbending and my theory on how Benders had changed on what roles they needed to fill in their society. I hadn't realized what a huge impact on Korra my theories would have on her.

Katara hadn't actually been all that interested in me. She hadn't asked any awkward questions or prodded at my barely-there-memories. It occurs to me now she probably knew (since I had only been a young boy of four-five when I emerged from the garden) I'd have few solid memories of the air monastery. It was also the first time I realized my situation wasn't totally unique in the world since Aang himself had been displaced a hundred years, though even he'd needed the Avatar spirit's power to exist that long in the physical world. No-one else could be displaced like that in reality but the Avatar. In the spirit world however- it reminded me of all those other kids in the spirit garden we'd played in. There had been benders of all four walks of life, and plenty more non-benders. If I remembered right I'd been the eightieth kid in there. Who knows what would happen to them?

Katara had done some weird Waterbending healing trick to tell Pema that Ikki was an Airbender like Jinora. Tenzin and Pema had been happy and were being all mushy and leaning on each other. Korra had found that boring and dragged me off to see Naga, her Animal Guide, a Polar Bear Dog that was already as big as the two of us put together. Naga was sweet and friendly, and full of puppy energy, so I'd played fetch with her with a Frisbee. No one can Frisbee like an Airbender. If I remember right I'd also explained to Korra it was a game I'd played with other Airbenders once upon a time.

I never got around to badgering Katara with all the questions I had. Meeting her in person had been odd. I had the feeling when I faced her that she was growing tired, and enjoyed the peace more than her memories, so I'd avoided my questions and suddenly they seemed too small and unimportant compared to the here and now. Tenzin told me that I'd discovered the wisdom of not spending all my time with my head in the past.

The experience was over soon and we returned to Air Temple Island. During that time I remember shelving a lot of my projects for the time being. I'd been full of strange feelings, so I'd stuck closer to what I knew to be solid and dependable. I got a long better with Tenzin, and I spent time with Jinora and Pema. My airbending grew a little more, but I didn't feel the need to push the limit of my abilities again and again. It was a simple time of peace.

It also ended when Ikki was born and the Air Temple once again became abuzz with activity. I realized for the first time what a full time job being a parent was, so I volunteered my services in taking care of Jinora so her parents could concentrate on Ikki. Jinora and I took up reading. At first I read her stories aloud, but before long I was teaching her words, letters, and language. I taught her my old dialect of Air Nomad language and then recorded what I knew myself for the library. I became a regular of the library in order to keep half an eye on Jinora (who spent every moment of her time reading) and in order to properly read all the books, scrolls, and diagrams in the library myself, something I had been putting off in my self-training.

A year passed. I remember the library being a bit like a coma. Jinora and I spent more time in the library then outside of it, and emerged a year later blinking our eyes in the sun like Badgermoles. I quit the library, having read everything in it, but Jinora seemed to prefer it to anywhere else in the compound, so I allowed her to stay, informed her parents she probably wouldn't come out for meals if they didn't make her, and went back to training myself for a while. I didn't come up with new theories or ideas, but secretly trained myself from the Airbender mastery levels. In all honesty they were pretty hard without a dedicated teacher like Tenzin had been, and I realized as a kid I probably could not have gotten past the twelfth level. My strength had been too limited. Tenzin probably had been using the levels to test my mind since most of them are thinking puzzles up until the twentieth.

Starting over in the Airbending Mastery levels hurt my pride, but I reminded myself that I was an Airbender and pride should never factor into a decision. We went back to the South Pole a couple times. I got to level sixteen and stopped myself, frustrated by lack of progress. Ikki was one heck of a child. She was loud and so full of energy it made me look slothful by comparison. She enjoyed using her airbending powers and no one could get her to see reason. Of course, she was about two years old then. I reviewed my history, and made sure I could remember most of the big events of the past five hundred years. It surprised me how little was really available before the Hundred Year War or how much information had been lost BG (Before Genocide). It was like either tons of records had been destroyed, or no one had been recording anything. Reinforced with the important of my journals, I made sure to keep updating them, even though I felt like nothing important was happening.

Maybe the ancient people had had other priorities at the time, rather than recording history. I turned fourteen, Jinora turned six, Ikki turned three. Pema became pregnant with Meelo. I turned once again to training to keep myself in shape and to make sure I was healthy. I did my level best to ignore all Tenzin's advances to talk about puberty. I took up meditating like an Airbender would to keep my center calm and my head in control. It did me a world of good to simply relax and let go of the world, but I noticed something I had never considered before.

Water tribe values were now ingrained. Before Airbenders meditated until nothing bothered them, and tried to reach enlightenment and true wisdom by letting go of everything. I remembered that much clearly, it was the only thing the old monks ever did as they prepared themselves to face the great beyond. But I could not let go of my family (as it had become), and more importantly I did not want to. I refused to even try. I wondered if the old Airbenders would see this as a failing, but accepted I did not care if they did. There was something freeing about not caring about old customs and traditions.

I told Tenzin that if he wanted me to, I would shave my head. It was something that quieted the entire household. I explained that I felt holding onto old traditions was less about holding onto culture and more about trying not to disappoint ourselves by not holding to their standards. It wasn't an argument that Tenzin and I got into, it was a deep conversation about what we modern Airbenders were and where we were going, and if we felt the need to conform to old traditions in the face of change.

It was a long talk. It took hours; I learned later Tenzin missed a council meeting that he had been preparing to go to so we could continue our conversation. When I apologized he told me that family was more important. We ended with a new philosophy for the family regarding old traditions. We were the new, we were the change, and if we wanted to change something, we should, and we would not let the past and old traditions hold us back. They no longer applied. Jinora helpfully pointed out that the monks probably shaved themselves of all hair anyways to prevent bug and lice problems, and that they probably kept lemurs precisely because it helped in that problem.

I asked Tenzin if we could get an IQ test for Jinora, and he revealed he didn't know how high the scale went, but that it probably wasn't enough for Jinora anyways. I kept my hair, ensured the safety of future Air Nomad hair, and probably became an overnight hero to the yet unborn future Air Nomads who would worship me for freeing them from the well meaning but tyrannical rules of the old world. I started shaving my chin and under my nose though, as well as basically everywhere else but my head.

Ikki learned to talk. This may surprise you, but she was a very quiet child. Life continued on, and then Pema gave birth to Meelo, and the house once more exploded into motion in a way that I was now familiar with. We visited the South Pole once more, and I taught Frisbee to Jinora too. Frisbee with Korra was becoming a tradition of its own between us. Naga had seemingly doubled in size again, and she kept chasing down and stealing our Frisbee. I used the Air Scooter to try and take it back and she played a merry game of keep-away with me. By the time we left we'd had a few Frisbees shredded into wood splinters by Naga's powerful teeth. At least I was getting use out of my self-invented Finger Air Blade technique. Whittling.

I oversaw a momentous change in young Ikki's life, though I did not know it at the time. Jinora told Ikki if she wanted to know something, all she had to was ask. It started slowly, but erupted into a never-ending stream of questions. It turned out Ikki had been harboring a million questions but had tried taking after her big sister and brother by finding out herself. Having been told she could ask and receive answers showed the young four year old girl a whole new world. Ikki must've invented some sort of airbending technique I **will** figure out someday to recycle air internally, allowing her to speak endlessly.

Jinora, in proper airbender fashion, redirected. Ikki came to me, and, not wanting to send my little sister into an endless bounce between Jinora and me redirecting her, I stood my ground like an Earthbender. To my surprise it wasn't as bad as it seemed. I got good at answering questions in easy to understand metaphors and simplistic explanations. I still dipped into what my family called 'Airbender Mad Science' when explaining things, but my sisters were beginning to understand some of my _idiosyncratic_ speech as well. I had underestimated how much they took from my examples.

Meelo began talking, and asked to have his head shaved. Secretly panicked, I tried asking why and he explained he liked the way Tenzin looked. With great ceremony Tenzin shaved Meelo's head. I made sure not to openly weep for the loss Meelo was obviously too young to understand. Afterwards Tenzin cheerfully asked if any of his other three children wanted to have their heads shaved. Before I'd really figured out what he'd just said Ikki and Jinora had grabbed my elbows and evacuated at top Air Bender running speed.

I settled with myself that although I would always call Tenzin Tenzin, but I would not reject or redirect if Tenzin called me his son. It sounded odd to my ears, but I reasoned that it was just because I was unused to it. And unused the idea of it. I'd been raised for the first five years of my life first by the community among Air Nomads in the Monastery as was everyone else. Then I'd been taken care of by the Spirits of the Garden. And then I'd rejected for several years after that. It was only because it sounded weird, really.

Tenzin began coming home in foul moods from when he went to meetings with the city council. He could always bottle it up for his kids, and it was clear spending time with them cheered him right up, but I wanted to know about the cause of it. I asked to tag along one day. There were a lot of 'whys' asked, but I had lots of reasons. I'd never been into the city, only flown over it on our family trips or on my glider. I wanted to see what Tenzin did, since after all (in a spur of the moment brilliance) I said I might be doing it myself one day. He could show me around the city as someone who commuted there, since I only really had seen it from afar. I didn't think anyone would ever try anything against an Air Bender, if he was worried about my safety, and I was sure I could escape any threats anyways.

I was firmly shut down. But it was too late. I'd gotten the idea into my head. I flew after Tenzin into the city, carefully hiding above him in the cloud layer. Landing down after him, I Airbent the water off myself and snuck into the big huge building he entered through an open window. I snuck in and over watched the meeting. I thought I was in the clear. Lin Beifong, halfway through the meeting, casually whipped out a line of metal, wrapped it around my arm, and pulled me from my hiding spot in the rafter. I slammed face first into their rather impressive table. I was fine of course; Air Benders are a resilient folk, especially to falling. Lin was all for locking me up for a night in the precinct, I may have told her security sucked, she'd gotten this look on her face and-

Well, you may remember how I mentioned I did not realize her as being Toph's daughter even thought they had the same last name? It took her pulling 'the face' on me to realize who she was. My moment of vocal realization and subsequent three minutes of hero worship _did not_ impress her, probably did not earn me a good name with the council, and made Tenzin sigh sadly and cradle his head in his hands. I earned my night at the jail. Tenzin acknowledged no harm would come of me and that maybe it would do me some good. I pressured him into it since I'd been hoping to have a conversation with Lin (Prisoners get interrogated, so I'd be talking to her, right?), I agreed and marched happily off to jail.

I didn't get to see Lin. I got locked up by a run-of-the-mill Metalbender in a cell that had been quickly modified to resist Airbending (a good thing too, because I did make a couple escape attempts. If I'd succeeded then they would have had to put me in longer and it would've repeated until I earned myself some real hard time). The night was cold and lonely and I missed my family and my thoughts wouldn't stop racing until I realized I should simply meditate. The morning came, Tenzin collected me and my staff, and we went home.

The experience jaded me toward Lin Befong, but I was _not done_ with that city. I practiced my sneaking, mixed up some of my habits so my family could not predict me as easily, and began secret work on a new glider to make it easier to go long distances faster and with less strain. The finished long-distance glider could not be distinguished as anything else than what it was due to the size it ended up being. As a result my full-adult sized glider was reluctantly left behind as being too obvious to my family. Taking my regular glider into the city was a strain. Flying on a glider for a long time was always straining. There was a reason that Airbenders preferred to use Bison for distance travelling. Now, Republic City isn't actually very far away at all, but the wind above Yue Bay is all choppy, and it likes to buffet around something as small as a lone gliding Airbender a great deal. It really took it out of me to make the trip over into the city.

The first time I snuck into the city I acted like an idiot. I kept trying to hide from everyone. My clothes were _airbender orange_ and I was attempting to act like some sort of ninja. Ludicrous. Thankfully I was in the main parts of the city. People saw me, realized I was an air bender child and tried not to laugh at me acting like an idiot. We were sort of celebrities. There was no real news of us and no pictures, but vaguely everyone knew there were air bender children on Air Temple Island. I liked to think they liked us well enough for what we stand for and were, even if they've never met us before.

I made a dozen trips into the city, and made huge progress each time. By the fourth trip I knew to simply be regular. It was legal to walk, I didn't have to try and sneak around rooftops. These people weren't going to be mad at me or anything. I found spots to leave my glider behind for the return trip, and travelled the city. I had no money and no interest in material possessions, so I could not buy anything. I got hungry pretty often, and once or twice some kind people offered to buy me food, but I told them I was on my way home. I developed a strong idea of what the city was like in the nicer areas.

Jinora approached me one day and explained she was worried about Rue. I was seventeen, she was nine, Ikki was six, and Meelo was four. I visited Rue and paid her special attention for a while before concluding she was fine. I didn't see anything odd with her behavior. I spent the next couple days watching her when Jinora pleaded me to help her, putting off my next trip into the city. I relearned the habits of my old pet Rue. She spent almost all of her time sleeping. One day I realized she'd been with me for a long time, and I asked Tenzin what the average lifespan of a lemur was.

I will remember the following conversation closely. Tenzin's normally stern face cracked a little and he bent a little to look me in the face. He put a hand on my shoulder firmly and I realized I wasn't going to like the answer. "Son, I want you to know that you have taken very good care of Rue. And I realize that she is very important to you and your siblings. But Rue is very old for a lemur now. With all the love and attention you've shown her, she has lived near twice what a wild lemur will live. But I think Rue's time in this world is closing."

He was right. Rue's creamy fur turned golden in the fall one last time, she spent all of her time curled up on top of Duga and stopped flying. She kept giving us kids long considering looks with her brown heart shaped face and big green eyes. I explained carefully to my little sisters and brother that Rue would be leaving us soon, and they should try and make some last memories with her before she had to go. Jinora understood intellectually, but she'd never experienced the loss before. Ikki and Meelo kept asking where she was going.

One day close to my birthday Rue was gone. I flew all over the island and found her dead and cold in her favorite tree on the south size of the island, looking as peaceful as if she was merely asleep. I told my siblings that Rue had died, which meant her spirit had left her body, and that according to Airbending principles it meant she would be reincarnated into a new lemur body somewhere. Ikki asked if that meant they could go find her, but I told them she wouldn't remember us if she saw us, and that meant we would have to remember for her since she forgot. I think I did pretty well explaining it.

It was still a sad experience though. I buried Rue beneath her tree and spent a long time with Duga, just sitting beside my Bison. It was weird not to have Rue chattering all over us and inspecting us for edibles. I meditated away the hurt, and taught the three little ones how to do so as well. I think it worked and I know it helped. We were back to normal soon. And then, because peace only lasts so long without change in our strange little family, we all learned we were going to have a new sibling soon. Pema seemed the least concerned about it out of all of us. I may have given Tenzin the stink eye for his timing. Losing a family member and then replacing right away? He explained he thought the news would distract us, and that they had only just found out.

Ikki foolishly argues with Jinora that she is taller (hint, she's not, Jinora is three years elder and possesses a more graceful build) and demands we measure them. Jinora is about four foot, Ikki is about three and a half, and Meelo is three and an inch. Ankle biters, the lot of them. I get measured for comparison since I'm eighteen now and a legal adult and they think they can use me as a literal and metaphorical measuring stick. I end up being five foot and eight inches. Then because Ikki wants to know, I explain how I used to look when I was her and Meelo's age. I'm not sure she believes I was ever that young. Now I'm a little rounder and not quite so bone thin, though all my teenage gangle refuses to go away. My hair is cut short and close to my head, not shaved but still practical for flying, and it's still that bizarre brown with red flecks coloration. My face is no longer so gaunt looking due to steady food intake. I'm glad my cheek bones aren't so angular as Tenzin's or my face would've give my siblings nightmare with the combined big bones and thin layering. I've become grown enough to 'graduate' to my long distance glider which is a bit heavier than even Tenzin's. I'm runner fit, all my muscles being wire and tense. My little sister Ikki refuses to stop poking me all over and Meelo is trying to eat my left shoulder or something.

We're in front of the mirror because I'm supposed to get them all dressed up for the trip to the South to see Korra and Katara again. I don't see why we're getting all dressed up in heavy clothes since we'll just throw blankets over ourselves for the trip and wear our regular attire when we land. Pema pokes her head into the room and stifles a chuckle as Meelo attempts to eat the hand I'm holding him away from my body with. I sigh. My voice is high with ignored pain right now. "I say they're ready enough," I announce.

We're headed south in a few minutes. Time to see Cousin Korra again.


	2. Welcome to Republic City

Welcome to Republic City

Flying with Ikki and Meelo is a bit above my tolerance level right now. They're both filled with energy garnered from the trip and excited about it all. I'm itching to be either in the air on my glider or on the ground simply because of how long the flight has taken us. It is to my great relief when the compound comes into sight. Ikki has been chanting _'are we there yet, are we there yet?'_ like the criminally insane munchkin she is. Meelo is up front. I can see his skull attached to Tenzin's so he's _gnawing_ on Tenzin. For… some reason. Jinora is beside me, giving me that look that admonishes me for my thoughts. It's like she _knows_. Oh wait. I was muttering under my breath.

We sweep over the compound and I observe those on the ground below us. Katara is out, ready to talk to Tenzin and Pema. Korra is beside her, looking happy to see us. There are a couple White Lotus members. "Yes, Ikki. As I have been telling you for the past fifteen minutes we are, finally, here," Tenzin sighs out as Meelo makes noise. I hop out of the saddle to the right before Oogi is truly landed. It's a rebellious tradition by now that I'm always on the ground before the bison is. Ikki lets out a shrill 'Weeee!' as she flies out of the saddle. Both her and Jinora Air Scooter down Oogi's tail as Tenzin dismounts.

I fail to keep the smirk off my face and Tenzin walks up to Katara. "Hello Mother. I cannot tell you how happy I am to see you," I wave to Korra as she regards us happily. Meeting Waterbender family is always setting off those ingrained happy feelings for no actual reason. Must be why the tribes used to be so tight nit before the advance of the modern age. Water tribe values are good for these sort of occasions, though I'm far less effected by them than my siblings. Vaguely I know I'm happy now, but later I'll find some way to feel terrible about it all.

" _Please, help me,_ " Tenzin asks lowly to Katara as Meelo yanks and pulls at his enormous ears. Katara walks forwards and I try and work out exactly how old she must be. Let's see, she was what, twelve when the adventure began? That was in 99 AG. My thoughts are disrupted when Meelo cries "Unhand me strange woman!"

"That's your Grandmother, Meelo," Tenzin corrects stoically. Meelo just leans back and handstand flips over Katara's head before running back to Pema.

I move to help Pema out of the saddle as Jinora and Ikki talk to Katara. I let Pema lean on me as we slide scoot down Oogi. There aren't a ton of easy ways on and off a Sky Bison without being an Air Bender. Pema's pregnancy doesn't exactly help either. Tenzin glances back at us to make sure Pema's alright. I make sure to walk Pema over to Tenzin. "Stop doting on me," Pema huffs as I shadow her. "I'm not helpless, I'm just pregnant!"

"Not the same thing?" I ask cheerfully as I lean just a little ways away, as if prepared to dodge a smack, playing up for 'Grandmother' Katara. Katara smiles and hugs Pema. Tenzin glances over at me and I smirk back at him too. Any moment now something funny is going to happen and I'm going to chuckle, I can feel it. This is a good mood.

"The baby's strong. I see another Airbender in your future," Grandmother Katara says as she claims my and Tenzin's attention back. Pema looks a little put out. I'd known that she had been hoping for at least one non-bender child. Pema's not jealous of our bending, but she would have liked to have had one kid to bond with over not being benders I think. It's fine though, every parent hopes their kids are like them, right? Well… unless they've got a sickness maybe.

"All I want is one child like me, a nice non-bender who doesn't blast wind in my face every five seconds," Pema complains good naturedly to Katara. I see Tenzin rubbing his beard thoughtfully and let the smirk slide off my face. Erg, you're already getting a kid, no reason to think about more right now Tenzin. He's mentally rehearsing how he'll propose trying again; I can practically hear it in his look. I glance over at Korra and point at Tenzin with my thumb. She's chuckling silently.

"Mommy look! I'm a snow-bender!" Meelo proves Pema right from inside a pile of snow. He spins and sends it flying everywhere. Only my own quick airbending keeps Pema from getting caked in snow. She sends me a grateful look before turning back to Katara.

"Were Tenzin and his siblings ever this crazy when they were kids?" Pema asks Katara. I turn, interested myself. Tenzin doesn't speak much of his siblings. I always got the impression there was some bad blood between them. Katara put her left hand to her chin in thought.

"Kya and Bumi certainly were, but Tenzin has always been rather serious," Katara explained as she held her hand out to indicate Tenzin. Indeed. He was always as serious as he could get.

"Mother. Please," Tenzin protested. Katara simply smiled. For the first time he seemed to see Korra waiting (an awkward distance behind) Katara. "Korra?" he exclaimed as he spotted her.

She rushed over. Korra had always been close to the family. She was our 'cousin' due to weird avatar familial relations. Also, Tenzin has always been the only one who could teach Korra Airbending, a skill she's never been able to access before. She lived here with Katara, kept her company and learned wisdom from the old woman. When we saw her each time over the dozens of trips we'd made out here we were all glad to see each other. Tenzin wrapped her shoulders in his hands as he talked to her. (It's an airbender thing.) "Look at you. So big and strong. You've grown into quite the young Avatar," Tenzin told her.

"Master Tenzin!" Korra addressed him as she spoke to him. I turned to keep an eye on my younger siblings. "I'm so glad you're here," Korra told Tenzin. "I can't wait to get started." Korra told me. I have to say I'm glad to hear she's progressed to mastery of the other three elements. She'd told me once how much being a fully realized Avatar meant to her.

"Yes. Well…" Tenzin trailed off. I turned my attention back as I felt my blood go cold and my good mood slip away. I hadn't actually had anything explained to me about Korra's situation. Tenzin was always rather tight lipped about being her teacher. Was he not able to? Tenzin seemed to be grasping for what to say.

"You're going to have to tell her sooner or later," Pema pointed out. Yes, thank you Pema. Explain this stuff. I approached the group, ready to defend Korra.

"Tell me what?" Korra asked as she looked back to Tenzin. She glanced to me and I shrugged quickly, the both of us turning back to Tenzin.

"You're not staying are you?" Katara asked from behind us. She didn't seem pleased. Tenzin sighed.

"Wait, hold up. Anyone feel like explaining this to me?" I asked, mostly oblivious.

"The plan was for me to stay here and teach Korra Airbending at the South Pole," Tenzin explained patiently to me. "But I'm afraid I can't do that. We're only visiting for the night. Then I have to return to Republic City," Tenzin explained sadly to Korra.

"But, no, you're supposed to move here?" Korra asked. Ouch. I hadn't heard about this either. "You're supposed to teach me!" Korra protested. But even I knew Tenzin couldn't move here. We lived at Air Temple Island. Even if Korra could master Air in three months that was far too long for us to be away from the Temple, the Island, and the city.

"I'm sorry, Korra. Your Airbending training is going to have to wait," Tenzin explained, firmly, but sadly.

Tenzin refused to talk anymore about it. The sun was going down quickly outside. Pema and Katara went inside ahead of the others. Tenzin left to round up the kids, leaving me with Korra. She turned to me, looking as sad as Ikki when she's in trouble. "I'm sorry Korra. I haven't heard anything about your training at except for when you mastered Earth and Fire," I explained. She nodded sadly, unwilling to talk. The kids ran by us, tired out but happy from playing in the snow. Tenzin followed and swept us all inside as the light dimmed on the horizon. Inside, some food had been prepared by the White Lotus personnel.

There was chatter around the table as we ate. Waterbenders and Water Tribesmen and Woman normally engage in a fair deal of talking around and over food. Korra was sullenly quiet as she stared down into her food. I wanted to try and cheer her up, but what was I even supposed to say? Sorry that your life's goal has been derailed? Instead I spent my diverted attention on Korra's glum face and making sure my three siblings (all seated to my right according to age) didn't start throwing food or anything. Such was not appropriate in the South Pole or North Pole where all food counted.

Towards the end of the meal though, Korra seized upon a lull in the conversation to begin grilling Tenzin. "So, how long until you're ready to teach me Airbending?" Korra asked desperately. I had to sympathize. Korra had lived in the compound since she was little. It was for her protection I guess, but she had to be sick of it. I grew tired of new places in months. How could she stand being trapped up here? Until she became a fully realized Avatar, Korra could not leave. If Tenzin would not teach her she was stranded. "A week? A month?" Korra asked.

I should probably explain really quick. We were in the next room over eating a big hearty dinner. Korra was seated at another table with Tenzin and her three Order of the White Lotus Overseers. I was using Airbending to listen in. It was an advanced technique that stilled the air so it would transmit sound waves better. I also was using a dampening airbending on my right ear since Meelo was being noisy. I had a special skill with manipulating airwaves to hear better, though it could be used for other things. This was the most basic skill in what I called 'Soundbending', something airbenders had had some skill in for centuries.

I didn't manage to catch what Tenzin replied. But Korra was louder and picked up fine. "I don't understand, why are you making me wait?" When Tenzin spoke back to her I missed it entirely.

"Kaldan! Stop listening to conversations you're not supposed to hear and eat your fried Arctic Potatoes!" Pema hissed at me. Katara gave me a low look I didn't understand. Was she mad? Confused with how I could hear them? Understanding? I hurriedly stuffed my face with Potatoes and began waving my fingers again under the table.

"-also have a responsibility to teach me. Believe me, I'd be happy to find another Airbender Master, but you're the only one. We're stuck with each other."

"I wish there were another way," Tenzin responded softly.

"Wait. There is! If you can't stay here, then I'll go back to Republic City with you! It's perfect!" Korra suggested. I frowned. If it was that easy, or if Tenzin would allow that, he would have suggested it already. Why couldn't Korra leave here anyways?

Another voice cut in, one of the old guys. Probably the short fat one with the grey hair. "Absolutely not! The city is far too dangerous." What? Had this guy ever been to Republic City? Well, never mind, it did have some serious crime problems, and knowing Korra she'd leap into fighting them head first. People would get hurt. "Avatar Aang tasked us with keeping you safe while you mastered the four elements!" Well, that wasn't any good. Aang probably also would have expected you to be more flexible as well. If she needed protection and you said the city was too unsafe, then you needed better people on the job. A bunch of thugs shouldn't scare the Order of the White Lotus, masters of the bending arts.

"I get that, but I don't think keeping me locked up in this compound like a _prisoner_ is what he had in mind," Korra shot back reasonably. The Avatar could neither do their job nor learn how to be a better person/avatar through inaction behind walls like these. And Korra, who had never once airbent and seemed to have serious problems with spirituality would never learn either locked up in the compound.

I glanced over at Katara and Pema. Pema was distracted with the kids. Katara was still watching me. I bet she knew everything both sides had to say. She hadn't stopped me yet. "I know this is hard to accept, but it's not the right time for you to come to the City," Tenzin explained gently.

"Whatever" Korra huffed as she moved from the table. I cut the Sound Channel technique and resumed eating. It was an interesting question. _Why_ was it so unsafe for Korra to leave? She was the Avatar, and had already mastered **three** elements. The Order would have felt the need for strong justification, right? Well, who knew what the Order thought. It could easily be they took Aang's words a little too seriously and Aang had not been clear enough on the how's and why's. Aang had died at a relatively young age compared to other Avatars. Had he foreseen some threat for Korra?

The thoughts threatened to keep me up all night so I meditated until I could sleep. I didn't see Korra in the morning despite searching, so I could not talk to her. Eventually Meelo was sent to collect me from my search and we all returned to Oogi. The mood was somber as Tenzin instructed Oogi to take off ('Yip Yip'). I tried to keep my thoughts in my head, and that threatened to fail so I went back to meditating in the saddle. Ikki bounced questions off Jinora. Meelo went back to sleep leaning on Pema. Tenzin wordlessly flew.

Hours passed, and a favorable wind sped us towards home. When the children grew bored I asked them to ask Tenzin if he was fine with me taking them up to glide. It seemed he was fine with it so we all lit into the air. Ikki had a persistent problem with moving the air the way she needed to to keep altitude. Instead she rocked up and down like she was riding waves rather than fly level. Jinora flew with the grace of an eagle swan, but she didn't adjust well to little changes in the winds. Meelo flew like a mad maniac, and constantly stirred the air as he shot up and down and about like a firework rocket. If I had to say what his problem was it was that he was inconsiderate of his fellow fliers and disturbed them. Also he seemed to bank harder than he needed to, but he was just probably testing how hard he could, like I had once.

I only had to make one saving dive for Meelo. He got himself in trouble for that and I put him in the saddle. Shortly afterwards I put the other two back as well because they would be straining their muscles soon. I flew on for a short while, just enjoying the air before I too landed. The rest of the trip was uneventful. Coming home was welcome as it was late at night. I went to my room.

Maybe worth mentioning, Air Temple Island has male and female dormitories, but only the Air Acolytes live in them. Tenzin's family and I live in the main house. Ikki and Meelo share rooms right now right next door to Tenzin and Pema. Jinora and I have separate rooms from them. I choose a room close to the attic and on the creepy upstairs level to keep a little privacy from the kids while Jinora who was more tolerant that I was, stayed closer to them. Tenzin and Pema shared the Master Bedroom on the first floor, and Jinora was across from them. I was right above Jinora, so I could be both close and far from them. Vertical wasn't a big problem for us. I barely even used the door to get into my room compared to my window.

We all slept in late, tired from our trip. The next 'morning' was more along the lines of late before-noon. I ate a hasty meal and was preparing go on a day trip to the city when Tenzin received a phone call. He had quite the expression of shock on his face. I was willing to bet I knew the cause. "Korra's here in Republic City, and she's in jail. Lin has her in custody," Tenzin told us as he stuffed a piece of toast in his mouth before clasping his cloak and running out.

"I'm coming too!" I called after Tenzin as I grabbed a Moon Peach and leapt after him. Tenzin tried to protest, but when I began helping him saddle Oogi he shut up. If I helped him I could tag along. The two of us were up in the air in no-time. When we stopped in front of the Police Station Tenzin and I leapt off Oogi. Tenzin went to the front desk and I leaned on a pillar as the message went through the chain of command.

"Wipe that smirk off your face young man, this is serious news," Tenzin informed me gravely.

"Are you kidding? There was no other way this was going to play out. Korra can't get Airbending training anywhere else in the world. You're a walking target. She wasn't going to wait- this is Korra we're talking about here!" I snapped back at Tenzin. He looked a little alarmed at how vehement I was being, but before we had a chance to keep talking a Metalbender Cop walked us into the station and we both fell silent.

The Metalbending Police Station is the Cities, the world's only all-Metalbending police force. The politicians were happy at how unique they were it seemed, but really the Police needed help. The Metalbending force patrolled from blimps and could be anywhere in the city in minutes. Most were tried and true hardened Cops who could take down other benders in moments. The problem then, was that there simply weren't enough. I remember Tenzin saying something once about how Lin always preferred quality over quantity in her police, but not every Earthbender could be a Metalbender. I'm not sure what the requirements were even, but I knew only something like one in ten Earthbenders had the potential to Metalbend. How many then had both the ability _and_ the skill being a Metalbender cop needed? It was little wonder there were so few cops on the force. At least the requirements for desk jobs and being detectives weren't as harsh.

A wall slid open (the whole place was basically one big hive of Metalbending activity) and Tenzin and I walked into the interrogation cell. Lin almost made a move at seeing me (no-one expects another airbender!) before realizing and adopting a most curious expression. I discreetly put Tenzin's shoulder between me and her as I looked over at Korra. Wasn't in cuffs, wasn't bound to the table, looked glad to see us. Guess she didn't get to talk to Lin Beifong about things either. The room around us was 100% metal, including the chairs and table. In here Waterbenders, Firebenders, and run of the mill Earthbenders, (and I supposed, Airbenders) were helpless to escape. Well _llll_ maybe a skilled Waterbender could get out, if they pulled that sweat trick Katara had done once they might be able to cut their way out, but it would require them more time than they were probably afforded.

The door shut behind us and I felt rather like I'd walked into a trap. I bumped into Tenzin and he sputtered. "I thought I told you to stay outside!" I stepped back and glanced at Lin. Neither of us had heard anything like that. Tenzin had slipped up.

"Tenzin. Sorry. Ah, I got a little sidetracked on my way to my way to see you," Korra explained shiftily. She wouldn't meet Tenzin's eyes.

Tenzin took a deep breath through his nose to calm himself. I suppressed another moment of panic when I realized with no ventilation this room would eventually suffocate us. Lin must've seen me start paling rapidly because she _eyebrow'd_ at me and I made sure to calm down quickly. Tenzin turned on 'the charm' as he turned to the Police Chief. "Lin, you are looking radiant as usual."

Lin shot him down instantly. "Cut the garbage Tenzin. Why is the Avatar in Republic City? I thought you were supposed to be moving down to the South Pole to train her." Jeez, happy to be rid of him?

"My relocation has been delayed," Tenzin announced gravely. He glanced down at Korra, who was looking mighty sorry. "The _Avatar_ , on the other hand, will be heading back to the South Pole immediately. Where she will **stay put.** " Tenzin ordered.

"But!"

"If you would be so kind as to drop the charges against Korra, I will take full responsibility for today's regrettable events and cover all the damages." Tenzin explained.

There wasn't much to say to that. Lin took a glance over her shoulder at Korra (who was staring the table) and turned back at us. "Fine." Lin lowered her voice to a hiss. _"Get her out of my city,"_ before gesturing for the door to open. Metalbenders sensed the movement through the wall and the door opened.

"Always a pleasure Lin," Tenzin replied as he turned to leave. I'd already stepped backwards through the portal. "Let's go Korra," Tenzin instructed as Korra got up to move past us. I watched Korra make some face at Beifong and her returned look of 'what?' as we walked out.

I spun on my heel so I could whisper with Korra on our way out of the station. She looked like she needed some kind words. "I'm glad you came here. It shows promise for your Airbending." She shot me a confused look. "Air; is the element of freedom. You let go of your family and escaped the Order to follow it. That's a promising start, in my opinion," I told her quietly.

"That may be so, but it also shows a distinct lack of maturity on Korra's part," Tenzin shot back at us as we entered the front of the station. Dang it, Tenzin's huge ears (and possibly airbending) had allowed him to hear us.

"Tenzin, please don't send me back home," Korra pleaded as we stopped by the front door and ignored the old woman and the Platypus Bear.

"You blatantly disobeyed my wishes, and the orders of the White Lotus," Tenzin informed Korra gravely.

"Like I said, it's a promising start," I interjected quickly.

"Please Tenzin, Katara agreed with me that I should come! She said my destiny is in Republic City!" Korra pleaded. I had to wonder about that wording. Was that word for word or a little truth spinning by Korra?

"Don't bring my mother into this!" Tenzin protested as he turned red.

"Look. I can't wait any longer to finish my training. Being cooped up and hidden away from the world isn't helping me become a better Avatar." Korra pleaded.

"Or Airbender, what with the freedom and all," I added lowly, pushing my persistent point.

"I saw a lot of the city today, and it's totally out of whack. I understand why now you need to stay. Republic City does need you." Korra (sorta?) flattered Tenzin. Tenzin was stroking his beard as he listened. It was sort of bothering me. "But it needs me too!" Korra said as she leant in at Tenzin.

It was a good argument. Tenzin didn't have anything to respond with. C'mon Tenzin, dodge! Cave to the superior power! Be the airbender! A door slid open and we all turned as a police desk jockey addressed us. "Is this your Polar Bear Dog miss?" he asked as Naga turned his hairdo into a saliva twist. We charted an Order of the White Lotus ship across Yue Bay so that Naga would not have to swim. Oogi flew home without us, but by the time the ship was ready it was nightfall. The Air Acolytes could take care of Oogi.

Tenzin stood on deck. I approached behind him and leant up against the mast. "Speak to me old man," I asked of him as we sailed. He was looking at us approach Aang's statue. Tenzin heaved a great sight before beginning to speak to me, not turning away from the view.

"Korra might not be ready. She has never done well with the spiritual side of the bending arts," Tenzin pointed out.

"What spiritual side? She lived in the South Pole, one of the least Spiritual places on the planet. More than that she lived in a compound she was never allowed out of in the middle of the frozen tundra. Her teachers were Order Members who would not have had ideas that might endanger the impressionable young Avatar. They thought they had you for the spiritual stuff after all, and you were a safe bet for not having any 'dangerous, radical' ideas the order wouldn't want the Avatar using. Aside from being the only Airbender Master, you're the son of the old Avatar, and thus a reliable, trustworthy teacher, even by the Orders paranoid standards. Korra told us that Katara told her this place was her future. Well, you're here. That must work into it. If Korra needs to learn spiritual, who better than the Airbenders?" I responded. It was a lengthy counter argument to Tenzin's simple problem, but I'd put lots of thought into this. I'd been storing this stuff ever since I'd heard Korra was here, in case I might get an opportunity to sway Tenzin's mind.

"She disrespected and disobeyed me, the Order of the White Lotus, and even Avatar Aang when she came here," Tenzin brought up.

"Hold on, did Aang ever leave instructions for Korra?" I asked as I approached Tenzin to look at Aang's statue.

"Well, no, not really. But he ordered the White Lotus to keep the next Avatar safe." Tenzin explained to me.

"Well, Korra is what, eighteen, seventeen now? She's an adult. She has rights. The Order cannot control her life, or keep her locked up even with her parent's permission much longer. What's more, she's the Avatar. We hold Aang in high esteem because he's such a great hero, but before that he was just a kid like Korra, right? We have to let Korra grow into being that hero, and she asked you for help in that regard."

Tenzin was silent. It was a good point. Maybe I was getting through to him. "The Avatar is typically alerted they are the Avatar when they turn sixteen, right? I think you mentioned that once," I pushed.

"Yes, that is correct. But Korra knew immediately who she was because she could control Fire, Water, and Earth even as a small child. Waiting was not a viable option," Tenzin explained.

"If waiting didn't work then, why wait now? If we send her back to the south she'll either come back or be so broken she won't. This problem here in Republic City could grow into a bigger thing. I'm not actually sure what it is mind you, but this could be an Avatar sized problem," I suggested.

Tenzin turned to look at me. "You mean you don't know, with all your trips into the city?" he asked me.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I clammed up quickly.

"I was mad at you at first. But Pema told me you were eighteen now, and reminded me that you hadn't been off the island since you came here with except for our trips to the South Pole. I remembered how my father Aang took me on trips around the world. She told me what you like to repeat, that Air was the element of freedom. I needed to be reminded of that little bit of wisdom that you told me once when you were little yourself." Tenzin explained. "Then I finally accepted that you had the ability and the will, and I should not stop you from your visits, Tenzin finished as he turned his attention to me briefly. I scuffed the deck of the ship with my foot. Seriously, how had he known?

"I wasn't trying to go against your wishes," I admitted as I slouched to the side, a little ashamed of myself. "I just wanted to explore, and before that, improve my glider to be able to take me across the Bay without hurting my muscles on the trip. But then I saw all these people, and all these different ways of life, and I wanted to know more. It was interesting, and fun!" I explained.

"I image Korra feels the same way," Tenzin remarked sadly. Ahah! So Tenzin did feel bad about it! We passed beneath the Aang statue and a sad feeling blossomed in my gut.

"If you will not teach Korra, I'm the next best thing. I might be able to attempt teach Korra to Airbend. I always thought I'd learn the thirty six levels of Airbending with her once she was ready to begin them." I explained sadly.

"I always thought you hated the idea of the thirty six levels. Something to do with your past," Tenzin replied, surprised but sad.

"I got to level twelve alone last time I worked on it. I could never get past it alone so I stopped. I was going to go to you for help, but then I figured I could wait to do it with Korra since I knew her and she could never perform Airbending. So I put it off and worked on other things," I explained sadly.

"I never knew," Tenzin whispered quietly.

It seemed like there was a lot we were keeping from each other these days.

We both looked up at Aang's statue. Towering over us, it seemed impossible to compare with. Korra stood sadly on the rear of the boat with Naga, looking back over the city. We both knew waiting at Air Temple Island was a freighter that the Order of the White Lotus had called in to take Korra home. I sucked up my courage, pushed down my meddlesome pride and took the plunge. "Master Monk, meditate for a moment. Could you really send Avatar Korra home?" I asked as I bowed my head and crossed my palms.

Tenzin only looked confused. Which was very bad indeed. Had I screwed up? No, that was how I'd remember it being done. Things must have changed. "What's going on here?" Korra asked loudly. She'd finally wandered over to talk to the two of us and find out what we were talking about.

"Kaldan just addressed me as Master Monk. I have no idea what that means," Tenzin admitted as he looked at me.

"It means I just asked you to be my teacher. Until I master the thirty six levels of Airbending Mastery I am a humble pupil. I would have had to have had some skill before this, but we both know I invent Airbending techniques in my spare time. And I asked you as your pupil to set aside your feeling for the moment and meditate for an answer as to whether circumstances truly fit that you should not train Avatar Korra." I explained as I stared at Tenzin's face. He looked thunderstruck, so I cast a quick look over at Korra.

' _Bow'_ I mouthed at her and she copied me quickly. "I owe you a big one if this works," Korra whispered at me. Hell yes she did, even if it didn't. Tenzin finally collected himself and looked down at us bowing. He started to mouth something before he snapped his mouth shut and stared at us again. After a long moment he breathed in and closed his eyes. Korra began tapping her foot so I stepped on her toes as quickly as I could.

Tenzin rejoined us in a moment. He gazed over us into the ocean beyond. The boat docked and Tenzin left. The two of us swapped panicked looks and chased after him as he power walked down to the barge. We stopped behind him. I spotted my siblings descending out of the sky on gliders. Slyly, I pushed them away and further into the air to buy us a little more time unbothered. Tenzin stopped in front of the three Order of the White Lotus officers. Korra and I held my breath and even Naga looked attentive.

"Your services will no longer be needed in returning the Avatar to the South Pole," Tenzin declared. His following "Thank you for coming anyways," was drowned out by Korra leaping into the air and cheering wildly. She landed and quieted at Tenzin's look and he turned back and to the men and began talking.

My sisters and brother landed with a chorused cry of "Korra!" "Are you coming to live with us on the island?" Ikki asked. Korra bent down to the children's level.

"I'm going to stay here and learn Airbending here. Tenzin is letting me stay," Korra told them. The cheer that went up deafened poor Korra, who had positioned her ear right by Ikki's mouth. Tenzin looked amused, and I felt my smirk slide back onto my face. Korra had a lot to learn about life with Airbenders. Quickly though the cheer of the situation slipped away from me.

"What's wrong Kaldan?" Jinora asked me as she spotted my look.

"I made a deal with Tenzin. I asked him to be my master as well, so I sacrificed a lot of my free time and consented to do anything Tenzin asks of me as my Master," I explained solemnly.

"Why'd you do that?" Meelo asked. Even he knew of how little Tenzin and I got along in regards towards personal freedoms. He was a staunch Airbender traditionalist and I didn't care for the customs infringing my own life.

"Well, I asked him in a really old way because I wanted him to take Korra on really badly, and this way is how I know to do it in the most traditional way," I explained.

"So you tricked him? Yaaayyy!" Meelo shouted.

"No I didn't trick him. I meant it when I said it, Meelo," I him sadly.

"Are you stupid? When I ask dad to teach me Airbending, I'm not going to ask in the traditional way!" Meelo announced.

The kids and Korra laughed as I frowned grumpily at my little brother. "All right everyone, let's go," Tenzin instructed as he finished talking to the Order men. Ikki and Jinora picked up their child sized gliders and carried them. Tenzin was keeping up a cheerful dialogue of information at Korra, who looked to be absorbing every three words. "-And I think you'll love our total vegetarian diet. We'll get you fitted for Air Nomad clothes tomorrow. We'll begin leaf exercises and break out the panels immediately-" I winced inwards. I had once had a couple bad experiences with the panel forest. Korra looked displeased too, but since she couldn't know about the panels she probably wasn't happy to hear about the leaf exercise. (Or maybe it was the vegan diet. How could people even eat meat?!)

"Hey Tenzin?" Korra cut in.

"Hmm, yes Korra?" Tenzin asked happily as we walked up the steps. Naga trailed behind us, sniffing with interest. Ikki and Meelo were still swarming around Korra's legs as they held her pant's material. (No doubt to prevent her from running off on them.)

"Why'd you let me stay? There had to be more to it than Kaldan asking you to apprentice him and me." Korra asked.

Tenzin stopped for a moment and the seriousness seeped back in. He turned toward us and looked Korra and I in the eyes. "I have done my best to guide Republic City towards the dream my father had for it. But you were right Korra, it has fallen out of balance since he passed. I thought I should put off your training to uphold his legacy," Tenzin explained. There was a moment of silence as we all collected our breaths. Tenzin reached out and grasped Korra by the shoulder. "But Korra, you are the Avatar now. You are his legacy," Tenzin told us. "Republic City needs its Avatar once again."

Korra was silent for a moment before she swept _the five of us_ up in a hug. Even as lightweight as Airbenders are, that's pretty impressive. As she lifted all five of us off the ground I could only gawk. Beside me Tenzin took a deep breath and looked imploringly over at Avatar Aang's statue, as if Aang would contact Korra and tell her to put us down. Naga grumbled happily as she rubbed against us and sniffed each of us out for being so close to her Avatar.

Pema was up eating a peanut butter celery stick snack when we walked in. She looked surprised to see Korra, but Ikki cheerfully chimed in how I'd offered up my soul (what? Where did she get this stuff?) so Tenzin would train cousin Korra. Pema _eyebrow'd_ us for an explanation. Like any good airbender, I redirected, (At Tenzin) before heading off to our rooms with the kids in tow. Tucking them all in and making sure they were actually going to sleep (and not sneak off to ask Korra questions in the middle of the night) took little smooth talking and reminders she'd be there in the morning.

As I passed by Tenzin in the hallway he was showing Korra her room. He was putting her in the main compound with us in one of the (seven) spare rooms. This one was towards on the right hand side but one room removed from the family, so two doors down from Jinora's. She wasn't carrying much regarding possessions, just some outfits similar to the one she was wearing. Apparently the Order of the White Lotus had produced duplicates of the outfit for Korra.

I was meditating before sleep when Tenzin knocked on my door. "May I come in?" he asked me as he surveyed my room. It was the first time he'd been in here in some time, though I did not keep any possessions besides my main staff, backup staff, older model staffs, and emergency staff, clothes, whittling wood, staff making materials, and two wood carved pictures on my desk, one of Rue, me and Duga, and the other of the whole family before Rue died. A half complete one of just us kids lay ready to be picked up again but I didn't want to work on that until my newest brother or sister was born.

"I want you to know that I'm putting the family policy into action," Tenzin explained. I was confused. The 'Family Policy' was that if we did not want to follow an Airbender tradition or belief, no matter how important, we would not be forced to. I used my policy for hair, protecting mine and my little sisters. (And Pema's I supposed.) Jinora had selflessly used hers for me by demanding that we did not have to be pressured into training, though she explained it also applied to her and many future Airbenders. Pema had used her formally to demand Air Benders adapt to more modern ideas about family.

I didn't think Tenzin would ever use the Family Policy. It wasn't that it was a onetime deal, but that Tenzin tried to embrace everything Air Bender even if he personally did not like it. I think. I'm not sure there _was_ anything Airbender he didn't like. Maybe if they had banned beards too… "I'm using the policy. I don't like that you felt apprenticeship was such a huge sacrifice of your freedoms that you were willing to use it as a bargaining chip to get something you wanted. So while you obviously still need to show up for training, I don't want you to feel like you cannot do something because you had not received permission to do so."

I hugged Tenzin. It was a huge relief that he wasn't willing to force me to do anything. I admit I had thought that meant he was going to make me follow the old traditions to the extremes of them like he did. Tenzin sucked some air back into his lungs. I'd probably knocked him breathless with how hard I was squeezing at the moment. "And I am hoping that you will help me get through to Korra. Things will go better with the two of us working together to teach her Airbending. You are her closest friend and an accomplished Airbender in your own right. If the two of us together cannot teach her Airbending, I'm not sure what it would take." Tenzin admitted. I nodded solemnly. Helping train Korra in the trickiest of the Elements would take up a lot of my free time, even if Tenzin wasn't going hard traditional on me. Quietly Tenzin slipped out and I turned my thoughts inward again.

The next morning Tenzin announced during a council meeting he would begin training the Avatar. I snuck into the attendance just to see Beifong's face. It was petty of me, I believe, but I also heard some strange rumors in the crowd. They weren't as happy as one might have expected them to be. They should have been, right? It was a great honor to host the Avatar. Well, they didn't care much about the Avatar. Police Chief's Beifong's face looked disgruntled, and she did a lot of glaring at Tenzin, but she did not react with surprise when Tenzin announced the news. She had expected this, which was one heck of a realization. After the announcement she declined comment when reporters asked her for her statement concerning the Avatar and the damage caused yesterday by the Avatar.

In a while I collected a newspaper from yesterday. There were several different articles concerning the Avatar's presence in Republic City, so I took it with me. In just a few hours today's newspapers were out. I bought one with some money loaned from Tenzin and then returned home. I showed Korra the two newspapers and the articles concerning her. At first she'd been excited, but quickly lost enthusiasm when several articles made her out to be a less than stellar person who had torn up the city yesterday and cost several businesses money. There was no mention of how Tenzin had covered the cost.

It was a little alarming. The articles we saw were almost _drumming up support_ against Korra. She was mad, and I had to talk to her several times about them all being written by just one person apiece and that it was not the public opinion regarding her. (At least, I didn't think it was.) Tenzin appeared and pointed out some of the nicer articles (having seemingly already read them) talking about how she had gotten arrested fighting not the cops, but members of one of the Triads. Another less kind but fair article mentioned it was her first day in the city and that it was surely an activity she would not be engaging in again.

"Do you remember how I told you once when we were little how I had a theory about how Bending had evolved to be lighter and faster?" I asked Korra as we pored over the newspapers.

"I did. I explained it to the Order members and eventually they seemed to see it as a smart idea. They still wanted me practiced in the old ways, but they also let me practice on trying quicker versions. What about it?" Korra asked as she glanced over at me from her newspaper.

"Well, in the city, people have to live with any damage you might do. If you set something on fire and it burns, they are left with the remains. If you Waterbend water out of a pipe in a wall or underground, it's going to wreck the pipe and whatever that water had to go through. And if you Earthbend it will wreck roads, walls, and building foundations. They'd need another Earthbender just to fix what you wreck. So you have to be careful with your bending and keep it smaller and quicker rather than bigger and powerful like the old days." I explained.

"I know that," Korra snapped at me. I was surprised, and she looked sorry quickly. "Sorry Kaldan. I figured that out yesterday when Chief Beifong chewed me out for the damages. It's frustrating because I get blamed for stuff that might happen around me a fight too. I bet Aang never had to deal with any of this. But of course, people back then were fighting for their survival or had seen someone or knew someone who had it worse," Korra admitted as she hung her head and sighed.

"It's good you can see all that. Empathy is important for Airbending. It's why we wait until fighting is the very last option we can choose. If you don't want to hurt innocent people here with your bending, you have to be careful with it. Your powers as the Avatar are stronger than other benders, so even by giving up power for speed you should be more powerful than them since they're doing the same. We just need precision in the city!" I reinforced happily.

"Kaldan is right. While I prefer you would not get into a fight, the less damage you do to the city the better. The people will accept you more readily if you do not use bending to damage their city," Tenzin put in wisely. He took a bite of toast and washed it down with some orange juice. "On that note, Korra! The people will be wanting to hear you! I set up an opportunity for you to address the people of Republic City today in front of the Town Hall!" Tenzin explained happily.

That was one heck of a surprise to spring on us, but Korra seemed only pleased. If it had been me I'd have panicked instantly. Korra punched my shoulder happily (I resisted the urge to rub and hoped that it wouldn't bruise) "C'mon, it won't be that bad. You can listen to the crowd again so we have a better idea of who's saying what!" Korra told me cheerfully as she leapt up from the table and wiped her hands clean on her pants roughly.

I was raising an eyebrow at her table manners when she pulled me from my seat and dragged me along. Tenzin followed at his own subdued pace. We flew into Republic City on Oogi and made it to the hall right on time. Korra took the stage and seemed to realize only in that moment that she didn't have a speech. Flying to a building above I had to try and figure out how this crowd was the same as yesterdays. I realized quickly that it was _not_ the same crowd. There were more reporters obviously, but it also seemed most of the rich and wealthy were down there. Even I, socially stunted as I was, could pick a few influential faces out in the crowd. So this was a gathering of the cities' social elite to cheer and criticize the Avatar?

Korra cleared her throat and leant forwards. A microphone squealed and I cringed. You didn't need to lean forwards for those, that was a minor mistake. "Hello, I'm Korra, your new Avatar." Korra said simply as she surveyed the crowd. Beside her Naga looked calm despite the roar of the crowd. I had to wonder how the Polar Bear Dog did it.

Korra was quickly bombarded with questions from reporters.

"Does this mean you've moved to Republic City?"

"Were you trying to send a message to the Triad's yesterday?"

"Will you be fighting crime or the anti-bending revolution? Or both?"

"Will you be working with Chief Beifong and the Police?"

Korra looked confused by the questions. No doubt they were coming too fast and numerous for her. She also probably couldn't hear them properly over the crowd. Her expression unfortunate did not inspire confidence. "Erm, yes, I am defiantly here to stay, but uh, honestly, I don't exactly have a plan yet?"

Oooh that wasn't good. One of the things I'd picked up was that you never admitted to not having a plan. Say you're working on one instead. "See, I'm still in training," Korra admitted. Also not a great thing to say. " _Look_ , all I know was that Avatar Aang meant for this city to the center of peace and balance in the world. And I believe we can make history a reality. I look forwards to serving you!" Korra yelled above the cheers of the crowd.

Not bad. Okay, no, that was plenty bad. She might still become a public speaker, though maybe I could teach her a thing or two with Tenzin on how to address a crowd. "I'm so happy to be here! Thank you Republic City!" Korra cried. I leant back and listened to the crowd roar. Well, these people supported her. _Publicly._ But what about those who weren't here now? Tenzin stepped forwards to take control of the meeting. "All right, that's all the questions the Avatar will be answering," Tenzin addressed simply before sweeping Korra and Naga off the stage. I snapped my glider up and took to the air. I had some things to report to the Avatar.


	3. The Leaf

A Leaf in the Wind

Korra had discovered Pro-bending in the newspapers. She seemed pretty fascinated by the new sport, reading the paper word for word to us. "-and in the final round the Buzzard Wasps won with a decisive knockout!" Korra read aloud. I huffed, a little irritated. I didn't hold pro-bending in a high opinion, seeing it as too violent and as a fight disguised as a game. "What do ya' say we go to the arena tonight? Catch a few pro-bending matches?" Korra asked Tenzin.

I didn't think Tenzin would go for it. Tenzin liked pro-bending even less than I did. I was positively neutral about it compared to him. We were in the dining hall eating breakfast. Air acolytes ate here with us, but I sat beside Korra across from Tenzin, eating spinach and lettuce and other leafy greens in a delicious salad. "That _sport_ is a mockery of the noble tradition of Bending," Tenzin outlined flatly. I resisted snorting into my salad. Tenzin would not be accredited to scorning something simply because he did not like it. No, there had to be a respectable reason before he'd denounce it. Korra wouldn't be able to change his mind with a few words and some pleading; Tenzin was the superior force here. Korra should try and redirect. Certainly Tenzin had never actually gone to a match, right? She could make an argument that until he actually experienced it himself; it was too soon to write it off.

"Come on Tenzin! I've dreamed about seeing a pro-bending match since I was a kid, and now I'm just a ferry ride away from the arena!" Korra complained. Jerking a thumb over her back gave Tenzin an excellent view of the arena across the bay.

"Korra, you're not here to watch that drivel," Tenzin responded sternly. "You're here to finish your Avatar training. So for the time being I want you to remain on the island," Tenzin explained. I leant back so Korra wouldn't see my small betrayal. Trying to catch Tenzin's attention I discreetly mimed a cross mark with my hands. Don't tell Korra no so flatly. We needed to reach compromises with her, not order her. She was a rebellious airbender like I had been. Orders were for other people!

"So is that why you're keeping the White Lotus Sentries around? To watch my every move?" Korra asked as she pointed to two of the blue and white clad guards. I had to wince. They did not blend in at all, and were not attempting to be discreet. Shadowing Korra was part of their duties. Saying _no_ they're not watching you was a blatant lie.

"Yes. In order to learn Airbending you believe you require a calm, quiet environment. Free from any distractions," Tenzin explained again.

I quickly realized from Korra's look that she thought about the same of Tenzin's plan as I did. However, Korra pushed her doubts away. "Alright, you're the master," Korra agreed. Korra turned to look longingly over her shoulder at the pro-bending arena. I stared flatly at Tenzin, trying to convey with my expression how little I thought of his plan and my distain for not letting me _help_ plan. However, I stayed quiet.

Korra donned Air Nomad clothing (to help with the spiritualism) and we walked the covered board walk over to the training fields. One of the island's lemurs accompanied us, no doubt hoping for food. They were rare, having been brought after Rue's death, but the Ring Tailed Lemur's here had a strong existence here. The Air Acolytes took care of them, but our family had never adopted a Lemur as ours since Rue died.

"So, my mother informed me you've never been able to Airbend before Tenzin," told Korra as we walked. Korra instantly looked glum. I knew the Airbending thing was a sore point for Korra. Korra sighed before talking.

"Yeah, but I don't know why. The other three elements came so easily to me, but every single time I've tried Airbending, _phht,_ nothing." Korra explained, throwing in her own sound effects.

Tenzin clasped her shoulder (It's an airbender thing and Tenzin really liked doing that) "That's perfectly all right; we just need to be patient. Often the element that's the most difficult to the Avatar to master is the one most opposite to the Avatar's personality," Tenzin explained as he rolled Korra's sleeves back down over her arms. _Dangit Tenzin, element of freedom. We've been over this. Don't get all stiff now with Korra or we'll never get anywhere!_ "For Aang, it was Earthbending," Tenzin added in helpfully.

"Yeah, well, I'm about as opposite of an Airbender as you can get," Korra complained.

"Maybe you're not so far off from being an Airbender as you think. There could be other reasons for having such difficulty with an element. Remember, you're the only person in the world who can use more than one element. Not everything with the Avatar is known, this could simply be a spiritual thing. Air is the most spiritual of the elements after all. Once we get you to start thinking like an Airbender it could suddenly click!" I interjected, trying to be positive. I wasn't really sure if it helped, but Korra at least listened.

"Let's begin your first lesson," Tenzin instructed as he led us onwards. I grimaced behind Korra and Tenzin where neither could see me as I spied the top of the panels.

"Korra's gonna Airbend, Korra's gonna Airbend!" Ikki chanted as the three children came into view.

"What is that contraption?" Korra asked as we she took in the panels.

"A time honored tool that teaches the most fundamental aspect of Airbending," Tenzin explained.

"It is your new worst enemy, a ring of pain and humiliation you must endure to begin to learn the importance of dodging in Airbending, rather than standing your ground," I growled out as I crossed my arms to glare at the infernal device. Korra gave me a worried look so I upped my 'grumpy' into 'seething' to give her the general idea.

"Kaldan is being melodramatic. Jinora, would you like to explain this exercise?" Tenzin asked calmly as we came to a stop by my siblings and the panel forest.

The panels were set into holes in the ground. They were lightweight but with very sturdy frames with thinner wood sheets across the frame, making them hollow but solid. The training arena was overshadowed by healthy green trees. The ground here was nicely laid brick, providing a smooth as stone flooring to practice on.

"The goal is to weave your way through the gates and make your way to the other side without touching them," Jinora answered.

"Seems easy enough," Korra answered, shooting me an unimpressed look. I shook my head slowly as I gazed hatefully at the gates. They weren't a serious problem for me. They'd bruised and bashed me when I started out, but the gates weren't really capable of injury, just beatings. Korra however, was being thrown to the Sword Fish Sharks though. I felt we should have begun with something easier and worked our way up from there. Unless Tenzin was trying to teach her humility first in some odd order. My little act was for Korra's benefit. If she failed this she might find some solace in the fact I had once had some difficulty with them but was now able to do it blindfolded. If by some chance she did this easy she could laugh at me.

"Jinora forgot to say you have to make it through while the gates are spinning!" Ikki pointed out helpfully. Tenzin stepped forwards and ripped loose an invisible wind that set the gates spinning at a maximum rotation speed. Tenzin drew a leaf from his cloak and wafted it into the circle.

"The key is to be like the leaf," Tenzin explained as the little green leaf entered the gates and passed through on the wind. "Flow with the movement of the gates. Kaldan will demonstrate," Tenzin asked of me. Wordlessly I approached and walked into the gates. Letting the wind push and guide me I gracefully circled through the gates without problem. Stepping lightly and quickly was key in the gates. I liked to let my eyes unfocus; I did not use them in here (though I kept them open so as to not give Korra any ideas). Instead it was best to simply let he wind carry you. "Airbending is all about spiral movements," Tenzin called out. I slipped out the far side and pulled the leaf to myself, holding my prize. "When you meet resistance you must be able to switch directions at a moment's notice. "Jinora would you like to go?" Tenzin asked. Jinora wordlessly sped the gates up again and walked through, taking a straighter path than I had. I smirked as I showed her I had caught the leaf and she huffed at me. We had made a game of catching the leaf when Jinora had learned to work with the gates. I always got the leaf. Jinora sped the gates up again for Korra as we walked around the other side.

"Let's do this!" Korra challenged as she charged forwards. Korra dashed straight forward and slammed right into the first gate possible. She bounced inward, totally off her balance. The next gate hit her and threw her into motion. Korra found her feet, but was knocked by the inward gate into the next one. The center gates knocked Korra around hard enough she was thrown with the wind straight out the front, having gotten turned around inside.

Korra righted herself and reigned in the pain as she set her glare on the gates. Korra sprinted in, barely evading getting her fingers crushed by the first two gates. "Don't force your way in!" Jinora cried out.

"Dance with the wind!" Ikki cried.

"Be the leaf!" Meelo instructed as he bonelessly waved his arms.

"They hurt more if you're moving faster," I called placidly as I watched the gates beat the Avatar soundly.

Korra came spinning back out with two bruised eyes rotating in her face. Falling to the ground, Korra stared up at the sky. Tenzin sucked in breath and sighed, as if he had expected better. I found myself annoyed with him as I remembered how little I had appreciated his teachings last time I was under his tutelage.

"I think Korra could use some basics before we put her in the gates. Frankly I'm not sure what we're even doing out here. This is stuff you get into when you have some idea of what you're doing. Korra doesn't even know the Airbending stance!" I protested loudly at Tenzin. He glared at me as I glared back. Korra kept laying there and the kids got silent.

Slowly I pushed away my indignation for my cousin and put my rational mind back into focus. Korra seemed out of it pretty hard right now. "Korra is still thinking with the other elements. She most recently finished Firebending and attempted it like a Firebender would, by rushing straight at the problem. We need to teach Korra how to think like an Airbender before she can even begin the physical side," I explained rationally to Tenzin, letting go of my emotions. I controlled them, they did not affect me.

"We do not have much time to train Korra into being a fully realized Avatar, and Korra is only interested in the physical side of Bending. What do you suggest?" Tenzin asked me. It took me a moment to realize _Tenzin_ was asking me for my genuine opinion.

"Let me talk to her. I think I can teach her how to think like an Airbender without going into the spiritualism by explaining my understanding of the elements and the Airbender take on the differences between them," I asked Tenzin. He didn't look very convinced. Sighing inwardly I pushed my emotions down as far as they would go. "Please Master Monk. If I talk to her it cannot hurt, and it has to be better than running Korra into the Wind Gates and hoping she comes out the other side with understanding of the wind and stances," I asked coolly. Tenzin regarded me for a moment before nodding. I get the feeling my 'Master Monk' thing made Tenzin feel just about as awkward as I did, but if it took knocking Tenzin out of his comfort zone to get him to listen to me, I was willing to do it.

I propped Korra up on the stairs and stayed with her, prepared to let her come around in her own time. Half an hour later Korra had not come around and it was growing dark. "Kaldan?" Tenzin greeted as he approached me.

"Yeah?" I asked as I Finger Wind Blade whittled a next staff shaft, comparing its height to Korra. It would be an early gift for Korra, who I think would love to learn to fly as soon as we could get her to generate her own winds. In the mean time a regular glider would be able to let her take her feet off the ground, and maybe help her see our world. Maybe if I was very careful I could find a way to use my own bending to keep Korra aloft while flying beside her. If real flying didn't awaken Korra's spirituality I didn't know what could.

"Earlier Korra was talking about Pro-bending, do you remember?" Tenzin asked me.

"Yes. That reminds me, if Korra feels like she is not making progress in Airbending she may become more interested in Pro-bending instead of her training. I'm hoping I'll be able to keep her more interested if I can get her to glide with us," I explained as I held up the staff piece.

"That is a good idea," Tenzin approved.

"Course, if she feels bored with training I believe she may attempt to go see a Pro-Bending match even if she has to sneak off to do it," I figured lowly.

"I meant to speak with you about that actually," Tenzin pointed out.

"I'm not sure I should stop her Tenzin. Air is the element of freedom. If we make Korra feel like this place is just her new prison there might never be any hope of her unlocking her Airbending powers. It might be better to simply dodge and make of Korra's interest whatever comes. If she loses interest, we keep our training time. If she gains interest we might lose training time, but it will give me material for our talks. I'm already planning. If we go see a match I can ask Korra how she would stand in Pro-Bending and then outline how different Benders would stand in Pro-Bending. I'll have to invent a hypothetical Airbender slot in Pro-Bending rules to see how I or another Airbender would stand, but I'm confident in my ability to adapt as the situation demands," I explained to Tenzin as I finished putting the finishing touches on one half of Korra's outer staff shell.

The two outer halves of the staff were bound together, the delicate glider mechanism stored inside. It took the touch of an airbender to unfurl the stored glider wings or store them. In the hands of a non-bender or non-Airbender an Airbender staff was just a light but very sturdy long staff. Oh wait. If Korra could not bend open the wings of the glider then it would never do her any good and might even make her more frustrated. How would I deal with that? I could always just open her staff myself with airbending until she learned to, or I could try and install a new opening mechanism into the age old design. Avatar Aang had had a metal glider designed by the Mechanist of the North Air Temple in the year 100 AG, maybe I should ask to see it? Would Tenzin have that?

Tenzin sighed and I realized I'd probably ignored whatever he said. "I'm sorry, I'm not sure I heard you," I explained sheepishly as I set aside the part.

"I asked you to keep an eye on Korra. I do not have faith she will listen to me, but she respects your opinion and you are her closest friend. I am asking that you help keep her out of trouble," Tenzin explained carefully.

"I'm her cousin," I repeated automatically. It was what I thought of Korra as, and while not an apt explanation for the weird situation Avatar reincarnation put Korra in (How do you explain the seventeen year old girl was once the fifty one year old man's _father?_ ) but I felt the cousin explanation suited our relationship. Vaguely family that saw very little of each other but got long great.

"I'm giving you permission to do as you see fit to help Korra when she rebels, since we both know she _will_ ," Tenzin outlined.

"You're not asking me to spy on her are you? If Korra found out she might be very mad. It would be an affront to Water Tribe relationship norms, and Korra might not be pleased. I think she would eventually forgive me, but she might never forget it," I warned Tenzin.

Tenzin halted my thoughts by placing a hand on my shoulder. "Please, just follow Korra and try to help her. If Korra does not tell me herself you don't need to tell me anything unless it's an emergency," Tenzin explained.

"I always planned to do that anyways," my mouth announced before I caught up with it. Tenzin huffed at me and I smiled.

"Before you go though, I want to ask one question about Korra," I announced, stopping Tenzin as he turned to leave.

"I will answer if it does not concern certain things that should not be revealed to Korra until she is ready," Tenzin evaded.

"Korra is the Avatar, and has great skill with three of the elements. She has proven to be able to think in the three elements she uses and reacts quickly and decisively. Sometimes when we went to the South Pole Korra would demand I duel her. A couple times I obliged. She is a strong bender, and able to protect herself now even without being able to Airbend. In a desperate situation she has the Avatar State to call upon no doubt. If pressed she could fall back to the slower but more devastating styles of Bending from the War. Yet you don't want her in the city because you feel it is not safe for her. What are you afraid of?" I asked. I watched Tenzin's face carefully but he was a practiced politician and revealed nothing.

"I cannot answer that," Tenzin replied.

"-Don't give me that! You just asked me to help Korra, and we both know I'm not actually a fighter. I need to know! If it's something Korra is not ready to face, I'll keep it secret from her I promise!" I objected as I stood.

"I cannot tell you because I do not _know_ ," Tenzin snapped angrily at me. We can really bring out the worst in each other.

We both reeled ourselves in and let the peace return to our centers. Slowly the sound of the bugs filled the garden again. "So it's a 'many little winds heralding a storm' situation?" I asked as I tried to make sense of the situation brewing in the city. I remembered how much of the crowd had been unhappy to see Korra when Tenzin had announced she would be staying the day of Korra's broadcast in the city. Something about it bothered me still, now that I had pushed my other distractions away.

"I believe it is so," Tenzin replied in favor of my assessment. We both eyed each other and nodded, an understanding passing between us.

"I'll watch Korra's back. You just take care of the kids and Pema," I reminded Tenzin.

"Of course," he replied before turning and walking off.

I tucked the staff piece away, unable to focus on the whittling. Unable to focus on anything else, I jumped to the roof and meditated it all away. All my thoughts would connect themselves in their own time. Chasing them would not help. I let a few hours slide by before I resurfaced. Korra was 'attempting' to Airbend at a picture of Lin Beifong strung on a clothesline.

"What is wrong with me! Airbend!" Korra cried as she tried to fire off some sort of air Firebending style move.

"Well, you'll never Airbend like that. Air is the least directly violent of the four elements," I admonished lightly as I floated down beside Korra. She had the decency to look a little sheepish.

"Do you want to talk with me?" I asked Korra, using the moment to try and introduce my idea about talking.

"Not really," Korra responded glumly.

"Come now. I seem to recall you owing me one here. Tell me what's on your mind," I gently prodded Korra.

"It's just so frustrating. I've always had Fire, Water, and Earth! I can use them like my own limbs, they're always there just beneath my senses!" Korra cried. I smiled as I remembered. When Korra had once asked me how Airbending felt I had redirected and gotten her to say what the other three elements were like to _her_. She had settled on them being a sense that was always ready for her, tingling right beneath her more mundane senses just waiting to be called upon. "But whenever I reach for Air, I can't find it! I know it has to be there, but it's not like I hit a block. I'd bust through a lock in no time, it's just like Airbending isn't there to be found!" Korra growled out.

"Well, I don't want to sound like Tenzin here, but I believe he's right," I explained.

"That I'll get it in time?" Korra growled out as she jumped down my throat.

"No. That one you find Air, it will come to you as easily as the other elements. As he phrased it, it would just click," I guided Korra back onto the right path.

"I don't know anymore Kaldan. How can I find Air?" Korra asked glumly.

"Air is all around you," I answered as I held my arms in the air.

"I'm being serious here Kaldan!" Korra snapped at me.

"So am I," I responded calmly. She stared at me uncomprehendingly. "You have not felt Air within yourself. I have to wonder if for you it will _feel_ inside you like your other connections to the elements. When you Waterbend, Earthbend, or Earthbend you take advantage of set volumes of their substance. But Air is everywhere, all around us, maybe rather than being internal, air will tingle in your skin. But Air is the element of freedom. You cannot cage the air or force it to your will. You must ask it to assist you, get to know it, spend time with it and earn favors and understanding of the air before you can ask it to place itself under your command," I detailed as I let my Airbending swirl the air around us gently.

"I'm a bit confused here. You've gone into your mad science talk but mixed it with spiritualism stuff," Korra pointed out.

"Well. What do you say for getting a feeling of that freedom then? What did it feel like to run away from home and come here?" I asked Korra pointedly.

"I was sad when I had to say goodbye to Katara and my parents, but coming here felt exhilarating. And Republic City, it's nothing like the compound, it's so alive out there!" Korra explained.

"Freedom can be like that. Airbenders used to leave behind their possessions and never had any familiar attachments. They would distance themselves as much as they could from each other. Don't you think that sounds sad? Maybe you're already on the path?" I asked Korra. She didn't look impressed with my comparison. But I wasn't done.

"But the air _is_ alive, Korra. Once Tenzin gave me Aang's account of Jeong Jeong the mad Firebending master. Jeong Jeong approached Katara after Aang burned her hands and explained how Fire was alive. I'm sure you've heard about that?" I asked. Korra nodded as she looked pensive, trying to recall exactly what she'd been told. "Well, the Air is alive too, in its own way. Airbending is the least forceful of the elements because it is detached. We do not command it as Airbenders, we ask it to help us. Only Masters and the proficient who have worked with the air and gotten to know it are free to use the air more forcefully without hurting themselves. Do you see?" I asked.

"I think I get what you're saying. But really, you could have just said Air was something you had to feel out before you really started to work with it," Korra pointed out.

"I'm trying to get you to think like an Airbender. I believe it will help you with the physical side of Airbending. Air is the most spiritual, so no matter what happens you're going to need at least a little spiritualism in you before you get anywhere. I'm hoping that if I can get you to think like and airbender the rest will come easier." I revealed simply.

"So you _can_ talk without trying to sound mystical or scientific," Korra observed dryly. I huffed at her, knowing she had lost interest in our talk. I'd have to try again at a later date.

Korra turned her attention towards the noise of a radio. It had started playing a while ago during our talk. Naga lifted her head from where she lay and watched Korra drift over to the noise. I followed, a little interested myself. We snuck up onto the roof and listened as the three Order of the White Lotus men listened to the Pro-bending commentator on the radio. We listened into the night. I saw Tenzin approach us and waved him off, and he reluctantly left us be. Eventually the guards closed down the radio and the exploits of Mako and the Fire Ferrets were silenced. Korra and I snuck off the roof and back to the monastery.

"It really is too bad you Airbenders are so fussy and refuse to like Pro-Bending," Korra teased me as we walked.

"For your information, I regard Pro-Bending neutrally. It is useful for keeping track of the evolution of the bending arts for me, even if it does diminish the importance of the spiritual side of bending with tales of amazing moves and quick saves by the benders," I told Korra, refusing to be goaded. Even here there was a proper way to get Korra to try and react.

"I bet you'd never even think of competing in Pro-Bending!" Korra laughed at me.

"Of course not!" I responded quickly.

"See! You're just as fussy as Tenzin!" Korra crowed. I smiled inwardly. I'd gotten just the reaction I had wanted.

"For your information I am nothing like Tenzin. I've been sneaking into the city since I was seventeen. I got myself thrown in jail by Lin Beifong when I was sixteen!" I responded proudly to Korra. She stared at me.

"No way." She eventually decided.

"Oh yes. You can ask any of the family, they know it to be true. And before that I used Airbending to wreck the compound garden. So tell me how I'm like Tenzin again?" I goaded back.

"There's no way. None!" Korra replied in good humor as we approached the steps.

Tenzin slowly opened the door to apply his stern face down at us. "The both of you should be in bed. We have training tomorrow!" Tenzin told us gravely. Tenzin shuffled us both off to bed quickly. I meditated for a short while before going to sleep, letting all my wild and insane plans and schemes sink away for the time.

We were trying to teach Korra how to meditate. To be honest, I had high hopes and I knew I really shouldn't. Korra was a very down to earth person, and she believed in action more than reflection. On the other hand, meditation was an intensive Airbender practice, part of who we were, part of our spiritualism, part of our Bending, part of our identities. If Korra _did_ get this there really would be nothing between her and the Air in no time at all.

None of that changed reality. Korra was pulling faces, fidgeting, glancing at the kids, glancing at the water, glancing at me, glancing at Tenzin, watching bugs fly around, and generally just not sitting still and really reaching for her inner core. She was not going into herself, she was just trying to hold herself still like us. Sighing inwardly I decided that I should meditate myself instead of trying to hold Korra's hand through the meditation. I went inwards.

I was surprised to find my center not as peaceful as I'd left it. There were lots of emotions swirling around me. I was afraid for the kids and worried for everyone because of Tenzin's mystery problems in the city. I was plenty frustrated with Tenzin for not letting me help him with plans for Korra's training beyond my talks (of which I'd only had one with Korra and which did not go well) and frustrated with Korra for being so stubborn in her ways. It was hard to try and not dodge or redirect a personality like hers but instead hold my grounds and stances. Even in our talk last night though I'd been quick with my words I'd felt awkward and trapped due to trying to set up something Korra could relate at or against.

Slowly I breathed in and out and let everything just bleed away. All the worries were things out of my control, so they were unimportant anyways. Frustration was the least helpful of all feeling and merely cluttered your vision and mind. Uncoiling everything took time, but it was worth it to feel at peace once more. Finally I let myself surface.

Korra had vanished, and Meelo had slumped over backwards. "What happened?" I asked as I looked around for scorch marks. Korra hadn't stormed off if Tenzin had said something had she?

"Korra went to get some Leechie juice." Tenzin replied. I nodded and got up. Now I had to find Korra too.

She was inside drinking her juice. "Did Tenzin send you to come get me?" She asked grumpily as she saw me enter.

"No. I'm here for another talk. I promise to be more informative and less cryptic this time if you are willing to hear me out," I told Korra as I sat down across from her. Korra slumped down across from me, willing to hear me out but unpleased by my timing. "Airbending has three main tenets for its movements, fighting style, and thinking patterns," I laid out in the most cut and dry fashion possible.

That snapped Korra's head up at me in surprise. I smiled as I grabbed her attention. "The three tenets, though this is all my unofficial observation are Dodging, Redirecting, and Movement. When you dodge you evade an attack, a question, anything at all really. Airbenders get good at that because they can feel the path of least resistance in the wind, which is how the gates are supposed to work. When you redirect you knock an attack or powerful force away by taking advantage of a weakness or influencing it out of your way. There are weak points in any attack or any force. If it is not weak enough to be redirected, dodge. If you are no fast enough to dodge, you need Movement. Movement is not something you'll find in the Airbending scriptures or from my family. It is a personal observation having to do with my sciences and their discoveries," I explained. Korra raised an eyebrow and I forged on despite her doubts. "Movement is a condensed coverage word. Firebenders are hard to burn, Waterbenders don't drown easy, and Earthbenders chew rocks in the most literal fashion. Airbenders resist a lot of kinetic force and know how to fall in a way that pushes a lot of the force elsewhere. It's a bit of both redirection and dodging, but if I wanted to I could drop from the sky and use the kinetic energy and redirect it through my body to hit a target as hard as a Satomobile," I explained to Korra. She no longer looked so skeptical.

"Movement also covers Airbending's other fringe benefits, like our leaping and climbing with almost weightless ease, internal air storage to lower our weight, our ability to fly with gliders and how that works, and our running speeds," I explained.

"Running speed?" Korra asked curiously.

"Never seen an Airbender run flat out?" I asked teasingly.

"I've seen Ikki and Meelo running and they're just like any other kid. What can you do?" Korra asked me.

"Run the island the long way around along the curve in about a minute without leaving the ground using only my own two legs. Airbenders can clear the air in front of them to pass through it easier as well, allowing for higher speed, but I don't do that for my most basic runs," I explained.

"Part of the Movement tenet is using the air and wind with our bodies. Air Benders have the best breath control of the Benders. A thin stream of air at high force can drill through rock or be used to snipe things from the air. A larger less compressed blast of air from our lungs can blow away anything not firmly rooted to the ground. We can run like the wind and reach speeds up to thirty miles an hour, use air to levitate and fly, cushion landings and blows, run across water, and even stand on the air as if it were solid. Masters can achieve all this and more with Airbending, as the wind allows for the most self augmentation of any of the bending arts. We know of master Airbenders of the past who could augment themselves beyond my imagination," I explained. Korra looked suitably impressed here.

"There were true masters of the air among the old monks who used Airbending to develop legendary techniques such as forcing the air away from the space it occupied, becoming truly weightless, turning water into air, surviving on _nothing_ but air for sustenance, hearing and smelling for miles, breathing underwater or in places where there is thin air such the high atmosphere, creating solid Air, or even using the Air like telekinesis!" I explained to Korra.

She was smirking at me. "No wonder your little sister calls you a 'mad scientist,' you really believe all that stuff don't you?" Korra asked me disbelievingly. I narrowed my eyes at her angrily even as I reached for my core to remind myself of peace. "I mean, a lot of those sound impossible. They're just legends, right? Airbending is just that, Air. It's not exactly the most dangerous of the Elements. Not as much as the other three at least," Korra dismissed.

"Come with me," I demanded as I willingly let my anger color my voice. I forwent my peace at the moment in exchange for the anger. It would give me the focus I wanted and needed to get Korra to understand even if it was cruel and wicked. Korra raised her eyebrows again at my tone, but I heard her follow me as I breezed past her.

We arrived at the place I liked least in the Temple. "What's this? A meditation pond?" Korra asked.

"I wanted to show you two things here. One will come in a moment. The other is evidence, and it is all around you if you will look," I instructed Korra as I stopped in the center of the pond I'd once ruined with Airbending. I was standing on the water again.

"Woah. That's Airbending right?" Korra asked as she saw me stand on the water.

"I'm not talking about the Air Upon Water Stance. The evidence is _around_ us. I was testing the limits of my Airbending. It was during the time when I used Air on the other elements, my greatest success came from the air swirling over the water. Look around the garden. There is still evidence," I instructed. Korra looked around and noticed the biggest pieces of the ruin quickly.

"This branch here on the tree was cut clean in two. And there's all these little cuts in the ground and in the wood of the Monastary. Did you put these here with Airbending, like that finger carving thing you do?" Korra asked as she walked around.

"No. This all came from one technique. But since you brought it up, what do you think I could do to a human with my Air Finger Blades? It carves through wood with ease after all," I asked Korra. She winced and nodded in understanding.

"So you did something here that wrecked this place pretty badly when it happened. But I'm not seeing too much. It must have been a while ago from the way you're talking about it," Korra replied intelligently.

"The pond. Stick you head in it and look at the bottom of it," I suggested as the anger began to drain away. All it left was a feeling of sadness and shame. Korra looked in and yelling in surprise, spitting out the water quickly enough.

"You put a big huge hole in the bottom of the pond! But how'd you do that?" Korra asked in amazement.

"A Hurricane is created over water when warm winds hit cooler ones. The warm air rises, leaving a vacuum below it in the cooler airs. This vacuum is low air pressure, and the surrounding air spirals in to fill it. Water forms clouds at it evaporates and the ocean's heat helps fuel it. That' how it's done naturally. But as an Airbender, I could whip up a full size hurricane in less than twenty minutes over the ocean using the technique I developed here. With as little water as there is in this pond it was difficult to get it started, but it was instantly out of control. Tenzin had to put it down. It dug that spiral into the pond's silt, almost ten feet straight down. It cut up the surrounding area and cut straight through a tree that used to stand in this garden, and wrecked the other tree's biggest limb over there. The wind was sharpened due to my attempt to stop the wind with my other attempt at creating solid air. Instead it just made the wind into blades," I revealed.

"Woah. That's pretty amazing," Korra appreciated.

"I think the word you're looking for is deadly," I responded sadly as I looked over at the spot where the two trees had stood. Now there was only one.

"Not really. Not to be insensitive or anything but all of the elements can be deadly. I wasn't being serious when I said air was the least deadly. I don't consider if one is 'better' than the other. I'm the Avatar, I use all of them. I don't play favorites," Korra told me easily. She laughed at my expression.

Damn it, I'd taken her for face value because I thought she did not know the dangers of the Air and was being serious. "I'm missing the obvious again," I groaned as I walked off the water.

"Yup," Korra flashed a cocky smile at me and I simply frowned at her. "Don't be in such a rush to try and be my teacher you forget you're still just a teenager like me. You're just playing to your bad habit of skipping over the simple solution in favor of the complex ones, Mad Scientist!" Korra teased me. And I thought it was bad enough when just Jinora and Ikki called me that. "I appreciate the help though. I'm not sure I trust Tenzin's methods. They seem to either hurt or be boring," Korra revealed as she glanced up at me from the wood cuts.

"I agree. When he tried to teach me the thirty six levels of Airbending his instruction didn't seem to help me at all. Eventually I stopped listening to him and relied on our earlier simple teachings to find my own path," I explained to Korra.

"So what's the other thing?" Korra asked me. I was silent for a moment as I tried to consider how to phrase it.

"Air has friction. You can see it when you know what to look for, like the waves in a storm or the erosion of a cliff-face," I started simply. Korra glanced up at me, frowning. She was probably wondering why I was telling her the obvious. "It is this friction I looked into once when I read about the Airbender who could _'allegedly'_ create sparks with the air," I explained to Korra. She smiled at me as she recalled dismissing it a legend.

"I succeeded," I announced simply.

"What?" Korra asked sharply as she snapped her attention up at me from the garden's damage.

I traveled to under the tree and collected a little dry kindling. Placing it between my hands I quickly levitated it between my palms. As quick as I could I _ripped_ the air just between my palms. Opening wide showed Korra the explosion of sparks as the friction lit the kindling into fire, exploded at the same time, and blasted flaming little sparks all over me. Hissing I patted out the little embers and danced over the little glowing bits.

"Woah! That was almost like firebending!" Korra explained as she looked at it in amazement.

"That's a bad comparison. I can create a few sparks and in the process skin my hands with the sheer friction. A Firebender would be ashamed of themselves if they couldn't create that much by the time they were _two._ But yes, I do know what you're going to say. It is rather amazing regardless," I accepted with a smile as I stuck my hands in the water.

"Is it really so bad?" Korra asked as she glanced at my palms.

"I'm not bleeding, but I really did scrape my palms of the outer most layer of skin on my hands, showing her the angry red marks.

"Ouch. What was it like the first time?" Korra asked me in sympathy.

"I'm not bleeding this time," I said simply. It was informative enough.

"But aside from the sparks, which you proved was real, what else were you looking for in it?" Korra asked as she bent water onto my hands to cool them. The chill was heavenly on my hands.

"Who says I was looking for anything?" I asked as I let my hands go numb for a while.

"You can't fool me Kaldan, you're my adopted cousin. I see through you like glass!" Korra announced grandly. I _eyebrow'd_ at her. "You never see only one application for something. I still remember when I handed you a southern water tribe snow shoe and you immediately assumed it was for blocking large objects from passing through the water while letting water flow through but could also be used as a small portable table. After I explained it, you thought it could be used with your Airbending to let you walk on the air! I still remember waiting ten minutes for you to do something besides lift your leg into the air and fall forwards into the snow!" Korra explained haughtily.

"I was a little kid then!" I protested. She looked my face and a dumbfounded look slipped onto her face.

"You still haven't given that idea up," Korra realized with dawning glee.

"You shut up or I won't tell you about the other uses of air friction!" I hissed quickly.

"Uses? So you've got more ideas than just this secret one you're talking about?" Korra caught.

"My lips will be sealed! I will never let you know! You will die of old age and your lasts words will be the regret you never found out!" I cut her off. Korra covered her laughter with snorting and continued until I was laughed too.

"Alright. Alright. Now I have to know, so spill it!" Korra demanded as she temporarily calmed her giggles.

"It was a stupid idea, but one day I tried to tickle Ikki and she was wearing these weird fabric pajamas. And I build up something called 'static' which was this little electric discharge. I looked into it and found some stuff on it in the library. On one my trips into the city last year I visited the Power Plant where the Lightning benders generate electricity. I snuck into it and read a load of books about the Lightning," I explained.

Korra was paling. "With enough Air friction I could create lightning just as well as a Firebender," I finished simply. "Or, if that method didn't work I could use cold air to direct lightning since it seems to follow the chill to the ground?" I supposed.

"If you try this you know you're going to either succeed and kill yourself or somehow turn the air into a bomb and then kill yourself right?" Korra told me flatly.

"Always a possibility, though I'm not sure how I'd do the bomb thing," I explained.

"And if you kill yourself you'll make your family very sad. And if you make your family sad I'll kill you myself," Korra told me flatly.

"I never said I'd worked on it any after that, just that I thought it was possible. And we don't even know if my theory is right. Lightning isn't well understood, natural or Firebender. I'd probably never work on it until I either had a better idea what I was doing or someone else started making breakthroughs," I explained.

"Good! I'd hate to have to kill you because you reduced the already endangered Air Nomad population by one for some stupid reason like science!" Korra told me jovially as she turned to leave. "Now come on. I'm sick of Tenzin and all his rules and you know your way around the city already so you're taking me to it!" Korra announced as she grabbed by arm and dragged me out.

"What! I never agreed to this!" I cried as I tried to keep my tender palms from damage. They'd be better in no time but right now they were still hurting.

"That's what you get for trying to make lightning with friction!" Korra called back as she pulled me.

"You misunderstand! The friction gives me _heat_ which I use for the lightning! I'm not sure you can use friction to actually get the charges!"

The night was still young, merely almost nine when Korra demanded to sneak out. I'd convinced her to let me have some time instead of leaving right that moment. I wrapped my palms in linen bandages for gloves (my fingers were more than enough to bend, even if most benders preferred their whole hands to be ungloved), grabbed my staff, and ate some food. Korra grew tired of my stalling and eventually told me either I'd prove I really was a stick in the mud or I'd come.

We left by the same route. Korra had wanted to go from separate places but I reasoned I wasn't going to get caught, since I could fly, but she might, and if she got caught I'd want to know about it so I would know our trip was off and I could go write a new theory down in my scientific journals. I launched straight up into the air on an air spiral (as quiet and un-disturbing as I could make it) and then hovered lazily over the temple, watching Korra's exit window. At night my glider was practically invisible against the backdrop of the night sky. The city polluted the air enough that the stars were almost impossible to see, so my glider couldn't be seen passing between them and the city, and my wings were not a bright orange as was tradition but instead a dark red color. I'd treated them specially with a resin to get them both waterproof and that color.

Korra made a break for it when a guard wasn't looking and leapt straight out over the ocean. Water seemed to reach out and grab her and she slid into the ocean. I flew out over bay and then circled until Korra signaled me. I flew above the ocean lazily so not to outstrip Korra's slower speed, my glider easily flying on the air 'skin' above the ocean. Korra had not let me know she had a plan about where she wanted to go, but we headed straight for the Pro-bending arena. Pushing down my panic I slowed as much as I dared. Korra spotted me and pointed to a window. She launched herself in through the window with water. I tried to figure out how I'd get it. Airbending wall running would be too loud unless I improved upon its stealth capabilities on the fly. Unconfident in my ability to improvise an ability I'd always taken from granted; I instead pulled vertical and closed my staff at the same time as I cleared the window sill. Luckily my timing was perfect and I landed on the window ledge as lightly as a moth.

Korra Waterbent the water off herself. I carefully Airbent the water off myself when she got it all over me. Korra had left the hallway soaked with water. Unimpressed, I pointed it out and she sucked the water up and flung it out the window. Without a map or knowledge of this place to call upon, I indicated Korra take the lead. Her bet was as good as mine. Turning a corner revealed what looked like a training room. It was difficult to see the walls with the lights off inside. Korra walked in as casually as if she owned the place, and I stayed outside the doorway to keep an eye on the place.

"Hey! Whadda ya' 'doin in my gym?" an old man called out at Korra. Right afterwards I heard a figure approaching down the hallway. For lack of better option, I dodged, leaping straight up and holding my weight on the ceiling between the walls with my hands and feet. Regular people and even other benders so rarely look up.

"Ugh, I was just looking for a bathroom and got lost," I heard Korra lie. I hoped vainly she wasn't pulling her 'I'm a convincing person,' face. It always looked like unbridled nervousness. I got my first look at the other person as he stopped in the center of the door to the hall. Black hair, fair skin, and dressed in some sort of light red armor. Was that what Pro-bending armor looked like? I'd never actually seen it before.

"Aw, the old I had to pee excuse!" The old man caught on. He knew she had no business being back here! Wait. Did that mean he saw through her excuse or thought she'd gotten past someone _else_ with that excuse? The way he'd worded it had been vague. This was a Pro-bending arena, and with all the lights on a match was going on (maybe?). Did he think Korra was _spying for a team?_ Wait, no, Kaldan, the simplest explanation was usually the correct one. Korra was just straight caught.

The red clad figure rocked and turned on a heel to look in at Korra. "You know I'm sick and tired of you kids sneaking in without payin'!" the old man protested. I mentally face palmed as the simple solution turned out to be the right one. "I'm taking you to security!" the old guy exclaimed.

"No! Wait!" Korra tried to stop.

"There you are!" the young man said. He had a low voice but spoke with a tone of obvious optimism. "I've been looking everywhere for you!" the young man lied (or assumed foolishly?). "It's alright Toza! She's with me!"

"Yeah I'm with him," Korra parroted helpfully.

"So you see we're together," the other guy said.

"Well, not together, together, more like friends," Korra corrected. What? What did that mean?

"Right! Friends! No, no, I meant didn't mean to imply," the guy corrected.

"Oh you implied it," Korra pointed out in a low tone.

"Ehhh! I don't care 'chu are! I got work ta' do!" the guy announced before stomping off.

Korra slid out into the hallway again. The guy followed as she pulled his arm.

"Pst! Kaldan! Where are you?!" Korra hissed out. I dropped down and slid over to them in two gliding air steps. To the young man who had no idea what Korra has just said, I simply appeared beside him.

"Thanks for saving Korra out, but I hope you're not actually confusing her with a Pro-bender you requested or something," I explained dutifully.

"Gah! How did you do that!" the guy cried as he recoiled in shock. Expecting this, I had been ready to muffle the noise of his scream.

"Kaldan. Stop scaring people," Korra demanded with a smirk as I smirked back.

"Ugh, well, right this way," the guy instructed as he led us out.

"Seriously though, thanks," Korra told our new friend as he led us into a closed room.

"What do you think? Best seats in the house huh!" our guy friend bragged as we looked on. We were on level with the arena, in one of the team prep rooms. Which meant our buddy was a player. Playing. Right now. The people screaming in the arena were loud, but down here below their seating levels the noise was a more manageable roar.

"Woah," Korra admired as she looked out at the well lit arena. I refused to rain on our new friend's parade by explain I could simply fly to the roof and watch from above for better seats. That seemed petty somehow, like correcting him wouldn't actually teach him something.

"This is a great view. Thank you for letting us in and covering for us," I answered honestly. It didn't really need the bow but it felt right for the gift. (Air Nomad teachings remind us that experiences are gifts too!)

"Unbelievable. This place," Korra spoke. I turned in surprise as two people walked in behind us. "is more amazing than I imagined!"

"Name's Bolin by the way!" Bolin told Korra.

"We have company," I pointed out as I tapped Korra's arm. We all turned to see the new arrivals.

"I'm Korra, and that's Kaldan," Korra announced as she examined the newcomers. The two guys ignored us mostly as they went to a cabinet and opened it up to don armor.

"Psst! Bolin!" the taller guy summoned. He seemed more mature and he had a lighter but smoother texture to his voice. "I told you, you gotta stop brining your crazy fan girl- fans in here before the matches," he reminded Bolin.

I didn't like him.

"Get them out of here," he commanded. I crossed my arms at his rudeness. He had every right to kick us out, but did he have to be so demeaning about it? Korra had no idea what he was saying, but she could tell from my posture it wasn't the nicest things.

"Aw, c'mon Mako! Alright look, I kinda promised them they could stay but man I got good feelin' there's something special about her. I know it!" Bolin explained.

"What about her boyfriend?" He said, very carefully not looking at me.

"Cousin, actually," I corrected as I went green in the face. Korra gave me a confused look, but Mako only seemed mildly surprised that I could hear their every word.

"C'mere! I want you to meet my brother, Mako!" Bolin said as he steered Korra over. I approached but kept my distance.

"Mako!? Wow, I heard you play on the radio!" Korra awkwardly praised.

"C'mon Bolin. We're up," Mako dismissed as he walked past us. He gave me an unfriendly look as he passed me, but I had become the epitome of calm.

"Or I could meet him later," Korra begrudged as she retracted her unshaken hand.

"Yeah, sorry about that. My brother just gets real… focused before a match," Bolin explained generously.

Oh yes, these were Pro-benders. That meant there was a Firebender, Earthbender, and Waterbender on the team. I glanced around. Bolin wore a green strip on his waist and belt. Did that mean he was the Earthbender? The quiet guy whom we had not met was a Waterbender by the way he moved. Which made Mako the Firebender. "Alright, I gotta go, wish me luck!" Bolin asked Korra. "Not that I'll need it!" Bolin pointed out.

I smiled. Mako was a bit stiff. Bolin was funny. I liked him. "Hmph! Good luck!" Korra laughed at the humor and called out after Bolin. "Knock 'em out!" Korra added.

"Speed over power?!" I called as helpfully as I dared. I wasn't really sure I could advise them, they were the professionals.

The three walked out onto an extending bridge mechanism. As one the lights went out in the arena and highlighted the center of the ring where the announcer appeared, holding a wired mic. "Introducing the Fire Ferrets!" the man cried as he pointed at our trio. Did Pro-bending have this guy just to show which team was which?

In the crowd a young girl screeched out, "Aaah! I love you Bolin!"

"The rookie Ferrets came from out of nowhere, and have made it further than anyone expected this season," the commentator called. "But tonight they face their toughest test yet folks!" the commentator called. The announcer in the center of the ring had vanished. What, did he come out, introduce the Fire Ferrets, and then just sink back down the central ring elevator?

What, no intro for the other guys? Someone rang a bell and the Benders snapped into motion. "And they're off folks! The two teams waste no time trying to blast each other out of zone one!" the commentator called as Mako launched fireballs at the brown team's Earthbender. The other Firebender shot a burst of fire forwards. Fire Ferret Waterbender whipped up water from under the grates to block the fire, but it blasted the water into steam and the burst slid him backwards. "Hasook is the first to feel the heat of the Tigerdillo's!" The commentator commentated. Ah, so the Waterbender was named Hasook.

"He tries to return the favor, but they're too fast for him!" Tigerdillo Earthbender raised an earth disk and sent it hurtling by Mako's head at the same time Mako dodged a fireball. Hope they make those helmets tough! Mako returned two fire punches at the foes and backed off as an earth disk and water whip lashed out at him. "Mako shows his trademarked 'Cool under Fire!' style!" Mako took advantage of a small window to blast forwards a left handed flame at the brown team Earthbender. The Tiger Waterbender spun out a water whip and caught Bolin dead on as he tried to support Mako. Hasook was hit by the Tiger Firebender at the same time, knocking both of them back into the next zone.

"Ooh! But Tigerdillo's score!" The buzzer went off and Bolin and Hasook quickly reformed their line. "With a whalloping one-two combo!" Beside me Korra pulled her face with her fingers, caught up in the drama. "Can their teammate hold on to their zone one territory?" Mako spun sideways over a water whip. Fire sailed over his head. An earth disk whirred threateningly under Mako as he turned his legs in the air to land, but just as he touched the arena a blast of explosive fire knocked him out of his root and he flipped backwards in a handstand. Still in the air he was hit solidly with the earth disk right in his center mass. The compressed dirt lost cohesion and the dust flew everywhere. Mako's foot slid onto the metal grate that divided territory as he landed. The alarm buzzed loudly as Mako turned to inspect his misstep. "Guess not," The commentator answered as the crowd on the Tigerdillo's side cheered. "Mako's over the line! The Tigerdillo's get the green light and advance into Fire Ferret territory!"

"C'mon Ferrets!" Korra cried beside me. I held myself from jumping in surprise at her vocal support. It was so easy to get wrapped up in the sport! The Tiger Waterbender attacked Mako first. Maybe they hoped to get him down quick this time? Mako's air kick blasted fire into the ground that forced the Waterbender back, but the Earthbender moved to attack, jumping into the air Mako. In the air he couldn't dodge well, so Bolin attacked, hurtling an earth disk at the foe Earthbender. But wait! Instead the earthbender kicked out with his left foot, taking control of the disk without breaking it. The foe earthbender kicked out the disk which slammed into Hasook, who went down with the one blow! And he hadn't even tried to either dodge or attack! But surely he saw it coming, right? He'd been facing that direction, and he'd not been doing much, as far as I could tell. Both Mako and Bolin turned their heads as Hasook grunted in pain and slid into the next (and final) territory.

"Look like Hasook's in trouble!" the commentator observed among the boos of the crowd. "He's in zone three, teetering over the brink!" The Tiger Waterbender sent a low whip under Mako, whom hopped it contemptuously easily. The whip however, curved and disconnected from its base to arc back and hit Hasook's feet, cutting his water whip from hitting the Tiger Earthbender. The earth disk hit Hasook center mass in as he spun in the air. Poor Hasook hadn't seen the attack coming and the foe team worked together too well. Brown team set up attacks that allowed another member to capitalized on the Ferret's moments of distraction. Hasook had only reached his left out hand and barely brushed the arena floor before being violently ejected into the water. "And Hasook takes a dip! He'll be back for round two!" Hasook surfaced and began swimming towards our box. "Assuming the fabulous Bending Brothers can hold their ground until the next round!" Bolin and Mako closed their distance and dodged a fireball. Bolin raised a disk and used it to block a face full of water as Mako replied with a fireball of his own, but the next water strike hit Bolin lower and he slid into the back zone! Mako leapt backwards over a fireball or risked getting his feet crisped, ringing the buzzer as the Ferrets went into their final territory. I was glad that this was such an easy game to learn the rules for. I hadn't know much about Pro-Bending before aside from that it had made its benders rely on limited attacks and techniques and had as such led them to battle quicker and quicker, giving up power to a certain point. They didn't want to kill the opposing team. (Well not literally, though Mako was probably steaming in his helmet.)

The gong went off three times and a deep bellowing noise went through the arena. A tube it up with blue color and words as the invading team won. "Round one goes to the Golden Temple Tigerdillo's!" The crowd cheered.

No one else could have heard it, but Mako admonished Hasook on the field. "C'mon Hasook get your act together!" The gong rang and the Tigerdillo's formed a drill formation. A disk, fireball, and water whip all thundered for a respective Ferret, forcing all three of them back into their second territory in one group move. I considered the territory. The centers were the widest, giving the most room to dodge and maneuver in. Since earth disks were in metal tubes in the arena along their width, the middle had the most places to draw disks from too. The metal grates formed a circle, bisected by the meridian of the arena, allowing for Waterbending to come from the largest area. The center of the stage was where the fight began. The moment you lost a territory it became harder for you because you backed into a smaller area to move in with fewer resources for your Earthbender and not as much angle for your Waterbender. The size of the arena territory limits where the Firebender could launch and how powerful he could get since he/she wouldn't want to flame their team mates in their backs or on their sides for being too close or getting in the way.

It would take a good team a moment of greatness to get out of their last territory and into the second one if they were pushed back for these reasons. "The fire Ferrets are knocked into Zone two and the Tigerdillo's advance!" Dillo's Earthbending disk blocked by Water from Hasook. Mako fired a punch. Bolin flung forwards disk with a deadly _whur._ Tigerdillo Waterbender palmed a shot and released it underhand at speed towards the Ferrets but took Bolin's disk right in the gut. Mako responds with two flame lashes Hasook kicks out a razor of water with a spinning turn jump-kick. Brown Earthbender knocked to the ground and _bounces_ off his line. Bolin stomps, **whurs** , and strikes the Earthbender as he stands, throwing him all the way into his final zone. Mako's fire catches the brown Firebender face first and he goes down backwards. This was all happening too fast, I was missing stuff! Hasook's next compressed cannon shot slapped the Waterbender aside and he spun into the zone line. "The Fire Ferrets cinch the round in the closing seconds!" the commentator explains as the gong goes off three times. The Ferrets cheer, but Mako remains stoic.

"There's a time limit too? This sport is demanding!" I decry as I let my breathing start again.

"One a'piece, still anyone's match as we go into the third and final round!" Hasook dodges a big water whip with a roll and is forced to do it again as the next water whip slams into the ground with a sound like a Sky Bison tail slap. "Hasook stumbles!" Hasook went sideways to try and keep his balance "and now he's tumbled!" Hasook attempted to raise a Water Whip between Mako and Bolin. "right into his team-mate!" Hasook's slow and feeble attempt is shut down as he takes a hit from the foe Waterbender to his right shoulder. The move is smart, coming in from an awkward angle to knock him into Bolin, stopping Bolin's deadly disks. "He and Bolin better untangle quick!" Brown Earthbender stomps up and kicks a disk out vertical at the two sitting targets. "if they don't wan- Oh!" The disk connects with Bolin, throwing him and Hasook all the way from middle into the water. "Too late!" The buzzer rang.

"Oh no," Korra groaned, pulling on her eyes.

"In a situation like this where does that leave Sifu Flameo?" I asked casually as I bent over to look at Bolin and Hasook in the moat. If they drowned down there I'd never forgive myself for being _distracted by a game._ Luckily it seemed Bolin knew how to swim.

"It's all up to Mako now!" Mako ducked a water whip-kick at head height, and a fireball flamed by his waist line. Running now, Mako headed left, keeping his eyes on the Tigerdillo's. A disk whirred by his head and he spun while moving to let the fireball sail harmlessly past. "He's bobbing and weaving! He's weaving and bobbing!" Another disk goes by at neck height and I realize _they have no neck armor._ Also the disk nearly connects with me to take my shoulder out of its socket. There needed to be protection down in these rooms, the dunked teammates came here! Also there was that nice looking wooden cabinet holding their gear, it'd be a shame if something happened to it.

Mako's footwork ended with him at the ledge of the ring. "But he's not hitting back! If Mako's knocked out the Ferret's fabulous season is over!" Korra pulled her hair and made pained noises. A curving fire line warms Mako's chin as he dodges with his head. A sidestep and turn to the right allow a vertical disk to go by him. "He's dancing on the edge of the ring!" A small plate of water goes by Mako's right as he begins moving left. "Surviving the!" A streak of fire nearly burns Mako's hair off. "three-on-one barrage!" A disk and then water whip aimed at his face are both dodges.

"It seems his plan is to let the Tigerdillo's punch themselves out!"

"A move worthy of an Airbender," I tell Korra. "And footwork like one too," I add in as a reluctant compliment. Finally Mako's throws a shot, hitting a bubble of water as the Waterbender raised it, the steam explosion blasting the Waterbender back, right out of the right from red zone into blue zone and over the edge into the water.

"And his plan is **working**!" the commentator cheers. The team turns to observe as their Waterbender bounces once and flies all the way from the ring into the water. The buzzer sounds. "One is in the pool!" Team shouldn't have turned to gawk. Mako looses a clap and a double spin of fire at them. "They've got nothing left in the tank and Mako is on the offensive!" Mako claps fire together and fires forwards, dueling both of them at the same time. They're forced to try and dodge, but they're not as good at it and they're tired now. Mako's shot is blocked by a disk. "It's two on one!" The other Firebender is not as lucky with blocking and Mako's next shot throws him out too while the Earthbender cannot cover him. "Scratch that! It's one on one!" A chop of fire makes the Earthbender duck under its scorching heat. "And it's an Earth and Fire s _lll_ ugfest!" Mako keeps attacking and the Earthbender keeps defending with disks, but that's the only sort of barrier he has and they're too thin to block Mako's speedy but heavy hits. The dust appears from the dirt disks. "There's so much smoke and dust!" Mako spins and kicks a line of fire through the cloud. It hits and drives back the Earthbender, "from the firefight that" _Bzzt!_ "I can't even see where the" Dillo Earthbender raises a disk as he crouches, aimed low-

"I can't even see where the Fire Ferret is!"

If we can't see through the dust cloud the Earthbender can't either. The Earthbender doesn't dare waste a moment to pull the cloud of dust down, but I know what Mako will do even before he does it. Mako is a _firebender,_ he'll leap straight into the offensive and attack head on now that he's got a strong advantage. Brown earthbender is toast.

Mako leaps into and out of the cloud, fire already blazing in his right hand. His surprise move is an actually _physical flaming punch to the face_ on the Earthbender, knocking him straight back into the water. I blink. The refs allow physical moves too? Maybe I'm not so sure I've figured the rules of this sport.

It is jaw-droppingly stupid and awesome. The crowd loves it! (So do I!) " **It's a knockout!** " The gong rings three times and the Fire Ferrets win themselves another round. Is that the end of the match? "What a _whingdinger_ (?) of a hat-trick folks!" (? What do these words mean!) "Mako pulls the upset of the season, winning the match for the Fire Ferrets!" The fourth light reddens and the deep booming is heard. Mako removes his helmet and stands in the ring.

Beside me Korra has the most adoring look on her face I've ever seen. Bolin cheers and punches the air. "Whoo-hoo! Yes!" He stands and turns to us. "One more win and we're in the championship tournament!" Bolin crows. He snaps his fingers and they spark somehow as the sound rings in my ears.

"S _ooo_? What'd ya' think, Korra? Bolin's got some moves, huh?" Bolin tried to charm as he took his helmet off. I tried not to grin at the poor guy's antics.

"What did I think?" Korra asks as she pulls Bolin up by his armor straps to her face. (Korra is a strong woman. It's not just that Airbenders are light) "What did I think?" Korra repeated happily. "That was **A** mazing!" Korra says as she shoves Bolin happily. He staggers back.

Mako is speaking to Hasook as they walk across the bridge into the box. While Bolin had climbed the ladder in the water into the box, there must also be a ladder for players to climb that gets them into the arena. Hasook must've climbed that. "You did more harm than good out there," ( _ouch. This guy is a jerkbender._ ) "You almost cost us the match!" Mako cut as he walked up. Hasook still had his helmet on.

"We won didn't we?" Hasook pointed out as he pulled his helmet off. He had a surprisingly deep voice.

"Barely!" Mako pointed back.

"Get off my case pal!" Hasook demanded as he stalked off. I examined him a little closer. Was he taller than Mako? Was he older? He threw down his helmet disrespectfully. " _Hrrph!_ " He growled as he opened the door and fumed off.

"Useless," Mako criticized the retreating form.

Ouch, hurtful words everywhere. These hormone ridden guys needed some meditation and inner peace. Korra turned to them. "You guys were incredible out there!" Korra praised highly. Uh oh. Mako slumped slightly and ignored Korra again. "Especially you, Mr. Hat-trick," Korra trailed off as Mako slowly walked past her. Korra looked hurt as he simply walked past.

"Oh, you're still here?" Mako asked as if he had not seen her in the most dismissive tone of voice he could manage.

"Oh, you're still a jerk?" Korra growled back.

"Ooohh, hehe."Bolin sound-effected.

"Anyway," Korra said as she turned back to Bolin. "I've been immersed in Bending my entire life but I never learned how to move like that!" Korra praised. Hmm, so Korra hadn't ever reached the mobility of these guys? I had to admit, they were pretty mobile. Not Airbender level of course, but then, nothing ever came really close to Airbending style. _That's why it's 'Airbending Style'._ Maybe there was a truly worthy gem to Pro-Bending here, the speed and footwork it drilled to its participants was better than I had imagined.

"It's like there's a whole new style here! Think you could show me a few tricks?" Korra asked happily. I smirked and turned to put both Bolin and jerkbender into view.

"Aaaab-so-lutely!" Bolin enunciated.

"Right now? C'mon Bolin," Mako whined.

"Just ignore him," Bolin said to Korra behind a hand, not actually bothering to lower his voice. My smirk grew. I really liked this guy. His humor was great! "Yeah, I can show you the basics. I'm just not sure how my Earthbending would translate to your Waterbending. But- We'll figure it out," Bolin explained.

"Won't be a problem," Korra explained cheerily, turning to watch Mako like I did and crossing her arms. The _smug_ crept into her voice. "I'm actually an Earthbender," Korra added kindly to Bolin. He blinked as the beat passed.

"I'm sorry, no, no, I didn't mean to assume, _It's-that_ Y'know I was just figuring. With you Water Tribe get-up," Bolin tried to correct. "That… you are a Water Tribe… gal," Bolin's eyebrow's lowed as his face scrunched up in confusion as Korra did not react.

"No. You're right. I'm a Waterbender," Korra cocked her head. The _smug_ pervaded her posture as only Korra could make it. "And a Firebender," Korra threw in.

Bolin only looked confused as he held his chin in consideration. "Ymm. Hmm. Hmmm," Bolin hummed as he tried to understand. The was a glorious moment where in the background Mako dropped his hands to his side as the realization kicked in. "I'm very confused right now," Bolin admitted. I broke down cackling.

They ignored me. "You're the Avatar," Mako addressed Korra for Bolin's sake. "And I'm an idiot," Mako admitted as he hung his head.

"Both are true," Korra responded. I managed to reign it all in. Bolin's face as he turned nearly set me off again, but I held it.

"No. _Way._ " Bolin came to as he applied the knowledge to the situation. Turning to Mako Bolin hid behind his hand again but didn't actually lower his voice. _"The. Avatar."_ Bolin whispered in awe to his bother.

"She did arrive here yesterday. Haven't you heard the news?" I asked helpfully.

Armed with the awe of the situation, Bolin and Mako turned to me. "And what are you, her travelling entourage and jester?" Mako asked me.

"Her cousin and one of the six Airbenders in this world," I corrected as I whirled my staff out and the wings unfolded. The deep maroon red covered the wall I leant against before I twirled my staff back behind me just as fast. I think Bolin realized in that moment we were already best buddies. I made sure he didn't fall backwards into the water as he backed up in awe. We gave the brothers a chance to take their armor off and lead us to the gym.

"Alright! Let's see what you've got!" Bolin asked Korra as they set up beside the earthen disk stacks. Korra aimed at the net and fired off two quick disks. They hit at the same time at the net. "That was great! Good power!" Bolin praised. "But, in a real match you'd be a sitting turtle duck," Bolin explained. Korra looked confused.

"You were taught the old way. More power but less speed," I clarified to Korra. "Remember that earth style you built as a little girl when I told you about how Bending was more about speed and less about power in Republic City?" I reminded Korra. I was sitting against a wall of Korra's right in a meditation pose. Mako leant against the wooden stairs by Bolin. Korra tried to remember the style and moved upwards a little. She looked down and realized she was in a wide stance taught in power based styles of earthbending.

"Not so flat footed, but the posture is better. You're halfway there!" Bolin added as he showed her his stance. "Stay light on your toes right until the moment you need to dig in and strike," Bolin explained.

"The Earthbender waits until the correct moment to strike. He's staying mobile rather than building and blocking with rock and earth. A flowing earth style," I postulated as I observed.

"Then, _paw paw!_ " Bolin cried as he adjusted his feet and fired off two disk in quick succession. They hit seemingly as hard as Korra's had (or maybe even harder), but moved quicker through the air and had a nasty angle on them. Taking one to the ankle or an extremity would put you off your game for the whole game.

"Okay," Korra asked as she observed in surprised awe. "Let me try it again," Korra said before she adjusted her posture, jumped a few times to feel the mobility before digging in and firing with quick jabs.

There was an improvement. She'd gotten it right on the first try, and it had shown. "Wow! Nice adjustment!" Bolin exclaimed. He turned towards her and pointed encouragingly "You're a natural at this!"

"Not bad," Mako even chimed in grudgingly.

"What's it take to impress this guy?" Korra asked sadly as she gestured at Mako.

"What? I said not bad!" Mako leveled.

"Which is also 'not good', even though she's the Avatar, relearning and adjusting something she was taught against, and then got right in one shot," I observed passive aggressively. Mako fixed me with a lackluster glare. "Or maybe he's just tired and grumpy?" I put out as I turned away from his eyes.

Korra had that look she gets that looks like Naga when she's frustrated. "You know what? It's getting late. I think I'm going to turn in. You kids have fun," Mako said as he got up and walked out. He gave me a look as he passed that read like, _'You're not right about me being grumpy because I'm tired.'_

But then he paused and stopped. "Nice to meet you; Avatar Korra. Kaldan.

"Yeah. Been a real pleasure," Korra responded as she walked him walk out.

"See ya' upstairs bro," Mako called back to his brother.

"Upstairs? You guys live here?" Korra asked.

"Yup, in the attic!" Bolin explained.

"Ahah! You have been listening to the wind and have learned the joys of attic dwelling like I have! That is why you use Airy Earthbending Style!" I exclaimed in pride as I leapt to my feet to point at Bolin.

Korra threw an earth disk at me casually and I airbent in reflex to slow it before I let it drop to the ground. I shut up and sit down. Bolin looked interested at how I'd stopped it, even though there wasn't much to see. (Airbending itself is invisible, you can only see its effects. Airbenders have to feel the wind to 'see' how they're manipulating it.) "It's nothing fancy, but we have some great views!" Bolin explained the positives of. I nodded reverently even though Korra couldn't see me. "So! Back to bending! Why don't you throw that combo one more time?" Bolin instructed.

We left not soon afterwards. We both had to make it back to the island after all. The morning (bright and early) brought Korra back to the gates. She actually improved a bit, but I think Bolin might get more credit than I did since I'd only talked to Korra twice. Certainly not enough to start influencing her into thinking like an Airbender, right?

"Patience, Korra!" Tenzin called in alarm as Korra bounced around the gates.

Korra began Firebending. There were several frustrated female roars as Korra smote her hated foe. I moved in front of the kids as a simple precaution. Tenzin twitched as the smoldering wrecks of the gate rained down around us. The kids watched with shock (Jinora), awe (Ikki), and reverence (Meelo).

In the wreck Korra huffed and puffed, but slowly the anger left her and the shame began to seep in as she surveyed the wreckage she had unleashed. "That was a two-thousand-year-old historical _treasure!"_ Tenzin ground out through his shock. I was _soooo_ close to a sarcastic response like 'And you used the real thing?' or 'It's been retired' and settled instead for subdued surprise. I had not known the stupid things were two thousand years old. "Wha. What is wrong with you!" Tenzin demanded as he gusted the air around himself.

"There's nothing wrong with _me_! _I've_ been practicing just like _you_ taught me! But it isn't _sinking in_ okay!" Korra shot back. "It hasn't clicked like you said it would!" Korra said angrily. I winced, I could almost hear tears.

"Korra, this isn't something you can force! If you would only listen to me," Tenzin tried.

" **I have been!** But you know what I think?! Maybe the problem isn't me! Maybe the reason I haven't learned Airbending yet is because _you're_ a terrible teacher!" Korra yelled back before stomping off.

Oh _damn._ I recognized the way Tenzin's eyes glazed over. He was reliving our ever so pleasant experiences. He'd tried to teach me much the same way Aang had taught him, but Tenzin had always been a natural Airbender. He had no idea how to teach someone like Korra who had a personality and temperament like fire.

"Ye, you're a teribwle techer daddy!" Meelo added in around his teeth.

"Meelo!" I called out. The tone I took stopped my little brother dead. "Apologize to your father. He has been trying his best," I demanded. "And he deserved your respect," I added as I sucked in breath. Meelo knew I was using my big brother voice. He stopped and nodded fearfully before going to Tenzin.

"I'm sowwy daddy!" Meelo apologized. I held him under my gaze for a moment before kneeling down to him.

"I'm sorry I yelled Meelo. Normally you know I wouldn't?" I asked him. He thought for a moment before nodding. "So I'm sorry I did. But your dad needs your help right now. Look at him," I said gently.

Tenzin hadn't really responded since he went under. My childhood war had left Tenzin with pretty deep sensitivities towards his worth as a Teacher and Air Nomad. I'd take it back if I could and help him heal if I knew how. He didn't deserve all the things I'd yelled at him as a kid and younger teenager as I did my best to reject him from my life. The girls were hugging Tenzin. "So, Meelo, please, remember to be nice to your dad okay?" I asked him kindly, making sure to smile at him.

He nodded and looked over at Tenzin before going over to hug him. "Make sure Tenzin knows I went after Korra okay! Tell Pema he got all sad too!" I called over my shoulder at the sisters as I ran after Korra.

I found her fuming in the bamboo forest. I landed next to her and dropped into my meditation right away. "Korra, I thought Tenzin was a terrible teacher once too. I had been airbending all my life? What did I need his help with? What did he know? He was just old, that was all. He didn't know anything I wouldn't learn with age!" I explained, cutting off any chance Korra had of yelling. It was the most direct and non-evasive I'd been with Korra in both our lives.

"And then Tenzin told me how heated air rose, and did it fast enough to create a vacuum if inside a tornado. I'd literally been about to kill myself on a stupid rookie mistake on a technique I had wanted to try a few minutes later because I genuinely did not know better, and it was not something you could find out without facing the consequences of doing it. Since it's an airbender thing and not natural, I could not have even recreated the circumstances. I took only a little few things of real value from Tenzin's teachings. I realized despite how badly he was 'helping' me most of the time, he meant well and wanted me to live and grow and that he had only the best wishes for me, even as much as I hated him."

"You have no idea how to Airbend. You have never been able to summon the slightest puff of air have you? You need Tenzin because you need his information, if not his wisdom. He knows the physical side of Airbending even better than me. There are reason's he's the master and I'm the apprentice, and its experience. So when you look for things of value in Tenzin's teachings you're going to need to walk away with almost all of it compared to the little I took," I explained quickly.

Korra was glaring at me. I regarded her with utmost neutrality, sinking into meditation. "You think you know my situation?"

"No!" I yelled at her, using airbending to enhance my voice. I shut her up with airbending quickly so she couldn't respond. I knew what to say that could help salvage this situation. "I have no idea what you're going through. You asked me what Air felt like because I've always felt it! You told me your bending was always just beneath your surface but you never actually _described them to me._ Your problem is vastly different than mine. You can't feel your elements! You're missing all their spirituality! You're just throwing rocks and fire! You're not in harmony with anything! And because Air is the most spiritual, and is _invisible_ you need to be able to _feel_ it before you can even _hope_ to use it! You need to define it in a way you can use it! Ikki feels the breeze! Meelo says it whistles in his ears! Jinora says the wind speaks to her and tells her things! Tenzin told me he feels the feeling of flying with other gliders around him, his dad and his family! I smell ozone and hear the crack of thunder and the storm! I feel the whipping of the typhoon I summoned and taste the calm before the storm. I thought your trip to Republic City would be freedom to you, that maybe you would try and define that freedom and stumble upon your air because I _bargained with Tenzin_ so I could try and teach you spirituality! His teaching would all _click_ when I got you to feel your Airbending! But instead you're less of an Airbender today than you were yesterday before you went! You want to be calm and patient or _**this**_ happens!" I screamed as I pointed up at the typhoon force of air forming above me.

Korra hit me straight on with Firebender blast. I wasn't surprised. Korra and I had dueled before. Korra and I had used our bending at each other and on each other before. But never before had either of us _attacked each_ other. The flames were so _hot_ and they burned my skin and dried my eyes and it hurt like agony. I deflected the brunt of the attack to the side with Airbending. That patch of Bamboo would grow back in time. The fire that Korra threw at me next I deflected upwards into the storm cloud, heating it. Korra's Firebending was hot, and only added fuel to the storm.

Think like an Airbender Kaldan. You pissed off the most powerful force in the world because you thought she needed to hear and feel what you said. You don't regret it, though you do feel like the _biggest jerkass that has_ _ **ever**_ _lived._ What do you do?

"Think like a Waterbender Korra! Your opponent's attack is yours to control, right!" I lectured as I blasted air at her. _Oh sure, taunt her. Also, it's not like you can use that on the air._ The air shot went right by her, taking the force out of her Firebending. _Okay. You went right beyond family advising because you've got a temper you don't like to acknowledge that's just as big as Korra's so long as it's about your family._ Infected by Water Tribe values indeed. _This has gone way beyond family spat though, because Korra seems to be trying to kill you. Dodge or Redirect?_

"Shock and awe is how the modern Airbender's do it," I told myself, knowing my words would be lost under the wind.

Korra shot fire at me and I took my Firebending air stance. Moving the heat of the fire led the flames through the wind, and the flames seemed to turn themselves away from me without any effort at all on my part. It was the most complex display and the biggest use of my proto-bending I'd ever done.

It had also not worked in the lightest. I had only a moment before the fire almost freely adjusted itself back down at me, turning what should have been a ninety degree angle turn upwards into a speed bump. I threw myself to the side and had barely breezed to the ground when the next fire blast almost burned straight into me. Instead I went spread on the ground and the fire only set the back of my air nomad clothes on fire.

Why hadn't it worked? The theory was sound? I'd done it before on smaller flames, and I'd been sure to compensate for the size.

Oh wait. The Chi was how Firebenders ignited and led the fire path. I hadn't done anything to the Chi itself (no matter how good I got, I couldn't interact with someone else's chi), so the path was still there like an invisible untouchable cloud of super-flammable gas. I'd moved the flames, sure, but they were still eating the fuel. My attempts at 'subtle' change in the fire couldn't work unless I went full power Airbending to deflect the fire instead of trying to use my complex method to make the fire avoid me like the plague.

The easy and simple solution was often the right one.

The lightning struck and could _feel it._ Like my Airbending. The smell lingered. Korra was staring at me.

I stood and moved to her. "How do we feel?" I asked hesitantly.

"You're my cousin and I can never get rid of you," Korra explained, but the way she said it made it sound more like a curse. Then she cocked her arm back and punched me.

Korra dragged Kaldan's stupid body back to the compound. She didn't mind that she lengthened her walk even as the storm raged. The rough path felt like the right one right now as she pulled Kaldan along by an ankle with one arm.

It had been the lightning. It had reminded her of her promise to kill him if he got himself killed. "You'd make your family sad, you jerk," Korra told the body she was hauling. Kaldan did not reply with one of his zingy sarcastic responses. She was almost sad to not have another reason to find another way to make him uncomfortable in the morning. When the house came into view, Korra didn't help Kaldan with the steps. His nose seemed like it'd be easily set after the loud crunch that accompanied the nose break when she'd punched him. Korra forced herself not to wince as his face bounced off the steps. Throwing open the door revealed to her Tenzin with a rain cloak half donned and Pema with all three kids around her waist. Lighting and thunder chose that moment to be dramatic because both of the forces of nature had the same sense of humor as her stupid cousin.

"Oh my! Korra! What happened!" Tenzin asked in alarm.

"Tenzin. I'm sorry. About what I said at you and what I did to the gates. Please keep teaching me Airbending," I said with my mouth even as my hearts swelled with emotions. Tenzin was practically one of my uncles. I'd grown up with him visiting me with his kids and Kaldan and Pema and they were family _and she was not going to cry and hug him even if it would help with what she felt._

Tenzin's expression softened. "It's alright Korra. I remembered how I tried to teach Kaldan and nothing seemed to get through to him either. I'll try and be more considerate and take things slower for you from now on," Tenzin told her caringly.

"No. Keep doing what you were doing. Kaldan told me about how he's trying to teach me spiritualism of Airbending in our talks. I don't want you to change. Train me like you trained Kaldan," I demanded.

I would show him. And he'd live to see it. Stupid idiot.

"I'm taking him to his room," I added as a dragged him across the polished wood floors. His face made squeaking sounds on the floor. "He'll probably be better in the morning. I don't think I knocked out any teeth!" I called back as we started the stairs. Kaldan's head made satisfying thunk noises up each step.

I had no problem barging into Kaldan's room and dumping him on the floor beside his bed. I turned to leave when my own name caught my eye. I approached and looked on in confusion as I regarded all the wooden shapes lying by a folded pile of some sort of sky blue fabric. Shoving the fabric away and looking at the parts told me nothing. I pulled the paper with my name on it out from under the pile of wood.

It was a glider design. It had water tribe symbols on both the top and bottoms of both wings. It had a water pouch in the depiction and a clasp that would hold it in place on the glider up near the top. The fabric was both waterproof and heat resistant, with ideas in Kaldan's messy scrawl that the Avatar could use air and fire together to generate more boost ('possibly, would have to test of course, maybe see if Korra can perform both as getting hang of Airbending').

Kaldan had been building me a glider, a custom built, perfect for my height, Waterbender Air glider and staff. He even acknowledged in the paper there was a big possibility it wouldn't get used much ('have to make sure everything stands up against time well since Korra might go without using it or maintaining it for long periods of time'). But Kaldan didn't care. He'd been making it knowing she might never use it, but he had never _doubted_ her ability to Airbend. It was…

"Why do you have to be so considerate even when you're being such a huge jerk?" I asked Kaldan's unconscious form. "I bet you always knew that sooner or later you'd have to say something that you knew would make me mad, but you didn't dodge or cringe away like you're supposed to. Instead you stood your ground and took it like an Earthbender because you though I needed to _hear_ what you had to say," I almost screamed at Kaldan.

I slammed the door when I left.

It hurt. It hurt like pain had discovered new ways to hurt him. It hurt to breath, it hurt to move, and it hurt to sit still and do neither. His body betrayed him. _Really hope the message got through. There is no way I'm doing that for the same message again._ Slowly I carried myself downstairs. Oh good, Korra was already there.

"How are we?" I asked as I gingerly sat down across from her.

"I'm killing you next Monday If I don't make any progress on my Airbending," Korra told me easily.

"How are we really?" I asked again as I moved my jaw, feeling for breaks.

"I may still break your arms and leave you ground bound," Korra told me.

"Okay. So how are we?" I asked again. I considered eating something and then decided my jaw would fall off if I tried to chew.

Korra angrily bashed her fists of the table. "I could have killed you, you know! You could have killed yourself with that lightning and the air tornado! I wanted to kill you! What did you know! How could I possibly be jealous of an immature lout like you?!" Korra screamed at me.

"Okay then. We're still two vastly different people who want to kill each other and will never be able to get along because our personalities clash every time one of us says anything at all. We still suppress the hatred we feel towards each other and it comes out as synchronized tomfoolery attitudes as we try our best to remind each other we're not allowed to end the other's existence because they're something superficial like, 'She's the Avatar' or, 'He's an endangered species', or 'we're supposed to be cousins'. And we hold back at each other because of strange bonds that hold us together, this weird little thing called family that seems like a mental infection from the Water Tribes. Glad we're on the same page," I observed casually as I kept trying to work up the courage to feel my nose.

Korra reached out and corrected it. I cried unabashed as the pain from setting it slowly faded. "You need to tell me why you did it before anything else," Korra demanded.

"I had a death wish and I wanted my tombstone to read, 'It was the grief of the Walking Force of Nature, the Avatar that allowed her to let go the physical world and become an Airbender, and so all future Avatar's will come here to dance on his grave whenever they need to learn the spiritualism of the air," I replied instantly.

"You never doubted I could Airbend after all," Korra told me. I blinked at the stupidity.

"Maybe no one has told you this yet, but you're the Avatar. The job description is to keep peace and balance in the world between humans and spirits. The fringe benefits are phenomenal if poorly understood cosmic power and the ability to learn all four elements. If you could not learn Airbending the Avatar spirit would know it and ask for a new human," I informed Korra.

Korra reached over and waved threateningly at me. I didn't react in the slightest. We were indoors. Korra was polite enough to take me outside before using Waterbending to splatter my brains all over the ground.

"You're not afraid of me, even after all I did to you. You're not afraid I'll do it again, even though you're still being a huge ass. Tell. Me. Why." Korra demanded.

"Why what? Why I'm not concerned you'll kill me? Do you not remember? You're a Waterbender before you're the Avatar. And you don't seem to remember but when I asked you describe what your bending felt like when we were kids you said you could tell me about water. And I bet I know what it was you felt, because I asked Kya, and she said that she felt love and family when she Waterbent," I explained finally.

"You based your belief I would not kill you and thus you could provoke me into a blinded rage because you thought I needed it on a _hunch_ of our aunt because she also _happened_ to be a Waterbender?" Korra asked.

"Yes. I always out full faith in my hunches and ideas. In case that helps them work, you see. Like Bending itself. That's why I'm always so confused and disappointed when an idea or hunch is wrong, like how I stood there and let you throw a fireball the size of a Sky Bison at me. I was trying to redirect it straight up with psychic Airbending."

"I've changed my mind. You're too stupid to live," Korra told me.

"So did it work? Are you ready to learn how to Airbend?" I asked Korra. She looked away from me glumly. "Oh you're kidding. Please tell me you're kidding. I'll give up sarcasm, and scaring random people with Airbending, and lying blatantly if you please just tell me you're kidding.

Korra looked interested. "Just if I tell you I'm kidding? Even if _I'm_ blatantly lying?"

"Oh damn it. How come that didn't work? It was a foolproof plan!"

"You walked up and started yelling at me in the woods. Maybe you forgot, but I'm the _Avatar_ ,"

"Yeah, but we've been over this Korra. You can't actually kill me. Apparently you can rearrange my face and knock me unconscious and I'll have dreams where you _continue to do that,_ but we've established you can't actually kill me because of that pesky family thing. Oh well, guess I have to find some other walking apocalypse power to kill myself at. Then I'll achieve spiritual enlightenment!"

"Hold on. You dreamed? About me knocking you out?"

"And then knocking me out in that dream. And then knocking me out in that dream. And then knocking me out in that dream," I explained. There was a long silence. "I had to wake up in all those dreams too before I could resurface in reality. Wait. Is this reality or can I wake up in this one too? But what if Korra is still killing me? Maybe it's safer to wait here. Or maybe I really did achieve spiritual enlightenment." I explained loosely as I tried to keep my neck perfectly straight. I was concerned if I let it bend it'd break in half and then I'd never be able to raise my head again.

In the doorway of the meal hall Air Acolyte Logru slowly removed the tea from his lips and examined it for whatever had obviously contaminated that morning's brew.

"So anyway Korra. You know I have to receive an answer to my question. How are we?" I asked. Korra slowly smiled at me.

"We're going back to the city again soon. I guess I still need my guide to get me around in one piece," she told me.

"So we're still on for Freedom finding then. Good to know," I responded as I washed my tea down with an entire cup. Wait no, what? Was I seeing things? I needed a nap. Laying my head down I fell asleep almost instantly.

"Tell me, am I delirious Aang?" I asked slowly as I blinked at me tea.

"Yes. It was very obvious," Aang told me in a husky female voice.

"Good. Then we'll go see your Earth Bending teach Toph is Republic City soon. Maybe we'll also see jerkbender Zuko," I told the Aang Katara fusion.

"whatever you say Sokka."

"but I'm momo." I slurred before I slid forwar-

I was feeling better after my nap. We slunk into the city, me flying, Korra Waterbending swimming. Korra was in a good mood. Something we talked about must've cheered her up. In what I'm sure was a very intellectual conversation in which I brought Korra around to my side of thinking with my quick wit and vast intellect, I had apparently convinced Korra to keep talking to me, keep attempting to find spiritualism in our talks, and even keep training with Tenzin.

Korra also tells me I kept pausing for really long times and not responding, but I don't know what that was about. We arrived at the Pro-Bending arena and found the room where the two teams were suiting up. "I didn't miss your match did I? You guys look like you lost already," Korra observed from the look of Mako and Bolin's faces

"We might as well have," Bolin explained.

"Hasook is a no-good no show," Mako snarled angrily. The door to the room opened and a guy in a funny hat leaned into view.

"You've got two minutes to come out ready to play or you're disqualified," the guy announced.

"Well _lll_ there goes our shot at the tournament," Bolin observed darkly.

"And the winnings," Mako added dourly.

"Can't you ask one of those guys to fill in?" Korra asked as she pointed at the Tigerdillos.

"Naaw. The rules say you can only compete on one team," Bolin explained.

"Well then, how about me? I'm a top-notch Waterbender if you I do say so myself," Korra volunteered.

"You absolute glory hog. The Avatar, and member of the popular Fire Ferrets, as heard-on-radio? Next you'll run for city council too, and then we'll have no time to teach you Airbending," I told Korra as I disguised my worry.

"What happened to your face!? You look awful!" Bolin cried as he turned to look at me.

"Got struck by a force of nature, I think?" I told him. I wasn't too sure about anything that'd happened yesterday. "Anyways, Korra playing isn't smart," there was some sort of danger to her in the city, "she upsets the power balance in the game." I explained.

"Well, it's not like you could fill in. You're an Airbender. They'd have to _invent_ an entirely new way to play the game to put Airbending into it. I actually use the elements that it's built on. And besides, this feels freeing already. Maybe this is my meditation?" Korra supposed as she pushed past my feeble defense.

"Maybe," I admitted. So long as it brought peace and balance to your inner self, right?

"But, you're the Avatar. Isn't that cheating?" Bolin asked.

"It isn't cheating if I only do Waterbending," Korra pointed out.

"And it won't get us found out for being here, which Tenzin still has no idea of," I whispered at Korra.

"No way. I'd rather forfeit than look like a fool out there," Mako jerkbent at us.

"Wow. Thanks for the vote of confidence," Korra grumbled.

"You seemed rather interested in that money. And Korra has achieved mastery over Waterbending by the standards of the Order of the White Lotus," I explained tersely.

"Time's up, you in or out?" hat guy asked as he opened the door.

"We're in," Korra told him confidently.

"We are?" Mako asked in surprise.

"Yes!" Bolin cheered.

"Hey, I didn't agree to this!" Mako argued.

"You can thank me later!" Korra replied.

"It's too late now. Korra will play even if she has to be the Firebender too," I pointed out.

"This girl is crazy," Mako announced.

"And she hasn't even started glowing yet!" I agreed happily.

"Awesome! You can blind our opponents!" Bolin cheered.

"Looks like the Fire Ferrets have Ferreted out a last minute replacement Waterbender. Let's see if she's another diamond in the rough like the brothers from the school of hard knocks," Shiro Shinobi (the commentator, as I'd learned) color commentated. Bolin and Mako dropped into stances and Korra slid in alongside Mako's left facing stance.

"Don't do anything fancy or aggressive, in fact, don't do anything. Just try not to get knocked off the ring," Mako instructed.

"You got it, _captain,_ " Korra replied. I had to strain my Airbending sound transmitting abilities to their limits. Any more stillness and I'd actually influence the games.

Wait. Why _couldn't I_ influence the games? Airbending was absolutely invisible. I could use it to cheat for Korra if I wanted to. It had a lot of potential. I was giddy just at the thought of it. But, I stopped, sighing. It… just wouldn't be right. I'd never forget if I it. Too bad. That had sounded like a great opportunity for pranks. Besides, if I was too obvious, I'd get the Ferrets thrown out of the competition. Permanently, possibly, depending on how rough the rules were in this game.

"Players, are you ready?" The ref asked. He blew the whistle and the gong played. Instantly Korra attacked despite Mako's instructions. A Waterbending kick knocked the enemy team Earthbender into the moat over the edge. Hmm. A good move. Quick, efficient, and hard to dodge. I think there was a problem with people going over the sides though. I'm not sure if that was legal, or we probably would have seen it in the last match? The noise the crowd made was not a happy one, even as Korra danced in joy. Yeah. She'd screwed up right away. I just wasn't actually sure on _what._

"Woo, man-over-board," Korra cheered as she ran in circles like a fool.

" _Prrrtet!_ Fire Ferret Waterbender, penalty! Move back one zone!" the red called. Korra stopped dancing.

"What?" Korra asked in confusion. "Why?"

"You're only allowed to knock players off the back of the back of the ring," Mako hissed. "Not over the sides!"

"Oooh," Korra realized. "Woops."

The crowd still wasn't very happy even after Korra took her penalty. The gong rang. "And we're back in action!" Shiro called. Korra tried to summon a water shot, but took an earth disk to the stomach right afterwards. "But I'm not so sure this replacement player knows what she's doing," Shiro observed. Korra jumped into the air and shot a powerful water lash out in a high jump kick. But, as she landed she came down on the line and it buzzed again at her. The ref blew again.

"Foul! Over the line! Move back to zone three!" the ref called. The crowd began booing in earnest.

"Err! I'll show you over the line," Korra threatened as she turned and ran back to the third zone. Both brothers stood next to each other. Neither of them I think had even gotten shot off.

"Bolin?' Mako asked to catch his little brother's attention.

"Yeah Mako?" Bolin asked as they watched Korra fume.

"I think we would have been better off with the Airbender," Mako regretted.

"The Platypus Bears take round one," Shiro called as blue team lit the first of the four bulbs. The next round began with all three of the players back up in the front. 'The Platypus Bears know a green player when they see one, and they are focusing the brunt of their bending on this poor girl," Shiro called into the microphone. The Bear Water and Firebenders focused an attack on Korra. Korra glanced around in panic before reaching for the closest element.

Korra lifted two earth disks and blocked both the water and fire shots, and an explosion of dirt and dust betrayed the involvement of the disks. "Wait a minute! Did that Waterbender just _Earth_ bend?" Shiro asked.

"Aoww!" Went the crowd as they all realized what they'd just seen. The team fighting Korra slumped and sagged and went loose in the mouth and knees. Oh damn it, Korra! Shiro's microphone was live! That was going on the radio! Tenzin would learn Korra had _been in the game!_

The ref blew the whistle. "Foul- I think," the judge called hesitantly. Korra straightened and glanced around. I groaned inwardly. _Foul! Illegal use of the Avatar!_ We took a five minute break as the crowd gawked and gossiped among themselves. Eventually the judge returned to the field. "The Avatar will be permitted to continue so long as she solely Bends water!" the judge decreed. The other team looked unhappy. The crowd loved it, no matter their team.

The round began again. All three of the Platypus Bears targeted Korra to attack right away. "This girl may be the Avatar, but she's no Pro-bender. The Platypus Bear's are intent on exploiting that weakness. They're giving her their best, and her best ain't good enough to stop it! Three bending attacks slammed into Korra, sending her flying backwards through all three zones. I slumped onto the railing and groaned. "A _aa_ nd she's in the drink~," Shiro called out.

I glanced over the edge, letting my attention on the match wane. Korra was swimming to the ledge. The ledge had a tunnel that would allow Korra to walk up into the back arena and an elevator to get her back up to the match arena quickly. _I'd_ thought there was a ladder here, but it turns out there was actually an elevator. It seemed the sort to activate when it was stood on, so who knew how it worked? And on that ledge was _Tenzin._ How'd he get here so fast? The old man still had a trick or two over me it seemed. He would have needed more time to put a saddle on Oogi, but he also could have flown Oogi without one. Wait no; if he intended to take us back Oogi would need to be saddled, which would mean more time than it had taken him to get here. He didn't have his Air Staff in hand, though he could have left it around somewhere like the arena front desk or something?

I turned and ran back through the halls down to where Tenzin and Korra were meeting. Both had moved in out of sight of the fans and were waiting without speaking, neither looking right at each other. Awkwardly I approached. "Tenzin. Uhm. I probably should tell you everything," I supposed.

"Yes," Tenzin said as he turned a stern gaze on me. He wasn't taking this as badly as he could be at least. "Help me understand why you have let Korra engage in this sham of Bending," Tenzin told me.

"Okay, that's a little unfair," I said as I winced. Korra looked very unhappy with Tenzin's choice of words, and Tenzin's face was hardening. "So, to be honest, this is our second time here and it's Korra's choice where we go in the city since she's the Avatar and she'll naturally find the experiences she needs, if past Avatar's are anything to go by. Now, see, Korra and I befriended the Fire Ferrets, the team she's playing on right now. Yesterday Bolin, the team's Earthbender gave Korra some tips on her earth stances, and explained how it was important to be mobile. Earth-Air style, if you will," I told Tenzin. He looked grumpy, but he knew about my theories regarding the changing of the elements. Not to mention he'd seen it himself. My own style was a (poor) attempt to try and modernize Air styles. (Which was why I couldn't really teach Korra _my_ stances, since they weren't exactly a finished style.)

"So Korra volunteered to be the Waterbender when their team's Waterbender failed to show up to tonight's match," I aired.

"Failed to show up?" Tenzin asked. I was surprised by the suspicion in his voice, but he was looking at the ceiling thoughtfully.

"Yes. Does that mean anything to you?" I ventured carefully as I looked at Tenzin.

"It's probably nothing,' Tenzin admitted as he sighed.

"I think that Pro-Bending could do Korra some good. Mind you, I'm unhappy with her too that she couldn't control herself and revealed herself as the Avatar to the _whole city,_ " I said at Korra.

"It wasn't my fault! They were pushing me!" Korra yelled at me angrily.

"Settle down, the both of you. We can't change the past. But tell me what you think Korra will gain from Pro-Bending?" Tenzin asked me as he calmed us.

"Her teammates can teach her quicker styles of the elements. These new styles seem to do a lot with a little, and in the city where every disturbance you make ruins someone's day, that could save lives if Korra ever needs to bend in the city. Aside from that anything else I can hope she learns from Pro-bending will be things that would probably be benefits from time with it. Maybe the sport will bring some inner peace to Korra, something like meditation for her," I told Tenzin. He looked at me, obviously doubtful. I stood on my toes and whispered in his ear. "It also may improve her temperament if she learns how to lose," I added, referring to her problems in the ring.

"Hey!" Korra yelled at me indignantly.

"And do you think she will benefit from this spiritually?" Tenzin asked me pointedly.

"We'd have to wait and see. Pro-Bending is all about the physical, yes, but there are already traditions and beliefs here about what a bender should be like and what they should do with their element. Anything Korra feels spiritually with the elements is an improvement, no matter how small, seeing as it turns out she has next to no spiritualism for any of them," I explained to Tenzin.

"What?! But that's-! How did the Order let you pass _any_ of your masteries in the elements with no spiritualism?" Tenzin asked unbelievingly.

"Hey! I earned all that! Maybe I wasn't very spiritual but I won all my matches and met all my requirements!" Korra protested.

"You need some spiritualism!" I argued back.

"No I don't! The world is less spiritual now than it ever was, even you say that!" Korra argued back.

"You might be able to get by in the other elements with next to nothing but the pure physical, but that will never work with Airbending!" I pressed.

"Stop it! The both of you!" Tenzin demanded. He took a deep breath and turned towards me. "Your time around Korra lately has led to you letting your own peace slip, and you have begun making rash and hasty decisions you would not normally," Tenzin pointed out.

"I have to try and keep up, there hasn't been a lot of time to focus on anything else but Korra seeing as I'm with her and you for your training, then we're talking, and then we've been out to the city," I responded dejectedly.

"No need to sound so sad about it. You nomads need some excitement in your lives. You go mad without it!" Korra laughed at me from around Tenzin.

"Korra. Kaldan is right. Air is the most spiritual of all the elements. You will never be able to use it without some spiritualism. Young Air Nomads always grew up seeing the older Nomads use the Air, and learned about the spiritual connections right away and built off that. You have not had that so I told Kaldan he had a lot of freedom in his talks with you to try and help you connect with the air. But there is no air here!" Tenzin said, waving his arm out into the arena.

"But there is Freedom!" Korra exclaimed at him.

We all took a moment to think it over. Korra was right. There was freedom here for her, she had defied Tenzin (and could even get away from me for a while, If she thought I was being annoying too I guess) and Air Nomad traditions to come here. It was an interesting thought Korra was looking for freedom in a place with no air spiritualism to get away from the air teachings, _in order to find air spiritualism._ In a roundabout way it seemed like it would work. So long as it allowed her to define freedom and what it felt like to her, she would be learning of Air.

"The city is still dangerous," Tenzin reminded us, but it sounded weak, like even he had to question it.

"I'm the Avatar, and I have Kaldan for back up. Plus, I'm in a public place. Who would attack me here? And if they did, I bet the people would come to my defense. There are Benders here who would see it as an attack on their home!" Korra explained. I hadn't thought about that. Bolin, and even Mako knew us, and this was actually their home. They would fight to defend it, and Korra if it came to it, even though we'd only met yesterday. Despite Mako's attitude, I'm sure he cared a little. Bolin liked Korra, even discounting his awkward attempts at-

Well, Bolin would help, and if Bolin helped, Mako would help. If we counted Korra as our Waterbender we completed the elemental quad. Who would dare attack that and the power of the Avatar here?

"Kaldan, earth to Kaldan!" Korra was yelling at me.

"I reject the earth in favor of the air," I told Korra (my favorite response to that, which was one of Korra's favorite ways to get someone's attention.)

"I have to go back up. You take Tenzin, okay!" Korra said as she walked onto the elevator.

"Follow me. I'll take you to the box and you can watch for yourself. Maybe you'll be surprised by Pro-Bending. I know I was," I explained as I turned and led Tenzin to the box through the back tunnels. Along the way I explained what I knew as far as the rules and my suspicions as to other ones as well as trying to describe the quick pacing of the game. Tenzin was quiet and absorbed the information, pausing only to ask questions about rules here and there. (His questions usually highlighted somewhere where my own knowledge of a rule was lacking, giving us an idea as to what we needed to learn.)

When we got to the box the game had begun again. Korra was reeling at the edge of the ring. "-looks like the Avatar's debut in Pro-bending is going to be cut short, _hold the phone!_ " Shiro called.

Tenzin and I stared. Korra was spinning in place, exactly as an Airbender would to dodge all the incoming attacks. "She's still in the game folks! And she's moving like an entirely different player!"

"Tenzin we are not stopping the Pro-Bending. Something just clicked," I pointed out. He nodded mutely.

"All of a sudden the Platypus Bear's strikes are only striking Air!" Shiro exclaimed. Korra spun, and every attack from the Firebender and Earthbender seemed to simply slide past. She was making them look foolish with just the spinning stance, like they had terrible aim.

"How about that," Tenzin remarked as we watched. He sounded proud, despite the disbelief.

"I might cry. She broke the gates, because we needed to put her on a ledge and throw dirt at her? Why does the Avatar spirit have to be so weird?" I complained good naturedly as I watched the faces of the other team. Korra kept dodging, and they quickly seemed to be getting tired and dismayed.

"The Platypus Bear's have no juice left!" Shiro called.

"I guess there's air here now," I said as I raised a hand to feel the _living_ energy of the wind inside. Korra had brought the wind to this place like only an Airbender could. A thin, weak stream of air circulated the heights above our head. If I hadn't known this building had no air conditioning, I might've thought it was that. Witness, the power of the Avatar. _Air coolent._

"But Mako and Bolin are still fresh and juicy!" Shiro announced. What?

Mako leapt forward from where he and Bolin had been pressured into the arena's rope walls. A fire kick struck out and following attacks on the Bear's Earthbender opened him up for Bolin's disks. Korra struck at the enemy Waterbender with her own water, knocking him over. Attacking from the back territory with spinning Waterbending leaps, Korra could keep shooting powerful water strikes despite the range, firing over Mako and Bolin's head level. Mako kept a steady stream of fire hitting the Waterbender, keeping him from taking the time to launch an attack now that he had tired himself out. A triple angle fire stream combo knocked the Earthbender from his feet and into the next territory.

Bolin threw disks and hit the Earthbender into the water strike by Korra, knocking him into the final territory and right over the edge. The Firebender came next, a water strike lancing into his shoulder and up into his face. The next strike uppercut him into the moat. "Knock out!" Shiro exclaimed from the commentators box. The gong rang three times.

"Whoo-ho!" Tenzin made a fool of himself next to me. His good mood alarmed me a little, but I could only smile. It had been a long, _long_ time since Tenzin hadn't been so stressed. Maybe he'd found a little freedom here too? Seeing my look he carefully readjusted himself and cleared his throat profoundly, like that would help.

"The Fire Ferrets come from way behind and steal the win! What an upset folks! The Rookies, Avatar in tow have nabbed a place in the championship tournament. I can- _not_ believe it!" Shiro yelled in joy.

Maybe there was one problem with modern bending. It seems pro-bending lacked the stamina of older styles. The foes here had worn themselves out striking so hard and so quickly, pushing themselves extensively. Benders of their styles from older eras could have lasted three times the length these guys did, and these were powerful athletes in their own right. I wondered if this could be a problem of chi expenditure, or if they tired themselves so with their frantic attacking speed.

In the ring Bolin was doing this weird little dance thing where he'd put one hand at an ear to hear the crowd and then swap sides. Mako approached. "Korra. What can I say? You really came alive in that last round. The way you dodged their attacks? You are a natural," Mako credited awkwardly.

"Thanks. But I can't take all the credit. Someone else taught me those moves," Korra explained thankfully.

"Hear that Tenzin? You just got referenced!" I informed Tenzin as I elbowed him good naturedly. (It was something I'd seen in the city, even though it looked a little painful to the recipient.)

"What? No? Was it anything good?" Tenzin asked me hopefully.

I frowned grumpily, remembering I'd never managed to get Tenzin or the other kids to perfect my listening technique. Their hearing was only a little enhanced compared to my abilities to block out noise, hear at great range, and (if I had line of sight) hear specific things with great clarity while ignoring distracting noises. Korra came to us and blabbered away like a kid with tales while Tenzin and I merely smiled and listened, happy for her.

Tenzin had got here by flying on Oogi without a saddle. I almost felt a little cheated my 'least likely' theory was the correct one. I'd hoped I'd finally learn why Tenzin was supposedly the fastest of us Airbenders. (By his word.) Korra climbed Oogi and grabbed deeply into his thick fur, but when Tenzin looked to see if I wanted I ride I showed him my Nightflier staff. He looked surprised to see it, this being the first time he'd ever seen the wings. I used another glider I hadn't worked on so extensively around the island but both it and my Nightflier staff (my favorite) looked the same from the outside aside for one single difference only I knew to look for. Up at the top on one of the sides I commonly carved the air swirl symbols into the wood. It was darkened on Nightflier because I'd used the waterproofing resin I'd whipped up on the whole staff as well. It hadn't darkened the wood like it did the fabric, but it _did_ inside the carved swirls, giving me an easy difference to spot.

We flew back. That night Tenzin went out to oversee the attempts to restore the Wind Gates by the Air Acolytes. I watched as Korra left slowly to go speak with him. I didn't follow. Jinora approached me. She didn't look happy. I frowned as I sat down. I knew this was coming, it was just the first time Jinora had had to come speak with me alone. "You promised me you'd never play with lightning again," she accused me.

"It wasn't intentional. I accidently brought on a storm when I let my emotions guide me," I explained evenly. "But I did promise, and I did screw up, and I am very sorry. But you know you don't have to worry about me. I promised I'd never get myself killed with Lightning, and I meant it," I told Jinora.

"You know why you of all people need inner peace," Jinora told me.

I copied her, word for word when she began her lecture, citing Tenzin's lecture. It was something we both remembered by heart. "Because Airbending is spiritual, and my/your Airbending is tied less to your/my spiritualism and more to my/your emotions, like it was to some Airbenders in the past, and that means that I/you must always remember to keep my/your inner peace or I/you could summon a Storm," we quoted at each other.

"Yes. I know. I remember," I interrupted Jinora quickly. She looked upset with me, but I placed my hand on her shoulder to calm her.

"I promise. I know my spirituality is more physical that spiritual. Tenzin tried and failed to ever get me to see it his ways, in the way you know. But I believe the air is more alive than he does. I believe in it breathing and moving, and listening in a physical sense. It might let me use my abilities in different ways than you, but I know the costs as well as you do Jinora," I reminded her.

Korra burst into the room, startling both of us. She spotted us and felt the serious air of the room. "Hey guys. What's going on in here?" Korra asked us.

"Just a difference in spirituality between me and the rest of the family," I explained happily as I stood up and picked my little sister up by her arms and smoosh our faces together as we looked at Korra.

"Put me down!" Jinora complained as I held her in the air.

"Aww, sis, you didn't do the Airbending thing," I complained. Korra looked like she might laugh. Jinora's face was always priceless when I teased her.

Then Jinora blasted me with a little air stream and I dropped her. She stepped away from me so I couldn't catch her and subject her to more humiliation. She sniffed with dignity but did not leave though. Did she still want to talk? Blinking back windblown tears as I let my face relax to fix my cheeks, I turned a half hearted glare on her.

"You know better than to airbender in the house like that," I admonished.

"You know better than to pick me up any more. I'm not a little kid anymore," Jinora protested grumpily.

"I'm your older brother and you will always be that cute little toddler that would use Airbending to reduce your weight when I held you so we could jump around like maniacs," I reminded her.

"I'm ten now!" Jinora pouted.

"Really? You felt more like seventy pounds just then," I redirected.

"Rrrg! You're impossible!" Jinora growled at me before she stalked off.

"Wow. She always seemed the calm of the bunch," Korra observed between giggles as Jinora pouted away.

"She is, she grew out of playing with me the quickest. I still play with Ikki and Meelo a little, though I usually leave them to each other. Since I'm so much older they spend less time with me than Jinora and each other. Jinora though, I spent a lot time with," I explained our dynamic loosely. "I'm sometimes a bit sterner to Ikki and Meelo since Tenzin isn't with them, but mostly they know me as their fun but much older brother who usually tinkers with his 'mad science' that they don't care much about."

"So what was Jinora looking so angry with you about?" Korra asked. I looked over at my cousin.

"Well. You remember how I'm actually from a different time period?" I asked as I cringed. I always hated talking about this. It always seemed to so farfetched, even to me. Saying it aloud was like talking about dirty laundry.

"Yeah?" Korra asked me as she crossed her arms. The Avatar always seemed so much more fine with it than I did. Even my family got along better with the knowledge than I did.

"In the old days that I remember, I know the monks had a very inflexible set of spiritual beliefs that they felt would guide us them to enlightenment. The spirituality was everything, the faith was their food, the journey was their life, and the daily struggle was simply a distraction from the next step in the path. Even as I little kid I knew all that. Every monk was like that. Even our care takers, the monks who watched over the communal kids were like that, and soon we learned we were all like that too, even though we were just kids." I recalled.

"Aang's time sounds different. Air had learned to be flexible by then, at least in the South, and monks knew that there was more to life than just the journey and the enlightenment at the end. I'm not sure how that changed so much in roughly three hundred years of time. I can't find some big event between five hundred years ago and Aang's time in the records. So I don't know what changed. I know the old monks would never have let things change so much. At least not the Northern ones I was with. Maybe it was just a location thing. The South Nomads of Aang's time in the stories were at least much better to be around. They were more personal than what I remember the older monks and even the teenagers to be like in my time in the North. None of them had time for you because you were a distraction from their enlightenment."

"And here we are now, with this tiny tight nit family of Air Nomads who don't roam or wander, but live in one place, talking about anything and everything else but enlightenment. Water Tribe family values are more important now than the journey. Tenzin and Pema love their kids more than anything else in the world. The old monks looked at kids as a way to keep the population up to ensure the future of enlightenment to the next generation of Air Nomads. It was a wonder they didn't die out a hundred years before I was born simply because they never had any kids!"

"So I had no idea who to listen to, or what time period in the records I should care about. So I made my own spirituality based on what I could feel and see. Tenzin and his family have this mix of Aang's time and Water Tribe values for spirituality. The feel the enlightenment can wait until they are old and have led long lives filled with adventure and love and loss. Tenzin disapproves of my spirituality of the here and now though because while it is similar to the family's beliefs it deals less with their spirituality and more about the Air itself than anything else."

"I don't get it," Korra said simply. She was listening, but she looked confused.

"Wave your hand through the air," I instructed. "What do you think you just did?" I asked her next.

"I waved my hand through the air, just like you said?" She asked me, confused.

"Exactly. And I can feel it. Air that passes by me I can feel, just like an Airbender should. All of us can feel the shifting of the air in a field around us, a feeling of touch on our skin like a net or like feeler whiskers all around us. We can feel it, physically, as surely as we can being touched on the shoulder. In time, you will be able to feel this too. But it's a more recent development these airbenders. But I always knew about this because it was more important in the north than the south. This sense used to be more prominent in my time, and it was one of the first things I ever learned. It seems to have been less prominent in Aang's time, but still there," I explained.

"So I taught the family how it works and how to improve upon it. Ancient style meets new. And I realized that's what I was. I was full of ancient ideas that weren't modern enough to survive in this world. So I set out to learn everything I could, and mixed everything together. I learned as much as I could the past five hundred years, but between my time and Aang's there is little in records until the Hundred Year War up until now. So I just sort of started my own styles, and methods. I have all these ideas for the advancement and modernization of Airbending because I see the trends that change, the way the wind flows. And that's my spirituality. I see how the wind flows, more clearly than the others. And since it's a mostly physical world spirituality compared to their beliefs in the spirits and release and freedom from the physical, sometimes we clash a little even as we get along." I explained.

"I still can't understand a thing you say. Why was Jinora mad at you?" Korra cut to the point.

"My beliefs have led to some _interesting_ ideas about the potential of air. Since I'm all about the physical, in a world all about the physical, I see the changes in the air clearer than the others. The physical changes to the air. The city pumps things into the air with steam. Heated air is everywhere before it reaches the atmosphere and cools. It rains little here, why? Because the hot air forms a funnel above the city that pushes clouds away from it, oddly enough. The area outside the city is wet all the time, but ever though we're right on the coast all that hot air funnels up and outwards like an umbrella in the air. And I see it. And the others don't, because they see the city as being a physical place, and rain as a spiritual thing, and they see rain stays away from such a physical place until spiritual times of Fall and Winter."

"And those interesting ideas wouldn't have anything to do with your trying to bend _lightning_ now would it?" Korra pushed angrily.

"My ideas are not dangerous. It's dangerous when I bring them to life. I showed you that I have a theory, and I accidently let my emotions whip up the storm, but I have not seriously tried to summon lightning since I was fifteen and almost blasted myself," I explained.

"Almost blasted yourself? With lightning?" Korra asked angrily.

"What? No. I never even got close to that far. I blasted myself with a huge and sudden updraft of hot wind when I tried my friction idea in the higher air. The sudden hot air in the cool environment swirled everything out of control since I was flying at the time. I _blasted_ myself in the face with hot air and fell all the way down to the island. Tenzin caught me but I made myself sick because even being an Airbender doesn't protect you from all those changes in altitude when you're not able to do anything about it at the time."

"And you couldn't do anything about it at the time because? I know Airbenders can fall from really high up without any problems. Why not then?" Korra asked.

"I shredded my hands up in creating that friction. I thought my idea with physical air would help. Remember how I told you about physical air in the tornado? Airbenders do it all the time, whip up a swirling ball around themselves to block, or a shield to block. Blocking using redirection principles means a direct attack tries to go everywhere at once and peters out. Spinning my air staff would mean no water or fire could get through to me. Even a rock I could slow down to being nearly harmless if I knew it was coming. But I know how to take it another step farther to the physical air thing. I can't actually make it physical, like the legends say some monks could, but I can make it in this choppy motion, like a chip. It'll hold shape, but it's more like I cooled the air to the point I made a big snowflake than really air. So I tried to protect my hands from the friction with the hardened air, and all the little sharp edges of the air cut into my hands when I put so much pressure on them with that ripping motion I showed you."

"The more I hear of your philosophy of mad science the more I agree with Tenzin and Jinora. You hurt yourself, you idiot," Korra growled at me.

"I have made lots of advancements to the modernization of Airbending. The other elements are way ahead of me still, but I'm doing never before though of research into Airbending and how it works! I've had lots of breakthroughs that didn't hurt me!" I protested.

"Okay, first, you don't need to catch Airbending up. It's fine, it'll do it on its own time I'm sure. Second, what have you 'discovered'? Let me know and we'll see if it's just going to kill you later," Korra demanded.

"Well, I do my little sound tricks. You know, my 'Sound bending'? It's mostly ancient and modern stuff, but I've taken it up and dusted it off, and now all of us can do it at least a little. It's not like it can be used for anything but letting me change how loud things are. I can block out the crowd and listen to what you, Bolin, and Mako are saying on the field. I'm not working on it anymore, and I don't know how to improve it because it's still so inopportune because of all the limits, but being able to hear a person if I can see them is pretty cool." I explained.

"Okay, that seems like the one thing you have made that hasn't tried to kill you so far," Korra admitted.

"I can stand and walk on water," I reminded her.

"Still water. And you can't make quick movements or run or actually move, you have to take those really slow steps. And you can't do it on salt water as easily, even when it's still because of the purity issues. And forget doing it on moving water. One day you're going to seriously try on the ocean and the ocean is going to pull you under and drown you," Korra told me.

"I didn't know you did pessimism too. We should compare notes," I complained.

"What else have you discovered, or is that it?" Korra asked.

"I improved a lot of the general Airbending moves. More reflective and deflective capabilities are possible with a harder Earthbending type stance. Mind you, an Airbender should still try and dodge, and it's not going to stop a boulder, a big huge wave, or something like a master Firebender's flames, but it does a great job of knocking everything else away. Firebending style air can use the air offensively, but no one uses that because Air style is capable of the same level of offense without any alterations and still stays just as powerful while remaining faster. It's just something I can do if I though an enemy knew what I was going to do next. The waterbending air styles seem promising, with lots of potential for reflection and deflection and even some Movement, but ultimately it's simply not as good as Air style Airbending. So while I've done all that I guess the alternative styles haven't really made any improvements except for earth style staff spinning," I mused.

"So that's not so bad, unless you actually try and use any of that," Korra dismissed easily.

"That's a couple years worth of work you're insulting, and more research into the other elements than I ever really wanted to bother with," I reminded her.

"And I'm sure you did plenty during that time towards other stuff anyway," Korra correctly groused.

"I figured out how to use Airbending to influence the environment far more that it used to be able to, though I shouldn't use it anywhere people live like you shouldn't really hunker down with Earthbending in the city with all the buildings. And it doesn't work on elements other Benders are currently using, which is why my attempts to subtly alter your Firebending last night didn't work even though I can make a candle dance anyway I want,"

"We've already seen how that nearly killed you, but at least you've learned your lesson. You have, haven't you?" Korra demanded.

"Can't beat them at their own element, fall back to Airbending tenets," I recited dutifully.

"What else?" Korra asked.

"You think there's more?" I asked. _Dodge._

"Yes. You've been doing this longer than I've even known you. There's still a couple years worth of stuff here you're not telling me about," Korra demanded as she narrowed her eyes at me.

"Only the boring stuff every Airbender has to learn for themselves. You remember I do regular Airbending stuff too, right?" _Redirect._

"Oh yeah, like what?"

"Training with Tenzin. Working on Air Gliders and improving little things. Every Air Nomad is supposed to build their own Glider, and thus each one will be unique in a way special to you. I put a lot more work into my gliders than most Air nomad's would bother, and that way I've got three staffs I would depend on now, my back-up staff here, my emergency backup staff here, and my personalized staff, Nightflier style that I used to fly across the bay tonight and last night," I told Korra.

"And what's the rest?" Korra asked.

"Well, I also argued with the family a lot. Little things like kids getting to keep their hair and all that. I helped raise my little brother and sisters more than you might think I did. I spent time with Duga, my Bison, and Rue, my old Lemur, but she is no longer with us anymore. I started sneaking into the city. Today was my fourteenth time in. At least, I think that's my count. Pretty sure I'm right. I read everything in the library, though I think Tenzin has hidden some of the texts from me. I know he's hidden some of the texts I read so the kids can't see them. I tried to make a few new Airbending weapons in some of my spare time, even though I know Air Nomads are peaceful. I made a boomerang for myself since I thought it would be cool to have one. I've heard about everything Sokka did with one in Avatar Aang's time, and I thought, hey! That flies through the air, that'd make a great Airbending tool!" I said for Korra.

"Let me guess, the Boomerang almost killed you too?" Korra guessed smugly.

"Yes. It took too well to the air and I had to dodge it on the return. It's still stuck in the tree it hit. None of us have ever managed to get it out. The next one I made never came back. It flew out over the ocean and hit Aang's statue from here," I explained.

"What? That's like a mile from here!" Korra exclaimed.

"I stopped with the weapon idea after that. I didn't like the idea anymore. When I'd started it I was a little paranoid someone might be after us simply because we were Airbenders because I'd just read about the Fire Nation and the Hundred Year War in the records. There's a lot about how the Fire Nation even got up to the temples, and then a bit about how their plans were enacted and their results in the records. When I finally got around to reading all the good things they've done since then I put aside the boomerang thing. A year ago I looked at my last design. I'd been making the boomerangs when I was about, seven. I realized my final design probably would have flown off over the ocean. I would have lost sight of it and thought it was lost for good. Then it would have come back and hit somewhere on the island. If it hit a person with the Airbending behind it… It would not be pretty. I destroyed the plans after that," I explained to Korra.

"And there's more, because you're the mad scientist," Korra pushed.

"I'd say the final bits of my time have been spent on trips to the South Pole, simply flying on my glider and enjoying the air, making up my belief in the Tenet of Movement for the Airbenders of the future, writing down all my findings, studying the island as a little kid, looking for things to improve in Airbending styles, and generally just setting up the foundations of my 'mad science'."

"You've still got some unexplained time. I have a general idea of how quickly you work. So spill," Korra demanded.

"Well, I also sleep, believe it or not. I spent a lot of my time when I was fourteen and fifteen sleeping in really late. Sometimes I'd look at the stars and marvel what five hundred years and moving a quarter way around the world would do for your view, but the stars have all disappeared around Republic City now," I explained.

"I estimate you've still got a few months," Korra pushed.

"I also get sick, eat, drink, take care of hygiene, do some chores, tease and play with my little siblings, meditate, talk to Tenzin, talk to Pema, talk to my siblings, spontaneously work on my footwork, I once tried to learn an instrument but couldn't settle on one so I ended up being bad at all of the ones I tried and quit that, and I think once I just genuinely did not feel like doing anything. For a whole day, can you believe it?"

"And what else in your mad science did you practice?" Korra asked.

"Now you're just overestimating me. The only thing left is a little playing with the clouds for Airbending." I reached.

"And how did that almost kill you?" Korra asked me skeptically.

"Who said it did? I flat out succeeded with everything I tried with the clouds, so it got boring quickly. They're cold, wet, malleable, and they drift along over the ocean but don't get very close to the city without a big cloud that will push through that heat funnel over the place. I can't tell you how useless it was for me to even bother with it aside for adding it to the science, if only to say I'd managed it." I explained.

"What aren't you telling me here?" Korra demanded.

I _eyebrow'd_ at her. "I think we've both got a need to sleep. Especially if we're going to train and go into the city tomorrow." I told Korra. _Movement._

"I guess you're right. I might train with Mako and Bolin tomorrow," Korra hoped gleefully.

"Go to sleep,' I told her in exasperation as I hefted my staff and went to my room.


	4. Revelation

Revelation

We were at the Pro-Bending arena. It was something like seven in the morning. Korra did not appreciate my easy grace with the early mornings. She'd demanded my spare glider since hers still wasn't done. (I had one half of the staff, I'd already rigged the internal workings, I had fabric, and I had the bindings and screws, but that was it. It my defense, I hadn't had a lot of time for her prototype.) Korra hadn't been able to get off the ground with my backup glider, so I'd put it away and offered to try and carry her with Nightflier, which when extended was probably big enough for three of me. I was hoping to get a little taller and a little broader by the time I was twenty, so Nightflier was reflective of that, and built well enough to last me my whole life if I was careful with it. My attempt had gone well until Korra had made a random attempt at Airbending without any warning.

I won't tell her and risk working her up over something she might not be able to recreate, but I certainly felt _something_ ripple across my wings. A mix of panic as I lost control, sheer surprise, and indignation led me to drop Korra into the ocean half way between the island and the shore. She'd been fine, and she hadn't seen me have to fight to rebalance the air. The raw, unrefined power of what she'd done had made flying dangerous until I corrected it all away.

She wasn't happy. She thought I'd done it as a prank, even though I was able to fly perfectly. She'd been hanging onto the top of Nightflier while I was under it, so my desperate roll to re-correct had thrown her right down as if I'd done it on purpose. My justification at being right with my theory that Korra would start Airbending in no time if I could just get her in the air made me look like I'd been smug my 'prank' had worked.

I was nursing a tender spot on my ribs.

She probably hadn't meant to hurt me. It still led me to sitting and half meditating, half watching as Korra threw a heavy ball around with Mako and Bolin. Pabu the Fire Ferret was sleeping on my knee peacefully. The ball was supremely heavy looking. You could tell by the way the person catching it had to really use their weight to stop it. It was probably full of water or sand to weigh it down. Thus it was a useful simulation for a water attack or earth disk hitting you.

"What's the big idea with making me train this early in the morning? The morning is _evil_ ," Korra complained as she caught the ball.

"We're the rookies, so we get the worst time slot in the gym," Bolin explained.

"And you're the rookiest of us all. We gotta get you up to speed if we wanna survive in the tournament," Mako explained. As a Firebender he was fine with the morning. It gave him energy whenever the sun was up. "Deal with it!" Mako demanded rudely as he threw the ball to Korra.

"You deal with it," Korra demanded as she threw the ball back at Mako. The break in their direction surprised Mako and the ball hit him and he was thrown from his feet.

The door opened and a new person walked in. It was a tall man in a long coat dressed in earthy colors. He had a funny looking hat. I wasn't sure I'd seen anything like it on my trips into the city. "There's my little hard working street urchins!" the man called. The three Benders turned to him, but I stayed down. Pabu ran to Bolin and climbed to his shoulder.

"It's an honor to finally meet'cha Avatar,' the man greeted kindly, tapping her shoulder.

"And you are?" Korra asked in confusion.

"Butakha! I run this whole pro-bending shebang," Butakha greeted as he swept his hat off his bald head. He reached into his coat and withdrew a thick wad of bills. "Here's your winnings from the last match," Butakha explained as he handed Mako the money. Mako looked pleased, but as he moved to put it in a pocket Butakha waved a finger. "Ah-ah-ah! Not so fast. First you owe me for the Avatar's new gear, gym equipment rental for last month," Butakha said as he took money back from the stack in Mako's hand. Mako made to put the reduced money back, but Butakha called him on it. "Eheh, Rent on your apartment, and a personal loan for Groceries," Butakha announced as he took the last of the money from Mako.

Mako turned an irked look on Bolin. "What? I'm a growing boy," Bolin said as mean of appeasement.

"Oh, and, one more small item of business. The Fire Ferrets need to ante up thirty thousand Yuans for the championship pot," Butakha explained.

"Thirty Thousand Yuans!?" Bolin exclaimed in shock.

"Sorry kids," Butakha said as he put a hand on Mako's shoulder. He did sound sorry, even though he seemed a bit greedy. He probably knew they were unlikely to be able to pay him that sort of figure. "You got until the end of the week to come up with the dough, or else you're out of the tournament," Butakha explained sadly as he turned and walked out.

I got up and went to them as Korra approached as well. Bolin turned to us. "You wouldn't happen to have a secret Avatar bank account overflowing with gold would you?" Bolin asked. Korra turned out her pockets to show she was penniless.

"I got nothin'. I've never really needed money. I've always had people taking care of me," Korra explained.

"Then I wouldn't say you have nothing," Mako told Korra grudgingly. Despite his tone of voice I agreed with his wisdom. Mako began putting away the equipment. Our time slot for the gym was closing.

"Sorry, I didn't mean…" Korra apologized

"No it's alright. It's just, ever since we lost our parents, we've been on our own," Bolin recounted.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know," Korra intoned.

"So, anyway, how are we going to come up with the money?" Mako asked as he came to the group.

Bolin turned towards me. "I have no money either. Air Temple Island was gifted to the Air Nomads, so we don't pay the city anything. Between us and the Air Acolytes we are perfectly self sufficient. If we cannot make it ourselves we can make do without it under most circumstances. We do not need or want money, as it 'distracts from the enlightenment'," I explained. Bolin sighed before brightening.

"I've got it! I've been training Pabu to do circus tricks!" Bolin exclaimed as he held the Fire Ferret up. "Now people would pay good money to see that." Bolin explained. Pabu trilled reassuringly.

"C'mon Bolin. We need serious ideas," Mako told him.

"I was serious," Bolin said sadly.

"Don't worry about it," Mako said confidently to Bolin and Korra. "I'll figure something out. I always do," Mako said evenly.

We went back to the island. We had Tenzin's training to go through as well. By the time evening rolled around Korra was spinning through the newly restored gates with actual Airbending level dodging. "Good! Light on your feet!" Jinora appraised. Korra finished the gates and leapt out at us. I was pleased to see the little dust cloud Korra had swirled up. She didn't notice, but she was displaying little Airbending signs, like my siblings had done when they were young and didn't know how to control it. Korra bent at the waist to hold her knees and pant. She'd been at it all day, improving slowly but surely.

Jinora spotted Mako at the same time I did. "Oooh. He's cute," Jinora remarked.

"Not until you're twenty," I growled at her under my breath.

"Korra, is that the handsome Firebender boy who drives you _crazy?_ " Jinora remarked as she smirked. Korra looked up, shocked.

"Not until you're twenty five," I corrected myself.

"Does he drive you crazy in a bad way? Or does he drive you crazy like you _like him?_ " Ikki motor-mouthed.

Korra stomped and small rock pillars shot up under Jinora and Ikki, throwing them into the sky. Unconcerned, I drew level with Korra as she turned. "Ehem. Oh, hey Mako," Korra said awkwardly. The two giggling girls hit the ground behind us, unharmed from their brief and sudden venture into the air.

"Wait, how'd you even get onto the island?" I asked, suddenly realizing that _Mako was here._ The security from the Air Acolytes and the Blue Lotus sentries just _let him past?_

"Told them I was here to see Korra?" Mako asked, confused.

"And they just let you in after that?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Well, I told them who I was, they let me in after I told them I was a Fire Ferret," Mako explained as he realized what I was getting at.

That explained it. The whole match had been on radio, the Sentries would have heard it. Mako was known to them now.

"You seen' Bolin?" Mako asked briskly as he turned his attention back to Korra.

"Nice to see you too. And no, I haven't seen him since practice," Korra explained. "Think something's wrong?" Korra asked carefully.

"I don't know. Bolin has a knack for getting into stupid situations. Hrm. See ya' later," Mako told us.

"Wait. Kaldan and I can help you look for him," Korra said, volunteering my services. I glanced at the gates. Yeah, we'd done enough training. Something was bothering me too. Hasook, the Waterbender for the Fire Ferrets. He'd never shown up, just flat our disappeared. What had Tenzin said about his mystery threat?"

"Hey. Cool guy. We can take Naga and Kaldan can fly around us," Korra said.

"Who's Naga?" Mako asked.

"My best friend," Korra bragged. I ran to get Nightflier. "And a great tracker," Korra explained.

The city was smoggy as we reached it. Korra and Naga boarded the ferry and went across, and I flew near them to feel the air on my skin. I hadn't meditated in a while, so the tickling sensation of the wet breeze was a welcome distraction. In the city Korra mounted Naga and hauled Mako aboard. I flew above them in the night sky. Below me, the city's skyline lazed by as I used the lingering heat of the city to fly slowly with no real effort. The plan was for Naga, who could track a scent for a hundred miles, to find Bolin. I'd stay in the air and look around, but keep close to Naga and her nose. If I spotted something I'd give the signal, a Soundbending clap to alert Mako and Korra.

I also spied on Korra and Mako with my Soundbending hearing technique. "Your best friend is a Polar Bear Dog. Somehow that makes perfect sense," Mako said. I giggled to myself. Mako had been very carefully quiet around the known fierce predator animal, but he must finally have loosened up enough to talk near Naga's presence. He was still far too stiff riding her though.

"I'll take that as a compliment, city boy," Korra shot back. Korra was the only known person to tame a polar bear dog in known history. Naga was an Avatar spirit animal guide, and thus bound to Korra in a way we foolish mortals couldn't understand. Naga was also fluffy and very patient with most people, a far cry from her extremely rare brothers and sisters in the wild. The patient thing, probably not the fluffy thing.

They travelled to Town Hall and Naga went to the statue of Fire Lord Zuko. The statue was of Zuko in his younger days. It'd been placed in honor of all the support the Fire Lord had given Republic City and the United Nation. Zuko held a constant gas fed flame in his right hand as a symbol of his power. "Well. This is his usual hangout," Mako observed as he slid off Naga. Mako walked to a group of kids. Street kids Mako knew I guess. "You guy's seen my brother around here today?" Mako asked them. Apparently they knew him well enough to know Bolin.

"Perhaps. My memory is a little foggy. Maybe you can help clear it up," The ring leader kid said. I frowned from the sky as he held a hand out to Mako for some money. Mako reached into his pocket.

"You're good Skootchy. A real pro," Mako told him as he gave 'Skootchy' a Yuan. Skootchy pocketed it.

"Yeah, I've seen 'im," Skootchy admitted.

"When?" Mako questioned.

"'Bout noon," Skootchy responded.

"What was he doing?" Mako asked next.

"He was performing some kind of Monky Rat circus. And then," Skootchy trailed off.

Mako grimaced and drew another Yuan to hand to Skootchy. "And then what? Why'd he leave?" Mako asked. Skootchy stood on his tip toes and covered his mouth from passerbies, like he was concerned someone might be listening. Oh, wait, that'd be me.

"Shady Shin showed up and flashed some serious cash. Bolin took off with him in his hotrod. The Triple Threats, the Red Monsoons, the Agni Kai's; all the Triad's are musclin' up for somethin' real big," Skootchy explained. "Now that's all you're getting out of me!" Skootchy cried loudly as he ran off. I pulled a divebomb and landed right beside Korra.

"What's he talking about?" Korra asked.

"Sounds like there's a turf war brewing," Mako told us grimly. "And Bolin's about to get caught right in the middle of it."

"Let's get his scent from here and go quickly then," I said nervously.

I got back into the air and tailed it after Naga. Mako was instructing Korra on where to go and Naga could really move when she wanted to. Not as fast as me flying over the city of course, but fast enough I needed to pick up the pace from my lazy hover.

"So where are we headed?" Korra asked.

"The Triple Threat Triad's headquarters. Hopefully Bolin's there and nothing's gone down yet," Mako explained.

"Triple Threat Triad. I beat up some of those yahoos when I got into town. Why would Bolin get tangled up with-"

Naga surged forwards as she spotted movement in the street and barking a polar bellow. I swooped down to see what she'd spotted. It was Pabu. "Woah, Naga!" Korra called as she pulled up on the reins. Naga rounded a corner after Pabu, intent on her prey. Pabu escaped Naga by climbing a street light pole. Naga pulled up short of it and Korra and Mako got a good look at Pabu. I pulled out of my dive and skid to a stop next to them on the ground, closing my glider with a flourish.

"That's Pabu!" Mako called as he saw the little Fire Ferret. Naga licked her chops and lurched forwards at the light pole.

"No Naga! Pabu is a friend, not a snack," Korra demanded as Pabu climbed down the pole to Naga. The two animals sniffed each other before Pabu jumped onto Naga's head and ran to Mako, chittering the whole way. Mako looked pleased to have found their pet, but I hadn't seen Bolin nearby from the air.

"We gotta hurry," Mako called as he held onto Pabu. If the little guy was out here away from Bolin, something must've happened. I lit into the air and let them lead the way.

We went a long ways into the seedier parts of the city before Naga slowed in front of an old store. Both passengers got off, but I didn't go down, instead circling around the building. There was a loud bang and I curved, dived, and swooped down to see Korra had kicked in the front door of the establishment. Realizing she would have alerted anyone inside, I pulled up and gained altitude to clear the building line to look in the back. Someone would surely pull a runner.

I spotted something terribly ominous at the same time the group revved their engines. I landed on the roof for a moment and _clapped_ the thunderous noise drowning out even the motors of the three bikes and the metal plated van Satomobile. Korra and Mako burst out the back and Korra looked high for me as the both of them spotted the vehicles. I went airborne again in a dive at the vehicles. Skidding to a stop dangerously close to them I got a good look at them all. I managed a quick look in the back of the armored Satomobile first. Bolin was bound and gagged in the back. The motorbikes were armored as well, but they were lightly plated instead of the heavy metal sheet metal of the van. They were an escort force for the van. The men were armored in light, non-restrictive clothing. Their masks covered their heads and faces entirely. _To prevent identification. They don't want to be named or identified._ Yellow-green glowing goggles covered their eyes. What was the point of that, wouldn't they be blindingly bright that close to your eyes? They must have a purpose. Maybe they somehow allowed better vision in the dark? It was far-fetched, but I knew there had some reason for them besides intimidating eye protection. The men carried cans at their waists and their hands were strangely armored.

"Bolin!" Mako cried. Two of the masked men threw small light canisters at Mako and Korra, and they exploded into bright green gas. A smoke screen? Reluctantly I leapt backwards from where I was to blow the smoke away.

"Thanks!" Korra called as she and Mako emerged from the smoke, having inhaled only a little. "Naga, come!" Korra cried as she and Mako ran after the group. I turned and got myself back into the air on Nightflier. No matter where they went now I had them. They could not escape me, I was just as fast as any engine and they were hardly subtle. The five motorbikes followed the van down a hard right into an alley. They seemed to know where they were going pretty well. This would all have had to have been planned out.

Mako fired off a spike of fire after a motorbike from Naga, but the man dodged it on the bike. They were a speedy bunch. I flew down close to get another look. It seemed like there were tubes running on the mask that led to the harder helmet like back of it. Some sort of device to allow them to breath easily in that green smoke they threw out? It would allow them to fight in it. That must be what the goggles were actually for.

With no way of getting rid of me, the biker did a wild evasion to try and escape me. Korra earthbent the road up at another biker, but he rode through it and even jumped off her earth spike like a ramp. In the air though, he was mine. I swept backwards on my glider and drew even with him in the air, closing my glider and spinning, lashing out with a wind strike. To my utter surprise the bike absorbed most of my blow and he turned it so that the tires bounced off the building I'd knocked him into. The biker rode and bounced off the wall and down to his fellow.

Whoever these guys were, they were good. A trained, elite force. That did not bode well, these weren't simple Triad thugs. Had the Triad's been gearing up to fight these guys, rather than each other? I snapped my glider out and the wings caught the air mere feet from the ground. I picked up altitude by forming an air ball under me to bounce off of, snapping my glider shut and then open when I was twenty feet up to follow after.

Naga was gaining on them, and I was almost right over them when they made their next move. One biker went left a little, distracting Korra and Mako while the next one in the line pulled a sharp turn. He reached into his belt, drew and threw a weighted Bola in one smooth practiced motion. Not expecting it, and too far ahead to help, I could only watch Korra' and Mako's fall as the two were thrown from Naga into the air.

The two men closed in on us. I dropped into a typical Air Stance as I protected Mako and Korra as they got up. They paused as they observed Mako and Korra take stances. Korra palmed a shot of fire and threw it at one of them. I moved to protect her, but suddenly another man was revealed in the wind. Another biker had come back to even out their odds! Ignoring my friends I turned to face the new threat. With a spin and a swing of my staff I'd built enough air to lash out and attack the bike. It was damaged and it threw the rider, but he recovered midair in a display of acrobatics. He charged me, and I let him, confused as to his actions.

Was he running? Directly at an Airbender? I could feel the others dancing around Korra and Mako, not really landing any blows. Maybe they weren't as good as I'd though? They seemed great at not getting hit my Korra and Mako using Firebending. With contemptuous ease I swept his feet out from under him and watched him hit the ground and roll heavily. He hadn't been expecting that? _Well_ I guess _airbending is a pretty unexpected tactic._ No one expects the Airbender! (Even though I'm wearing obvious Air Nomad colors.)

They were used to dodging visible attacks then. If they had been targeting people, benders would attack in a visible manner. They seemed rather well adapted to fighting benders. Even Korra wasn't having much luck. I could feel her trailing an arm. Why, how had she been injured? I hadn't felt a big move that could break or disable an arm on the wind, what was going on? Mako was running from his opponent with a hurt arm too. They must target extremities to break them or damage them then, in order to limit bending.

My man was back up, and coming more carefully. Airbending was not a normally violent style, with little in the ways of finishing moves. I wasn't a violent person myself, even if it'd _made_ a few finishing moves, but those were for emergencies. This was bad, but I didn't want to seriously open up on this poor fool yet, it wasn't that far gone. The strange way the man danced around me was confusing. I could see how it would be great for the other styles, but I didn't even need to see him to dodge him. The wind told me everything I needed, and I passively dodged him to try and learn more.

He attacked with a strange knuckle fist in quick strikes. I could focus that. The next time he tried to strike me I blasted him back with an air palm. Spinning Nightflier I cracked out with my staff to attack, physically smashing his hands. It must've hurt and surely broken his hands, but he seemed to not let himself be slowed down as he instantly went on the retreat. Korra and Mako almost seemed clumsy with how much they'd been limited, but they also weren't really disabled. Their arms hung limp as their enemies disengaged from them.

The two moved to attack me. Naga roared and began chewing the steel cables on the bola's. Next time I knew not to let them get any bola's into the air. Mako managed a fire shot at one man, and it singed a leg on him. The two looked at each other and a moment of understanding passed between them. They were going to run.

They threw a gas canister, which I bounced back at them. Bursting the gas around them was just as bad as letting it burst around us however, as the broken handed one got onto a bike with the burned man and they drove off with the one that hadn't been hurt, using the smokescreen around themselves rather than around us. Naga roared as she ripped free, but didn't pursue. Pabu chattered at Mako and Naga helped Korra up. I stood my ground protectively over them as I let myself calm. The winds told me nothing was around me. Korra tried to bend after them, but like I'd come to suspect, she couldn't manage it.

"I can't bend!" Korra panicked.

"They're chi blockers, like Ty Lee from the stories, Korra," I told her.

"It'll wear off. Those chi blockers can't shut you down for very long. They're Amon's henchmen," Mako explained. I turned to him quickly. I needed to hear this, and I needed to let Tenzin know. This had to be the threat to the city, and they had to be the ones abducting people. Shutting down Bending in a surprise attack would stop any Bender, no matter how good. Only those who couldn't be snuck up on like a Siesmic Sensing Earthbender or an Air Nomad would be safe from a surprise ambush. Those guys obviously knew the city, and they could come from anywhere with the mobility they had displayed. They could be anyone due to their masks. Even if someone could see it coming, they might not be able to escape short of an Earthbender retreating into the ground or one of us Airbenders going straight up.

"Amon? That anti-bending guy with the mask?" Korra asked.

"Yeah. He's the leader of 'The Equalists'," Mako explained.

"What do they want with the Triple Threat Triad?" Korra asked.

"Is it too much to hope they're just vigilantes who want to clean up the city's streets?" I asked Mako. He snorted at me.

"Whatever it is, it can't be legal or good. And they still have Bolin," he reminded me. "Ugh! I can't believe Bolin got himself into this mess!" Mako complained.

"Mako," Korra called as she touched Mako's shoulder. (It's an everybody thing now) "We are going to save your brother. I promise you that."

I couldn't spot the vehicles from the air. They'd probably ditched them and gone on foot somewhere to escape me, or they knew a secret route that had let them clear the last bit of my aerial views edges without being spotted. Naga couldn't scent them out. We went on foot to look for hints as to where they might be. Mako had asked why I couldn't just fly up and use my Soundbending to listen to the whole city, and I'd asked him if he thought I'd be able to shift through all the noise in a clipped tone.

We searched until the morning sun began to rise. Naga was growing tired. Mako was getting a second wind in energy as the sun rose, and Korra was feeling some of it, but I was losing sleep and tiring. My flying was getting choppy and my arms getting sore. If we got into another fight my reflexes might be too slow against a group of Chi blockers for me to counter them. It was only their style having no good way of attacking an airbender that had kept me from getting just as hurt as Korra and Mako in the fight. In a skirmish I was going to have to try and keep most of the Equalists fighting me in order to take the attention off Korra and Mako. Thankfully Korra and Mako had gotten their bending back in less than an hour after their fight.

"We've been out all night. No sight of him," Korra said as she stopped Naga.

"We've got to keep looking. But where?" Mako asked.

"I have an idea!" Korra said as she realized something. She turned Naga and they began a loping pace. I followed in the air. I was so glad at this point Nightflier was able to absorb so much of the strain of continued flying due to its larger than regular wings. I needed to keep as much stamina as I could. Korra led us to the park, though I had no idea what she was looking for.

Naga and Pabu drank from the fountain to slake their thirst. I slipped down to the group. "The first day I got into town, I ran into an Equalist protester, over there," Korra said as she pointed at the abandoned stage.

"And you think they'll know where Bolin is?" Mako asked. It probably was supposed to come out cuttingly, but Mako was just as tired as us. Well, still tired, he had more energy because of the sun, but he was still tired. With how tired he was, Mako sounded more worried than sarcastic. It was a nice change, though he'd already been a lot nicer since we volunteered to look.

"It's our only lead right now," Korra responded correctly. In no time Naga had curled up beneath a tree to sleep. Korra and Mako relaxed, leaning against her. I let myself sink into half meditation as I closed my eyes and calmed my inner center. "So, why is Bolin running around with the Triple Threat Triad anyways?" Korra asked Mako.

"Well, we uh, used to do some work for them back in the day," Mako admitted uncomfortably.

"What?" Korra said in shock. "Wha, are you some kind of criminal?" Korra asked in suspicion.

I decided I really needed to calm my center and focused a little harder on it as the revelation jarred around inside. "No! You don't know what you're talking about!" Mako protested. "I just ran numbers for them and stuff. We were orphans out on the street, I did what I had to do to survive, and protect my little brother," Mako bit out.

"I'm sorry," Korra apologized. I opened my eyes and looked over sadly at Mako. He really had been taking care of Bolin for a long time. No wonder he was so angry sounding to everyone but Bolin. "It must have been really hard," Korra said sadly. No doubt she was trying to imagine the conditions and how the brothers had lived. I felt a little respect grow for Mako.

"Can I ask… what happened to your parents?" Korra asked hesitantly. Mako huffed softly in annoyance.

"They were mugged. By a Firebender. He cut them down right in front of me. I was eight," Mako revealed. Damn. Your own element? It was a marvel he was comfortable with it still. A miracle he was willing to play Pro-bending. All in the name of his little brother?

"Mako," Korra breathed softly.

"Bolin is the only family I have left. If anything happened to him, I'd…" Mako said slowly as he pulled up his red scarf.

There wasn't much to say to that. We all slept under the tree, though I did move into a tree canopy to sleep. I'd mastered the art of branch snoozing as a young boy on Air Temple Island.

It was the reverberation of the megaphone that sent me surging awake. Instantly aware of my position I grabbed my staff and struck out, sending a cutting wave of air through the poor tree. Realizing my surroundings made me feel stupid as nuts rained down from the tree around me.

I glanced down. Korra had fallen asleep on Mako's shoulder. They were both glancing at each other's eyes as they awoke. It wasn't the right time to poke fun at my cousin and new friend, but I'd make sure to get around to it. Right now though, there was a protester to interrogate. Both the silly children beneath me jerked away from each other, and I landed down on the grass in front of them.

"Time to find Bolin," I pushed as I waited for them to ready themselves.

"Non-benders of Republic City! Amon calls you to take back your city! It is time for the-!" the man gasped as he observed Korra approaching. "It's you again! You cannot silence me, Avatar!" the man yelled in our faces. Too early for this monkey business, _I_ silenced him, using Airbending to throw the megaphone into the river under the bridge.

"You were saying?" I demanded angrily as my ears kept ringing. Instinctually using Soundbending to hear in better quality had some inherent drawbacks. I was damn near deafened at the moment, like the man had reached out and slapped my ears.

"Listen up. My friend got kidnapped by some Chi-blockers," Korra filled the man in. "Where'd they take him?" Korra demanded.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" the man lied.

"Oh, I think you do!" Korra said as she raised a leg to kick.

"Think like an Airbender. Violence is never the answer," I said quickly. They both fed me glares, and I quickly amended my stance. "Defending yourself is fine, but we can't just wreck his station because we don't like his message," I tried to explain.

"You're just like them, arrogant, violent suppressers who seek to keep the non-benders of Republic City under your thumb, Airbender! You live out on that island of yours in the lap of luxury while the non-bender Air Acolytes tend to your every need!" The man yelled at me.

"Reluctantly I admit that is sort of true, though not wholly true. But listen. I'm an Airbender. Maybe I know a little about what happens when a whole group of people declares the rest of the world as their enemy, hmm?" I asked pointedly. Work that genocide angle! Oh wow, I need to repent now. Why did I think that?

"Amon will get to you in time too!" the guy yelled at me.

"Okay. Wreck his stuff," I permitted angrily. It was clear he'd rejected the non-violent angle, and I couldn't be blamed if I redirected instead of just keeping up dodging. Korra sent the table skyrocketing, and a thousand fliers of Amon went into the air. The protester fell backwards off his table. The guy angrily set out to collecting the fliers instead of yelling at us or something.

"That's weird. Why are the flyers so important?" I asked as I watched him chase down the paper pages. Mako pulled one out of the air.

"Witness the revelation tonight at nine o'clock," Mako read out. "What's this revelation?" Mako asked the man.

"Nothing that concerns the likes of you three!" He told us. Korra grabbed him by the collar.

"You better believe it concerns us! Spill it!" Korra said threateningly. I glanced around as the fliers floated down around us. A safe distance away, spectators watched us in fear and anger.

Instantly I felt guilty and ashamed. I'd lost my temper so easily once again. I was supposed to be better than that. "Guys," I said, looking out at the people.

"No one knows what the revelation is! And I have no idea what happened to your friend. But if he's a bender, then my guess is that he's getting what's coming to him!" the protester called.

"That's a human being you're talking about, not just a 'Bender' that's not an identity!" I decried.

"Where's it happening?" Mako asked.

 _*Pweet Pweet!*_ a whistle blew as a Metalbender cop appeared. I covered my ears and stirred the air as much as I could to stagger the sound as I blocked out some of the pain. That was it, I was going back to old school hearing ranges as soon as I could. "Hey! What's going on over there!" the cop yelled at us.

"The Avatar's oppressing us! Help!" the guy cried.

"Let's scram!" Korra called as she dropped the guy and turned to run. Mako reached down to snare a few more fliers, and though I didn't know why, I used Airbending to flutter some into my arms as well. The rest gave us a very fancy cover as they flew around in a spiral. Before they landed we would be gone. Korra and Mako got on Naga and I flew into the air, Nightflier sticking out like a sore thumb now that it was brighter out.

We stopped under the train tracks with our fliers. "Shouldn't we involve the police? I mean, it is a problem for their level too. People have gone missing, even if it is mostly Triad members," I asked right away.

"We don't have time to lose. We have to find Bolin before nightfall," Korra explained. She glared at the fliers we'd collected. "Why didn't the Equalists put a location on these?" Korra asked in confusion.

"Probably because they don't want just anyone waltzing into their big revelation," Mako announced. "Whatever that is. I bet the information is hidden here somehow. Look at the backs," Mako instructed.

"These sort of look like buildings. From above, how I see the world," I announced idly as I looked at a page.

Mako and I glanced at each other. "There's four different images," he said slowly as understanding dawned on his face.

"So it's a puzzle?" Korra asked as she looked at Mako's copies.

"It's a map. Mako… that's genius. Only the really interested would notice that, because only the interested would take multiple fliers!" I praised.

I hadn't really considered it before, but Mako was pretty smart actually. Maybe I should try and teach him science? He could handle it. Mako put four fliers together and held it to a map of the city on the wall of the tram station. "Here. I've flown over this before from the air," I said as I pointed to the docks along the interior of the city. It was by the rivers that ran through Republic City.

"Bingo," Mako said happily. I had no idea what that meant, but it sounded like a confirmation. "This must be where it's going down," Mako explained.

"So now we contact the police?" I asked carefully. I didn't want to get into another fight without backup.

"No. If the police mobilize, the Equalists will notice and run again," Mako pointed out. He seemed to know this stuff. Maybe time from his Triad days? I trusted him to have a better idea of how it could go down.

We closed in on the location. Mako had handed Korra his scarf. Without it he seemed a whole new person, devoid of his only splash of color. Korra wore 'regular' non-bender clothes. It seemed non-benders had some outfits they could wear to avoid being mistaken for a bender. Mako seemed sure it would keep them safe. Luckily I didn't have an impossible-to-conceal-without-suspicion arrow tattoo on my head and hands. Though the clothes itches terribly and weren't loose enough, I decided I could make do. I reluctantly set aside my staff after letting my two cohorts talk me into leaving it behind. Without it I knew I wasn't as able to Airbend as well, and the little difference it made could be the difference between success and failure if somehow we messed up.

We moved in. Korra wore Mako's scarf and put on a dirty bowl hat. Mako put on a paperboy's hat. I didn't wear my hat (even though I was supposed to) because part of my secret success with feeling the air came from the fact my own hair was an especially sensitive piece of coverage, and it was helpful to feel the wind with it. The thick man outside a suspiciously guarded door let people in if they showed a flier. I carried the four we'd used as a map as our 'proof'. Korra grabbed Mako's arm like they were dating, and helpfully enough I could pass as Mako's younger brother in the dark light. His shorter, gray eyed brother. Damn, Mako's eyes were Firebender gold! Well, nothing for it but to hope.

"What are you doing?" Mako asked.

"We'll attract less attention this way," Korra suggested.

"In that case I'm going to walk back here as the awkward third wheel I am in your beautiful relationship. Tell me when you're getting married," I said as my nerves got to me and I fell behind them. Mako reached back and yanked me forwards again by my arm, and I shrugged him off as I made sure to keep my stance out of Air style.

"This is a private event," the guy said as he looked at the three of us. I bit the inside of my cheek to prevent myself from saying something like _'oh, they won't mind the privacy'._ "No one gets in without an invitation,' the large man continued.

"But we followed the map?" I asked, honestly confused, as I held up my four pages.

The man looked at the papers and a smile broke out on his face. "The revelation is upon us, my brothers and sister," the man said happily as he took my pages. I let a smile slide onto my face and I nodded before leading the way in.

We turned the corner to behold a map two thousand strong. "I knew a lot of people hated benders, but I've never seen so many in one place," Mako announced.

"And here I thought people would like me for being an Airbender," I said shakily as my world view changed. _Correct the inner calm._

"Keep your eyes out for Bolin," Mako told us softly as he walked down the ramps into the crowd. We followed him as he cleared a path to the front of the stage.

"Please welcome your Hero! Your Savior! Amon!" someone shouted. A square opened in the stage and mist formed. Dry ice, special effects. This was a public event for the dedicated. Light shown through the mist as the horizontal siding doors opened. Amon appeared and the crowd cheered for him. Behind Amon on the stage were five regular looking Equalists and one odd one. They were possibly the same ones we'd fought. The special looking Equalist stood behind and to the right of Amon as the third in the six man lineup. He did not have a mask over his mouth, and his cowl was not pointed like the others were. Two sword handles rested above his shoulders. His mustache style were little spiked tufts at the above the corner of his lips. Was he not concerned with being identified? Then he had dedicated his life to the Equalist force.

Amon was unusual looking. He wore a hood over his mask. The mask was white and clay like, with a painted on mouth. A large red circle rested on Amon's forehead, high-lighted by tan 'eyebrows' that were part of the mask. The tan colors rested around the edges of the mask forming the 'cheekbone' ridges on either side under Amon's eyes. Amon's eyes were hidden in the shadows of his mask, as was his neck hidden in the dark shadows of his hood. He'd set up the lights above him to give him that effect probably. But while the Equalists were obviously carrying weapons at their waists in pouches, Amon was totally unarmed. He wore dark, almost black brown colors, and an oddly distinct clothing style. He was set up as to be perfectly distinguishable. Easy to spot, captivating to the eye, and utterly impossible to ignore.

The crowd cheered as Amon approached a microphone. Raising a hand at the crowd, Amon began speaking. I was kind of surprised by his voice, he sounded like a regular person under the mask and not some totally foreign tone. He didn't growl evilly or hiss like a snake or anything, though his voice was deeper than I suspected could be regular. Then I realized that was the point. Amon was a public speaker, leader and main figure of the Equalists. Everything he did was to drum up more support. This was the man behind the map fliers. "My quest for Equality began many years ago. When I was a boy my family and I lived on a small farm. We weren't rich, and none of us were benders. This made us very easy targets for the Firebender who extorted my father. One day my father confronted this man. But when he did, that Firebender took my family from me, then, he took my face," Amon revealed.

I frowned. Firebenders were an easy target for Amon's speech. Fire was the most naturally destructive force in nature, and Firebending had a little _something_ of a history of known evil. I wasn't certain Amon's story carried any weight, but then I didn't really want to believe him. Judging by the gasps of the crowd around me, they very much did believe him, and I imagine to them it wasn't such a stretch. Many of these people had had unfortunate dealings or knew someone who had unfortunate dealings with one of the Triads. The people wanted to believe, and Amon was willing to give speech to them.

It was the scariest thing I'd ever felt, more than Toph, or the bull Sky Bison scaring me, or falling from the sky or anything I'd ever felt before. Suddenly everyone here around me but Korra and Mako was an enemy. I needed to get _out._ Korra slipped a hand into mine and Mako gave me a look, and I realized I was trembling and hardly breathing. "I've been forced to hide behind a mask ever since," Amon said as he looked out over the crowd. I spent a moment looking around, and was shocked by the diversity. Poor man stood next to rich man, a young woman stood next to an old woman. Young teenagers, younger than I stood in rapt attention as Amon spoke. Randomly I thought of Skootchy. Did that little kid hate benders? Had he lost his parents to the Triads? I tried to control me breathing, to bring myself back under control. I was an _Airbender_ , if there was _anything_ I could control, it was at least my own breathing! I felt naked without my staff Nightflier, and my borrowed clothes were far too constricting.

"As you know the Avatar has recently arrived in Republic City," Amon said. Boos rang out all around us, and I realized Amon could use Korra as a figure to attack. She was the Avatar, the ultimate Bender. Korra pulled Mako's scarf up over her face, and Mako looked angrily out over the crowd. Twitchily I reached for an air staff that was not there. Damn, why had I forgone it? I had three of the damn things so I'd specifically _never_ be without one! "If she were here, she would tell you that Bending brings balance to the world," Amon explained.

Now that wasn't fair. That was true in a spiritual sense. If all the Airbenders had really gone extinct the world's weather would have gone haywire as the spiritual energy connected to us recoiled all the way to the origin of Bending in the spirit world. "-but, she is wrong." Amon said as he walked to his left on the stage. "The only thing Bending has brought to the world is suffering. It has been the cause of every war, in every era," Amon declared, punctuation with points. That was a lie. It had to be. In a literal sense it was wrong anyways. Bending was an ability, not a cause and effect. A Firebender throwing a fireball was cause. Fire didn't get blamed, the Bender who unleashed it did. "but that is about to change," Amon explained. Besides, benders were less common the further back you go, and there were still thousands of years of war the world had been through. I tried and failed to hold my arms still. I bumped a man next to me, and he glanced at me. Taking me in he gave a friendly nod of approval to my obvious excitement.

I was going to be sick. Or pass out.

"I know you have been wondering, 'What _is_ the Revelation?'" Amon asked. "You are about to get your answer," Amon explained. "Since the beginning of time, the Spirits have acted as guardians of our world. And they have spoken to me, they say the Avatar has failed humanity. That is why the spirits have chosen me, to usher in a new era of balance. They have granted me a power that will make Equality a reality! The power to take a person's Bending away! Permanently!" Amon exclaimed.

Brain closed down. Trying to think of something to think of. Not receiving any answers. How about, _what?_ Amon knew how to energy bend like Aang had known? But Aang had supposedly never taught anyone how to do what he did. He'd even said once it wouldn't work for the person trying it without being the Avatar! It had to be something else. "That's impossible. There's no way," Korra said as she glanced at Mako.

"This guy's insane,' Mako agreed.

"If he said he could do it, and then we found out he couldn't, no one would ever follow or believe in him again. He has to believe he can. For now, we should _believe he can,_ " I responded as I tried to wrap my head around it all. My legs gave out under me, and it was only Mako's quick but subtle actions that caught me and held me up until I could stand on my own again.

"Now for a demonstration!" Amon called happily. "Please welcome, Lightning Bolt Zolt, leader of the Triple Threat Triad." Amon said as a line of men were walked onto the stage, bound by ropes. Lightning Bolt Zolt was an old mobster, head of the Triple Threat Triad. He was dressed in red finery with yellow shoulders, indicating his status in traditional Fire Nation style. His hair was slicked back and grey with his age. Zolt was led in first, a line of Triple Threats behind him. "And one of the notorious criminals in Republic City," Amon explained to the crowd.

Nice showmanship. He shows he gets results by bringing forth one of the biggest bads in the city. That was why the Equalists had snagged them and attacked the headquarters. The crowd booed and groaned, and Zolt squirmed. "Aw Boo yerself!" Zolt cried back.

"There's Bolin," Korra said, moving forwards to retrieve him. Poor Bolin looked terrified!

"Wait! We can't fight them all, even with Airbending," Mako said as he reminded me I was the counter. I had to fight these psychos. Maybe even Amon. "We need to be smart about this," Mako said to Korra.

"Then come up with a game plan, team captain," Korra growled out.

"Bolin will be last. We have some time. Amon will start with Zolt and move down the line, whipping up fervor as he goes. He _needs_ these people to see he can do what he says he can. But first the people have to see the Bending happen, right?" I asked as I tried to figure out why Zolt was being untied. "He needs the crowd to stop seeing the benders as people. Bolin is _obviously_ terrified up there compared to some of the hardened criminals. He can't hit Bolin as anything _but_ last or the crowd will realize he's being cruel and terrible. But if he whips them up in a fervor first, makes them forget these are people…."

"Zolt has amassed a fortune by extorting and abusing Non-benders. But his Reign of Terror is about to come to an end! Now, in the interest of fairness, I will give Zolt the chance to fight, to keep his bending," Amon explained. The weird sword Equalist finished untying Zolt and threw him roughly away from Amon. Amon himself backed away and took a stance.

"You were right. Amon wants the crowd to see. But what's he going to do next?" Mako asked.

"Win, and take Zolt's Bending. And he'll look good as he does it. The people will love it, and it will push them into believing him. He'll have a strong supporter base in all the people here. After that he'll have power to command the people, and word will spread by speed of mouth," I tried to think.

"I meant right now, right here. What will Amon do after he fights Zolt?" Mako asked.

"Take his Bending?" I asked, confused and wary. What did Mako want from me? I was only seeing long term, I couldn't know what Amon would do next. But I recognized this stuff. It was in history. Those who do not study are doomed to repeat it and all that. Well, I recognized it. It was the start of a tyrant. Or, if they won and the history books were printed, he was a glorious leader who had saved the non-benders from the oppressive hand of the benders. He'd have to keep going though; he'd never be able to stop until the job was done. He'd have to teach his ability to the world or something, so that they too could remove bending, or keep it in a small elite group. The original Equalists perhaps? Those Amon knew he could trust. Benders would hide in the remote corners of the world where those with elemental resistances could not live, but slowly Benders would be stamped out. There would be a drastic drop in the quality of the general Bender, and even the 'trained' would have no chance against the superior style of the Equalists. It would be the end of the Bending and the start of a new 'era' exactly like Amon said.

"Block it out Kald. Do that inner peace thing. Stay here with us. Think. What will Amon do now next," Mako instructed as he roughly shook me.

"Fight Zolt, win, get the next known criminal scum, maybe fight him, win, take his bending, skip the next fight as redundant maybe? Remove bending. Go to Bolin. The crowd won't care that he's just an utterly terrified looking kid the age of their sons and daughters. They'll be beyond that, full of hate and hope against their 'Bender' oppressors. The criminals will go first, but the regular people will be targeted, the Police will try and stop it and be swept underfoot, Metalbending style might fare well but they're so few against what will be an army at that point. The police will fall; Benders in positions of power will be targeted and. Oh. Tenzin and Korra and the Airbenders will be targeted. Amon will want us for 'Motivation' for the future by wiping out a whole Bending 'race'." I tried to think.

"He's out of it isn't he?" Mako said angrily as I vocalized my thoughts quietly. It was good the people around us were so enraptured by something.

Oh. Ozone. Zolt was attacking Amon with Lightning. Amon had got in close and spun Zolt, and lightning danced around them. Amon placed a hand on Zolt's head and neck, and abruptly the light show cut out, cutting down to fire, then nothing. Zolt pulled himself from his collapse and swung emptily at Amon. Nothing materialized. "Wha- what'd you do to me?" Zolt asked.

"Your Firebending is gone. Forever," Amon said into the mic as he looked down at Zolt. The crowd roared and shrieked. "The Era of Bending is over! A new Era of Equality has begun!" Amon said as he raised a fist. The crowd cheered and raised their fists too. An Equalist untied a man and kicked him over at Amon.

"Any ideas yet?" Korra asked Mako.

"I think so. See those machines?" Mako asked as he glanced at some boilers. "They're powered by water and steam. If you can create some cover, I can grab Bolin without anyone noticing. Then, we duck out of here," Mako said.

"Works for me," Korra said as she looked at the machines and back to Mako. "Mako. Good luck," Korra said as she began to move. I was surprised when she grabbed me and led me towards the machines.

"The Equalists might not be so affected by steam. They can fight in smoke," I reminded Korra.

"We'll have to hope Mako's quick then," Korra said.

"I should try and help him," I said aloud.

"You're not in the condition to try and do anything until you calm down," Korra told me as we moved into a side hall. Korra walked until she found a generator. Korra closed the pressure valve on a pipe until steam burst from a loose screw, hissing. "It's not enough," Korra said as she knelt to screw another valve.

"Hey you!" the Equalist man from the doorway called. "Is there a problem, my brother?" Korra asked. The sound of the hissing steam was covered by the cheering of the crowd. Amon must've removed another person's bending.

"What're you doing back here?" the man asked.

"Looking for the bathroom?" Korra asked.

"I don't feel so good," I added as I tried my best to not vomit.

The man drew a wrench. Korra frowned as the man lunged, but I ducked and threw my hands up at his face. He was blown upright from his lunge, and I Airbent, plunging myself forwards, throwing the man back along the hallway. Korra grabbed his dropped wrench and slammed it into the pipes. "This should be enough," Korra said as the corridor filled with steam.

"I thought we wanted to explode the pipes and spread steam like that?" I asked.

"Yes," Korra said, taking a stance. She stood and Waterbent the steam to flow it up into the pipes. There was an explosion of sound as the screams of the non-benders hit our ears. Rushing out led us into a throng of panicked people fleeing from the scene. Korra led me towards where Mako had planned their exit. I hadn't heard it over my own muttering. Korra ripped her cover clothes off, preferring her simple Water Tribe thin shirt.

"You benders need to understand. There's no place in the world for you anymore," Amon's lieutenant was saying over Bolin and Mako's smoking forms. We rushed into the dark alley and demonlished the man with the element of surprise. Korra hit him with an earth ramp, bouncing him up and into the wall. The adrenaline rush grounded me, brought me back down from the clouds and my own panic.

"I wouldn't count us out just yet," Korra quipped. I ran to the weakened man, stole his weapons, and then helped prop Bolin up. Korra whistled. "Naga!" Korra called. The Polar Bear Dog barked and ran around the corner. Korra helped Mako up, and Equalists spilled from the building. I threw Bolin at Naga and swept my staff off her back. Tucking the two stolen 'swords' (really two metal rods wired up to take in electricity) into my sash belt, I readied my staff and began to run. It was a bit narrow here to try and take off.

Naga bit into Bolin's collar as Mako and Korra leapt to her back. "Ahhh!" Bolin screamed as Naga carried him. "Wait! Stop! I want! To be! On your! Back!" Bolin cried as Naga's neck muscles carried him by his shirt.

"The Avatar! That's her!" the Lieutenant cried. I missed anything else that might have been said as I stirred the air to take off. I picked up altitude and achieved height above the city's sky line in moments on Nightflier. I was surprised to see we weren't being followed. The night was waning when we managed to get Bolin and Mako back to their place. I was certain we hadn't been followed, but I reluctantly kept to myself that it was possible Amon knew where they were anyways. As well known athletes in Pro-bending they would make great first wave abductions for having their Bending removed. I had no theories on how Amon even did it. I could not observe anything happen aside from Amon touching the forehead with his thumb and placing pressure on the neck with the rest of his hand. I was still jittery and unbalanced, so I was led practically by the hand by Korra once my small combat rush had worn off.

We returned to Air Temple Island on the ferry. Naga went to her pen and Korra took her saddle off. We found Tenzin talking to some Order of the White Lotus guards. "Korra, Kaldan! Thank goodness! I was just about to sent out a search party!" Tenzin exclaimed in happiness to see us. "Are you alright?" Tenzin asked as he looked us over. I glanced over at Korra, and she glanced at me. We were both obviously shaken. I'd had more than a little something of a breakdown at the 'Revelation' place.

"No," I said simply as Korra shook her head and crossed her arms protectively. Tenzin looked at us.

"What happened?" he asked. "Did you find your friend?" Tenzin asked.

"Yes, but. I was at an Equalist rally. We saw Amon," Korra explained.

"What?" Tenzin asked in shock.

"Bolin got snatched by Chi Blockers, elite men under Amon who support his cause. They must have been following Amon for some time now, they have vehicles, weapons, manpower, hideouts, supplies, you name it. They're ready to field an army. The rally was to recruit troops," I said shakily.

"He can take people's Bending away. For good," Korra said.

"That's… that's impossible. Only the Avatar has ever possessed that ability," Tenzin said.

"The people believe it, which is what matters." I explained.

"I saw him do it," Korra said.

"I believe you," Tenzin said reassuringly. "I don't know how Amon has achieved this power," Tenzin stated as he looked over at me.

"I have no idea either. All he seemed to need was a touch, though he was very ceremonial about it. Put his hand on the foreheads of Benders. Lightning Bolt Zolt was shooting Lightning but then it became fire, and then it was just gone," I explained. "Whatever it is, it's not inherently visible, unless by physically touching Zolt Amon was able to hide something."

"This means the Revolution is more dangerous than ever," Tenzin surmised. "No Bender is safe."


	5. The Voice in the Night

The Voice in the Night

We were eating in the compound, our nightly meal. I was seated between Meelo and Pema. Tenzin was saying the evening prayer over our food. "We are grateful for this delicious food, for our happiness, for compassion, and-"

"I'm not interrupted, am I?" someone asked as they invited themselves in. We all looked up at the intruder. It was a well dressed man. He wore Northern Water Tribe colors, a pale blue compared to the deep blue of the Southern Tribe.

"This is my home, Tarrlok! We're about to eat dinner," Tenzin said as he rose to turn to Tarrlok.

"Good, because I am absolutely famished," Tarrlok said. I felt my jaw loosen at Tarrlok's attitude. "Airbenders never turn away a hungry guest, right?"

Tenzin sighed. That was an old traditional thing, and not something we'd ever considered really. "I suppose," Tenzin said. As Tenzin dropped back to his cushion, Pema gave him an angry look. Tenzin only shrugged.

Tarrlok walked right behind me, and I resisted the urge to knock him off his brazen feet. He stopped by Ikki's right, looking down at Korra. "Ooh, you must be the famous Avatar," Tarrlok said. I wanted to snidely say 'As if you didn't know,' but I didn't feel up to my own sarcasm. I'd been very quiet since yesterday, as had Korra. "It is truly an Honor," Tarrlok said "I am councilman Tarrlok," Tarrlok said as he bowed. "Representative of the Northern Water Tribe," Tarrlok said. Korra stood and bowed with folded hands as Tarrlok bowed too.

Tarrlok sat down next to Korra, who scooted aside to the right to help seat him. "Why do you have three pony tails?" Ikki asked. Then, sniffing, Ikki shot her next question. "And how come you smell like a lady? You're weird," Ikki barraged in two seconds. I smiled softly.

"Well aren't you…. Precocious," Tarrlok said. Ikki turned her nose up at Tarrlok. She probably thought it was an insult. She wasn't exactly wrong. With a long pause like that, even I (who knew it meant; he'd called her advanced; usually used for children who are very smart for their age) had to wonder if he actually meant it. Tarrlok turned to Korra. With our evening prayer interrupted, she'd begun eating already. "So, I've heard all about your adventures in the papers!" Tarrlok said. Then he did something very strange. He turned to me as he said 'your adventures'. That was odd. He was obviously here for Korra, but had he just acknowledged me as well?

"Infiltrating Amon's rally, now that took some real initiative," Tarrlok praised us. I shuddered, glad no one was watching. Taking about the rally dredged up a ghost of the feelings I'd succumbed to there. I could hear the roar of the crowd like I was still there. But I guess Tarrlok was right, it had taken initiative. Amon had stolen our friend. That was enough, though I hoped I'd never have to do that again.

"Oh. Thanks," Korra said. I could tell from her subdued tone she was feeling the same way I was. "I think you're the first authority figure in this city who's happy I'm here," Korra said, accidently short cutting Tenzin.

"Republic City is much better off now that you've arrived," Tarrlok said pleasantly.

"Enough with the flattering, Tarrlok," Tenzin ordered. He did not look pleased. "What do you want from Korra?" Tenzin asked.

"Patience Tenzin. I'm getting to that," Tarrlok said.

"Hey Tarrlok? Do you know the origin of the Air Nomad's promise to never turn away hungry 'guests'?" I heard my own voice ask. I shocked myself into silence as everyone turned towards me.

"No, I guess I don't?" Tarrlok said in the uncomfortable silence as we all stared at me. I set my mind racing for the answer and came back with an evil idea.

"It's an old, old thing, from about seven hundred years ago. The monks were so uninterested and disconnected from the outside world that sometimes we didn't know there were lost people pounding on our gates until they went down and discovered their chilled bodies at the end of the month. There were a shocking amount of people who used to get lost in the fogs that come naturally around the Northern temple. So some of the monks decided they'd pay careful attention to the surrounding areas. It was less out of the goodness of their cold- _I mean enlightened_ \- hearts and more from a simple want to hear some news about the outside world," I said.

Tarrlok looked suitably disturbed. "So Tarrlok? What are you here for?" I asked cheerily. Even I'd been a little off put by my response.

"As… you may have heard, I've assembled a task force to hunt down the Equalists," Tarrlok said simply as he began recovering. "And I want you… and you to join me," Tarrlok said as he looked at Korra _and then turned to me._ The table was silent. "I need someone who will help me attack Amon directly," Tarrlok explained. "Someone who is fearless in the face of danger!" Tarrlok said as he turned to Korra. "And someone who is _ruthless_ ," Tarrlok appraised as he turned to me.

Oh dear. "I was lying about the Air Nomad thing. The food stuff was just the ancient Air Nomad's helping those who became lost in the mountains in the North. As I've studied," I revealed to Tarrlok. "I wouldn't, ugh, want you to get the wrong impression here," I explained awkwardly in the silence. They were all staring at me again. I'd sort of ruined the thing Tarrlok had going with his easy arrogance, but I'd also upset the table, and to my family, accidently reminded them of my 'ancient past'.

"I can't join your Task Force," Korra said as she turned Tarrlok down in the silence. Both Tenzin and Tarrlok looked shocked. Tarrlok turned to me, but I was glaring at him. He knew well enough I wouldn't help if Korra refused.

"I must admit, I'm rather… surprised," Tarrlok said as he tried to recover. "I thought you'd jump at the opportunity?" Tarrlok asked.

"Me too," Tenzin explained.

"I came to Republic City to finish my Avatar Training with Tenzin. Right now, I just need to focus on that," Korra said.

"Which is why this opportunity is… perfect!" Tarrlok spun. "You would get on the job experience while performing for the city," Tarrlok swindled.

"Korra gave you her answer. It's time for you to go," Tenzin said.

I clenched my jaw shut to stop myself from saying 'Since you're so obviously not eating,' but the urge didn't come. I'd gone quiet again after my little outburst. "Very well. But I'm not giving up on you just yet. You'll be hearing from me soon," Tarrlok said to Korra before glancing awkwardly at me. "It has been a… pleasure, Avatar Korra," Tarrlok said as he excused himself.

"Bye bye pony tail man!" Ikki said as Tarrlok walked out.

Tenzin turned to me. "Son… You know I didn't take you seriously when you said one day you might take my job as Councilman. You weren't actually serious, were you?" Tenzin asked me.

"What? No, I was just trying to guilt you for my first trip into the city," I answered honestly. "I'm not setting out to become a Politician."

"Oh. That's a relief," Tenzin said simply. "Alright everyone, since the evening prayer has been interrupted, let's just dig in," Tenzin declared happily.

It was the yell that distracted me from my work on Korra's staff. "Hello fellow teammate!" Bolin cried as he approached. I looked out my window from my room-workshop. Korra was sitting on the front steps of the compound, rubbing Naga's belly. Bolin was here, and that little red smudge would be Pabu. Wincing, I realized I'd let the still air vibrate sound waves to me through the open window. Looking down I'd realized the sudden yell had made me flinch. I'd sheered right through the delicate part for Korra's glider's opening mechanism I'd been handling. I'd have to start this piece over again.

I sighed. I wasn't a flinching person. Airbending training knocks that sort of stuff right out of you. Anytime you spend flinching or hesitating is time you spend not dodging. It was only my own amazement at seeing weird things that I let grab my attention, but that never really affected my Bending style, I could still dodge or redirect at a moment's notice. But after that rally I'd found myself a little more sensitive to the loud noises of the world. I sighed again. I was going to need to work on that through meditation or ask Tenzin for help. "-the reason I came by, was to give you this!" Bolin said as he caught my attention again. I glanced out and saw Bolin holding a single red rose in his right hand and a gift wrapped baggie in his left with a single small hand cake in it.

I rose and closed my window. I would not be using my Soundbending for spying on private moments that had no real relevance to me. Well, not on purpose anyways. Sighing I glanced down at the piece I'd damn near cut in half. I held the clean cut up to inspection. My Wind Finger Blade was a simple carving technique using a circulating current of highly compressed air wrapped around my index finger like an extra sharp fingernail. Against common sense, making the Technique bigger was harder than making it smaller, so I could use it to carve fine details with my finger or to sand down things with the power of the wind of a minute detail.

Or, if I one day flinched while holding something; I could cut my fingers off. The wood had been cut so cleanly sanding it would only make it rougher. Sighing again, I set the piece down and banished the idea of gluing it back together. That would make it much too prone to cause some issue in the future. I wouldn't want Korra to be using this a year from now only for her to suddenly have to reincarnate because I'd glued something together inside her glider and the sea salt air had ruined the adhesive.

I got up and placed the ruined part aside. I was going to go find Tenzin. I wanted to talk to him. Maybe he could help me with my problems. I grabbed my regular glider instead of Nightflier and headed out. When I spotted his familiar cloak from the air, he was walking towards the most extravagant looking Satomobile I'd ever seen. There was a huge red ribbon on the hood of the vehicle. It was one of Tarrlok's gifts. It'd been less than a full day and he'd already sent Korra a _Satomobile?_ Tarrlok was not going to wait. He wanted Korra's help, and he wanted it now.

It made sense, in a way. Tarrlok knew Korra very little. Extravagant gifts were a feasible option for other people, so why not the Avatar? Tarrlok seemed the sort of man who enjoyed his finery. He would have tried to look into ways to buy Korra off because it was something he thought she might like. He probably didn't really understand the Air Nomad's and their disconnection from wealth and property. The Compound certainly looked nice enough inside and the outside. Tarrlok wouldn't have seen it and thought Tenzin or Aang had fine taste, even if it wasn't really his style. (It would have been an Air Nomad thing, and he was right. All those patterns for Air Flow did look rather fancy.)

"Out of the way daddy!" Ikki demanded as she made 'driving' noises. Both her and Meelo were in the car, pretend driving it. I wasn't worried by this however; neither of them would know how to operate, less even turn on the car. And well, I didn't have much an idea myself. It was probably a complex process. It was a shame everyone else couldn't just fly to where they wanted to go. "I'm driving here! V _eeee eeeee-eeeee eee!_ Ikki screamed shrilly. I landed and covered my ears as I approached.

"Beep-beep!" Meelo said softly as he stood up.

"Tarrlok's gifts continue to get bigger, don't they?" I asked.

"Yes. I'm not even sure we can accept this. We'd have to have a real place to store it. We'll have to try and return it to… wherever Tarrlok got it from," Tenzin agreed.

"Did he even leave us a receipt?" I asked, knowing we'd be hard pressed to find wherever he got it from without one.

"I'm not sure I'd know where to find one," Tenzin admitted.

"Do we tell Korra? It _is_ hers, though she has no idea how to drive," I questioned.

"What? Well… no. she can learn to drive later in life. Right now she's focusing on training, so we'll make the most of it," Tenzin said as he looked at the red Satomobile hotrod.

"What should we do with it? Tarrlok's assistant is still around. We could demand they take it back, I guess," I suggested.

"You don't want to take it apart? For your 'Science'?" Tenzin asked in surprise.

Oh yeah, I could do that. That'd be pretty cool. "Thanks for the idea, actually," I thanked Tenzin. He groaned as he pressed his hands to his face. "But I'm not sure I'm that interested in the inner workings. Satomobiles are fueled by burning 'gas' that's actually a liquid. It explodes to move the Satomobile, and that…. Wait. I'm not sure how it works after that. Does it convert it to electricity? I know there's a big 'battery' inside that contains electricity," I mused. Moving forwards I tried to pry the hood open with my hands, feeling for a release switch or something.

"Kaldan! Do not play with the Satomobile! If it is damaged, I do not know they can take it back!" Tenzin decreed.

"But I can take it apart and look at the insides to find out how it makes electricity! With technology!" I explained to Tenzin. If I tore the whole thing apart with Airbending I could put the metal aside somewhere on the Island. The important bits would be in the engine block, where there was the battery and the explody bits. Then I could get to work on the explody bits and play with any electricity I could tease out of it.

Oh, now I could see why Tenzin was concerned. Sighing, I moved back from the Satomobile to turn to Tenzin. He looked surprised but pleased. "Tenzin…. I need to talk to you," I told him. He turned towards the children as they played. Their sounds were muted by some of my sound bending. A cycling wall of wind blew by the kids held in place by the wind's help like I'd asked it to. The kids looked like they were enjoying it as Ikki's hair whipped in the airbender generated breeze. Probably added the imaginary experience.

"Let's get them out of there," Tenzin decided. I grabbed Meeo and he took Ikki and we both pulled them off and set them loose elsewhere on the island. I explained my new flinching problem and my general feelings since the rally, two nights ago now. He listened as I talked. Belatedly I realized he was heading slowly towards the Eight Trigrams ring on the Island. It was an important part of our training with Korra, where he'd first taught her our stances and circling movement.

"I think that in time you will feel yourself once again. I think that your flinching problem will go away now that you are aware of the problem and its source. If you meditate on your chakras, I know you will feel yourself once again in no time," Tenzin told me.

"You believe that?" I asked. It felt a simple solution, but it wasn't as if there was really anything else for it. Nerves were a problem that you usually dealt with early in your Airbending training. The Airbending chakra dealt with Love and was blocked by Greif. Was I grieving something? Well, maybe yes. I'd always believed the people of Republic City would like the Airbenders, but for some reason they thought we were part of the 'oppression' and that all Benders of all Elements should be wiped out.

"I believe you are already on the path to fixing your problem," Tenzin said as he walked. I realized he was right. I spotted Korra in the Eight Trigrams ring. Tenzin was going to speak with her like he had with me. I might as well not intrude. Using my Air Staff I flew back to the meditation shrine and set down there under the Shrine roof to reflect and meditate.

Start with the Earth Chakra. It was about survival, and was the place where energy from the world could be felt. It was blocked by fear. Was I afraid? Yes. Amon was terrifying. The ability to take away someone's Bending was a terrible and frightening ability. Only the Avatar had ever had that power before, using Energybending known only to the Avatars through deep knowledge kept in the Avatar Spirit. Aang had discovered it in Tenzin's story from an ancient Lion Turtle that had lived since the time before the Avatar ten thousand years ago.

But my fear was more than just about Amon. The Equalists weren't the biggest fear I felt. Suddenly the world was a dangerous place, and I felt I could not trust the people who lived in it. Republic City was home to more Nonbenders than Benders. The world had millions of people in it, but Benders had always made up about thirty percent of the people as a rough estimate. Benders were so outnumbered that this idea of a Non-bender on Bender war meant certain doom for the Benders if Amon could get the non-benders to follow him in the city. That was my real fear. I'd always regarded the people of the city warmly, and always thought they must return that feeling.

But now I knew they were out there. The Equalists cared nothing for the differences from one Bender to the next. Amon's speech highlighted that. All Benders were bad, not just the ones who took up the best jobs because they had Bending. Not just the council for looking out for Benders like themselves first. I didn't know enough about the council to know if they did. I knew Tenzin could be accused of that. The only Airbenders in the world were his family. Of course he'd look out for us first whenever he could, but he was also loyal to the city his father had dreamed of and given his life to.

And now they were out there, turning the common person against Benders. Against me. Against my family. I was scared for my family's safety, for my own, for Korra's, and the people I knew like Bolin and Mako. I was afraid. And that was okay. I'd be insane to not be afraid. The people I loved were in danger. I needed to try and push past that fear.

I didn't know if I was ready to. Slowly I ran through my other chakras. Water dealt with pleasure and was blocked by guilt. I didn't consider pleasure to be a terribly important chakra, but I also knew I'd been raised as an Air Nomad. To Water Tribe members and Water Benders, and even Korra, pleasure was a much more important thing in their lives. They derived pleasure from everything, seeing friends, speaking to one another, doing chores. The hard people of the North and South knew that every winter was a struggle for survival (though it had been a _much harder_ struggle in the past compared to now) and that they should take pleasure in the little things such as their family and their friends.

As well as more sensual things too, which the city decided was always a good rumor. I skipped over that quickly.

Fire dealt with Willpower and was blocked by Shame. Was I a willful person? Yes. I clashed constantly with Tenzin and even Pema a little in the past. It was over my beliefs, my choices, my way of life that I lived now. I'd persevered and we'd all come to agreements and compromises. It had led to progress in the family, in all of us, as people and as a family. Was I ashamed of anything? Well, I was momentarily ashamed of my quick and sharp words, and I knew shame well, but I was not deeply ashamed of anything. Shame did not held me back from anything, it simply admonished me like the gentle rebuke of the wind when I did something less than kind or tried something stupid or said something in anger.

Air was Love, and I loved my family. I had not always loved. As a small child the old Air Nomads had considered Love one of the least important chakras. So long as you loved yourself and accepted yourself, that was enough and all that you should love on the road to enlightenment. Our own Element of air, and the old monks believed all you needed was to love yourself. It was all the love they seemed to have, as I remembered the intense feelings of being alone I had harbored as a kid in the temple. So used to being alone I had been, that when I'd met Tenzin and eventually his family, I'd held them at arm's length and refused to let them in until finally I was ready to love them.

What else? The Air Nomad's had not been wrong about loving yourself. You needed to, or you could not prosper. If you did not love yourself you did not take care of yourself. I knew the Triads dealt drugs and narcotics. I couldn't understand the people who needed it. I wasn't sure of loving myself, but I knew that no one who was willing to resort to such measures could love themselves. But loving yourself was more than just taking care of yourself. It was accepting your faults and your dark thoughts and feelings. You had to accept everything about yourself. You could not reject anything, I knew. If you rejected something in yourself, you could not improve yourself and grow as a person. I accepted myself. I was intelligent, understanding, and creative, but I was also brash, inexperienced, and sometimes hurtful to others. I did not yet know how the people of the city behaved, and sometimes I had said some things on my trips into the city I wish I could take back. I had done my fair share of embarrassing myself.

I was grieving about my world view of the city and its people. But maybe I should not. I needed to recognize not everyone I met was evil just waiting to happen. The Equalists were men and women who were frustrated and felt they needed to act. There were more that I'd seen in the rally in the city, but there were also people like that who didn't think Bending was bad, even if they were frustrated. The city was not full of evil people waiting to happen, waiting to pounce. I needed to accept people again, and not fear strangers now.

I felt better as I let my thoughts flow. Maybe I had been having a problem with my Air Chakra. Well, Sound chakra was next. It dealt with Truth and was clouded by Lies. I

did a bit of habitual white lying, but I never had needed to tell a terrible lie. My little thing with Tarrlok was me being snarky and unbalancing him, more a problem with anger than actually believing my lie. No, the Sound chakra could only be blocked by lies we believed ourselves. Was I fooling myself, lying to myself?

Could I be lying to myself? Normally when I meditated on chakra I practically skipped the Sound chakra. It dealt with truth, and I was a pretty truthful person. I never set out to deceive anyone. Maybe I was wrong. Did I believe some lie I told myself? Try as I might I felt there wasn't anything to think of. I recognized I was afraid of the Equalists, terrified of Amon as a person, and suspicious of non-benders now. The masks the Equalists wore meant anyone could be an Equalist. Vaguely I wondered if anyone knew who the person next to them under the mask was. Did Amon know who all his members were?

I snorted. Could there be a Bender out there masquerading as an Equalist to try and spy on them, or because they believed Amon's cause or story? There had been a lot of people at the rally, and not all of them had been non-benders. Aside from Mako, Korra, and I, had there been another Bender who had snuck in to see the show, who was now out there telling their friends of what he'd seen?

That was a saddening thought. But I felt a bit better for examining myself and the Sound Chakra, even if I had decided I wasn't lying to myself. What about the Light Chakra? It dealt with Insight and was blocked by Illusion, which was also lying to oneself, but also being fooled by petty things like boundaries. In Tenzin's story of Aang the guru had explained things like the four nations to be an illusion. They were nationalities. The Earth Kingdom placed faith in their Queens and Kings, the Fire Nation loved their Fire Lord (and Fire Lordess?), and the Water Tribes listened to and respected their Chiefs. But under it all, the Guru had been right. We were all humans, we all had the same basic needs and the same basic wants. I also felt no problems with this Chakra. As an Airbender part of my training dealt with insight and illusion. We understood the Light Chakra well. We needed to understand and never be fooled by the Air, and we needed to be true to ourselves too. We had always taught at the temples that if you did not feel you were ready for something, you never would be. Trainees were encouraged to take their time. I remember little else from the old times, but from the records I knew more. Tenzin himself had once told me he had been afraid to fly at first on a glider, and Aang had waited for him to be ready to try.

The thought Chakra was on the Enlightenment path, and typically I was unconcerned with any of that. It was pure cosmic energy, and not something I ever bothered with. For the Avatar, I imagined it was a lot more important, seeing as it was the chakra that allowed control of the Avatar State. But Airbenders were all about resisting its weakness. It was blocked by earthly attachments. Air Nomads had little in the way of connections. We didn't treasure objects, and the old monks of five hundred years ago had not even treasured one another. I was unwilling to let my family go as they were. But that did not mean that I had failed my Thought Chakra. I could push everything away if I wanted to. I'd been there when I'd opened it, that sort of state of Enlightenment beyond the Thought Chakra. It was the height of disconnection, just like the old monks had lived in. But I thought that no way to live. Sure, you could go into it and stay in it, utterly free of everything, but you lost touch, free of all concerns. I thought of it as its own kind of addictive. Being that free was… freeing, but you set aside literally everything to be there. Staying there was something that I was unwilling to pay the prices for. I knew Tenzin agreed, and I knew none of my siblings would ever be willing to set aside all their bonds to stay in the enlightened state either.

Sometimes I wondered if that meant none of us would ever reach enlightenment, but then I reminded myself that if that was the cost, throwing away my family like the old monks had then they could have their enlightenment and I would have my family. That always seemed like its own kind of enlightenment to me. Feeling better, I decided that I should go back and try and come to an understanding or compromise with my Earth Chakra. The fear was still there, but it wasn't so large and imposing as before. Slowly I laughed to myself. What an Airbender way to solve a problem with oneself. Something was too big and bad, so you go around it and get all the other little problems first so then you've dodged and redirected and now there's nothing left but the weakened big problem.

Why not laugh? It was such a small problem now, so it seemed. We would be okay. I had my family, and I had Tenzin, and I had Korra. There was Tarrlok's new force, and the Metalbending Police. The Fire Nation had pledged support to Republic City, and you could not simply dismiss the greatest military might in the world. If Republic City fell despite everything, The Earth Kindgom would march in and probably wreck the city and destroy everything simply to get their hands on Amon's burnt neck. The Water Tribes, both of them, would never stand for Republic City being taken over. And despite whatever thing Amon did that took away Bending permanently, there was still hope that those people could be fixed or cured. We just needed to get them to a doctor of medicine, or a healer, or even a shaman. Amon had no real chance at taking the world like he said he did, and I _had_ been lying to myself hadn't I? Amon, even if he could teach or pass on his ability, was one man. Even with a dozen men who could do what he did, even with a thousand, they'd never get all the benders of the world. And there was no cause for panic because Amon wasn't some holy man who did what he did because he thought it was about balance. No, Amon was just a man, filled with a want for power and change. He brought up some good points about the state of the City, sure, I could see and accept that. But going on the attack when he could instead come in peace showed his true nature. He was no rightful reclaimer or anything of the sort. He was just a man who wanted power and knew he could get it through the people who had been trodden underfoot.

And we'd get him. Without him everything came down. The people needed this movement, they wanted to be recognized and heard, but violence was not the way. Now that they felt empowered they would speak and we would hear. They would see that there weren't any Bending oppressors, and Amon's contribution would no longer be needed. I grinned when I laughed to myself. Amon had done a pretty good thing, even if his ideals were terrible. No matter what anyone said, he had taken out the Triads, groups of evil men (and women?) who were willing to do terrible things for money and power. Maybe Amon would get into the history books after all.

My Earth Chakra opened and I squirmed as the energy seemed to flow in. Once more I was at peace with the world. _Everything was tingly, and the wind kept showing me everything like a mental map._ That tended to happen when I opened the Thought Chakra and connected to 'Pure Cosmic Energy'. What a load of mumbo jumbo, I thought happily as a smiled formed on my face. _No science to it at all._ "Hehehhe," I laughed to myself softly. Also, my 'airbender' method for opening my chakra had used the wrong order to open them, so all that energy flowing felt a lot like acid reflex. Ugh.

I opened my eyes and spotted the dawning sun. I'd been here for some time now. Hopefully Korra had found some peace. I know I'd needed this. I found Korra later. She spotted my good mood instantly. "Well, I see you're back to being cheerful," she groused at me.

"I spent some time meditating on it all. All your problems seem rather small once you've meditated long enough. It does tend to give you a nasty crick in the neck though," I said happily as I flowed over.

I stopped. Korra didn't seem so happy. I didn't want to upset her by seeing indifferent or happy in spite of her problems. "Let's talk. Not spiritualism this time, but just talk," I instructed.

"About what?" Korra asked lowly. No doubt she expected me to want to talk about the Equalists or Tarrloks offer. Talking about those would make Korra shut down and lock me out.

"Let's talk about our friends Mako and Bolin," I suggested. I could see Korra had not been expecting that.

"What about them?" Korra asked me.

"Has Mako come up with the money yet?" I asked. Korra looked glum and glared off to the side. "I'll take that as a no. Well, do you want him to?" I asked.

"What? Of course I do! If Mako can't come up with the money the Fire Ferrets can't get into the tournament! Those two need the money and recognition that would bring them, and they have a real shot at winning! Think of how good winning all that money would be for them!" Korra suggested.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I was asking if you wanted to continue Pro-Bending. You were in the one match, and haven't been to a game or seen any Pro-bending since then. Has it lost any of its appeal or excitement?" I asked.

"Well. A bit of it, maybe," Korra told me reluctantly.

"Do you still want to play?" I asked.

"Yeah. I couldn't quit now, Bolin and Mako need me. I couldn't just run out on them!" Korra said.

"And if Mako doesn't have the money yet though? He needs it by tomorrow. They might not get in," I asked.

Korra looked sad. "I hope it doesn't come to that," Korra said eventually. "But I'm not so sure about Pro-bending anymore. It seemed so exciting at first. All the showy moves, and the bending, and fans and the radio. It all seemed so glamorous. And when I helped win, I was so happy and the crowd loved me. But now, it seems so… I don't know how to say it," Korra admitted.

"Small? Lackluster? Unimportant?" I offered.

"Empty. In the end Pro-Bending was just a sport, and I'm the Avatar. I have bigger things to worry about," Korra said finally.

"You know though, that if you don't want to, you don't have to give it up. Pro-Bending doesn't seem to have many old players, but I think that's more because of strain and damage it puts on a person over just a small amount of time playing. If you want to keep playing, you can. You're the Avatar, the final order in the world. Once you're fully realized your word is as important as the word of the Earth Queen or Fire Queen. But it might be a bit unfair to the other players at that point though," I said aloud. Korra gave me a funny look.

"Well, what about Tarrlok's thing? It's a good idea. I mean, it just what you wanted and were asking for. Are you less sure about it now?" I asked. Korra clammed up and shoved her face in her knees. She was up on a handrail and I was sitting down at a small Paisho table looking out over the water and at Korra as I talked.

"You know that panic attack I had? I think differently now that I've meditated. It doesn't seem quite so bad. Not fun, but not quite the end of the world I was making it out to be. Amon's little speech thing just messed up my inner peace, I think," I said as I looked down at the table.

"What do you think I should do?" Korra asked me suddenly.

"Huh?" I asked.

"You and Tenzin seem to get along now, but I can see you're both very different. Tenzin wouldn't give me a straight answer. So I'm asking you," Korra told me.

"Well, Tenzin didn't give you a straight answer for a good reason. He's supposed to teach and guide you, but he's not your captain or your authority figure. I guess you listen to his rules under his roof, but you're the Avatar. It's not his business to give you an order and expect you to hold it as if it were what you _had_ to do," I defended.

"But you're my friend, not my mentor. And I know you've got your thoughts. I want to hear them," Korra demanded.

"Well. This whole situation sucks. I'll tell you that much for guaranteed. Amon was right, fighting him will make him stronger. Not fighting him is just as bad though because of all the damage he could do. Amon will gain power from being fought. He's said the council is corrupt and full of benders. I don't know about corrupt from the other four members on it, but Tarrlok isn't looking so good with all these gifts and the way he just showed up and propositioned you. Errrr, bad choice of words, but you get it. If you join Tarrlok, you look like an attack dog on a leash. Amon wants the people to see all this, and the council can't make their decision quiet or it really would be corrupt. Forming a task force to deal with Amon recognizes him as a credible threat. Adding you to it makes him look more powerful than he actually is. People will see. People will notice."

"On the other hand, if we did absolutely nothing, and the city did nothing, Amon might not gain so much power. He'd always stay an underground movement though, never making it to the light. Eventually the movement would feel they weren't making a notable change and would fall apart, but before that happened, maybe years from now, what do you think would have happened during that time? And some members of the Equalists would never stop. It could be just Amon and the Lieutenant, but they'd never stop. Amon has you in a choke hold. No matter what you do or how you struggle, something will have to give. But remember, Amon isn't a good person. He's doing bad things in the name of good while trying to blind everyone to the fact that they are _terrible_ things he is doing. Amon is a showman. If he just walked outside in a mask and started ripping bending out of people, they'd catch him and never let him out of the cell. The regular people would think he was an insane homicidal maniac with a god complex and a weird ability. They'd feel sorry for the people he's taken bending from."

"But this way, Amon gets them on his side. That's the real power. The people who have been wronged. That there are so many people who feel wronged is the real problem. It should never have gotten that bad. It's the Avatar's problem to try and keep that from happening, but that's why the Avatar is always busy. One dies and then the Avatar has to grow up again and fix any problems that occurred in the gap. But we know that's why the Avatar is force of good, because if it was just one guy all this time he'd just sit back and never act, like a spirit might, because he's seen all the changes in his one lifetime, and this just looks like a little thing to him. Republic City could swap hands a dozen times and the old Avatar wouldn't care. That's why people need a new one, that's why they need _you._ Right now, they think Amon can fill _your_ shoes. It's going to be your job to somehow knock him off his stance, distance him from the people, and look damn good doing it so they'll like you instead of him."

"Also, you need to learn Airbending, maybe Pro-Bend, possibly help me with my lightning thing, and figure out this whole thing with the council and the triads and whatever else," I said.

Korra looked like she was going to cry and run off. "I don't envy your job," I told her quietly. "But you can do all that. All that and more, in just a few years. Not because you're the Avatar even, though I'm sure that helps. You can do it because you're you, that amazing kid who told the Order you were the Avatar and they had to deal with it and then through sheer force of will mastered three elements in fourteen years, ran away to a far off place she'd never been before, beat up a few thugs when she got there, and then became an overnight celebrity by joining a complex and difficult sport she didn't even know the rules of before she started, _and winning,"_ I told Korra cheerfully.

"You're going to make some lucky girl very happy one day," Jinora told me. I frowned as I was so painfully wrong footed. Korra burst out laughing so hard she almost fell from her perch.

"Jinora, you know that if you say something like that right after one of my highly thought out motivational speeches, you make me sound like some sort of terrible clockwork overmind chessmaster," I complained.

"Uhuh. Right," Jinora said as Ikki slipped out behind her, giggling softly to herself.

"Wow Kaldan. Did you eat a whole load of fortune cookies or something?" Ikki asked me.

"That must be it," I said dourly as I sniffed the air.

"I didn't even know you had a girl in mind," Korra teased me.

"Of course I don't. I've been to the city less than twenty times in my whole life," I said. I turned to my sisters. "For all you know I'll stay here on the island forever and become a crotchety old man while I develop my Airbending into all sorts of stuff. Korra will go off and have all sorts of adventures and then I'll have to train the next Avatar or something, and that will be my contribution to the world," I said grouchily.

"Is it terrible that I can see that so easily?" Korra asked me.

"No. It sounds like fun," I said flatly as I glared at my little sisters. Both of them were laughing at me behind their hands.

"You've got a messed up definition of fun," Ikki told me as she and Jinora sat down at the Pai Sho table.

"Is it so hard to accept I use my evil and manipulative mind for good? Why must my science be mad?" I asked vaguely as I reclined against the wall.

"It's mad not because of you. Well, mostly because of you. It's mad because it blows you up most of the time," Jinora said.

"Applied explosions cannot be considered mad science and you know it," I said.

"Applied explosions?" Korra asked.

"Kaldan Airbent a whole load of gasses together and then lit them on fire to see what would happen!" Ikki said.

"You weren't even old enough to understand what I was doing at the time!" I defended.

"You were trying to identify gasses with the wind. Once you figured that out, you tried to set them on fire to see which ones would burn. To make things easier you put them all in the same place, so they all mixed together. Then you exploded them, and you never did manage to figure out which ones did what," Jinora explained.

"Wait, how did you get so much gas of different gasses?" Korra asked me.

"Part of your Airbending training teaches you how to separate bad airs from breathable air. You can apply that to all sorts of different Airbending moves. So I learned to recognize gasses by their texture in the air and how they respond to Airbening, and then I flew over the island to extract them from the air. It took me a very long time to build up that sort of quantity of gas. I was storing it with Airbending by putting them into little airtight containers that I made out of wood. After the explosion Tenzin destroyed all my wooden jars so I wouldn't be able to do it again," I explained.

"So is that what you weren't telling me in your mad science?" Korra asked.

"Why not," I told her.

"Avatar Korra! I have something for you!" Tarrlok's man announced as he approached.

"It doesn't matter how many gifts Karrlok sends, I'm not joining his task force!" Korra said firmly, springing up from where she was sitting. As she landed she spun a disk of earth so the Council Page was facing the other way, and then pushed him away with a boot to the butt.

"It's not a gift!" the page said as he straightened. "It's an invitation!" he explained.

"To what?" Korra asked as she ripped the invitation from his hands.

"Tarrlok is throwing a gala in your honor," The page explained. "All of Republic City's movers and shakers will be there! The councilman humbly requests your attendance," the page explained.

"Well that settles it. If nothing else, you have to attend and meet some people," I told Korra.

We took it inside to Tenzin. He was furious, but the party was _tonight_. Tarrlok had short cut us, and we had about an hour to get ready and get there. We all dressed up to go. Tenzin seemed pleased to have the opportunity to set his children upon the unsuspecting nobles of the city. I sort of had to agree, though from now on I was certain none of the children would be invited anywhere else until they started hitting teenage years. I put on a burnt orange cloak over my regular yellow and orange. Not to be without my staff again, I demanded I be able to take an Air Staff. Tenzin relented quickly, and I stuck my backup staff to my back under my cloak. It stuck up over my shoulder and would probably seem odd, but I was safe in the knowledge that if the Equalists made a move on the party (it was a good opportunity, though ambitious for an early move) I would at least have everything I needed. Tenzin and Pema had some finery to wear themselves. Pema looked radiant. Tenzin looked stern. I ended up looking like a surly teenager doing something he didn't want to. It was perfect. Even Korra had some clothes for the occasion. I wasn't aware she had brought anything else clothes wise besides her pants and a couple of the exact same tops.

Walking in would normally be a bit nerve wracking, but so soon after clearing my chakras it felt like it was, just a doled up party to see who could out fancy each other. It was pointless, and I would not be intimidated by _frivolity._ Nonetheless the crowd clapped when Korra arrived. The three kids split to harangue and pester the crowd. I let my smirk slide onto my face, more canines and sinister than smile. _Come talk to me._ I let my air read. Naturally, no one dared. I wasn't that interesting anyways, just the vaguely heard of eldest/adopted son of Tenzin the councilman, depending on how good your info was.

"I can't believe all this is for me," Korra said.

"I don't know what Tarrlok is plotting, but it's not like him to throw a party just for the fun of it," Tenzin said.

"Isn't it obvious? It's a way to get Korra out here and try and win her over again," I muttered. Tarrlok appeared in the crowd, headed right towards us. Right on cue.

"So glad you could make it, Avatar Korra," Tarrlok said grandly, throwing out his arms as he walked towards us. I was so, _so_ temped to find some way to ruin his approach again. I could have run over and hugged him with the way he was holding his arms, but that was too awkward beyond even the cause. I should try and steal his belt though. "If you'll excuse us," he told Tenzin and I. "-the city awaits its hero," Tarrlok said.

Damn. My plan had been to tag along in the time Tarrlok took to talk to Korra under the umbrella of the fact he had tried to recruit me, but he had seen past that. By calling Korra out on being the Avatar (and Hero), I'd gotten blocked. I stood awkwardly next to Tenzin. "I can still try and eavesdrop. In a crowd this big it'd be hard, and stilling the air would mean everyone would hear everyone and it would gradually get louder in the fight to hear each other, but I could do it," I told Tenzin.

"No. Have a little faith in Korra," Tenzin told me simply.

"I have loads of faith! But I also have the ability to make everyone yell at each other to try and communicate, and a grand need to upset Tarrlok," I explained.

Tenzin was suddenly grabbed away. "Meelo, no! That is not a toilet!" Tenzin cried.

"My work here is done?" I asked hesitantly as I tried to think of anything I could do to top crapping in an ornate vase. Something that I could do that would not entail the cruder methods, which I had long ago sworn to never utilize.

Well, I could still whip up a suspect wind and make the party literally stink, if I could wind something to waft that smelled bad. Maybe some of that fancy food would do? It was the familiar faces that stopped me short of my plans against Tarrlok.

"What's this? Someone invited the Fire Ferrets but left their advisor behind?" I asked as I sped over to Mako and Bolin. Korra was already there too, since Tarrlok had led her there for some reason.

"Advisor?" Mako asked me. _I helped you save your brother, you owe me a big one and small one._ He could tell from my look he was going to roll with it.

"Well, I can't exactly play, but I'm friends to all the little children," I said as I clapped a hand on Bolin's shoulder.

And then I spotted the knockout on Mako's shoulder. Oooh, Korra was going to be mad, even if she couldn't figure out why.

"This is my daughter, Asami!" Hiroshi Sato explained, eyeing me up funny.

"It's so lovely to meet you," Asami said looking at Korra. Seeing as everyone was introduced but me, and I was determined to tick off some big names while I was here, I cleared my throat.

"Hi everyone. I'm Kaldan," I smirked.

"No one cares Kaldan," Mako told me in a deadpan.

"Mako told me so much about you," Asami said, _utterly_ blowing off my awkwardness.

"Really? Because he hasn't mentioned you at all," Korra pointed out by glaring at Mako. "How did you two meet?" Korra asked.

There was a strange displacement in air as Bolin ripped free of my grasp and appeared at Korra's shoulder like _I_ would. "Asami crashed into him on her moped," Bolin explained to Korra, leaning into her personal space. With the same suddenness, Bolin was gone. My grip on the air must be failing.

"What? Are you okay?" Korra asked Mako. I drifted off a little, backing away from my sudden lack of funny Earthbender. How the flying sparrowkeet had he done that?

"I'm fine. More than fine," Mako explained. "Mr. Sato agreed to sponsor our team!" Mako explained. It suddenly hit me that this was the Mr. Sato as in Sato of Satomobiles. I whooshed over to him.

"Hi, can I borrow Mr. Sato for a second? I believe he can help me with something," I explained before I steered Mr. Sato a little ways away. He seemed awfully surprised, but willing to help me.

"Kaldan, yes? So how can I help the, ah, advisor of the Fire Ferrets?" Mr. Sato asked me.

"What? Oh, no I lied. I'm just friends with everyone in it and give advice, it's not a profession," I explained.

"Have you considered making it a profession? You'd be surprised how far you can take things you do for others," Mr. Sato told me.

"No, I'm just here to ask if you'll answer a few questions about the Satomobile I have. You see, I'm an Airbender," I explained expansively, gesturing at my clothes. Mr. Sato _eyebrow'd_ at me and I knew I was running out of time. "And so I wanted to know a little more about Satomobiles than what I know now," I explained quickly.

A practiced smile slid onto Mr. Sato's face, "Well, I'd love to help you, but if you're interested in purchasing one, I don't do sales-"

"Please sir, how'd you turn explosions into electricity?!" I asked in panic, holding my hands clasped up in front of my face.

"Ahhhh….. Well, Satomobiles use an internal combustion engine. They're fueled by gasoline, which when lit release a lot of gasses that expand the cylinders. The expanding of the cylinders creates force. That force is what I use in the Satomobile. There isn't any electricity involved in it. I'm not sure where you heard that," Mr. Sato told me.

"Ah. Alright. I'm sorry to have wasted your time, Mr. Sato," I explained sadly. Where the hell had I gotten an idea like a battery.

"Can you tell me what you were confused about?" Mr. Sato asked.

"Ah, well, I thought somehow you were created electricity as a byproduct in the Satomobiles, and that it was going to a battery. I think I heard that from some people on the street as I flew overhead once. I guess they were just confused, but I took them for their word because they had some weird looking scientific outfits," I explained.

"Ah well, it happens to the best of us," Mr. Sato said uneasily. He must be confused as to how I could have heard something from so far up. Nevertheless I let him guide us back.

Lin Beifong was stalking off from the group. Judging by everyone's looks, Beifong was still being as hard as the metal she bends. "What was that?" I asked as I walked back to the group.

"A minor thing," Tarrlok said gracefully as Mr. Sato approached again.

In no time at all everyone drifted apart. I stood there, wondering why everyone had just left. We all knew each other, weren't we going to talk? Maybe we were all supposed to be meeting other people. As it was, I'd lost sight of Tarrlok and Korra. He was sure to have intentionally given me the slip. Might as well go eat some food. I found Ikki there, bothering some people with questions.

"Ikki, slow down, you're going to talk someone's ear right off," I told her as handed her some grapes.

"I know, but I'm just so excited," Ikki said as she popped grapes into her mouth. She was quick enough that it didn't even affect her rate of speech. Suddenly there was a huge burst of noise and a throng of people formed. I glanced over. Flashes went off. Tarrlok and Korra were on the steps, Tarrlok had made some sort of signal to let the reporters in. They were bombarding Korra with questions regarding Amon and her plans.

"I'll join Tarrlok's task force and help fight Amon!"Korra cried. I sighed as I observed. Tarrlok was a jerk for doing that, but he had her support now.

"There's your headline folks!" Tarrlok said as he swept a hand around Korra's shoulder. Bolin and Mako looked at each other beside me. Korra looked miserable from where she stood with Tarrlok wrapped around her.

Tarrlot got a faceful of air, that's what he got. As he reeled Korra walked down the steps. Thankfully, air was invisible, I glanced down at Meelo. He looked pleased with himself. "Nice shot," I told Meelo. Of course, he had no idea that I'd just used his presence to get myself out of trouble.

Korra was distraught the next day. Us Airbenders didn't know what to do. Korra had been enjoying the party before Tarrlok had made his move like the sick sea prune he was. In the end, Tenzin and I had congregated outside the hall and had a silent conversation with each other. Jinora had shown up, knocked, and been given the silent treatment. Then she'd spotted us and come down the hall. She was angry with Tarrlok, and had asked Tenzin a load of questions.

Ikki and Meelo had come by and had a hushed discussion outside Korra's door. It looked like both wanted to help her, but neither knew how. We'd called them to us.

It was how Pema had found us, Tenzin on one side of the hall with me, and the other three across from us, all our heads bowed in thought. Pema had given us all a _look_ before heading over to Korra's room and letting herself in. The rest of us had waited with tense breath until Pema came back out. I hadn't even dared use Soundbending to try and listen in. Pema had an absolutely unnatural ability to _know_ when I was hearing things I shouldn't. Pema had come out and seen us all standing there awkwardly. "Kids, come with me. Kaldan, Tenzin, go do something else," Pema demanded.

The kids ran off. Meelo made a whipping noise as he mimed a lash, and judging from Tenzin's expression, one of the Air Acolytes, or even an Order of the White Lotus guard was going to get a _stern talking_ to. "Sooo, something else?" I asked vaguely as I tried to decide what that meant.

"Yes, something else. How about we talk about the Fire Ferrets?" Tenzin asked me.

I stopped for a moment because I hadn't been expecting that. "What about them?" I asked, suspicious that Tenzin might know I used that line to get Korra to talk to me yesterday.

"I heard that they raised the money to get into the Championship Tournament," Tenzin asked.

"Yes. Mako got hit by Asami Sato on her moped, so she introduced him to her dad. Mr. Sato offered to sponsor the Fire Ferrets, so the Fire Ferrets are now backed by Future Industries," I explained.

"That's good, but do you think Korra will help them? Otherwise we might have to tell them they should find a new Waterbender," Tenzin asked me.

"You should really be having this discussion with Korra," I pointed out.

"I need to have a lot of discussions with Korra. I set many aside so that I'm not being… overbearing, something I learned to do for you. But now Korra has shut us out and so I'm asking you for a simple opinion. They're your and her friends after all," Tenznin explained reasonably.

"I don't think Korra would do that. She's a loyal friend, and she told me yesterday she wants the Fire Ferrets to win the championship. Bolin and Mako seem to struggle to make ends meet as I've heard the saying been used. Korra seemed to think they had a good chance of winning and taking home the championship pot. I have to say I don't think she's wrong, but in order for them to do that, Korra will have to help them. So, I conclude she will," I explained.

"Has Korra made in any progress in Airbending besides the basic stance?" Tenzin asked.

"If you mean, 'are the talks' working, then yeah, they were, before all this happened. The day Korra joined the Fire Ferrets she knocked me out of the sky by rolling a wave of air over my gliders wings. To correct the sort of weight she put on the suspension I rolled and dropped her in the ocean. It was the biggest Airbending thing she's done, but she wasn't aware she did it," I explained.

"I have noticed things like that as well. Korra causes small accidents or minor turbulences to happen without her own noticing. I've kept quiet because I believe if she alerted to it she will attempt to force Airbending to come to her," Tenzin explained.

"I believe the same, and kept quiet too. You can't force Airbending," I agreed.

So lost in our mutual search of 'something else' we both turned a corner that didn't exist and came face to face with a wall. Thankfully we did not run into it. "I think we didn't walk far enough. Were we dragging our feet?" I asked as I turned down the hall. Sure enough, we'd barely come half the distance we should have. If that wasn't metaphorical, I don't know what was.

"So, will you be joining Karrlok's task force too, like he asked of you?" Tenzin asked me abruptly.

"I know I promised I would to Korra, but no. I need to finish my own training before I can do anything like that. Korra will be fine for a while without me, and I know that I'll have opportunities to make it up to her in the future. But right now? Tenzin, I'm sorry for leaving Korra behind in Airbending, but she'll get over it, she's mastered three elements before I got my own done. I need to step up training. And I need to do the thirty six tiers," I told Tenzin. We both paused in our drudging to look back at Korra's door.

"We'll start immediately. We'll go from the first tier to where you first encounter difficulty completing a tier. Between us you should be an Airbending master in no time," Tenzin said. It took half an hour of demonstration before I hit a snag. The sixteenth level of Airbending mocked me with a simple puzzle of air altitude knowledge. It took me twenty minutes to be able to correctly think through something that wouldn't take Ikki more than a few seconds of memory searching. Tenzin had been surprised, and then bemused as I struggled with knowledge we both knew I had to know.

I ran into a dead end at the twentieth level. It dealt with things higher than I had ever bothered to learn in my regular Airbending training. And I knew from there it was only going to get harder. Upon my third failure of the twentieth level Tenzin told me to stop. "Well, we know where you are now. You're not as far along as I would have liked you to be, but we'll catch you up in no time." Tenzin told me.

We trained. Korra went out on a task force mission and I trained until I couldn't feel my arms and legs. Tenzin seemed fueled by some strange energy, and he never tired. It was probably some sort of indirect revenge against me for something I'm sure I deserved. We trained for hours, and I moved on to the twenty second tier. The work was hard going, but having Tenzin all to myself meant I didn't have to wait or slow down my own feverish progress.

An Order of the White Lotus guard barged in on us. Having both heard and felt him coming, we were waiting the frantic guard. "What is it?" Tenzin asked the man in blue.

"Avatar Korra just challenged Amon to a duel on Aang Memorial island!" the Order Guard said.

"When?" Tenzin demanded.

"At Twelve!"

We flew to the docks on our gliders. Having no time for me, Tenzin flew ahead of me at his top speed. He was much faster than me, but I think I could see why now. It was the way he turned the air into a slipstream ahead of himself and then smoothed the air pressure above and below himself so he could slip by without resistance. In comparison my usage of my gliders to simply support myself and use advanced wing movements for direction and momentum meant I'd never be as quick as him if I didn't learn his way. I had the feeling it was something I probably had blown off in his training.

It took me longer to reach the docks than it did Tenzin. My attempts to copy his technique drastically reduced drag and cut my own time down. But by the time I got there, Korra was pushing off with Waterbending. Tenzin turned his eyes towards me as I landed with Tarrlok. "Kaldan!" Tarrlok said pleasantly.

"You cut right to the chase or we'll find out how well you swim in that metal armor," I threatened crossly as I looked out over the water. Korra was already a blur on the water.

"Perhaps you'd like to join my task force now. This would be a great time for you to back up Korra," Tarrlok said.

"Korra said not to try and help her. And while this is foolish and prideful, I have to respect her wishes here," Tenzin said.

"I'm with Tenzin, but I'm not really sure why. How is this a _good idea?_ " I asked my mentor questioningly.

"Korra needs to do this now. At the same time, we need to let her. I have to wonder if Amon would really show up now that I'm out here," Tenzin said.

"I told Tenzin, I've got a fleet of airships ready to move in if anything goes wrong," Tarrlok told me. Well, at least he was taking this seriously.

"Amon would never show up alone. He'll justify it to his followers he brings with something like 'If the Avatar is foolish enough to give herself to us, we'll just have to show her what it means to be at war'. And if you're watching every angle from the sky, why not just sink the psycho the moment you spot him?" I pointed out.

"Korra challenged _him._ I do think this is a terrible idea. She told me if I interfered she wouldn't help me anymore," Tarrlok said slowly, regretfully.

"Let me guess, you gave her your word as a Water Tribe. Why couldn't you just use your word as a politician instead? Then you would be laughing stock for not breaking it!" I snarled.

"Kaldan, control yourself!" Tenzin told me sternly. I instinctually glanced about for the storm I'd been fueling, but there wasn't one this time.

"I… am controlling myself?" I asked the weather skeptically.

"You are also not being very polite. Despite everything, you are an Air Nomad, and you will act with dignity and respect," Tenzin told me sternly.

"Can we agree to disagree, or at least say I'm a rebellious child so I can dump Tarrlok in the ocean and find out how long it takes to drown a Waterbender?" I asked, glaring at Tarrlok.

"I thought Air Nomads were supposed to be peaceful," Tarrlok said carefully as he made sure I didn't make a move at him.

"Kaldan has always been more temperamental than my other children, and is prone to taking a deliberately difficult stance so that he can later compromise without having to give up as much," Tenzin said fairly.

"I'm also fully prepared to be as violent to you as an actual Water Tribe member would be because my family upholds that sort of familiar connection because of my grandmother. And buddy, you just sent my cousin into the line of fire. The only reason you aren't swimming right now is because supposedly you have airships. Which, need I point out, I did not see or feel on my way out here. I choose to believe you are not deliberately offering Korra up as bait, but are rather hiding your blimps in the cloud layer to keep them out of sight. If I find out otherwise, I will set out to learn where you live. And then I will finally find out which gas explodes the best," I threatened.

"Kaldan! You are going home!" Tenzin told me. I turned to snarl at him, and he raised a hand. Oh, now the storm was actually picking up. Somewhere high above me I smelled ozone. Thunder rumbled in the distance. I let the noise wash over me and be bounced around in my Soundbending fields, if only to hear the noise longer. Calmed a little, I let the storm disconnect from my energy. If I accidently fed an existing storm over the ocean on a night like this, I really could set off a hurricane.

"And that is why Air Nomads were all highly trained, deeply reclusive people, living far away from other humans in places where the weather was usually calm as the climate," I said to Tarrlok. I doubt he'd understand the huge leap in logic between a storm overhead and my explanation, but that wasn't my problem. I'd warned him.

As I turned and flew back to the Air Temple Island, I reflected that the day had started with me opening my Chakra's, and ended with me needing to do it again by the time eight hours had passed. Living with Korra was such a stress causing activity for such a humble monk. Also, Tarrlok. I needed to find out where Tarrlok lived and gather up enough random gasses from the atmosphere and over the city to be sure at least a few of them would explode nicely. I was fairly certain Hydrogen burned quickly and lit easily. Maybe Tarrlok's house would have a system for gas inside it. The city would never be able to connect me to it if Tarrlok's gas lines turned out to be faulty. My only regret would be that Tarrlok probably had insurance and someone would have to cover that, and that the builders might be cast in scrutiny.

This was all preemptive of course. And it was nothing compared to what I'd do to Amon if he showed up.


	6. The Spirit of Competetion

The Spirit of Competition

Korra took a day to herself. Us Airbenders lined up in her hall again the same way we had last time. Once again it was Pema that came to the rescue, entering Korra's room without fear to talk to her. The day after that Korra found me training with Tenzin and demanded I go into the city with her. The week became a routine. Korra would get up early and find me to take me away to the city to practice with the Fire Ferrets. The first day I had leapt to do what she told me. I had not interjected, protested, or otherwise expressed any opinion. I had no right to argue after failing Korra and not joining the task force, and if I had said anything Korra probably would have directed some of her fury at me.

I grabbed Nightflier from my room and we left. It was early in the morning, the Fire Ferret's time slot at the gym. When we got to the Fire Ferret's gym they set right into it. Mako and Bolin had been thrilled to have Korra begin practice. I took a seat against a gym wall to sit and watch. As they trained Korra's bad mood slowly slipped away. I watched in fascination as Korra's mood improved slowly. Mako had set up a big tube of water beside Korra so she had plenty of water to bend. Time passed slowly, but I watched Korra's version of meditation with a careful eye.

Today she tracked me down as I worked on the twenty ninth tier of Airbending with Tenzin. Korra told me we were going to go practice with the Fire Ferrets, and I had simply nodded and grabbed Nightflier from where I'd placed it, knowing Korra would ask me again to come with her. I took what had become my usual place against the wall and let Pabu come sleep on me. I'd been watching Korra everyday at training for a week straight. It'd been an informative practice. Something about simply training with friends was all it took to unwind Korra and improve her mood. Tension eased away, bad moods vanished, and Korra's attitude became as bright and sunny as I knew it was.

Today Mako's idea for practice was taking advantage of opportunities to strike. The general idea was that the Fire Ferrets weren't good at sharing targets. When one Ferret engaged a foe, another Ferret should optimally be able to help take that foe out while still being able to defend themselves. Mako's idea had been a round of defending and attacking each other in order to take advantage of momentary distractions or weaknesses. It served to teach many lessons, such as not letting yourself get to distracted, or putting too much of yourself into an attack. It also taught to keep defenses up whenever you could. For a Waterbender, this meant being able to raise water quickly, since the rules said they couldn't keep water up for prolonged moves like a wall of water, and that they couldn't turn water into ice.

Mako had set up Korra's large tube of water next to her so she could draw from it. Korra raised two water spheres and lashed out with them. Bolin raised a dirt plate with a forearm like a shield, and it absorbed the first shot. Mako disrupted Korra's shot at him with a fire-kick, breaking the water whip. Mako shot two shots of fire at Bolin, breaking the dirt round Bolin had fired at him. All three of the players stood in a triangle shape, holding their shape. They were working on shooting and blocking with their element at people who were distracted. Korra shot water at Mako again. Mako dodged, and fired two bolts of fire from his fists at Korra and Bolin. Bolin raised an earth disk to block, and Korra did the same with water. Mako's follow up shot at Bolin break the earth disk and knocked him from his feet. While in the air Bolin fired a single disk at Korra. Korra, not looking at Bolin, sent a water whip at Mako. The earth disk hit Korra in the gut, knocking _her_ down. The lone water whip struck Mako's face, and he fell down too, resulting in a triple fall.

The three propped themselves up and began to laugh. It was funny to see in action. If the purpose of this exercise was to strike when the enemy was distracted, the real objective was to attack while offering a teammate up as bait. At least, that's what I'd learned. "Here, we see the futility of fighting at all. Striking another leaves yourself open to retribution, and disrupts balance in the world," I said mock-wisely as the three picked themselves up. Pabu paid rapt attention to my wisdom as they turned bemused glares.

Mako stood and cut the record they had been playing. "It's been great having you at so many back to back practices," Mako said at Korra. Surprisingly, he turned to me as well. "I've given it some thought, but I don't think that ice move would be legal though," Mako told me. I'd taken to thinking of scenarios while they trained. One of my ideas had been a simple rule trick. I'd asked Mako if all ice was banned from Pro-Bending, or just ice in attacks and or shields. Mako had told me he didn't know the exact rules for that, since he was a Firebender. My idea was that away from water lines, Korra could place or carry chunks of ice and then turn those into water to attack quickly. It meant a Waterbender could be more aggressive, right up there with the team Firebender. If all ice was banned in Pro-bending, it was illegal. If ice was just banned in attacks, Korra might be able to use it or get a few uses of it before it became accepted widely or made illegal.

"Feels good to be back," Korra said happily as she pulled her helmet off. "Although Tarrlok hasn't been too happy about my leave of absence," Korra said. I nodded along, having seen some of the telegraphs. I'd collected about half as much gasses as I wanted, and Tenzin had ever so kindly 'left' a city map on the table one day, though it had no indication of Tarrlok's house.

"Hey, you joined the Fire Ferrets _before_ you joined his task force," Bolin said. I frowned to myself. That was true, but it wasn't like Pro-bending was on the same magnitude as Tarrlok's back and forth fighting with the Equalists.

"Alright. Team Huddle time," Mako called. I frowned, a little bemused by their huddle. Anything they said I could hear, so it wasn't like I was excluded. I always just pointed out we were in their gym. However, fate conspired against me. I felt the presence of another open the door.

"Uhm," Mako said uncomfortably. Everyone must be making faces at him. "It's the first match of the tournament tonight. I know the three of us haven't been a team for very long, but even so, the Fire Ferrets have never been this good! Are we ready?" Mako asked them.

"We're ready!" Korra and Bolin echoed at him.

"Not quite! You'll need these," Asami said. The team broke huddle and looked at her. She was holding a weird looking shirt.

"Hey Asami!" Mako said as he turned towards Asami and went to her.

"Good morning sweetie!" Asami said.

From my corner I covered Pabu's ears and built a Soundbending vibration wall around myself so I wouldn't have to hear the lovey-dovey. Korra gagged as Mako and Asami _rubbed noses_ together. As they turned to leave together I let the sound barrier come down. "Okay, we'll see ya when we see ya'," Bolin said as Mako and Asami left the room. I get to my feet, and stopped dead as Bolin slid over to Korra.

I tried to analyze what he'd just done. Bolin seemed to have an unnatural ability to slide places with little momentum. The earth was disturbed by his passage, but his starting spot was mostly untouched. Maybe he had some low movement cost way to Earthbend himself along the ground in a way that made it look like he was sliding? The floor of the gym was stone tiles, so he could bend that if he wanted to. I ignored what Bolin was saying to Korra until I heard my name. "-except Kaldan," Bolin finished awkwardly as they both glanced at me.

Without my sounding to listen to them, since I hadn't re-stilled the air around me, Bolin was simply making weird gestures. "Ugh, we have to go train with Tenzin at the Air Temple, Korra." Waving me out, Korra ran to the door. I followed, glancing at Bolin. He looked sad, and I realized I'd missed him trying to ask Korra out on a date. We left and moved through the city to the docks. In the chill of Winter snow was beginning to fall. Tenzin and I helped Korra with her Airbending in practice. While she could not use Airbending still, she was mastering the movements and stances. She still got frustrated, but not as much.

We trained outside. The cold was only a little chill for Tenzin and I, and Korra seemed to not even notice the plummeting temperatures. Snow settled all around us, and as it grew thicker, Tenzin and I even took advantage of the white powder to show how the Airbending moves looked. With Airbending being normally invisible, it was a huge boon to Korra and us to be able to teach her to see it. Korra could still barely feel them out with the wind, and we hadn't been able to teach her how to expend her air sensing abilities like Tenzin and I could. Around us the kids played in the snow, and towards the end of our training Korra derailed the training to go fight all three of my sibling's one on three in a snowball war.

Tenzin and I used the snow to our advantage as well. I'd never really flown in snowy conditions before. This light dusting was nothing compared to elsewhere in the world, but I needed some experience with how the cold affected the air. As it became dark, Jinora and Ikki invited Korra along to feed the Lemur's. We fed the lemurs on the island during the winter by putting out fruit in steel wire cages, where some of the ten or so Lemurs on the island could come and eat. I got the feeling I knew what my two little sisters actually wanted, to hear about Korra and Mako.

Both my sisters were as crazy as I was, though in a totally different way. Romance. _Ugh._ I sensibly focused on important matters. The twenty eighth tier of Airbending mastery was difficult. A total mastery of Air gliding, I needed to be able to perform a great deal of versatility with my glider to a standard Tenzin felt was acceptable to pass the tier. Tenzin wasn't willing to cut me any favors here, and he had been a serious Air Glider pro as a kid. Aang had probably taught him all sorts of things. Rejecting most of Tenzin's help with flying up until now had cost me, and I had only rarely dared go into some of the things Tenzin was telling me to do. The snow was not helping me here, but Tenzin insisted that it would just make my tier mastery all the more real then.

I let myself still in the air, cutting all air manipulation. For a moment I floated weightlessly before gravity and the wind started to act on me. Falling and spinning was the final part of the twenty eighth tier. Indeed, in no time at all I was spinning out of control. Through the clouds and at the speed I gyrospcoped around, I had no idea which was down or up. My gliders wings strained to keep me up and I knew this tier was the most dangerous yet. "Alright, stabilize!" Tenzin's voice came out of the clouds somewhere.

This tier meant I had to stabilize myself while spinning and falling out of control. Naturally, it was utterly terrifying to be falling. Even from so high up, I had a strict time constraint. If I failed, Tenzin would step in and try and save me. If I failed _terribly_ Tenzin probably wouldn't be able to save me before I hit the island or ocean at terminal velocity. No one had ever said the thirty six levels were easy or safe, but this was _ridiculous!_

I let my wings into my staff and began Airbending. The sphere of air around me would slow me until I could tell which way was down. Normally of course, down is down (idiot), but at the speed I twisted I couldn't tell which way was down because I was flailing so hard through the wind that down didn't seem to be a constant direction. The air sphere though, would block the winds and slow my descent a little.

I was still spinning out of control inside the air sphere though. Using air palm blasts I tried and failed to stabilize. In my wild shooting, I hit Tenzin. I could feel the shot blow him away from me on the very edge of my wind senses. Okay then, I was now dead. My grip on my staff failed and it was ripped open and away from me. I pulled it back to me inside my air sphere with an air pull move (scientifically, there is no such thing as pulling air, only pushing from the other direction! _SHUTUP_ ).

It was in my newfound terror that I was going to die that I found calm. My terror had awakened the storm, and I could smell ozone. _Okay wind, how do I survive certain death at a hundred miles per hour?_ And just like that I heard the answer of the wind. A gusting jetty of wind could only be calmed by stabilizing the source. I was the source of the panic. I just needed to stabilize. Some long lost Airbender instinct awoke in me, and I understood with perfect clarity, _this way is down._ I twisted down and blasted air straight out, cutting out all other directions. I could only go down now. I plummeted straight out of the cloud layer, only a hundred feet above the ocean.

Okay, how do I slow down? I could try to cushion my impact, but I'd still die. I could try and bounce off the air like master airbenders could, but I didn't know how yet. I could try and blast wind and air downwards and try to achieve hover. _This way is down._ Some rebellious part of me cried out 'Go faster!' but that really wouldn't help.

At fifty feet from the ocean I spun in the air and fired a two handed air wind gust at the ocean waves. It slowed me a little, but I was still falling. Letting go of the air gust, I spun the air sphere, expanding it, slowing me a little more as it dragged on the air around me. Air tensions rose and I smelt ozone again. _I could drag the air to slow down._ I formed a new air Sphere and expanded it, bursting through the old one. This air sphere grabbed at the air it fell through, slowing the air and stilling the calm winds. With less wind acting on me, I could act more on the wind itself. Opening my air staff, I began flying, the wings holding the air. The strain was damaging Nightflier, I could feel it. Its wings were catching too much air due to their size. I knew they'd been made too big! Nightflier was grabbing too much air for this situation.

I went into a dive. _Well then, let's go faster!_ Straight down, straight down… I was picking up speed again. The wind resistances of my Air sphere kept me from being blown off course. I was aiming straight down into the ocean. Twenty feet from the surface I snapped Nightflier shut and _swung_ with all my might, scarring the ocean open with the wind power. Snapping my glider open I flew down through where the ocean had been, pulling up as all my momentum and physical energy was thrown away. My wings just skimmed the ocean as it rushed back in to fill the void. Pulling up, I gained even altitude with the ocean.

"YEAHHHHHH" My scream of exaltation rang out. Tragically, I was cut short as a wave smashed into my side. _This way is down. This is ocean._ My newfound gravity compass told me as I swam to the surface. My head and hands burst through the surface of the freezing ocean waters. I glanced down at my hands as they bumped into something. It was my staff. Nightflier was a wreck. The staff had snapped, and several of the tensions had sprung out, ripping through the connections to the fabric. Great, just great. My 'brilliant' design had absolutely wrecked Nightflier, in the end. Building Nightflier so large was a move of vanity, I decided. I'd made it that way to take a lot of the strain off myself for flying, but being so large meant Nightflier couldn't help but catch too much wind in a dive or fall. It'd always held before, but I'd never put it through anything like that before. It was like trying to compare a racing Satomobile to a luxury Satomobile. Nightflier simply couldn't handle all those forces. I should have used a backup staff.

Tenzin swooped down out of the clouds. He spotted me, and I looked around for the Island. It was a good half mile of swimming off that way. Sighing, and with no way to get myself into the air, I began my swim back.

Tenzin was relieved I hadn't killed myself. I hadn't passed the tier though, so all this had done was awaken my 'gravity compass', something Tenzin revealed he'd _thought_ I'd been feeling for years now. Just another something I'd ruined in my lack of real training. The gravity compass was something master Airbenders had, like how a master Earthbender could sense the earth or other bendable around them, or how a master Waterbender could bend Water they couldn't see. It was just another sense for your element, and it came from your spirituality. Tenzin had seemed shocked I hadn't already felt it, and I was simply glum I'd never realized there _was_ something like that. Tenzin had no doubt already said something about it when I was young in our training, but I'd missed it in my inattentiveness.

I went to my room, put on drier clothes, and set Nightflier aside. I'd have to totally rebuild the staff since it the entire thing had cracked horizontally from the waves. I'd been hit by the ocean hard for daring to bend it aside with Air. Just another reminder moving other elements with Air was a dangerous business. Tenzin told me I was lucky to be alive. For once I didn't have a snarky response to that.

I went down and boiled myself some tea. Normally I didn't drink the stuff. It was for Tenzin and other Acolytes who were old and fogy. None of my siblings or I drank it hardly at all. But right now, it was hot and I didn't mind scalding myself a little. Korra found me there. "What happened to you?" Korra asked me.

"The ocean and I had a disagreement about how much water I could displace. I fell from the sky at maximum speed and moved all that momentum out through the air into the ocean. That saved my life. The Ocean didn't agree with that, and did its best to get even," I told Korra. "I wrecked Nightflier," I added grumpily as I drank a hot cup of scalding leaf juice. _Bleh, it tastes like dandelions._

"And what were you doing that made you fall anyways?" Korra asked me.

"Mad science. I got something out of it though. Turns out Airbenders are supposed to be able to instinctually sense the gravity of the planet and be able to always know which way is down. I didn't know that, but it seems my siblings do. Must be a spiritual thing of their spiritualism Airbending I was missing until now," I told Korra.

"You nearly killed yourself again for your stupid _science?_ " Korra growled at me.

"There was no lightning, so hah," I said maturely as I blew on my tea a little.

" And I thought you were going to be good for advice, but all you can think about is finding inventive ways to kill yourself," Korra growled out.

"Inventive ways to find things out you mean. Today I learned a nonmaster Airbender using all the momentum of gravity can displace enough water with an air slice to bend all the ocean's might for about ten feet down!"

"Alright, ask your question," I demanded as Korra glared at me.

"It's about Mako," Korra began.

"I take it back. Ask Jinora or Pema," I demanded as I drank my tea.

"I already heard them, and I can easily go tell Jinora her big brother lost an argument with the ocean," Korra told me.

"Ask your question then," I relented.

"I want to…. I don't know, start dating Mako?" Korra asked me.

"You just want to catch his attention? That's what it sounds like. The dating and mushy stuff comes after," I said.

"Mushy stuff? Kaldan, you're older than me and you don't even care about romance?" Korra asked me unbelievingly.

"I have science to catch up to. The other three elements have had a hundred years to mature and be explored in. Now Airbending is behind on accomplishments and abilities. That's what I'm doing, catching up is all. Discovered and ideas and facts are recorded in my journals for future Air Nomads to work with. Thoughts, methods, and setbacks and other more personal things are written down in a less scientific journal for the world to marvel at a hundred years from now. I don't have time or want for romance, and the old monks didn't ever seem to have any problems like yours. My advice? Mako is dating Asami right now publicly. If you confess at Mako it only puts him in a terrible situation. If they ever break up, make your move and be there for him. If they never break up and always get along, you'll just have to be happy for them then. Real love means if it's better for the other person, you will stand back," I said as I drank my tea.

"You know, for once you actually sound wise without trying. And then all your advice is terrible! You just want to practice science? You're a dying race and you don't want to have kids or anything? You always joke about that, but now you don't care?" Korra asked me, completely missing my point in her indignation.

"The old monks saw kids as a distraction and a hassle. Something that came about from a failing of the physical discipline. There were reasons the Nuns lived in the east and west and monks in the north and south. There are reasons there were only a few thousand Air Nomads in the world anyways. I love my siblings, and I know they'll have happy lives and become wonderful parents and all that, yatayadayada, but me? Why can't I just let things happen? That's part of my spirituality. The world is in motion, and sometimes things happen. Adapt. That's even part of Tenzin's philosophy, and the philosophy of the old monks. Water is the element of change, and we can change easily enough, but we Airbenders don't cause the changes, we adapt. My advice is what happens, happens," I tried getting through again. I didn't want her to make things awkward with Mako and Bolin.

"Rrr! I can't believe you!" Korra said angrily as she jerked up and stormed off.

"Wonder what her problem is?" I said vaguely as I sipped my tea.

The next day was the night of the game. Korra spent the day without nerves. Tenzin gave her the day to spend on training or resting, but for me, it was right back up into the air for the deadly twenty eighth tier. Using a regular sized glider and not one three sized too large for me improved my attempts on the tier to great effect. It still wasn't enough for Tenzin, but I was willing to try as any times as it took. I'd had Tenzin as a teacher all to myself for long enough my mastery to be far overdue.

With my new sense of _this way is down._ The tier was so much easier. With each attempt I leveled out quicker and bought myself more time to slow down. That was immensely difficult, and I felt like I was missing some vital move or something I should be using. But Tenzin could not answer questions; only oversee while I was in the midst of the Mastery tiers. By the time it was time to go to the match, I had come upon what felt like my final try. My next attempt would be the right one. Unfortunately, it would have to wait. Tenzin and Korra were ready to go. I carried my backup staff with me. I couldn't understand why we even bothered with the ferry, seeing as we could all cross the bay on our own power, but Tenzin demanded it. He didn't think they'd let my glider in, but I had a plan for that.

Shortly before we reached the arena on foot I took flight and entered the building from the back, where the building overlooked the darkness. I stashed my staff in the building, and then went out front back to Tenzin, who looked fed up with my antics. Once I had my ticket and seat by Tenzin, I retrieved the staff. Korra went to her box. During something as serious as the championship, the team wasn't going to let me hang out in their box. I'd pointed out that would look mighty odd to a professional referee, and evicted myself.

Shiro began speaking before the game started, riling up the crowd. "Folks, after a year of waiting, the Pro-Bending Championship Tournament is finally here! Tonight is the first set of matches in our single elimination sixteen team bracket! And I gotta' tell ya', these are the most tenacious and talented Bending trios this arena has ever seen!

"Introducing our first team, the Future Industries' Fire Ferrets!" the announcer called. The crowd around us cheered. Cheekily I shook the air, creating a resonating effect. "And their opponents, the Red Sand's Rabbaroos!" the announcer added. The three woman team was cheered and booed evenly, and I felt a bit sad for them. They were a good team if they had made it into the championship, but most of the crowd was on the side of the Ferrets.

The gong rang and the two Earthbenders raised disks right off the bat. There was an explosion as the Firebenders flames collided. All three types of elements flew right off the bat, knocking everyone away. "What an explosion on the opening volley! Both teams quickly recover and unleash a barrage of bending!" Shiro commentated. The Ferrets covered each other. The Rabbarooos were an aggressive team, throwing huge explosive fireballs and lightning volleys of earth disks. The Rabbaroo Firebender took a disk to the stomach and went over a territory hard.

"I am astonished with the level of improvement displayed by here by the Fire Ferrets. No wonder the Avatar's been absent from the papers lately. She's obviously had her nose to the grind stone in the gym," Shiro said. The Rabbaroos gave territory to retreat to their fallen Firebending leader. The Fire Ferrets advanced after them. "The Ferrets advance into Rabbaroo territory, and are holding nothing back! Nice sprawl there by Mako, Bolin strikes, Ula dodges, and all three Rabbaroos are down!" Shiro Shinobi commentates as all three girls caved under the vicious combined assault of the Fire Ferrets. "The fire Ferrets easily take round one!" The gong rang three times as the Rabbaroos picked themselves up.

"Round two!" the announcer announced.

"The Rabbaroos are looking for payback, and they go straight after Bolin. Korra comes to his defense! And she whall'a'whaps Umi back into round two. The Ferrets are on fire and I- and they win round two!" Shiro called. I leant back in satisfaction. That round had lasted about ten seconds. If I had any hope of Tenzin hearing me I would have asked him what he thought of Pro-bending now.

"Round three!" the announcer called.

"With the Rabbaroos down two rounds" the buzzer rang as the Rabbaroo lost a girl backwards "they'll need a knockout to win. And with the way Fire Ferrets are playing, I don't see that happening," Shiro commentated as the buzzer rang twice. The Rabbaroos hadn't all been downed at the same time, but they'd been pushed back. "These Ferrets are working together like a well oiled bending machine! Bolin bashes Adi into round two, and the Ferrets get the green light to advance!" The crowd cheered harder. "Those Rabbaroos are fighting just to stay on their feet, and boy –ooh! Down goes Adi, and Ula, _and Umi!"_

The gong rang three times and the crowd roared. "All three rounds goes to the future Industries Fire Ferrets!" the announcer called. "Who win their opening match of the tournament!" The three jumped for joy and hugged in the ring before leaving. The Rabbaroos took a moment simply to catch their breath. Mako and Korra walked off, but Bolin let the bridge bring him in, yelling and adoring at the fans. Tenzin and I watched the remaining matches in silence. We'd come to see Korra play, and it was much too noisy and loud here to talk about what we'd seen. It was obvious that the more modern speedy bending styles had been something Korra had taken too with gusto. Her speedy Waterbending seemed to have been a product of hard work and love. I watched the following opening matches happily. None of them stood out in my mind except for how they seemed to drag on compared to the short amount of time it took the Ferrets to hunt down the Rabbaroos.

By the time it was time for the Ferrets to be back on, I was ready to see some of their teamwork again. Last time I'd barely gotten much to look at just trying to watch Korra herself. In the arena I couldn't watch everything, and my wind senses were always going off by the cheering of the crowd and the waving of the fans. My abilities besides my eyes didn't stretch from my spot with Tenzin in the very top row down to the field.

"Eight teams have been eliminated, and eight advance into the quarter-finals, which get on their way tonight. The rookies are about to take on the former and longest reigning champs, the Borq-q-pines! Youth clashes against experience in a battle for the ages, or rather of the ages," Shiro said. I observed the old champions. They were full sized adults, and still in shape despite all the hits they must've taken. They were donned in grey armors. The gong rang and I leant forwards to watch. At first it seemed pretty even, with both sided throwing blows but none connecting. Then Korra did something odd. Cart wheeling to her right, she slammed right into Mako. Tenzin looked stunned and I groaned. I thought she was sensing with the wind while she played. Had I been wrong?

"Korra dodges, and _ooh-_ " went the crowd and Shinobi, "slams right into her teammate! Down goes Mako! And Bolin! And Korra!"

"Round one goes to the Borq-q-pines!" the announcer cried as the triple gong rang. Down below the Ferrets seemed to have lost team cohesion and were arguing amongst themselves. The gong rang again, and the Fire Ferrets went on the offense. Bolin's furious assault with multiple earth disks at a time was the only thing pulling the team through round two.

"The Ferrets looking to mount some offense here in round two! Bolin lets fly a flurry of attacks, he's a one man bending battalion!" Shiro said as Bolin knocked a Borq out of the arena. "The Ferrets having a tough time finding their rhythm tonight, but thanks to Bolin, they narrowly notch round two!" The next time the gong rang, the Ferrets took a pounding. "Not sure what's eatin' them, but this is not the same team who took out the Rabbiroos!" Shiro said.

"Round three is a tie!" the announcer declared. He held a red and blue double sided tile up in the air. "We go to a tie-breaker to decide the match!" The three teams lined up across from each other as the ref took the field. A tiebreaker meant one Bender fought another of the chosen element on the field, and the winner took the match. Their arena would be the center circle, which rose from the floor to give the payers one territory each. A tiny amount of area to play in.

"The Fire Ferrets win the coin toss, which element do you choose?" The ref said.

"We choose Earth," Bolin claimed for the team. Bolin and the Earthbender of the Borq-q-pines took center and rose into the air.

In the raised arena, both Benders could move as they chose on the sides. "Looks like the Earthbenders will collide in the tie-breaker face off!" Shiro spouted. The gong rang and Bolin raised two disks to the Borq's three. The first disks crushed each other to powder, and Bolin used his second disk to block the incoming Borq second. The Borq Earthbender leapt forwards, firing his disk. Bolin ducked and rolled, and the earth disk went flying by. The Borq landed and turned, pulling the disk back towards the fight. "Bolin goes for the grapple!" Shiro called as Bolin dived forwards. The Borq man, heavier and stockier, caught the arena with his feet and stopped the momentum cold. "Chang reverses!" Shiro cried as Chang lifted and threw Bolin backwards over his shoulder. It was an unwise move. Bolin flew through the air and took possession of the loosely controlled earth disk. Flipping upright, Bolin fired it, smashing it to powder on Chang's center. "Bolin strikes from mid-air, knocking Chang to the edge of the circle!" Bolin stomped and raised two disks, firing both at Chang. "Another strike from Bolin and Chang's in the drink!"

The crowd went wild! Bolin danced and cheered. "The Future Industries' Fire Ferrets win their quarter-final match!" the announcer cried. Mako and Korra breathed a sigh of relief on the field.

"Ooh, that was a close one folks! Youth triumphs experience tonight!" Shiro called. I sighed, letting all my pent up breath escape me. What the feathers had happened down there? Korra had been a mess, and Mako had been lamed by Korra's fighting blunders. Suddenly Korra was as good as she had been when she first usurped a position on the team. Tenzin and I cast a glance at each other. It had been Bolin who had kept the fight afloat. Bolin was a great player, but normally the situation did not fall on his shoulders like that.

Tenzin and I watched the next matches wondering and considering silently. It was still too loud to communicate properly, so we had to make do without talks. It had to be about midnight when the Fire Ferrets were back for the semi-finals. "You can't find two teams more evenly matched in age, size, and strength than the Fire Ferrets and the Buzzard Wasps! Believe me, I've looked!" Shiro said. I snorted to myself. Korra was the Avatar, and master of three elements. Despite age, size, and strength, the Fire Ferrets had a huge lead. Korra knew things about the elements one type of Bender might never learn about the others. "This should be a pulse-pounding Semi-finals folks!" Shiro called.

The gong rang and the Buzzards leapt backwards as one. Their coordinated attacks were good, but the Ferrets had returned to their stride and no hits connected. This changed quickly when Mako didn't get protected coming out of a roll, and was hit. He staggered but did not fall back. Korra however, was left wide open and hit repeatedly, forced to territory two. Mako jumped back willingly to regroup. Korra, distracted, took a hit, and backed up herself, and Bolin dodges backwards. "The Buzzard Wasps open with a flawlessly executed combo. All three Ferrets take an early visit to zone two," Shiro said. Mako took a brutal face full of water and was thrown to zone three. Korra glanced back in concern. Mako rose unsteadily. Had he been hurt? "And Mako's knocked back into zone three! The Fire Ferrets have been struggling to stay alive since the opening bell!" Korra ran forwards. I leaned forwards and watched carefully. She looked mad, and I hoped she didn't do anything foolish like start Firebending at the Buzzards. Bolin backed Korra up, raising and firing disks.

"All three players are totally out of sync tonight!" Bolin's earth disk was countered, and another one hit him in the stomach. "Ooooh! That has got to sting!" Shiro called. Bolin clutched his stomach, ran to the sidelines, pulled his helmet off, and puked over the side. The crowd groaned and cried as Bolin spewed green into the moat. Vaguely I wondered if this was a relatively common thing in Pro-bending. "And Bolin loses his noodles!" Shiro cried, totally unperturbed. "Literally! Which reminds me, this match is brought to you by our sponsor: Flameo Instant Noodles! Noodliest Noodles in the United Republic!" Shiro attributed. I had to wonder about his timing. Bolin took the field again. The Buzzards had been kind enough to let him get it all out without attacking him. Korra took a disk and was knocked to the third territory. Now all the Ferrets were in the back zone!

"The Buzzard Wasp's fly deeper into Ferret Territory!" Mako shot a fire fist forwards, breaking up a water whip attack. A disk _whur'd_ by his head and he dodged, but another one caught him as he dodged a fire strike. He was thrown violently from the ring ten feet over the edge. "And Mako plunges into the pool!" Bolin and Korra glanced back over the edge and then at each other. "Can the Fire Ferrets hold on?" The two were forced back to the edge quickly by the attacks. "The Wasps have the Ferrets backed up to the edge now!" Shiro cried. It looked like the Knockout an end of the Ferrets, but the gong rang, signaling the end of the round.

"The Ferrets are bailed out by the bell!" Shiro commentated. I should explain. A Knockout, all three members of a team going into the moat, gave the team inflicting it the victory. Other than that, matches were won by having more territory on the enemy than them when the round timer ended. The Buzzards had just gotten a Match this way. There were two matches for a game, but even if a team had won both matches they had to continue because the losing team could still win if they scored a Knockout. With three minutes in a match, time was vital and territory could be won or lost. "They had better pull themselves together folks for round two, otherwise they can kiss the finals goodbye!" Korra and Bolin looked back at Mako, who was being raised by the elevator.

The Ferrets attacked first when the gong rang. Mako took a hit in the frontlines and was thrown to the second territory. His pent up fire blast was poorly aimed, and he seared Bolin in the back. I clutched my face as Tenzin looked outraged beside me. Bolin chose to berate his brother instead of get up quickly, and he took a water whip to the back of the head, rolling him all the way to the end zone and right off the edge. "The Wasps take advantage of Mako's unforced error and Bolin's in the pool!" Korra got angry and bent out a whip, wrapping the female wasp by the leg and yanking her off her feet. As if that wasn't bad enough, Korra then used her Waterbending to shoot water from the enemy's water lines, an illegal move. You're only allowed to Waterbend from your own water lines in your territory front and back. Also Korra gave the other girl a water geyser up the rear. "Oooh! And a white pole by the Avatar!" Shiro cried. That _move_ had a name in Pro-bending?

 _"Pppt!"_ the ref's whistle blew. "Unnecessary roughness! Move back one zone!" the ref demanded. Korra waved and arm and protested. I cringed. Oh, that's it, it's over. Korra threw water at the ref.

"And the Avatar is slapped with the yellow fan!" Shiro cried as the crowd booed. "The Ferrets are their own worst enemy right now. It's just sad to watch," Shiro said. The Match went to the Wasps, giving them a two point lead over the Fire Ferrets. "With the Buzzard Wasps leading two rounds to ziltch, the Ferret's only hope of winning is with a knockout!" Shiro explained.

The brothers looked dejected. Korra was talking to them though, so I had confidence they'd keep going. The Ferrets dragged their feet as they lined up. "Bolin's knocked into zone two, followed quickly by his brother! And Bolin takes a Zinger to the shoulder!" Shiro cried as Bolin took a dirt round to his right shoulder. He was knocked over to the ring's ropes and sat in pain. Mako was distracted by his brother. "Looks like it's a clean hit," Shiro explained. Mako was thrown out of the ring into the water. "Mako's in the drink and out of the Match!"

"And Bolin keeps playing with one good arm!" Shiro called. Indeed, Bolin stood and aimed with only his left arm. "I got to hand it to him, this kid's got grit! But how long can he keep it up!" Shiro asked. Bolin's feet were swept by a disk and he went sideways into the air. A water shot blasted him out into the water. "Well apparently not very long," Shiro answered. "The Ferret's dreams of making it to the finals now rests in the Avatar's hands," Shiro called.

Korra made an Airbending arm movement, and I shot forwards from my recline to watch intently. Tenzin, looking at my reaction, moved to look too beside me. Korra danced from the center ring backwards to the end of the first zone. "But with three on one, I don't like her odds," Shiro said sadly. Korra was using Airbending tactics here again, and none of the Buzzard's shots were connecting.

"What an unbelievable effort here by Korra! She's dodging every element the wasps throw at her!" Shiro cried. I felt my smirk slide onto my face. _Nothing dodges like an Airbender._ A huge water shot was pulled up as she landed on the center grate, and using only her legs and a spinning horizontal jump, Korra fired off a water screw, hitting the Buzzard Firebender straight from first zone into the final zone. The Earthbender raised a disk and fired, his Firebender teammate supporting him. "The Avatar is finally gaining some ground, but with only ten seconds remaining,"

The three Buzzard wasps lined up, and my smirk split my face. Beside me, Tenzin relaxed too. The Firebender was in the back, unable to really fight Korra, the middle zone belonged to the Earthbender, and the first zone was the Waterbender. Korra _had_ this. "-it might be too little too late!" Shiro cried.

And then Korra whipped up a water ring, bent it around herself in a loop for speed, and fired using Airbending principles. The Water Screw lanced out, smashing all three Buzzards together and throwing them from their zones back into each other, smashing all three out of the arena in one move. "IT'S THE BIG KABAZZ!" Shiro cried as Korra swept the team away for a Knockout. "WHAT A KNOCKOUT!" Shiro cried, jumping to his feet in his office. The gong rang three times, and the Ferrets were victorious. "It didn't seem possible folks, but the Fire Ferrets are headed to the finals!" Shiro cried over the raging storm of the crowd.

The crowd slowly stopped being so damn loud, and I let the sound barrier fall a little. "And now, the defending champions, the White Fall's Wolfbats!" the announcer cried. I felt the smirk fall from my face as I recognized the pretty boy team. These guys again. The gong rang, and the Wolfbats went to work in deadly synchronization. The first of the un-announced defending team lost a zone. Then another one lost a zone. Then their last member fell into the middle zone! The Wolfbats were _evil_ with their tactics, deliberately hurting foes with their strikes! With a single move, the Wolfbats pushed the weakened team, blasting all three down into the moat in one move.

"The winners!" the announcer cried as the Wolfbats won. "The Wolfbats!"

"With a _brutal_ round one knockout, the defending champs secure their spot in the finals! I hope the Ferrets know a good doctor, because they're going to need one!" Shiro cried. The crowd booed in disgust. I slumped backwards. The Ferrets would have to face that? It had looked like the Earthbender was _dead_ there when Wolfbat Waterbender had somehow lanced _through_ his helmet!

Aside me, Tenzin stood and yelled with the crowd.


	7. And the Winner Is

And the Winner Is

With Korra in the finals, her training with Tenzin stopped for the day. Today was the day of the finals. I hadn't slept a wink, and I'd made Tenzin train me early in the morning before the sun was even up. I'd reached the thirtieth tier, and then the thirty first. I'd rebuilt Nightflier, and shortened its wings and its tension using pieces I'd had on hand, and left the new staff in its resin waterproofing solution. My improved Nightflier was just as tall and sturdy as the old one while being lighter and more solid. Tenzin's teachings had helped me improve it to a new level, and it felt much easier to use than Nightflier the first.

All was well, as the Thirtieth level had had combat with staves, what you could take with your environment to fight with, and flying mixed into it. The Thirty First had aerial combat from gliders, and how to fight without ever touching the ground. Using my backup staff while Nightflier soaked gave me a good idea for what Nightflier the second would be like to use.

It was the day before the finals. Korra led me to the Gym with her while Tenzin got some sleep. I envied him that, but this was part of Korra's training in spirituality, and thus, my responsibility. Also, I went to sleep while she threw water around. I was jerked awake as Bolin made some noise. At first I thought reality had gone screwy on audio, but then I glanced over the way everyone was looking as I got to my feet. "Good morning, citizens of Republic City," Amon's voice rang out over the air waves.

I stumbled and recovered as I stopped in the half ring around the newly-evil radio. "This is Amon. I hope you all enjoyed last night's Pro-bending match, because it will the last. It's time for this city to stop worshipping Bending Athletes as if they were **heroes.** I am calling on the council to shut down the Bending Arena, and cancel the finals. Or else there will be severe consequences," Amon decreed as the radio cut out.

"That guy must have some nerve," Bolin ground out.

"Do you think the council will give in?" Mako asked Korra and I.

"Yes," I answered instantly.

"Doesn't matter, we need to get to city hall," Korra demanded.

The three boarded Naga, and I flew beside them at their speed. "He must have people in the Radio Tower for the city. It'd probably be too dangerous to him to go there personally, so he must use pre-recorded messages. And he must have several operatives there, so that if something happens to one he has one for next time. Having the ability to take over the radios in the entire city is a huge thing for someone like him!" I was reasoning out.

"We'll get to that later, Kaldan!" Korra snapped at me.

By the time we got to city hall the meeting was in session. Korra leapt off Naga and burst the doors open, and we all rushed in. Tenzin, Tarrlok, and the representatives of the Earth Kingdom, South Pole, and Fire Nation were in their final moments. I could see Tarrlok's eyes settle on Korra and I. "Korra, Kaldan?! You shouldn't be here, this is a closed meeting!" Tenzin told us.

"As the Avatar, and a Pro-bending player, I have the right to be heard," Korra said as we marched in, group formation. I stood behind Mako and Bolin, Mako on my left and Bolin on my right. "You can't cancel the finals!" Korra demanded.

"I know winning the championship means a lot to you, but as far as I'm concerned, we need to shut the arena down," Tenzin said.

"And what about the rest of you? Tarrlok, there's no way you're backing down from Amon, right?" Korra asked.

"Actually," Tarrlok said as he stood, "Tenzin and I agree for once," Tarrlok said.

"The council is unanimous," Tenzin revealed. Wow. That was actually a bit surprising, Amon or not. I thought they could never agree on anything. "We're closing the arena."

"No!" Mako cried.

"You can't!" Bolin cried.

There was a painful awkward silence in which I didn't say anything. My three compatriots turned to me. I backed up a little and waved my hands placatingly. "Guys, I know I'm supposed to support you and everything here, but really, this is something that could be very dangerous for the people at the Arena if we keep it open. What if Amon bombs the place or something during the match? He might not be after 'just Benders' here, he could hate anyone who even watches Pro-bending. Aside from that, there will be thousands of people there. He could sneak his entire force in there," I explained.

"Thank you Kaldan," Tenzin appraised.

"I don't understand. I thought you of all people, would take a stand against Amon!" Korra cried at Tarrlok.

"While I am still committed to bringing that lunatic to justice, I will not put innocent lives at stake just so you and your friends can play a game," Tarrlok explained. Much as I didn't like him, his point was valid.

"Pro-bending might only be a game to you, but think of what it means to the city!" Mako cried, walking forwards to beseech the council. I was surprised. "Right now the arena is the one place in the city where Benders and Non-bender gather together in peace! To watch Benders-"

"Beat each other up!" Bolin finished happily. "In peace! It's an inspiration to everyone!"

"It is the cities favorite sport. I mean, it is one heck of a moral thing. If Amon takes that, that'd be bad too. It shows the council is willing to listen to him, giving him credibility. It makes the council look weak, making you look bad. And it sort of ruins everyone's day. Amon's always been a Showman to keep his whole thing going. He's issued the demand, and if we stopped him or whatever his plan is now, he'll lose a lot of momentum," I slowly reasoned out.

"I thought you were against this, Kaldan?" Tenzin asked me.

"Sort of in two minds here. Can't lay down for Amon, can't let him hurt people. He's good at these no-win situations," I said aloud.

"I appreciate you naïve idealism and your considerations," Tarrlok told Bolin and then me, "but you're ignoring the reality of the situation."

"The reality is that if you close that arena you let Amon win!" Korra cried. In the back, I frowned. Losing a battle could help win the war. If the council was willing to step back, maybe they'd be seen as reasonable? The people would see that they could be reasoned with? Er…. No. Amon's demand was all about power, and if the council caved, that'd only give Amon free reign.

"Yes, exactly what she just said, yes," Bolin said.

"I'm sorry, but our decision has been made," Tarrlok said.

"I've changed my mind, we need to keep the arena open or Amon will gain too much force. You have to show you're willing to fight him and not give ground," I admitted.

"This meeting is adjourned," Tarrlok said as he grabbed and raised his gavel.

It was the opening of the door and the sudden gust of wind that I reacted to, spinning to face the newcomer. However, Bei Fong's wire was much too fast for me anyways, and her Metalbending guide line shot out and smashed the gavel in Tarrlok's hand to bits.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with the Avatar, her friends, and the little Air pest," Beifong announced.

"You do?" Tarrlok asked.

"Yeah… you do?" Korra added.

Screw you too, Angry Lady. Thanks for the save.

"Wait, we were having this discussion involving the police no matter what. Why wasn't she required for the meeting? She has about a much political power as any of the council, and she needs to be talked to for police matters anyways," I pondered.

"They apparently thought to go over my head on this one kid," Captain Beifong said aloud, glaring at the council. "I expected this sort of cut-and-run response from _Tenzin,_ but the rest of you? C'mon, show a little more backbone! It's time the benders of this city displayed some strength and unity against these Equalists!" Captain Beifong announced.

"We must prevent the conflict between benders and non-benders from escalating into all out war!" Tenzin announced. "The council is not changing its position," Tenzin announced.

I watched Tarrlok. He was looking shifty eyed. "Now, just a moment, Tenzin," Tarrlok said smoothly as he came around. "Let us hear what our esteemed Chief of Police has in mind," Tarrlok asked. Tenzin threw up his hands and fumed. Silently I grinned. Chief Beifong had the personal force of the mountains she commanded. If she talked the council would listen and probably cave in.

"If you keep the Arena open, my Metalbenders and I will provide extra security during the championship match. There's no better force to deal with the Chi Blockers. Our armor is impervious to their attacks," Beifong pointed out. Slowly it hit me that had completely escaped my notice.

"Are you saying you will _personally_ take responsibility for the spectators in the arena?" Tarrlok asked. Instantly my good mood was gone. Tarrlok was turning this into a political thing. If something happened on Beifong's watch, she'd lose standing and Tarrlok would probably try and replace her with a man of his or something, take over the police force. He'd add them to the Task Force. It was good for the Force, yes, but terrible for public relations. What a mess.

"I guarantee it," Chief Beifong told him steadily. She didn't even sound mad. Well, she did have to put up with this sort of stuff pretty much weekly. Maybe she simply no longer bothered with that stuff. Her record was impeccable. Captain Beifong always got results.

"It… is hard to argue with Chief Beifong's track record. If she is confident her elite officers can protect the arena, then she has my support. I am changing my vote. Who else is with me?" Tarlok asked as he raised his left hand in favor. Slowly the other three representatives besides Tenzin raised their hands. "The arena stays open. Good luck in the finals," Tarrlok told Korra.

As they celebrated, I turned to Chief Befond before she could walk out. "Amon is brilliant. We're calling his bluff. He has no choice but to follow up. Equalists can't block your chi through your armor, but Amon seems to have some of the most dangerously clever devices available to him. He'll hear about your support, and he'll be ready for you. I don't have any idea how, or have any suspicions here, but I _know_ he'll find a way," I told Chief Beifong quietly. She only raised an eyebrow at me. At least she was thinking about it. She hadn't actually called me anything derogatory for my warning so she appreciated it in her own way.

"And, good luck to you, Chief Beifong," Tarrlok said greasily. Tenzin approached and walked by us.

"A word please, Lin," Tenzin said before he walked by.

Korra and I noticed, but I don't think Mako and Bolin did. The council split their separate ways. I eyed them, considering. Tarrlok was one slimy politician, but he seemed relatively legal. But the moment he'd changed vote, the matter had been settled. Only Tenzin could not be moved. Did Tarrlok own four of the votes on a five man council? Was it _really_ his speaking skills, or did those three other elderlies have something hanging over their heads?

"Hey, Kald, what's the big idea?" Mako asked me angrily as he and Bolin interrupted my musings. He didn't seem furious, but his anger was apparent.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not sure why you're mad. Could you clarify?" I asked.

"You didn't want them to keep the arena open!" Bolin said. Rather than mad, he seemed sad I hadn't initially backed him up.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I don't play your sport. Even if I did, I wouldn't ever be willing to put lives on the line for it. I recognize you need the money, but you have more options now. You're sponsored by Future Industries, and you could come live on Air Temple Island free of rent or anything like that if you needed to. But at first it simply didn't seem like a good idea. Amon could really go all out here and kill people. At first it simply didn't seem like the right thing to do," I explained. "Do you understand?" I asked pointedly.

Neither of them could exactly call me out and say they had really come here for anything besides personal reasons. They weren't bad people, but their motives had only gone up to keeping the arena open so they could play until they'd heard the sort of consequences that could happen. They'd stuck by their point through that, and I didn't find that right that they'd willing risk lives for their sport. "But you were right before. Amon is a showman, and he needs the people on his side," Mako explained.

A paused. "You… listened to me? Like, actually considered what I said?" I asked.

"Yeah… why wouldn't we?" Bolin asked. I paused. Why _wouldn't_ they?

"I… just get ignored sometimes, usually when I feel it matters most. So I tend not to bother making anyone listen anymore. Plus, I thought no one was actually listening to me when I said it. We'd been distracted more than a little, if you remember," I explained.

Mako _eyebrow'd_ me, and I felt bitter indignation rising up in me. "Stop that." I snapped. Mako leant back from my anger but hardened his face. "I changed my mind when I thought the situation through and once again found myself at my old arguments, and that's when I stepped into my old position," I explained.

"What, you couldn't remember your own argument?" Bolin asked.

"No, the situation had changed. Everything had to be re-assessed. Amon had issued a command. It was only after I thought through the ramifications of following it that I realized there was no way we could. At first I was thinking about what he would do if we listened, and then if we failed to listen," I explained.

"So there _is_ a process in there!" Mako said.

"What?" I asked, off put.

"Sometimes you just seem to whip up answers, like magic," Mako said.

"I assure you, I am a calm and rational scientific mind," I pointed out.

"Uh-uh. We heard about your attempts to create lightning. You're one crazy guy," Mako told me.

"And you, being able to Lightningbend yourself, will help further my cause?" I asked without hope. He was shaking his head before I'd even finished my sentence. "Then I think we're done talking for right now," I said as I turned and walked off.

Korra and Tenzin came out of a side hall. I hadn't even noticed them leave. Presumably they had had their conversation with Chief Beifong. We went home to the island. I pulled Nightflier from the resin and dried it carefully. It was ready for tonight. Tenzin and I didn't work any more on the tiers. Tonight we trained straight combat, me teaching some of my new and more damaging Airbending to Tenzin, and he taught me more about the subtleties of air. An hour and a half before the match began Tenzin and I left for the arena. I brought my backup air staff with me because Nightflier the second could still do with a little drying.

The Arena was dark inside, and boats patrolled the harbor around it. "All clear Chief!" a Metalbender cop called from inside the building as Tenzin and I approached Chief Beifong. She was just inside the doorway into the arena. "How is the security sweep going?" Tenzin asked.

"Fine."

"They've checked underneath the stands?"

"Yes."

"And you have enough officers to cover all points of entry?" Tenzin asked. I internally groaned at how bad Tenzin was nagging right now.

"I have the skies, the bay, and every nook and cranny of this place covered, now leave me alone and let me do my job," Beifong growled out at Tenzin. Her gaze passed over me for a moment, and though she glared, I did not give. Whatever problem she had with Tenzin had nothing to do with me.

"Lin, with so much on the line, it would be nice if we could help each other out, at least for one night," Tenzin asked.

"Like old times?" Beifong asked. I cringed at the tone she took. Somehow it didn't feel right for her to be anything less than the cold heartless old woman I'd seen her as so far. Beifong was hard, but she was awesome. Her tone was a little private.

"Like old times," Tenzin said softly.

"Then why did you bring your adopted brat here?" Beifong asked, glancing back at me.

"As you have pointed out, I am adopted. Your issue with Tenzin happily flies right over me and my technical immunity," I said smugly.

"He's here with me. He's got thirty of the tiers of Airbending down, and knows as much about fighting as I do. He's got a level head and a sharp mind, and he can think of what I can't," Tenzin explained. I raised an eyebrow at Tenzin's back. Was he making me out to be better than I was so Beifong would take the help? She'd accept it anyways right? There was too much at stake here, and she could use all the hands she could get.

"Thirty of them, huh? That's not actually bad," Beifong appraised.

My mind shut down for a moment. Had I just gotten a compliment? From _Chief Beifong?_ "Who are you and what have you done with the woman known as Lin Beifong," I demanded, totally serious.

"I know about the tiers, pup. Tenzin went through them himself. If you can take thirty of them I won't say no to your help," Beifong told me without turning. Judging by her stance though, I still wasn't that serious to her. _Come back when you're older. And can do anything worth talking about._

"Have we inspected the rafters and attics? There are places above the arena where things could be hidden. The Fire Ferrets have an apartment above the gym here," I informed her. Wordlessly Beifong whistled a man over. "Take a detachment of men and search the upper levels of the arena, along the rafters and check above the roofs of the building along the inside. There are some Ferret holes in the roofs," Beifong instructed. Dismissing the confusing lingo of 'Ferret holes' (that sounded dirty?) the man claimed two more men and set off to search.

"Anything else you can think of kid?" Beifong asked.

"Do we think Amon has an angle from under the water? He could bore inside from a sub maybe during the match. Or place charges along the underside. If he felt like it, with enough explosives he could turn the arena into an island by bombing the board walk out in front. If that got blocked off or disabled there'd be nowhere to go," I thought aloud.

"From the reports Amon's vehicles are limited, and submersible technology is still strictly monitored and the designs hidden. I won't rule them out, if his alleged ingenuity is anything to go by. But I will dismiss bomb threats. Amon can't go that far over a pro-bending game. Not yet. It doesn't fit his profile," Beifong ruled out.

There was another prolonged silence. "I'll try to be less caustic than usual," Beifong said, referring to her earlier left off conversation.

"I would appreciate that," Tenzin said.

"Yes please," I asked nicely.

Eventually Tenzin and I took our seats. We were in the upper rings again, but this time it was Chief Beifong's idea. From here she could do a lot of observing. "I think you've impressed Lin," Tenzin told me as we sat down.

"That's impossible. I could shoot lightning from my fingertips and lasers from my eyes and Beifong would only ever raise an eyebrow at me. You speak crazy words," I told Tenzin as I nervously played with my air staff.

"You're damn right about that, kid!" Beifong yelled from across the arena.

"I didn't know she had super hearing too!" I protested.

"She's not using your Soundbending techniques, she's using the vibrations in the ground to hear what you're saying," Tenzin explained.

"You know what sound is? Vibrations. Traveling through matter, like air or the ground. Seismic earth sense is the same thing as Airbending Soundbending aside from what we use to feel the vibrations with. I'll bet if she can do that though, she can tell when someone is lying. Oh, but she probably keeps that to herself. It'd be better to be able to call them on their lies later. That's one heck of an interrogation tool," I thought aloud.

"Do you think one day you'll ever be able to do something like that with your Soundbending techniques?" Tenzin asked. The question stopped me dead.

"I never even considered that. I suppose it's possible, since they work on the same idea. I'd just need to find out how to enhance the effects to be able to hear heartbeat and nervous shifting, learn what the truth sounds like, and then start asking uncomfortable questions until it clicked. But… it's not something I think I'll ever get personally. I mean, I have to work out Air Lightning before I can devote myself to another extension of the capacity of hearing the truth from Soundbending. Who knows how long this sort of delicate science takes?" I explained.

Still, that was one hell of an idea. And now that it was in there, I couldn't stop thinking about it. In no time at all Beifong came over to us. "We've found nothing. There's no bombs, intruders, or suspicious instances anywhere," Beifong explained.

"So Amon will have to bring whatever with him. So all services need to be watched. We know he's infiltrated the people with his Equalists. We heard him on the radio broadcast. If he can take over something like the airwaves for a time, he can get his men to impersonate anyone, and move whatever he needs in through services," I said as I began twitching nervously.

"I had the same idea," Beifong explained. They watched me tap my legs nervously. "Is he going to be okay?" Beifong asked Tenzin about me.

"I think I'll just meditate until the game begins," I said before I settled into my seat. Soon after my meditation was disturbed by the influx of people. Workers, game officials, and the employees like Shiro and the announcer and the ref were filing in. "Are the employees clean of suspicion?" I asked aloud as I watched them move about.

"Lin did a thorough background check. Most of them are the perfect examples of clean slates. Shiro, the commentator? He used to work with the Police. He was an undercover reporter who would go among the Triads to get his stories. He's seen some of the terrible things Benders can do with their bending. Yet now he's here, speaking to the city about Pro-bending and enjoying his life of retirement from field reporting. There are some people here with black marks on their history. In Republic City, it's not so surprising. Most of them are Benders though, and the ones that are not were asked to not come to work today. Thankfully, we made it so they'll still be paid for today's efforts, so they won't feel oppressed!" Tenzin explained.

By then the crowd was piling in. In no time at all the stands were filled, and everything was ready. When Shiro turned his mic on, I jumped as the static phased out. "The anticipation is palpable as we are just moments away from the championship match. Will the Wolfbat's ferocity help them repeat as champs? Or will the underdog Fire Ferrets serve up a surprising bowl of smack-down soup?" Shiro asked the crowd. Belatedly I grinned at the talk. Shiro sounded just as confused at the end there as I did.

Since it was the finals, the arena was willing to pull full stops on impressive displays. The announcer (a thin man in black and red clothes I was _sure_ was wearing makeup) rose from the center of the arena with mic in hand. Five spotlights trained on him from above. "Introducing the challengers! The Future Industries' Fire Ferrets!" The announcer called. The kids and adults in the arena cheered loudly for their new favorite team. A spotlight shown down on the Ferrets, and I realized Bolin had Pabu on his shoulder. Someone had stuffed Pabu into a team uniform. As they reached the stage, Pabu leapt off Bolin and walked on his hands away from Bolin. Bolin Earthbent an earth disk, and knocked the center out, making a dirt donut. Pabu jumped through the center once and then back through the other way. Bolin bowed and Pabu stood on one hand. The crowd's roar did not increase or decrease, so I guess they didn't really care for Pabu's act.

"And their opponents! The three time defending champions! The Whitefalls Wolfbats!" The Announcer called. A spotlight shown down on the Wolfbats as their bridge extended. I grimaced. They were wearing some truly terrible looking masks over their helmets, and were wearing capes like vampires legends. They snapped their 'capes' up to reveal they were fake wings, and they howled. Behind them, a pyrotechnic display went off. Around the ring of the arena, fireworks went off, shooting colored bombs into the arena air. Around the arena fans howled. As the lights came back on, they grabbed their masks and ripped them off with flourishes before letting their capes fall.

Tahno was the Wolfbat Waterbender and leader. Ming was the team's Earthbender, and Shaozu was the team Firebender. "The champs and challengers face off at the center line!" Shiro said. I cringed. Bolin, put Pabu away! The little ferret was still riding Bolin's shoulder! "And here we go!" Shiro exclaimed as the gong rang.

Right off the bat Tahno pulled an illegal move. Coating his fist in water, he stepped onto the line with his left foot and swung at Korra's face. Clever. Only Waterbenders were allowed headshots. "Tahno tries to clean the Avatar's block with some dirty Water-boxing!" As Korra recoiled from him, Tahno raised some water and kicked out, whipping Korra's stomach without even bothering to disconnect the water from the grate's water first. Two illegal moves in two seconds? Mako shot fire at Ming, who was flipping about. Mako's shot missed the leaning Ming, and he bent up two disks, firing them at Mako. Both Korra and Mako slid back into second territory, leaving only Bolin. Thankfully Pabu had gotten off Bolin and now rested on the tri-rope rings around the arena.

The Firebender tried something at Bolin. "Shaozu gets fancy, but Bolin ricochets a disk off the ropes and says 'No, thank you, sir!'" Shiro cried. Bolin's trick shot knocked Shaozu right down as he too bounced off the ropes. Tahno got mad at that. "The Watberbenders slug it out, looking evenly matched!" Tahno ran forwards and blocked Korra's water with his own before firing his blast right at Korra's head. As she sidestepped, he bent up a water sphere and turned to Bolin. "Tahno gets a little too worked up, and unleashes a deluge on Bolin!" Shiro cried. I watched, irritated. Waterbenders were restricted from holding water up for more than a second, to prevent exactly that sort of water stream attack! Bolin had no choice but to be thrown back! Bolin hit zone two and bounced into zone three. "That will certainly elicit a foul!" Shiro called.

The Wolfbats got the green light and advanced into first zone. The crowd booed. "Or.. Apparently not?" Shiro questioned from the box. There was a moment of non-fighting on the field. Mako turned and yelled something at the old man who was referee here., but nothing seemed to come of it. "And the Wolfbats advance, despite Tahno exceeding the Waterbending time limit. A questionable call by the officials!" Shiro gladly pointed out. The Wolfbats had a strong offense going, and the Ferrets were only returning fire in the legal capacity, crippled by the rules.

Mako's foot came down on an Earthdisk, and it lifted, throwing him forwards and off balance. "Ming trips up Mako with another dirty trick!" Shiro cried as Mako had no time to react to a disk to the chest. Beside me, Tenzin threw up an arm and yelled.

"Oh come on refs!" Tenzin protested. "There was some funny business in that last play!" Tenzin shouted.

"Wouldn't have guessed you knew the rules of Pro-bending," Chief Beifong said incredulously.

"I've been… brushing up. That Wolfbat blatantly bent a disk outside of his zone," Tenzin called correctly.

"The Ferret brothers have been backed up to zone three, and the Wolfbats smell blood!" Shiro called. Tahno and a teammate rushed forwards at Bolin. Tahno sent down a 'road' strike of water at Bolin, hoping to sweep his feet. Bolin hopped over it, but Tahno _iced_ his shot, and Bolin came down hard on the ice, totally caught off balance. Shaozu's Firebending blast pushed Bolin over the edge. The crowd roared their disapproval. "Looks like Tahno snuck in an illegal icing move!" Shiro called. "But once again there's no call. I don't know what match the refs are watching, but it's obviously not this one!"

An earth disk on Korra's arm sent her stumbling, and a water strike from Tahno knocked Korra back over the line. Damn, the Wolfbats could win right now! Korra was moving to get up, but she was still down, and only Mako was there to help! "Ooh! A splashing burst sent the Avatar to zone three as well!" Shiro cried. Mako moved in front of Korra and tried to block a combined tri-element shot. Mako and Korra went over.

"It's a knockout! The Wolfbats win the championship for the fourth year in a- hold on a second folks! Scratch that! The Ferrets are still alive! But just barely!" Shiro exclaimed. I squinted, looking for what he was seeing. Damn, we're in the wrong spot to be seeing this! How were the Ferrets still in?

Suddenly Mako flipped up onto the last zone, striking out with a Firebending kick into Tahno's back, knocking him forwards a zone. The buzzer rang, signaling the continuation of the game. "What an unbelievable move! These Ferrets aren't just bending the elements! They're bending my mind! The underdogs survive to see round two!" Shiro called. Slowly Korra and Bolin rose back into the ring. They'd been a human rope hanging over the side, and had somehow prevented the knockout.

Bolin and Korra rose back to the field, and the Ferrets took a moment to meet. "Hey Chief Beifong. After this whole thing, you've got some extra names to look into. Those refs have obviously been purchased by the Wolfbats," I said lowly to Lin. She nodded unhappily, but didn't comment.

"Round two!" The announcer cried. Right off the bat there was thrown shots. "The opening salvo is a brutal brawl as both sides give it their all! But once again Tahno sneaks in a little ice-" Shiro pointed out. I searched the field for what the old reporter was talking about. Ah, he's iced Korra's foot to the ground! Shinobi had eyes like a Hawkparrot. "-to get the upper hand!" Tahno whipped out a kick of ice and blasted Korra backwards. Bolin raised a disk and smashed Shoazu back. Mako fired on Ming, and his shots were blocked by an earth disk. Shoaza began firing on Mako, his firebolts flying by Mako's head. I cringed. Anyone of those could seriously damage a face, even through a mask. That was hotter and more powerful than typically encouraged!

"Wowza! Those look illegal headshots to me!" Shinobi called correctly as Mako bent over backwards to avoid a faceful of fire. The gong rang, and as both teams had one man in the second zone, the match was tied. "Round two will be decided with a tie breaker!" The refs descended to the field with the coin. The judge flipped the coin on the field.

"The Fire Ferrets win the coin toss!" the ref cried. I blinked; surprised the ref hadn't just given the call to the Wolfbats. "Which element do you choose?" the ref asked.

 _How about they call upon the element of integrity? We know the Wolfbats haven't got one of those._ Korra stepped forwards. Tahno and Korra rose into the air as the center stage lifted. Let's see how Tahno tries to cheat up there? The two circled in their stances before doubling back. Tahno baited Korra, who set a water shot flying by his face. Tahno moved to strike with water, but took a high pressure high speed shot from below. Korra had water-bent a kick up into his face with a low movement foot gesture. Tahno's helmet flew off from the blast. Korra took his water shot and dropped it back down with ease. Tahno took a dramatic spill backwards and off the side.

"Round two goes to the Fire Ferrets!" the announcer called. Wow. Korra had handed Tahno his floppy hairstyle in about eight seconds of combat. Only one of which had actually been combat. Without being able to cheat under such intense scrutiny up there, had Tahno not actually been any good at all? The Ferrets earned their first match, putting them even with the match the Wolfbats had taken in the first round. Tahno left to go get a new helmet. _And to do his hair._

"I can't believe your sweet tempered father was reincarnated into that girl. She's tough as nails," Beifong appraised.

"Reminds me of someone else I knew at that age," Tenzin snuck in. "You two might get along if you'd only give her a chance." Tenzin pointed out. Beifong _'hpm'ed'_ at him noncommittally. I smirked. So Chief Beifong wasn't actually full of derision for Korra and I? Give it a moment and we'd learn she didn't hate Mako and Bolin for being annoying 'pipsqueaks' or something like that.

Match three had a pregame glare down. "One round a-piece! Who wants it more?" Shiro Shinobi cried out. The gong cried and instantly the Wolfbats were attacking. "The Wolfbats fire out of the gate, swinging with bad intentions! The challengers are showing a lot of art, but the champs are really starting to find their rhythm now!" Shoazu flipped over Tahno, firing off a fire line kick. Tahno dodged an earth disk by breaking it on the metal of the rope poles, flipped off a rope, and pulled water up. In the air and armed, Tahno fired a water strike. "Can the Ferrets hang in there with the best? Especially when the best are frankly getting a little help from the refs?"

"It's all down to this final round! Mako is giving it all in the ring, but it looks like Tahno and Ming are up to more shenanigans!" Shiro called. I squinted down into the ring. Sure enough, Ming had pulled up an earth disk and crushed it into rocks. That was so illegal they should have been thrown right out of the arena by security! Slipping the rubble into Tahno's water, Ming and Tahno bent the water shot out, nailing Mako and Bolin (both in zone three) right out of the arena. The third whip spiraled out and hit Korra in the middle zone. Waterbending could headshot. It was water, and the least destructive of the elements in Pro-bending due to its time constraint. An Earth disk to the head would probably concuss the receiver, which was why it was so wildly illegal for Earthbenders to even aim at head height.

Korra took a faceful of water, the crushed and sped up rocks striking her I the face. Korra rolled, the buzzer going twice as all three Ferrets took a moat dive. "Oh, this has gone too far! That water had rocks in it!" Shiro demanded.

"Knockout!" the judge cried. The crowd roared in anger.

"We kept the arena open for this?" I asked as the force of the sound blew my and Tenzin's clothes around.

"Oh come on, those were illegal headshots! Open your eyes ref!" Tenzin yelled.

"Well folks, it's a _controversial call,_ but the Wolfbats notch a nasty knockout to win the match. For the fourth year in a row, they'll be crowned tournament champions," Shiro announced sadly.

Tahno down in the ring was crowd baiting. I glared down at him in disgust. Mao and Bolin could have really used that money from winning, and without cheating the Wolfbats were only decent players. They would have been knocked out in the quarter finals if it hadn't been for their indecent ways. One other thing was clear. The arena needed a new ref!

Beside me a man reached into his popcorn and pulled out the strangest prize I'd ever seen. He was looking down, and so his collar looked like it was up on his face. His prize was a huge metal gauntlet. "What the hell did you win in there?" I asked numbly as I glanced at the thing.

And then there was movement. "Look out!" Tenzin cried. _Ozone everywhere._ Lin was putting off blue light and glowing! _Ozone!_ I could smell the electricity. _Lightning._ The metal armor only conducted the current, providing no defense at all. Tenzin blasted the man with the metal gauntlet away.

Oh. I'm so slow and stupid! "Equalists!" I cried as I stood up. The man beside me lunged! The wind picked him up, felt the electricity began to gather. _This way is down. Ozone. Get out of the_ _ **way!**_ My senses were screaming at me!

And then the metal hand palm thrust hit me dead center. There'd hadn't been any time, I'd been off guard, slow, stupid, all my training and ideas that I'd have warning from the wind _there is no wind in here._

"Bzzszt-!" the lightning told me as I toppled. My flesh smoked from the strike as my muscles numbed and I fell backwards. I fell backwards, and my as my vision dimmed I saw Tenzin go down under another surprise attack, falling right beside me.

 _Stupid. So stupid._

Don't go into the darkness.

 _You knew. You always knew. They've infiltrated the people. They snuck the gloves in through the popcorn. Equalist popcorn. It demands equality to acorn popcorn._

Don't go into the darkness.

 _It hurts. This is what electricity is like? Why did I want this?_

Don't. Go. Under.

Breathe. My head cleared a little, but I still couldn't move. From the corner of my vision blue light flashes kept occurring around the arena. Equalists getting the drop on Metalbending cops. There was a huge surge of light from the moat and the screaming of Korra, Mako, and Bolin. _What kind of charge is that glove running on? Must be alternating current. Shock a zebra elephant to death with that stuff._

"Folk's there's some kind of electrical disturbance in the stands, Metalbender cops are dropping like Bumble Flies! There appear to be masked members of the audience wielding strange devices on their hands." There was the sound of a door opening. "One of them is in the booth with me, right now folks." Shiro said in concern. _Wait. Shiro isn't a bender. But he supports bending, commentates on Pro-bending. Amon called it worshipping bending athletes. But Shiro Shinobi is a nonbender._ "He is leveling one of those glove devices at me now, and I believe he is about to electrocute me! I am currently wetting my pants!" Shiro said.

 _Well that's unfortunate. Wait. Shiro just got electrocuted. The Equalists just attacked Shiro, and he called it out on city wide radio. An Equalist just attacked a nonbender. Shiro's a hero. He just told the city the Equalists don't care who you are. If you're in the way you get removed._

Mechanical gears were moving, loud enough to hear over everything else. Ah yes. That's where Amon will want to be, on the stage, in the center of the audience. How convenient, there's even the Announcer's microphone there so he can have us all listen to his speeches. There was an Equalist hovering over me. He seemed to be trying to get the crowd to calm down. I would have smirked if some of those muscles weren't numb. Being an Airbender meant you needed excellent breath control. In the training, this was taught and drilled into you until every breath you took for the rest of your life was the kind that filled you with energy. All that breath control had another good purpose though.

I sucked in air with the power of my lungs, and fired it at the Equalist as best I could. The stream of focused, pressurized air, slammed into the Equalist's head. Pushed by the force, the man fell forwards, slamming his forehead into a metal bleacher seat. He was down, but to be sure, I propped myself up on an elbow as best I could and fired another air stream from my lungs. The air slammed into him and threw him away from me, over the crowd. Left alone now, but unable to move very much, I used the little control over my left arm to drag myself to the edge of the walkway and look over the rim.

Amon had taken center stage. Tahno fires water at him, but Amon dodged it like it was nothing. Ming raised some disks and fired them at the crowd of Equalists. Amon dived forwards past Tahno's strikes. Tahno raised a water line, and Amon spun past him, blocking Shoazu's fire with his close range. Amon grappled their Firebender, throwing him. Tahno came to Shoazu's aid, whipping up two arms of water to lash out at Amon, but an Equalist hit Tahno's hands with bola lines, dragging Tahno down as his stance failed him. Ming took some bolas to the hands as he raised them, and then to his legs as he staggered back.

The Equalists took out the Wolfbats with conterminous ease, and Amon had even joined the front line there, rather than hide behind him men. _Showman. Practically as bad as a politician. Every move is measured, thought through, and then executed best to get more people to think you're in the right. The Wolfbats have just been crowned the best Pro-benders in Republic City, and you take them down in less than twenty seconds_ _ **without bending.**_

Tahno was pleading with Amon. Amon had the mic, so we could hear Tahno's pitiful blubbering. "Wait, please don't do this, I'll give you the championship pot, I'll- I'll give you everything just don't- please don't take my bending!"

Amon raised his hand over Tahno's face. He let it descend slowly, settling on Tahno. And then Tahno gasped and he was no longer a Waterbender. Amon's men kicked the three overboard into the water. I heard and felt a _whoosh_ on the wind and huge banners of cloth rolled down from the rafter ring around the arena. Amon's symbol and banner dominated the arena.

Amon began speaking into the Announcer's mic. "I believe I have your attention; Benders of Republic City. So, once again the Wolfbats are your Pro-bending champions. It seems fitting that you celebrate three bullies who cheated their way to victory. Because every day you threaten and abuse your fellow non-bending citizens, just like the Wolfbats did to their opponents tonight." Amon said. I blinked at the stupidity of Amon's statement. What? He'd taken out the triads, but now he was calling every bender in the city as bad as Tahno and the Wolfbats? I glanced around at the shocked and silent crowd. This must sound a lot better over the radio waves, because no-body looked happy with Amon here.

"Those men were supposedly the best in the bending world. And yet it only took a few moments for me to cleanse them of their impurity." Amon said. I blinked again because even though it still made some sense, Amon's call was still stupid when said aloud. No one had ever claimed Pro-bending offered up the best benders in the world. The best benders in the bending world were like Tenzin, who probably saw Pro-bending as a sham of bending. It sort of was. While not a mockery of bending arts and styles, Pro-bending was full of rules and constraints that no bender would ever listen to outside the ring. Bending in the outside world was for a duty, a job, or for defense. "This is a warning for all of you benders out there. If any of you stand in my way. _You_ will meet the same fate," Amon said. The crowd inhaled and cried.

"Now, to my followers, for years the Equalists have been forced to hide in the shadows. But now, we have the numbers, and the strength to create a new Republic City!" Amon rallied. I blinked in surprise. So this was it. Amon had openly declared war back on Republic City. There would be random acts of violence in the streets after this. "I'm happy to tell you that the time for change has come. Very soon the current tyrannical bending regime will be replaced with a fair-minded Equalist government! You and your children will no longer have to be afraid! It's time to take back our city! For centuries benders have possessed an unnatural advantage over ordinary people. But thankfully, modern technology has provided us with a way to even out the playing field. Now anyone can hold the power of a chi blocker in their hand. My followers and I will not rest until the entire city achieves Equality! And once that goal is achieved, we will equalize the rest of the world! The revolution! Has! Begun!" Amon cried as he threw up his right hand in a fist.

I cried in frustration. I couldn't talk, move, or fight back. I kept playing scenarios in my head where _if I could move_ I'd be able to stand and shout the terrible things Amon was really about. I'd be able to fly down there and use a spinning staff air wall to knock them all off the stage. They wouldn't be able to stop me, or hit me, or even be able to escape the air walls I'd be using. Move. _Move._ _ **Move!**_

A light shown down from above and I tried to lift my head to look, but failed. There was a crash of glass, and wires blasted down to the center stage. Finally looking up, I could see Amon's rallying symbol painted onto the bottom of the airship balloon. Was that a captured Metalbending airship? The Metalbending police force had boats in the harbor and ships in the sky. How had Amon managed the airship? Wires and their expanding foot platforms reeled down to Amon. The professionally clad Equalists climbed onto the platforms the metal wires carried on their ends and began ascending. The citizen Equalists with the gloves broke formation and fled.

Beside me Chief Beifong groaned and hauled herself up. Tenzin began stirring too. I tried to move my limbs, and found feeling returning to them, but I was still not as mobile as Tenzin and Beifong were. The shock must've been 'adult dose' and I couldn't weather it as easily. "Tenzin! Kaldan?" Beifon questioned as she took the situation in. Tenzin groaned and shook his head.

"Center." I slurred out, drawing Beifong's attention.

There was a whirring noise, and the air **rent** itself apart in a cry of agony. The center stage exploded. Amon had left a bomb on it! There was a splash, and then Korra rose from the moat on a swirling pillar of water. Too high up, and the pillar fell apart, Korra reached for something to grab in vain. Chief Beifong leapt into the air, a line attaching her to the ceiling as another line shot towards Korra. Chief Beifong swung towards the center arena and pulled an acrobatic stunt move, before whipping her left arm skywards. Korra's line went taunt as the metal itself whipped upwards, throwing Korra into the air high above the arena.

Korra soared up into the air, and shot out a Firebending kick. I couldn't see her after that. I was able to pick myself up a little, though my muscles kept clenching and unclenching. Chief Beifong hauled herself up to the Arena's glass roof and flipped over the ledge. I turned to see Korra and Beifong through the glass. Three Equalists descended to fight Korra. Beifong wrapped one in metal and swung him like a pendulum straight into the glass dome like one might swing a rope. That man would need medical attention. Feeling returned entirely, and I swept up my glider. Tenzin was still down. Breathing and fueling myself with air, I flushed the electricity's' effects from my body with breathing control, snapped by backup glider open, and shakily leapt into the air over the arena. I flew up to the hole in the glass roof and through, using the smoke from the stage to cover my entrance.

As I emerged from the smoke, I saw Chief Beifong fire a line at one of the Blimps trailing lines. Wrapping it, she intended to either board it or try and drag it down. I had full confidence she could do either. But the Lieutenant Equalist with the metal rods was there! He hit Chief Beifong, once, twice in the back, and she went down again. The two remaining Equalists in the field from before and the new one the Lieutenant brought charged at Chief Beifong like Hyena Tigers. Korra's fire bolt took one in the back, burning and knocking that Equalist down. Korra used him as a jumping board and leapt up, firing fire streams down at the other two Equalists. I angled my glider level over the glass and looked for the right time to help.

The Lieutenant leveled a metal rod with Chief Beifong's neck and leapt into the air to spin vertically. If one of those connected with that much force, Beifong would never get up again. Korra's fire shot hit the spinning man in the side, throwing him away from Beifong. I lit down next to the Chief and gave her cover as Korra and I eyed the Lieutenant man. Korra attacked first, firing a line of flames after the dual wielder. I stood between the Chief and the other two Equalists. Letting my wind sense expand and feel my surroundings, I felt Korra leap over a swing at her ankles from the Lieutenant's lightning rods.

The two Equalists moved to attack, one after me, and the other trying to slip by me to go after Korra. I turned and swung my staff vertically in a cutting motion as one ran by me, firing a slice of air at the passing Equalist. The other threw a bola at me, and I blasted that down with ease. Beifong leant up and wrapped the thrower in metal wires. The one I'd attacked was thrown right off the side of the building. Beifong hurled the wrapped man far away before spinning up and firing a line at the captured Metalbender balloon again. Amon was still escaping! Beifong left the ground as she reeled herself up, and I was split between following her or helping Korra, who was fighting the Lieutenant.

I moved after the Equalist when he threw Korra from him. "Hey Buddy!" I called as I swung my staff out on a roll-flip. The cutting horizontal air wave caught him in the back and Korra ducked, rolling him over Korra. I rushed to the combat line beside Korra, and aimed my staff at the recovering Lieutenant. Korra shot a fireball at him and he disrupted it with a rod-lightning-stick. He closed in, and I took the hit for Korra. Blocking an electric rod sword with my staff, I spun around with a kick, blasting the other rod with air. Korra spun around with me with an Airbender stance and blasted the man with fire. With no rods to block it, and little room to dodge, the Lieutenant threw himself to the ground, diving at my ankles. I leapt back and over him, falling slowly through the air. With a whipping staff motion, I threw my glider into the air, caught it near the base, and sent it whipping downwards as I landed. The Lieutenant rolled to his left, avoiding the slicing air wave, and leapt up, blocking Korra's fire punch with his remaining rod sword. Korra blasted him with fire point blank while his remaining weapon was blocking, and he took the full brunt of the flames. Thrown back, the Lieutenant had one last move as he fell off the side of the building. Aiming rapidly, the sore loser threw his electric sword at me.

The remaining rod nearly hit me, but I blocked it with my staff. It hit the ground and caught my attention again when it beeped. "Wha?" I asked dumbly as it detonated. The explosion from the hilt blew the glass under us wide open, and threw me into the air. Korra fell as the glass under her fractured, and I flipped my glider open to catch the air. Damn, I had little bits of glass all through my skin! I hadn't known his swords could explode! How paranoid did you have to be to arm your weapons like that?! The old electric rod sticks hadn't been able to do that! I still had them! Ah… that was the reason why the new ones did, something the damn Lieutenant had thought up. Hit a button and throw at the Airbender the next time you see him. Well now I knew, and it was useless. I'd be ready for it if he ever tried it again.

"Korra!" I cried as I dived through the hole after her. Above me, Chief Beifong was cut loose from the blimp as Amon's men cut the trailing line. I drew level with Korra and thought of the thirtieth tier of Airbending. What had I learned? _This way is down._ The ocean doesn't like me, and I have no real skill at swimming. Pulling up wrecks gliders if done wrong.

I swooped under Korra and pulled up as hard as I could. The air glider went taunt and creaked as it caught air, and I was knocked down hard as Korra's weight hit my back and the glider's wing span. The wing on the right snapped, and I turned and threw the whole thing away from us as it went into a hard left roll. Broken, the glider was only dangerous to keep next to me as we fell. I grabbed Korra and blasted a pillar of air down with my left hand, trying to burn off momentum. The stain just about dislocated my arm, but it slowed us. It was slow enough for me to recover, but not Korra. Sensing the wind above me, I threw Korra up, and she grabbed a wire Beifong shot at her. As for me? I blasted myself sideways, barely missing the edge of the arena. If it had still had its rope barriers, I would have smashed right into those. Instead I used my extra two seconds in the air to right myself and use my oldest knowledge of Typhoons to rip water up to me in a water spout.

Hitting water is never fun, but I lived, even if all my momentum nearly threw me to the deep end of the moat. Rotating stolen air in the moat blasted water away from me as I moved myself up with an air sphere. _This way is down._ I shot upwards through the water and sucked in lungfuls of blessed air. My air movement sense totally shot, and full of adrenaline, I panicked bad when Mako grabbed me. "It's okay, I've got you," He told me calmingly as he swam me back to the land under the arena. It was good he dived for me, because I couldn't move my arms or legs all that well after hitting the water and then having to _rip_ air out of the liquid. That was the most strenuous air bending move I knew.

I glanced up, and saw Beifong and Korra looking down at me. Bolin and Pabu were up by Korra, looking down at us. "Thanks," I groaned out as Mako hauled my wet body onto the shore. He supported me onto the elevator, and we rose to the group as they ran to us. Sitting down on a stand, I watched, dead tired as the group confirmed everything was okay with each other. Mako and Bolin hugged Korra, brushing loose glass of her.

"We're so glad you're all okay," Mako said from inside the hug.

I just breathed. At this rate I was going to get a phobia for water. Beifong glared up at Amon. The terrorist gazed down on us from above as he was reeled slowly up to the blimp. Tenzin walked over, having recovered himself from the electric shock glove. "I can't believe Amon did this," Beifong growled out. "I played right into his hands," Beifong realized sadly.

"Was wrong. Used explosives. Dangerous lunatic." I breathed out in huge pants. Hacking up water unpleasantly, I just tried to breathe to build my strength up.

"He played us all," Tenzin said. "Republic City is at war." Tenzin told us as we looked over the ruined Pro-bending stage. Judging from the blast wreckage, the explosive had been inside the stage, where the announcer's pillar rose from. Amon would have placed it before he came up into the public view, and then had it on a timer? No, that didn't feel right. Had he been able to trigger it with something? I looked up as the dirty black smoke wafted into the night breeze. Another spasm from the electricity hit me, and I glared up at the receding balloon.

 _Remember the feeling._


	8. The Aftermath

The Aftermath

The Arena was shut down. Tarrlok went public saying that Chief Beifong had personally guaranteed the council about the safety of the people at the Pro-bending event. There was a lot of pressure on the Police to 'make it up' to the public. I spent most of the morning recovering. Korra was feeling a lot more limber than I was. I spent a long time breathing and meditating, and afterwards I'd been feeling much better. I'd put off training with Tenzin and had simply been feeling the wind when Korra found me.

"Come with me to see Bolin and Mako," Korra demanded.

"Whatever it is, you can tell them yourself," I said as I sat overlooking the ocean. I had my eyes closed, the wind was swirling peacefully on the island, and the sun overhead warmed me. It was peaceful. Korra set off my wind sense by stomped her foot; Earthbending flipped me up into the air off a spike of rock. _This way is down._ _ **Thank you voice in my head.**_

"You're not going to leave me alone until I give in, are you?" I asked as I floated back over the island.

"Nope. You'll just have to come with me," Korra told me cheerfully.

"This is all your attempt to make sure I can't ever get a moment of peace, isn't it?" I asked the spirits as I stood and stretched.

"Nothing so grand. Just making sure you don't get to that point of 'bitter old man on an island' until you've lived some," Korra answered for the spirits.

"Just let me grab my backup-backup air staff," I said after sighing.

I grabbed my staff of last resort. Nightflier the second still wasn't ready for usage. I'd had to soak the staff in the resin first, but I'd messed up and not put the wing material into the resin too, so the wingspan had to go through a separate resin bath without the staff parts. I'd have to string the wings to the staff some other time then. The back-up air staff I'd taken to the arena yesterday second staff was still broken, and I would have to fix it with some new suspension lines. Until it was fixed, I had only my last air staff, the backup-backup to rely on. Sighing, I went to go see Duga. I'd spent very little time with my Sky Bison since Korra's arrival, and I didn't want him to get lonely. He was asleep when I got there, but my scent woke him. He muzzled me and did a lot of sniffing before I pet him and scratched under his ears like he liked. Then, true to form, he went right back to sleep. Duga was the lowest maintenance Air Bison in the world.

Korra had followed me, but she hadn't saddled Naga, I noticed. "Something up? Or are you just going to try and keep up with me on foot?" I asked.

"Why don't we take Duga?" Korra asked.

"Hmm? Why's that?" I asked as I looked over at Duga's lazy form.

"Duga could use the exercise, right?" Korra asked. I considered her words.

"You have yet to tell me where we're going or what we're doing," I pointed out.

"Hmm. Fine. We're going to the arena to see Bolin and Mako, then we're going to bring them to Air Temple Island. I talked to Tenzin, and he said there was no reason they couldn't stay here," Korra told me.

"That's about what I thought. Let me guess, Duga could help move things they might own better than Naga?" I asked.

"And he can fly from here to the arena and back, so we don't have to take the ferry!" Korra pointed out.

It was at this point Korra noticed both me and Duga giving her twin flat looks. "What?" Korra asked.

"Nothing. Just maybe I don't like the idea you think of Duga as a flying Satomobile cab," I sniffed

 **"Whuuuuu-n,"** Duga agreed sleepily.

"Oh come on! I haven't seen you and Duga actually do anything together the entire time I've been on Air Temple Island!" Korra protested.

"Well, Duga does his own thing when I don't need his help. His own thing is pretty much sleeping for as long as he can put everything else off," I replied.

Korra put her hands on her hips at me in disbelief. Suddenly she pointed at Duga's underside. "Look! He's getting fat!" Korra lied.

"Duga's not fat, he's fluffy. If anything he eats very little compared to what he should," I disagreed. Korra glared at me, and I realized we'd made a scene among the animals. Oogi, Duga, and Thriya were all watching us. Oogi was munching hay like popcorn. Naga looked confused, but relaxed as she turned her enormous head from me and Korra. Three of the five island Lemur's watched us quietly from the rafters above us. Embarrassed by the animal's judging looks, I caved under Korra's demands. I didn't want the animals to think I was too soft with them, they'd start being pushy with me.

"Fine, I'll saddle Duga up," I said presently as I went to collect Duga's tack and things. It took me longer than it should have to get everything hooked up to Duga, and the big lug had to walk me through some of the steps with his sleepy talking. Korra had stood back and watched, always on the verge of laughing as I scrambled around to connect clips and lines. Duga's saddle was a bit different than Oogi's, and I'd almost forgotten how to put it on my Sky Bison. It really had been a long time. "Maybe Korra's right. We don't do much together you and I. Not since Rue died anyways," I whispered into Duga's ear. He grumbled sadly.

Duga picked himself up and followed me outside. Korra leapt up onto Duga's back with an earthbending move. "Have you ever considered you have so much energy for your mad science because you somehow siphon it from Duga? It'd explain why he's so lazy anyways," Korra said.

"Don't listen to her. She's just jealous she has a petty land mammal for a spirit guide," I told Duga from my spot on his neck. He bellowed his agreement. In no time at all, we were at the arena's wreckage. Metalbender cops had the area cordoned off under police tape, so I landed Duga on the bridge and told him to wait. The cops recognized us and let us through without incident. As the Avatar and the son of a councilmen, it occurred to me we might have a bit of political weight to throw around if we had to. Korra raced up to the apartment, and I creakily followed after her. How did she have so much energy after yesterday? All my own joints still ached and I needed to lean on my staff.

"Guys!" Korra called as she ascended the stairs. "Great news! You don't have to go back on the streets. I talked to Tenzin and made all the arrangements. You can come live on Air Temple Island with me," Korra said.

"Wow, I feel excluded again. Is it always going to be this way?" I asked the two guys. Bolin nodded sadly at me. "You know what I meant," Korra told me.

"You meant… ugh…. You're… ugh... No. I don't know what you meant. I just know I was told I don't live on air Temple Island anymore. What arrangements did you make with Tenzin exactly?" I asked grumpily. It was a petty argument, but I was unhappy Korra was capable of moving so quickly already.

"I meant you live in your head," Korra told me.

There was a prolonged, awkward silence from all of us. Finally I broke it by turned to Mako and Bolin. "You two don't secretly hate me too, do you? That'd really ruin my day," I asked.

"We don't hate you, we love you Air brother buddy!" Bolin said happily.

"Oh good. So only Korra hates me," I mused glumly.

"It's nice that you offered your place to us, but Kaldan did that a while ago anyways. Aside from that, we actually took Asami up on her invitation to come live with her at her dad's mansion," Mako pointed out genially.

"From here on out, it's going to be the lap of luxury for us," Bolin said as he grabbed Mako and waved his arm at the horizon.

"Hey, Korra!" Asami greeted as she saw us from the upper level.

"Hiya, Asami," I greeted as I stepped into her line of sight.

"Hi Kaldan!" She greeted me too.

"I was hoping the both of you would stop by," Asami told us as she walked down the ladder.

"I was just leaving," Korra said rudely. I blinked, surprised by her change in mood. Had I missed something here? "So, I, guess I'll see you guys around," Korra told the brothers sadly, "sometime."

"Why not tomorrow? I'd love to come have you visit the estate," Asami told us.

"I think I know where that is. Big three level property on the mountain outside the city?" I asked. Asami nodded. "Yeah, Duga could cover that distance if we wanted to visit, no problem," I proposed.

"I don't know. We have... Airbender training to work on," Korra reminded me sadly. I nodded slowly, suddenly questioning if Korra knew about my secret work with Tenzin to put me on the fast track to becoming an Airbending Master.

"C'mon Korra!" Bolin said in a false voice as he held Pabu up in front of his face. "We all deserve a little rest and relaxation after all this craziness! We could swim in Asami's pool! It'll be fun!" Bolin said. Pabu was an excellent cat's-paw, mimicking the things Bolin said as he was held. That Ferret had an actual understanding of Bolin's words, I could swear by it.

"Eheh. Alright, _Pabu,_ " Korra said as she descended down the ladder. I moved after her.

"Is there some reason you don't want to see Asami?" I asked carefully as we left their earshot.

"No, ugh… we're just behind on Airbending?" Korra said lamely as we passed some Metalbenders.

"Try again with more belief in yourself. You need better excuses than 'We were just looking for the bathroom' over and over," I instructed.

"I… don't like her very much. Is that bad?" Korra asked me.

"Because she's dating the guy you like? Well, I think it's something you shouldn't hold against them, yes. Maybe you don't have to be the best of friends, but she's friends with the Mako and Bolin, so you should at least be civil. She might act like a bit of an airhead, but I bet she's really wondering why you don't like her and is just doing a good job of ignoring your obvious lack of friendliness," I said as we walked through the arena. Emerging into the bright light showed Duga sleeping in the sun on the walk. He'd drawn a large crowd of gawkers, but I didn't see anything or anyone suspicious around him so I didn't bother with the people. A cop had helpfully posted himself by Duga, keeping the crowd a certain distance away. We mounted up at flew Duga back to Air Temple Island. _Naturally_ Korra ran off as soon as we landed and didn't help me unbuckle Duga, so I creakily did it myself, grumbling the whole time.

That evening Tenzin told me that Beifong had conducted a raid on Cabbage Corp and found an Equalist printing press and a stock of Electric Gauntlets. I was rather surprised. Cabbage Corp was a rival company of Future Industries, and a powerful force in the economy themselves. Their Cabbage Cars were smaller and more efficient that the larger Satomobiles. Cabbage Corp did well selling Cabbage Cars at a cheaper price than the more luxurious Satomobile. Maybe the company was filled with sympathizers of Amon's movement due to Cabbage Corp's equal employment opportunity ideals. (Really C.C. tended to keep benders away from their machines and factories, as Tenzin explained to me.)

That night I tried to sketch out what I knew about the Equalist weapons. I'd seen their smoke grenades (useless on me), their bolas and nets (also useless on me), their gloves (effective on me, and very effective in general), and the Lieutenants electrified rod swords. My sketches weren't picture perfect, but I began noticing the trend. They all had little circles on them their wires linked to. There were glowing circles on the glove's back and palm, on the Lieutenant's chest and back. A common style of the electricity running through the wires. Such uniformity meant they must be masses produced. Cabbage Corp definitely had the tech for that. So the circles were actually batteries then? Did the Equalists have their own way of providing power? Most of the city's power was made by Firebender Lightningbenders in the Power plants. If Amon wanted to knock out power to the city, he could go after the Lightningbenders. If he had a method of making electricty, Amon's own power method could be used to power the city after de-powering the Lightningbenders, preventing economical collapse with the sudden loss of power to the city. I sketched and wrote notes well into the night before I drifted to sleep at my station.

In the morning Tenzin, Korra, and I all went to the Police Station. Tenzin was there to talk to the Chief. I was there to get my hands on an Equalist glove. Korra was there because she could talk to Chief Beifong as the Avatar. I stood with Korra in the Police Headquarters. "Hey Korra," a voice drifted over. I glanced over and saw someone I didn't know.

"Tahno?" Korra asked. I blinked in shock. Tahno was the waterbender of the Wolfbats, the cheats who had beaten the Ferrets in the finals two days ago. Tahno's immaculate hair had fallen apart. He had bags under his eyes and had gotten paler. His purple hairjob had come out a little, leaving him with black-purple hair. The Wolfbat looked terrible. He looked like he'd lost part of his vitality, which I suppose, it was possible he had. Being a bender provided resistances to their element, but if Amon told the truth and it was the spirits taking bending away, it was possible those resistances could be lost. Korra sat down next to him, and I began subtly moving the air around Tahno. Maybe there was something I could find spiritually?

"Listen. I know we're not exactly best friends, but I'm sorry Amon took your bending," Korra told him.

"I've been to the best healers in the city," Tahno said, his accent showing through. "Whatever Amon did to me, it's permanent," Tahno said sadly. There was a moment of silence where we all just thought. 'You gotta' bring him down," Tahno said. Korra nodded.

I withdrew and stilled the air. There was nothing there for me to detect on Tahno. He still seemed a totally regular waterbender. The footsteps of Tenzin and Chief Beifong caught my attention. "Mr. Sato, if you can remember anything else about what you saw during Amon's attack, be sure to let us know," Chief Beifong told Mr. Sato. I blinked. Had Mr. Sato been the source of Beifong's info for her raid? How had he possibly known about Cabbage Corp? Industrial Espionage?

"I'm happy to help in any way I can! I want these Equalists to pay for what they've done!" Mr. Sato said. He spotted Korra and I and nodded before leaving.

"Hey, Chief? Can I get one of the captured Equalist gloves? I want to try and learn about it," I asked Beifong.

"Absolutely not," Tenzin protested.

"Sure. We're mostly just smashing them to bits anyways. Aside from the one's we've sent to the tech labs. Maybe you'll see something they won't," Beifong told me easily. I grinned at her and turned my look on Tenzin. He looked tired, and I let my grin of victory slip from my face. _How petty of me._ "Take this key, go down the hall three doors. On your left will be an evidence locker room. Take a glove. Try not to shock yourself with it," Beifong told me. I grinned and followed her instructions.

The hallways looked like any other in the station, but the evidence locker room stood out inside. The lights were off, but the dim light from the door was enough to see what I was looking for. On a wooden table several gloves, in various parts of disassembly were displayed. I approached, and paled as I noted the two metal bins behind the table. There were _dozens_ of the clunky metal gloves. The right bin was full of metal scrap and broken gloves, taken off caught Equalists no doubt. There'd been a small group of captured Equalists during the event. Beside that were some of the new gloves from the Cabbage Corp raid. I swiped a few and compared them. They were as uniform and non-descript as I'd remembered. Virtually nothing but hand size distinguished them. Some looked like they could fit smaller hands, larger hands, a small range of the gloves. If we didn't stop Amon, one day these uniform weapons could become personalized, and this technology could be adapted better to fight benders. How long until the Bola's were electric too?

I grabbed a left hand glove and returned to Korra, sitting down on a bench in the lobby with her, examining my new toy. I was surprised by how light it was. I'd expected it to weigh heavily on my arm, but it only felt like carrying my staff. It was well made, that was for sure. The gloves were metal, but lightweight, sturdy and efficient. It was scary how well made they were. Where was Amon getting these? Moving the glove's metal fingers were more like they moved with you rather than resisting you. Just as I'd thought, the green diode was clearly the source of the electricity. There was a pressure line inside the gauntlet, so it was the act of squeezing that turned it on and off. I learned quickly if you held it on too long, it turned itself off. Probably to prevent any overheating. It wouldn't do to melt the metal into your hand. Painful or not (if Amon cared about that) it would reveal his operatives if the gloves damaged their hands so distinctly.

"It's too bad the Equalists are committed to violence. They could have sold this as a weapon of self defense and made millions. I think the people who felt oppressed by benders would want one of these things," I said as I watched in awe and fascination as the blue electricity arced over the glove. The insulation, whatever it was, was absolutely perfect. I could only feel a little warm heat while wearing the gauntlet. It heated up quickly enough though, as I discovered. Soon it was like sticking my hand inside the inside of an oven. The electricity cut itself out again. _Ozone. Sound. Zzzs-t. Lightning. This way is down._ My Airbending senses all chorused happily.

"Kaldan, play with it later, you're scaring the people here," Korra told me. Looking up I saw that the lobby had thinned, and a lot of unhappy looking people were glaring at me and my left hand glove.

"Who do you think even has the technology to build this sort of thing?" I questioned Korra as I examined the glove.

"No idea. Who are the most advanced industries in Republic City right now?" Korra asked me.

"The Lightning Power Plants, Future Industries, Cabbage Corp, The Fire Earth Refinery, Varrick Global industries, maybe any one of those plants in the Industrial district, Legon Cree Technologies, or well… there's lots of big names a regular city person could tell you, but I'm not exactly in the know about them, being an islander," I explained.

By the time Tenzin was ready to go back to the Island, I'd helped myself to a large handful of glove batteries, burned the tips of my left hand, shocked myself once, and accidently wrecked my first left hand glove. I'd gotten another from the evidence bin. I thought I'd learned a lot. Most importantly, I'd thought up a theory for how to better block the electricity. Also important, I'd learned more about what Lightning felt like.

When we got back to the Island, Korra was about to ask Tenzin to train us, but I pulled her off him. "He needs some rest. And we're overdo for our spirituality talks anyways," I told Korra as I led her into the evening night air.

"What do we need to talk about?" I asked Korra.

"How about we talk about Romance?" Korra asked, looking at me. Probably she thought she could scare me off. I refused to be intimidated. Mentally steeling myself, I reached for my zen-'nest state and slipped into it.

"Fine. What do you see in Mako?" I asked Korra as I led the way. I took Korra to the trigram's arena. In the low evening light torches were being lit by the Air Acolytes. I bowed to thank them, and they understood they should not try and listen to our conversation, heading off to other places. I casually moved fire from the lit torches to the unlit ones with air paths.

"Mako is smart, handsome, rugged, and-"

"I'll put that down as, _'He has a nice ass,'_ " I told Korra, un-amused. She spluttered as I sat down on the yang side of the Trigram arena's innermost circle.

"What the heck, Kaldan?" Korra asked me.

"I asked what you saw in him, not on him. We're talking personality here. If your only motivation was because you liked the way he looked you would be a very shallow person," I told her flatly.

"You don't like that I like him?" Korra asked me, confused.

"That's not it. I'm concerned you're uhhh, rushing into a relationship because you like the way he looks or something. He's one of the first guys your age you've ever met, and I'd hate for you to fall for him and discover later you can't actually stand being around him. He's got an… abrasive personality. Aside from that, he's currently involved with Asami, so if you want to talk about him with me, we're going to be serious and mature about it, see? And if you're serious, as in, spend the rest of your life with him serious, then you should be able to see good qualities in him that you'll always appreciate, right?" I explained. Inwardly, my brain ran at a hundred knots an hour. _Where was I getting this profound wisdom?_

"Well… he's smart. Not crazy because of it like you, and more serious than Bolin. I think Bolin's funny, but Mako isn't a joking person. He seems mature, and has this sort of feeling about him that says, wait, why am I talking to you about this?" Korra asked me snappily.

"I'm not about to judge. Whatever reasons you come up with, I will be on your side here. Probably. But you know talking about things helps bring them into light, so they can be worked on and focused. Think of it this way, you need the ore before you can make metal," I applied.

"And he doesn't try to be anything he's not," Korra told me flatly as she _eyebrow'd_ me.

"So, Mako is a big brother who's taken care of his little brother for most of their lives. He knows to enjoy the little things. He's known hardships and had worked hard for his life, and managed it all out. It's left him a bit stunted socially, but slowly you're drawing him out. And then Asami came along and made all your work with him look pointless as she accomplished everything you did and more in a quarter of the time?" I asked.

"Maybe I'm wrong about you being a love guru," Korra said, wide eyed.

"Please Korra. I'm an Air Nomad. I watch the clouds and decipher the winds. The petty problems of the mortal world are as clear to me as glass. People come easy when you've learned to talk to the wind," I said as wisely as I could manage.

"Uhuh. So then, what do you think I should do?" Korra asked me.

"Well, my old advice still stands. But if we put it another way, maybe a bit more related to you, could this be a bit like bending?" I asked, already looking for good comparisons.

"What? No! Bending and Romance are completely different!" Korra told me. _No shit. But watch me convince you otherwise._

"Well, there's the physical, and then there's the spiritual. I'd say the physical bits of romance are easy to understand. How do you talk? Do you go on dates, spend time together? The spiritual is how you regard each other. Are you honey-bears and sweetie-kins like Mako is with Asami? Do you abstain from pet names all together?"

"You're really pushing this Bending Romance thing aren't you?" Korra asked me skeptically.

"So, Mako's a Firebender, and by birth, you're a Waterbender. But you're also the Avatar. Have you ever considered that's possibly just a tad intimidating to a guy? Mako at first that didn't see you as much. He saw you as Korra and not 'The Avatar'. You had to get close to him and warm him up a little before he was nice. It's probably a really good thing that Mako didn't immediately start treating you different, even when he learned you're the Avatar. But on the other hand, Mako is a Firebender, and fire is the element of Willpower. So Firebenders are notorious for putting too much of themselves in one attack or action, right? What is Mako's main goal in life right now? Taking care of Bolin, his little brother. He puts a lot of himself into that, and leaves little afterwards for fun and romance. The situation with Bolin had to improve some before Mako could even think of anything like romance in his life." I strung together masterfully.

"When we first met Mako, he and Bolin were part of a small time team of Pro-benders hoping to go big and make it big. He had to deal with the original, not very good Waterbender, who didn't respect him or Bolin. He was always wound up and on guard around you and I. Well, we did come on a little strong, didn't we? Mako knows to be suspicious of things; he grew up with the Triads for a while, as we learned. So then, you are also the Avatar, and I was an Airbender. He had to take a day or so to wrap his head around that. Then Bolin got kidnapped. I think that we helped him so much is the only real reason Mako was _ever_ willing to open up to us and let himself befriend us. He knew we were loyal, reliable people, willing to put ourselves at risk for our friends. Or at least, you were, and I could be counted on to be there, even if I wasn't too terribly useful," I said, dating out the events one by one.

"And then afterwards, he finally dusted off his social skills and tried them out. At first he was a bit rusty, and we couldn't tell that he did genuinely like us. But now he's gotten better. We know he's friends with you, and that he even does like you!" I wrapped up.

"He does think you're a friend too, Kaldan, quit selling yourself short. Your weird attempts at humility only make me want to smack you," Korra told me.

"And now Mako meets Asami. No offense Korra, but there's not a nice way to say any of this part. Asami is the most beautiful looking girl I've ever seen. You see her and she doesn't look real, it's more like she's some sort of desert mirage come to life. She turns heads when she walks down the street. And you… ugh… well, you're not ugly, but if you stand next to Asami, she's going to get almost all the attention," I said as quickly as I could.

Korra looked absolutely crushed. I felt terrible. "But the good news is, you're a lot more real!" I said quickly.

"The heck is that supposed to mean?" Korra asked me. _Oh damn, she sounds like she might be crying here._

"Well, if Asami is a mirage, you're not. You're a real, down to earth person. People look at you and see you as a person, and not some pin-up model. You've got a temper and a personality, you have dreams and strengths. You're a person. You're easy to be around. Asami… I bet she's the sort of girl that has few friends that really like her. She's daddies little girl, pampered and taken care of. She's nice enough but she doesn't seem all that used to people. I can't figure her out when I see her. From the way she moves, she's trained to be able to defend herself, the wind tells me that. She's doesn't seem to have much in the way of her own person, her own identity, under all that perfectly coifed hair. I think Asami really wants to be friends with you, Korra. And I think the more time Mako spends with you, the more he'll realize maybe there isn't a lot to Asami, though I feel terrible for saying that," I told Korra. "I think they way Mako and Asami treat each other, with their sickening cooing and stuff is their attempt at romance because neither of them have any idea what romance is to them, since both of them are socially stunted to some degree. They're acting out what they've heard love should _ideally_ be like, instead of acting natural around each other. Or at least, that's my scientific opinion."

We were both silent for a very long time. Eventually, I got up, gesturing Korra to stand as well. "Do you see the pattern here?" I asked, pointing down to the trigrams painting. "I bet Tenzin told you what it is. The Trigrams are an Airbender's way of knowing his surroundings. Using the wind, everything in this arena can be felt. A good Airbender knows the presence of everything within this circle. With the guiding touch of the wind, we hold and maintain a mental map of enemies and friends in the arena," I explained.

"Tenzin told me all this," Korra answered. She sounded sad still.

"Then Tenzin also told you that the Trigram's have a system for dealing with enemies. Foes within the arena are most dangerous the closer they are. So we deal with them first. A priority checklist of things that have to be done, foes to be defeated. So Korra, tell me, if you need to list all your problems, what is the closest one? The one most important to you?" I asked as I gestured across the Trigram arena.

"I have to stop Amon," Korra answered.

"Then Amon is the closest issue to be dealt with. And you're not just saying that because it's the one you feel _should_ be the most important to you?" I asked as I studied Korra's face. She looked uncertain. "Very well. What is one the second mark?" I asked Korra.

"Mako, Bolin, you, Tenzin and the family. I have to protect you all," Korra said. I blinked, a little shocked that she would claim all that as being so important. But that was stupid of me. Of course it was important to her.

"Alright then? What next?" I asked Korra, pointing to the third and final bar on the Trigram before the outer edge.

"I have to learn Airbending," Korra answered.

"Alright. Then first, to defeat Amon, maybe we should learn Airbending? It will help you. If I were a bender of another element, The Equalists would take me down in moments. If you managed to learn Airbending, I think you'd be able to beat them easier," I suggested.

"But I can't Airbend!" Korra screamed in frustration.

"Well, not with that attitude you can't. But remember, you can Airbend. It would actually be impossible for you to be unable to. That much is known. There has never been an Avatar that simply could not learn an element. Sometimes an Avatar didn't live long enough to learn one, sure, in the old days of long ago history, when the world was violent and dark. But never had there been an Avatar that simply _could not._ We know you can do this Korra. We just don't know how to bring it out of you," I told her.

"So you're _trying_ to tick me off?" Korra asked.

"No. I consider that a bad idea no matter what the circumstances," I replied honestly.

"So what then?" Korra asked me.

"Then what? I know you can master the four elements. But Air is about feeling Free, and I can't imagine you're feeling very free right now. Remember, these talks are so you can feel your elements. Have you felt any of your three lately?" I asked Korra.

She blinked in surprise. "I feel Fire and Water. Water is strong, with the push and pull of the waves and the smell of ice and cool air," Korra revealed.

"Then we're getting there. These experiences you're having, our little adventures, every talk you have with me or someone else, your thoughts, Pro-bending, training, all of it. It's paying off. Soon you'll feel all of the elements all the time, like I do for Air. And when you can hear them, feel them, smell them, _know them_ , then you'll be ready for Air," I told Korra.

She looked to considering it all. "Why does it all have to be so hard, Kaldan?" She asked me sadly.

"Just the way it is. But it's not as bad as it could be. I could be the Avatar and you could be the Airbender. Just think, you'd have never have been so dumb as to follow a vague blue glowy animal into a bush, so you would have died five hundred years ago. And I would still be down at the South Pole, confounding the Order with my disinterest in their teachings, trying to science out all four of the elements at the same time," I told Korra.

"The world would be doomed," Korra told me.

"So what does fire feel like?" I asked. Korra looked away, a light blush on her cheeks. "Korra?" I asked. Oh, this was good.

"It's… Mako. It feels like his fire. It's nice. Warm. And it's like we're talking. Just… talking," Korra told me.

"Well, that's good on all fronts. I image the secret to a long lasting loving relationship is being friends, not just spouses," I told Korra.

"I wasn't exactly thinking that far ahead," Korra told me. I blinked and smiled at her, raising my voice tone so she'd know I was joking now.

"Oh no. See, Aang locked eyes with Katara when he came out of the iceberg. First girl he meets his age in a hundred and twelve years. How does that end up? Oh, he marries her, has three kids. Mako's one of the first guys your age you ever meet, and you're instantly secretly smitten? Are we sure the Avatar Spirit in there isn't the one in charge of your love life?" I asked, poking Korra's head. Her eye began twitching rapidly as she turned a glare on me. She looked like she might bite me. "I image that's one heck of a hobby for an all powerful spirit of the world," I teased Korra.

"I'm going to bury him. Just right up to his neck in the ground," Korra told the Avatar Spirit as she sank into an earthbending stance at me.

"Well, I think this concludes our talk," I told Korra before I jumped off the ground onto the roof and ran.

The next day Nightflier the Second was finally ready. I put it together and marveled at how perfect it was. Just the right length, lightweight, sturdy, pretty to look at, and it even made a nice noise swinging through the air! I locked the Equalist glove up in a desk drawer, and hid the key inside the twisted wreck of my first backup glider. For now that would keep it hidden in case one of my siblings decided to snoop around my room. I put the saddle on Duga, and led him out into the sun. He watched as I broke in Nightflier, pulling stunts and testing the suspension. It didn't strain me at all, and it flew better than the original Nightflier. Had Tenzin's teachings really held secrets like this? How could I have ignored them all this time!

Korra came out to find me, and seemed surprised to see me already to go. "I figured I'd tell you to hurry up for once," I told Korra as I swirled my staff around. She regarded me grumpily. Korra didn't handle mornings well. Korra climbed into the saddle using stone stairs she whipped up. I supposed it could be a permanent addition to the island. It might be nice for Pema or Air Acolytes to have a way up onto Bison back.

Once we were in the air, I flew right over the city towards where I'd seen the Sato's Mansion before. It was north of the city, outside its borders, below the northern mountain range. It was a huge manse, though the house was a lot smaller than the property. The courtyards below the mansion were built in tiers, with an absolutely massive open stone tile courtyard down by the driveway level. I flew right up to the house. Duga bellowed over the house to announce our arrival. I set him down out in the backyard. Duga looked around and decided where he'd landed as just as good as any to fall asleep. He rolled lazily onto his side, letting himself crush a large section of the perfectly maintained grass lawn. Secretly, I proudly observed his nonchalance in the face of such finery. And Korra didn't see the similarities between my Bison and I? Pheh!

A few guards and the butler ran out to us. "Sir, you cannot!-" the Butler tried.

"It's okay! I invited them!" Asami said from the back porch. I waved at her, thankful for the save. Korra looked at her, and I realized Korra was probably trying to see the things about her I'd said. All _I_ saw was that Asami was wearing a bathrobe and was wet around the ankles.

I leapt down, as did Korra. Asami waved us over. The Guards and Butler glanced around each other. "Sorry for not telling you beforehand. Just go back to what you were doing!" Asami called. She turned towards us. "Is he okay?" Asami asked me, concerned for Duga. She probably though the flight had tired him out. (To be fair, she wasn't exactly _wrong._ )

"Ah, he's fine. He just likes to sleep more than anything else in the world," I told Asami.

"Does he need anything? Some water, or maybe some food? I think we could give him some garden vegetables," Asami said.

"He's fine. It'd take five laps from here to Air Temple Island to _really_ start to tire out a Sky Bison. He's just lazy. He'll sleep from now until the evening without moving," I explained.

"Well, come on in. Mako and Bolin are getting ready for the pool," Asami told us.

"Sir… If I may take your… staff," The butler asked. I glanced at him and then to Nightflier in my hand. I reacted instinctively to protect my staff, clutching it closer to myself. I glanced pleadingly over at Asami.

"It'll be fine, he's not going to start swinging it around or breaking things," Asami told the butler. She glanced at me, and I knew she'd read it'd make me uncomfortable to part with it. The butler nodded, unhappy but unable to object. _'Thanks'_ I mouthed at her as I casually swung my staff over my back and into my belt sash.

Asami lead us into the mansion. It was a huge place, with ceilings high up enough I could fly in here. The carpet was a plush red material, and thick enough my shoes sank into it. Korra was being rather quiet, and I knew I should fill the silence to cover her. "Thanks for letting me bring Nightflier in. I don't feel safe without a staff on hand even in my own home anymore ever since we saved Bolin from the Equalist rally," I said, forcing myself to spill that secret. _The things we do for family and friends._

"I heard about the rally from Mako. It's terrible to think of. If you need your staff by you, I'll make sure no one tries to take it from you," Asami promised me.

"Ah thanks. So, we're swimming?" I asked, commenting as loosely as possible on Asami's lack of clothing. Asami led us into the indoor pool. It was pleasantly chill in the pool room compared to the heat outside. Even in the start of winter, Republic City was hot and warm. I'd be surprised if it the heat left anytime within another few weeks. The snow we'd had earlier was early and abnormal, and it would be a while before we saw any of it again in all likeliness.

Since Asami had come and gotten us ourselves, only Mako and Bolin were in the pool room. And the butler from before? Surprised, I wondered how he had beaten us here. Hadn't we taken the most direct route? Yet the penguin suited man wasn't breathing heavily, so he hadn't rushed over here or anything. Was there two similar looking men employed here? "Avatar Korra has arrived," The butler announced as we three walked in.

"Hey Korra! Hey Kaldan!" Mako called from where he was soaking in the pool.

"I'm glad you two could make it," Asami told us from beside us. Approaching a table she dropped her bathrobe aside revealing her low-cut one piece swimsuit under it.

"Welcome to paradise" Bolin said as he burst from the water. Poor Pabu pulled himself from the water, using Bolin as land. The little Ferret was absolutely drenched, and all his waterlogged hair hung down off him in a single heavy layer. He looked half drowned inside his own fur. Vaguely I wondered if the ferret was losing hair all over the pool.

"Looks like you guys settled right in," Korra said.

"Pretty much. Except someone forgot to ask her father if we could stay here," Mako explained. I let my shock show on my face. Asami was a rebel? I'd though the two would have gotten along perfectly from how they had presented themselves before.

"Yah, but I smoothed it over with him. It's easier to ask for forgiveness than permission," Asami explained as slipped into the water. Mako had drifted over to us to talk. Korra settled herself down on a wooden chair. I smiled softly and went to go to a corner of the room and listen, like I usually did. I'd just discovered one of my new favorite sayings. 'Forgiveness rather than permission? Positively Airbender of her, using both redirection and movement. It'd be terribly mean of Mr. Sato to deny both her daughter and her guests after she'd offered them stay.

"This is the greatest place in the world. Watch this, watch this," Bolin grabbed our attention. Bolin let the grin slide from his face as he adopted a serious air. He hauled himself from the water and moved in front of the butler. Poor Pabu on his shoulder ruined the effect. His red fur under his eyes made it look like he was crying. "Fetch me my towel, good sir!" Bolin called.

"Yes, Master… Bolin," the butler said. The Butler moved instantly, grabbing Bolin's towel and bringing it over to Bolin.

"Master Bolin. Hah. I love this guy," Bolin said. I laughed despite feeling bad for the butler guy. Having to put up with Bolin's shenanigans would be tough for someone in his job.

"Now pat me dry," Bolin commanded as he raised his arms out.

"As you wish," the butler said. I could hear the sigh on his voice as he approached Bolin. He snapped the towel out and began briskly drying Bolin with a saw-motion movement. Woah, that guy had some skill.

"Don't forget Master Pabu," Bolin reminded the poor man.

"Wouldn't dream of it sir," the butler cried, wrapping the towel over Pabu and friction saw drying him off too. I lost it and began laughing when Pabu went _'Wri?'_ and puffed up to twice his normal size. Then Bolin turned and jumped back into the water. The poor Butler guy looked privately outraged.

I laughed hard at the display, as did Korra. "Bolin, be a little nicer to the guy. He lives to serve and all that, but you don't have to make it hard for him," I told Bolin as I sucked in air for laughing. Asami swam over to Korra.

"So, what do you have planned for us today?" Korra asked. "Let me guess? Shopping? Makeovers?" Korra asked. I felt the smirk fall from my lips. Korra was being mean.

"Ohh! Ohh! I vote Makeovers!" Bolin cried as he wrestled with Mako in the pool.

"I have something a little more exciting in mind," Asami told us.

Something a little more 'exciting' turned out to be the only thing I'd ever seen that could so easily outstrip a flying Airbender. Asami's property turned out to have a huge race track in the back. I'm not sure how I missed it just beyond the trees. Asami put us into the stands and we watched and listened to the flying noise-boxes blare by. 'Pretty cool, huh?" Asami asked Korra.

"Way cooler than a makeover." Korra said. It was obvious she was enjoying it. Next Korra would want to try and drive one. Asami had a good idea of Korra's likes already, and was playing off them hard.

"This is where Future Industries test drives their Satamobiles," Asami revealed to Korra and I. "Ever been behind the wheel?" Asami asked Korra.

"The only thing I know how to drive is a Polar Bear Dog," Korra responded.

Oh no. _Oh no._ Asami was going to let Korra drive. There was going to extremes to get someone to be your friend, and then there was going to _extremes_ to get someone to be your friend. I had a terrible feeling Asami didn't realize Korra had absolutely no idea how to drive.

"Want me to take you for a spin?" Asami asked.

"Let's do it!" Korra answered.

I moved backwards in the bleachers, and hid in the corner. Asami and Korra signaled the test drivers. Asami climbed into one of the test Satomobiles with Korra behind her. "Poke me when it's over," I told the brothers fearfully as I watched the sight. The signal man waved the flag for the race, and there was an air splitting _squeal_ as the tires grabbed the road. Beside me the two brothers shouted in excitement.

There was a screeching coming down the track, and Bolin and Mako ran to the right side of the bleacher to look past the wall. I stirred the air as heavily as I could to block out my Soundbending noise amplification trick. The two brothers pulled their heads back and Asami's two seated car flew by. The other car spun over the finish line, rotating like a top.

When we made it back to the house, I knew Asami had won Korra's friendship. Bolin had been slowly getting worse with concerns about his bladder as we walked. When we got to the front door Bolin sped through the open door yelling "Emergency! Coming through!"

"Ugh, is there _another_ bathroom I can use?" Korra asked as Bolin sped off towards one.

"You can use the ladies' powder room. Upstairs, first door on your right," Asami told Korra. Mako stepped forwards and put a hand of Asami's shoulder. "You can freshen up in there." Asami told Korra. Korra didn't look mad to see Mako and Asami getting along.

"So, Kaldan. I don't really know anything about you," Asami pointed out.

"Hi. I'm Kaldan. I'm Korra's cousin in a near-enough sense of the word. I live on Air Temple Island with my three little siblings and Tenzin. My hobbies include expanding what is known about Airbending and its abilities, limits, and gifts. I help teach Korra spiritualism for her bending, I have a spirit animal - my Sky Bison Duga, and I'm roughly eighteen years old," I explained simply.

Asami looked a little perplexed by my information drop. "Wait, roughly eighteen years old?" Bolin asked.

"Yeah. No one knows my actual birth date. I was born sometime in the late Fall. So Pema assigned me a birthday on October seventeenth. Oh, ah, Pema is Tenzin's wife," I explained.

"Not your mom?" Mako asked.

"No, see I'm actually adopted. It's… complicated, but I'm not actually related to anyone by blood. But Pema told me I was part of the family now, and you don't argue with Pema, so I celebrate a birthday I don't actually care about and it's been decided I' eighteen rather than seventeen," I explained vaguely.

By the looks on everyone's faces, I did a good job confusing them. I glanced up sharply as Korra's presence moved towards us quickly. "Korra?" I asked. She spotted me, and waved me on.

"You're leaving?" Asami asked in surprise. "But- but I thought?" Asami asked in surprise. She looked sad. Maybe she thought she'd upset Korra?

"Sorry! I forgot that Kaldan and I promised to airsit, I mean babybend, I mean Babysit Tenzin's kids," Korra explained as she turned to lie to Asami.

"You didn't tell me I got volunteered. C'mon!" I rescued, grabbing Korra and pulling her out the front. Bringing my fingers to my lips, I rippled the air around us before letting loose a shrill whistle. I turned and waved a hasty goodbye to Asami and Mako. I didn't want them to think we were running from them. (We totally were though, for some reason.)

Duga appeared over the house, and he flew down to us, groaning all the way. I Airbent Korra up and jumped up myself, and we took off flying as if the Fire Nation navy were after us. "So why am I covering for your inability to lie again?" I asked as Korra pulled herself to the front of the saddle. From there she could converse to me from where I held Duga's reigns.

"Mr. Sato is an Equalist!" Korra cried to me over the wind. I ignored the fact she'd simply pulled this assumption out of thin air and worked over how she could be right. Others would try and dissuade us; it was my duty to have Korra's back on these sorts of things. I thought it through.

"He makes the technology! The gloves! It's all Future Industries! The Wolfbats didn't pay off the ref, Future Industries and Amon did! They set it all up! Mr. Sato and Asami were in their own personal booth, and Mr. Sato was the lead that accused Cabbage Corp. He wanted them off the market so he could get more income to cover the costs the Equalists must be taking out of his company and his wallet!" I strung together.

"He said on the phone conversation I listened to that 'the Cabbage Corp investigation had bought 'us' enough time'! He was talking to Amon, I know it!" Korra cried.

"Tell me the entire conversation!" I called.

"I'd just come out of the bathroom. I heard Mr. Sato speaking, and I peeked at a keyhole. Sato said, 'No, no! I assure you, everything is going exactly as planned.' Then he said yes to something. Then he said, 'Well luckily the Cabbage Corp Investigation has bought us enough time. Trust me, by the end of the week, we'll be ready to strike,' and then he hung up. I ran after that!" Korra called.

"I believe you about Mr. Sato being an Equalist, but that's not a lot to convince anyone else with!" I pointed out. "And our quick exit might alert him that something's up!"

"We have to try!" Korra pointed out correctly. I thought about the situation. If Future Industries was behind Amon, he'd have access to the most advanced tech on the market, _lots_ of money, and lots of materials. He'd need space to work though, since he could hardly open shop on the company's property and hope to work in secrecy. Where would Amon get space to work with Future Industries resources? Well, the Sato property was the biggest place I'd ever seen owned by one man, and it was all private. There could be something going on at the Sato's own house!

"I don't think Asami is an Equalist. But it adds up. Mr. Sato had Asami trained from a young age, and his wife was killed by the Agni Kai Triad. He has reasons to resent benders. I remember asking him about electricity and batteries at that party Tarrlok threw you, and he got nervous and evasive. Since he told me there aren't any batteries in the Satomobiles, he thought he should cover up having extensive knowledge about them!" I reasoned out. The more I thought about it, the more damning it all was. Sure, we didn't have anything for evidence but Korra's single overheard snatch of conversation, but Mr. Sato fit in the big picture just right, like a puzzle piece.

We flew to the Island and told Tenzin everything. He worked quickly setting up a meeting with Chief Beifong in the city where no one could overhear us, hidden away on a roof top. "So you think he made those gloves for the Equalists, then framed Cabbage Corp?" Tenzin asked as our meeting went under way.

"That's a bold accusation, but what proof do you have?" Chief Beifong asked.

"We only have the conversation Korra overheard. But I think it fits, and I believe Korra," I covered for Korra.

"I know what I heard. Sato's up to something," Korra said.

"He does have the means. And he has the motive," Beifong pointed out.

"That's right. Twelve years ago, his wife was killed by the Agni Kia Triad. They robbed his mansion and a Firebender killed Mrs. Sato. It is possible he's been harboring anti-bending sentiment all this time," Tenzin spoke out.

"W have a motive, we know he has the means. His conversation is incriminating, but not definite. And worst of all he might already be hiding anything more concrete due to the way Korra and I left in a hurry," I pointed out. "If only there was a way to look around discreetly!"

"Maybe we should look at Mr. Sato a little more closely," Beifong decided.

The four of us were quite the unexpected guests in the morning. Mako and Asami walked us walk in. They didn't look happy. I tried not to meet their gaze. "What's going on?" Mako asked as Beifong and Tenzin went to talk to Mr. Sato. "Why are they asking Hiroshi more questions?"

"I overheard him on the phone yesterday. Asami, I don't know how to tell you this, but I think your father might be involved with the Equalists," Korra explained.

"What? I don't believe this," Asami bit out angrily before she followed Tenzin and Beifong up the stairs.

"You spied on Hiroshi?" Mako asked. "What is your problem!"

"Mako! If we're right, this is terrible news. Think of how bad it'll be. If we're wrong, this was a quiet meeting with a known source about how to protect his family from the Equalists," I explained. Mako raised an eyebrow, and we moved after them. Korra and I walked into the room where Sato's office was.

"Equalists?" Mr. Sato was saying. "I have nothing to do with those radicals," Mr. Sato defended himself.

"Yeah, you don't know what you two are talking about," Mako said.

"I overheard you on the phone. You said the Cabbage Corp investigation bought you time and you're getting ready to strike. Explain that," Korra said. I cringed internally. That could easily be passed off as business talk.

Sure enough, Mr. Sato laughed at her accusation. "This is all just a misunderstanding, resulting from the young Avatar's overactive imagination. My number one competitor was knocked out of the game. It's providing me an opportunity to 'strike' the market with a new line of Satomobiles. It's just business," Mr. Sato said. "Nothing nefarious."

Tenzin and Beifong glanced at each other. "In order to put all suspicions to rest, might we have a look at your factories and warehouses?" Tenzin asked. Asami huffed at him angrily, but Mr. Sato held up a hand and interrupted her anger.

"If you feel it's necessary, you are welcome to search all of Future Industries," Mr. Sato said. I frowned. That sounded specific.

The next few days were spent investigating the Future Industries companies and properties. Just like I suspected, we found nothing at any of the places that were searched. Korra, Tenzin, Beifong, and I spend more time together searching than I frankly liked. It meant constantly moving with the Metalbender cops as they searched the factories from top to bottom. Word got out of course what was going on, along with three theories. Beifong had arrested someone innocent, Future Industries had framed Cabbage Corp, or that both companies had ties to the Equalists. None of which were good news for Beifong's already damaged reputation as Chief of Police.

"I can't believe we didn't find anything," Korra said as she dismounted Naga.

"It would appear Hiroshi is innocent," Beifong remarked.

"Okay. You did your search. Now you can all leave," Asami demanded of us. Mako jerked his head at Korra, demanding her to talk with him. I cringed and tried not to stare. Everyone else did as Korra and Makko argued. They talked, gradually growing volume. Finally, Korra turned to yelling at Mako.

"I don't care how co-operative Mr. Sato is being, I know he's lying!" Korra yelled. I turned and tried to feel the wind. In the Industrial district, the wind was sick with pollutants. It made the air around me slow and sluggish. I waited until Korra returned to our little group before we would vacate the premises.

Korra had a note. A man passing by her had handed it to her. "I think you guys should hear this," Korra said as she read the note. "If you want to find the truth, meet me under the north end of the Silk Road Bridge at Midnight," Korra read.

The four of us moved there. Under the bridge was a dark, seedy place. I kept my wind senses going full time, looking for Equalists. This could be a trap as easily as it could be one lone man hoping to help. We all stayed quiet, not speaking a word to each other. We'd already argued about the merits of appearing or not on the way here and during the wait. There was nothing to be said until something happened.

"Psst! Overhere!" a man whispered. I turned my attention to him. He'd been standing still against a bridge support. I'd not felt him until he moved. We approached the man, but he had hidden his face behind his high collar. I saw grey hair in the dark light. Someone elderly then; probably had a lot of bad memories of the Triads. "Listen. I joined the Equalists because I believed in what Amon said. I thought he could make life better for us non-benders. But I didn't sign up for this… this war," The old man told us.

"What do you have on Hiroshi Sato?" Lin demanded, cutting straight to the chase.

"He manufactured those gloves for the Equalists," the man confirmed.

"I knew it!" Korra cried.

"Shh," I cut in quickly. Didn't want to scare the guy off.

"Yeah, well, word was he's working on something even bigger. Some kind of new weapon," the man said.

"We searched all of Future Industries and found nothing," Tenzin told the man.

"That's because he has a secret factory," the man told us.

"Where?" Korra asked.

"His house. I knew he was too specific! His exact words were 'search all of Future industries', but that wasn't permission to search his property. Those huge cliffs he's got. Who's to say he hasn't had those hollowed out?" I spat aloud.

"It is right under the Sato Mansion," the man told us, confirming my outburst. Then, glancing around, he stalked off under the bridge without another word. We left quickly, keeping our guard up all the way to our transportation a few blocks away.

We got into the Metalbending balloon and left the area quickly and without attracting any overt attention. Tenzin and Chief Beifong were talking, but I was beside Korra, making sure she was okay. "Raiding the Sato Mansion is a risky move with Tarrlok breathing down your neck. If we're wrong…" Tenzin trailed.

"I know. I can kiss my job goodbye." Beifong answered.

"But that guy! We can't be wrong now!" I protested.

"First rule of this game, trust no one you agree to meet in shady places," Beifong said.

"Really? I'd think that was where the best info could be found," I pointed out.

"I didn't say that was wrong," Beifong answered before turning back to Tenzin. "Protecting Republic City is more important than my job. We can't let Amon get his hands on this new weapon," Beifong announced. The Metalbending cop Balloon was paying a midnight visit to the Sato Mansion. There was no time to waste.

We sort of… busted in on Asami and the brothers during their dinner in a small dining room. Metal cops marched in and took control of the room. Korra and I stayed behind Beifong, Tenzin, and the cops. Neither of us felt up to spending time seeing our friends. "What are you doing here!" Asami cried as she pulled the vinyl disk off the player, disrupting the music at the table.

"We have reason to believe there's a factory hidden under the mansion," Beifong announced.

"I would have noticed if there was a _factory_ underneath my house. The lies you people come up with to persecute my father!" Asami shot darkly.

"Where is your father?" Tenzin asked.

"In his workshop, behind the house," Asami explained.

The police took the three into protective custody. They glared at us the whole time once they spotted us. Korra and I couldn't raise our gazes to meet them. Asami led the way to the factory, cooperating again with the Cops. If there _was_ anything on the property then Asami didn't know about it. Metalbenders busted the door open and rushed in. They used team work to cover each other's blind spots, moving as a unit. These were the top men of the force. We entered after them, moving to examine the room.

"Dad?" Asami called out as we entered the empty room. "Hello?"

"Chief. The estate's been secured. No one has left the workshop since we arrived," Beifong's right hand man announced as he turned back to us from the entry squad.

"Perhaps we just couldn't see him leaving," Beifong said as she marched to the center of the room. She turned back towards us and opened the metal soles of her shoes with her bending. Beifong raised a leg and slammed her foot into the metal floor. "There's a tunnel beneath the workshop running deep into the mountain side," Beifong announced.

"What? There's no tunnel!" Asami tried to correct.

"Listen, Asami. No matter what happens, Chief Beifong believes in justice. She can be counted on to be fair and just. She won't lie to you," I said placating to Asami. She shot me a dirty glare for my consideration.

Beifong turned and Metalbent the floor, pulling a panel of metal out of the ground and throwing the crumpled metal aside. Beneath it lay the tunnel. Red light could be seen from below. A set of stairs with hand railing even led deep down into the darkness. "Mako, Korra and I will accept that apology now," I announced cruelly.

"I'm sorry I ever doubted you Kaldan, you insufferable know-it-all," Mako angrily bit back.

"Just so long as we've learned," I said cheerily.

"Do you think your dad knows about this tunnel?" Bolin whisper-asked Asami.

"I don't understand. There must be an explanation," Asami said softly as her whole world shifted.

"Maybe you don't know everything about your father," Korra told Asami kindly. "I'm sorry."

"Cut the chatter!" Beifond demanded of us. "Officers. Enter the tunnel. Be cautious," Beifong ordered her troops. The cops snapped a standing salute. I always liked the Metalbending salute, it made them look like tin soldiers. Asami moved to followed but Beifong snapped at her. "Uh-uh. You three stay up here. Officer Song, you keep an eye on them," Beifong ordered, turning her attention on Mako, Bolin, and Asami.

I swallowed my surprise at not being excluded when other three were. Korra and I spared a glance at each other and we followed Tenzin down into the darkness. I resolutely moved behind Korra, ready to back up my cousin in a fight or trap. Korra glanced back past me, and I turned a glance too. Mako and the other two looked distraught. We all walked down the tunnel and climbed onto the diagonal moving platform. It ran quickly but noisily along tracks in the ground deep into the mountain, past the feeble light of the red bulbs set in the ceiling.

"This is too loud! They're going to hear us!" I hissed over the track.

"Then we'll make sure we're ready for anything. Keep your guard up!" Beifong commanded her cops levelly over the din of the lift.

The platform came to a stop at a bridge over a dark expanse, and the cops led the way off. Walking through the light led to a nightmarish room. A huge hall of metal stretched forwards from the door. Two banners with Amon's visage hung along a beam, glaring out at us. We all progressed into the hall. It was deserted, and the wind was weak here, dulling my senses. The roof way lined with diamond grid metal beams and wires and tubing hung from the ceiling. Long catwalks ran horizontally across the room two stories above us. Machines, reinforced pipes, grills, and more pipes lined the walls of the massive room. Everywhere there were banners of Amon in stylized art. "Not your average backyard workshop," Beifong commented as we walked under Amon's likeness on the banners. Against both walls were what must've been the new weapons. They were odd human shaped tanks. Two heavy duty reinforced legs rested on tank tread feet. Their arms were tipped with triangular claws. Heavy boilers rested behind the heads of the suits, bowing their inactive forms. Lights ran along the torso's, giving the pilot plenty of lights to look at their targets. Their huge feet were dual track double direction tank treads, enabling them to turn easily, since they lacked the mobility to walk like real humans.

"And I'm guessing those are the new weapons," Korra said as we stopped to examine one. The metal monstrosity was massive compared to a human, easily five times Tenzin's height.

"But… they're made of metal?" I questioned the use of that. "Can't a Metalbender just rip these things apart? That'd be too easy. These must be distractions or something for the real weapon," I speculated. I tried to more thoroughly examine the suits. Were these real, complete with wires and machinery inside the welded suits, or were these complicated fakes, totally empty and useless inside?

"Hiroshi was lying alright, but where is he?" Tenzin asked as the cops spread out in front of us, ready for anything.

There was a bang and a tremendous noise as a solid wall of metal blasted up, slamming into place to block our exit. I hadn't even noticed we'd stepped over a line of metal on the way in. Beifong rushed the metal wall and tried to bend it. She just ended up looking silly.

"I'm afraid you won't be able to metalbend that wall, Chief Beifong," Hiroshi said over a speakerphone. Green lights came on, and steam began venting into the room. Something was powering up. "It's solid platinum." Sato called. I cringed. Metalbending couldn't bend metal itself; they used tiny imperfections in the metal, bits of unrefined ores or pockets of dirt or lesser quality specks of metal to bend the whole thing by using tiny bits inside it. But Platinum was easily made perfectly pure, so it was resistant to Metalbending. Around us the tanks came to life. Green lights bathed us from headlights on the tank's armpits. Yellow light lit the interior of the tanks cockpit's giving the pilots light to see their instruments by. The overhead lights shut off, plunging us into the darkness with only the blinding green lights from the tanks and walls to see by. Hiroshi had planned this trap well in the original blueprints. The tanks drove right up to us, forming a half circle, trapping us up against the un-bendable platinum wall.

"My mecha-tanks are all platinum as well," Sato revealed, answering my question from before. We fell into a defensive line. '"Not even your _renowned_ mother could bend a metal so pure," Sato called.

"I can't believe we didn't see anyone in the tanks. They were empty before, right? Or is there enough room they can duck down and avoid being seen through the windows?" I groaned aloud as I readied Nightflier and calmed my nerves.

"Hiroshi! I knew you were a lying no-good Equalist!" Korra pointed at the lead tank. Looking inside, I could see that indeed Sato was inside. "Come out here and-!"

"And do what, young Avatar? Face the wrath of your bending? No. I think I'll fight from inside here where my odds are a little more… equal," Sato taunted, his smug look peering down at us from behind his glass porthole.

"That source was a set-up! You lured us down here!" Beifong accused. _Oh, so that's why she said to be wary._

"Guilty as charged," Sato called as he and the tank line advanced a few more paces. Hiroshi's tank shot out its arm and a claw hand fired out. Korra, Tenzin, Lin and I dodged it. I heard the immense _clang_ it made as it hit the metal floor. Damn, I wasn't about to be able to stop that with an airbending block. The air down here was still and constrained too, further making me work for my power. Thankfully my wind sense was working, though my 'this way up/down' sense had stopped working when I'd gone underground.

And just like that the fight was on. I moved to Tenzin's aid and attacked the tank with the strongest air slice I could whip out. Nightflier enhanced, my strike cut inches into the metal's surface, but didn't do any real damage. A tank punched at three of the Metalbender cops clustered together, but I felt all three make it out fine. The elite cops lashed out lines onto the tanks arms, slowing it and holding the tank still as it fought them for release. The other two cops wrapped a tank, and Beifong charged a tank herself. She dodged a tank's metal line shot and launched herself into the air, earthbending the stone floor. I guess Sato didn't have the resources to block that from Earthbenders. Bending claws from her metal sleeves, Lin stabbed through the glass dome. The entire tank jerked as the Equalist inside dodged a knife blade to the face. Beifong kept swinging, trying to kill or maim the man piloting it. That tank kept reversing, Beifong not letting the man use his controls for a moment, and the metal tank ran right into the support structures, wrecking the tank and putting it out of the fight.

Korra fought Sato's tank with firebending. Tenzin moved to back Korra up, leaving me to deal with a tank alone as he blasted Sato back.

Okay then big guy, let's play. An arm cannon shot a line at me, but I dodged. _Run up the cable or try to lift it the tank off its feet?_ I asked myself as the line smashed the ground. _Up the cable it is._ Running on the wire, I swung Nighflier in a flourish before swinging out at the glass. _C'mon, Airbending has the biggest edge on the Equalists. Please don't let that change!_ The wind slice cut the glass and peppered the sharp shards inwards. There was a cry, but then the tank's other arm fired a line at me. I grinned, leaping down from the first line to the floor. Sucking with a wind vortex down, the second arm line was pulled right down after me, its second line pulling the first line down. The second line withdrew automatically, preventing the second arm from tearing the first one off, but the hook caught the first line, pulling the tank to the right as the reeling mechanism fought itself. As off balance as a four ton man-shaped tank could be, I leapt straight for the face. Landing on the neck, I stabbed brutally in with Nightflier's end, wind turning the blunt end of my staff into a spear. The air strike slid into the metal, punching through and dissipating the wind strike, but not stopping my own physical power. My staff caught the Equalist woman in the shoulder, no doubt breaking it or dislocating it.

I messed up, and let the fact that it was a woman pilot cloud my head. _What, they can't hate you and want to take away your bending too?_ The woman made a desperate movement and threw me from the left shoulder. I landed gracefully on the tank's second (right) arm, but then I smelled _ozone._

I fell from the arm, feet burning and smoking. Ah. The tanks could also electrify. Well. Ow. At least I wasn't so out of it this time. Now I could circulate the air inside me with proper breath control. In no time at all, I was kneeling and using Nightflier to support myself. My wind senses came back to me, overcharged with ozone. Tenzin and Korra had knocked Hiroshi backwards with blunt Air strikes from Tenzin. Korra flipped backwards, ripping a hunk of earth from the rock ground, but it was lost as a tank's line hit her side. Korra flew through the air, the line smashing her into a pipe.

"Korra!" Tenzin cried in concern. _Now would be a good time to start glowing 'cuz._ Tenzin fired a cushion of air, catching Korra and preventing the fall from hurting her more. She was out of it. Only Tenzin and I were left up. I probably shouldn't be counting myself as 'up'. All the remaining tanks moved on Tenzin, the only fighter remaining. The elite Metalbender cops had gone down when the electric surprise had been sprung on them. I didn't feel Beifong moving anywhere.

Tenzin summoned blades of wind the likes of which only a true master could bend. The air redirected the claw shots away, and Tenzin landed on the inside of an air wheel. _Oh that's brilliant. How come I didn't think of that?_ The air wheel seemed to work like the Air Scooter, but had better speed and the advantage of being a _huge carving wheel_ of air. I could feel it all with the wind. It must be frustrating for the Equalists to try and deal with not being able to see Airbending.

Tenzin leapt high and prepared to strike out at Hiroshi. Hiroshi fired something though, something we hadn't seen yet. A mechanical bola slammed into Tenzin and I smelled ozone again. Tenzin was down, wrapped and under constant electricity. _Pull yourself together._ I groaned and whipped myself up on my staff. I leapt away from my position as two claws slammed into the earth where I'd been. They'd been watching me, waiting to see if I'd be able to get up again. I swung my staff as I ran, and the wind knocked aside another claw. I leapt over an electric disk. _Ozone._ It crashed into a wall and quit sparking.

I ripped the electric bola disk out with wind and pulled it to me. With a spin I fired it at a tank, but the stupid projectile didn't have any electricity left. Glancing around the room revealed five operating tanks, and no allies left. No one was even rousing yet. I dropped my staff as another spasm of electricity shocked through me, un-tensing all my muscles. _Guess I didn't clear it all out after all._ I dropped to my knees and convulsed as the electricity bounded around internally.

Finally I drew breath and slapped my hands forwards, discharging the lightning into the ground though myself. Then, mercifully, I collapsed and the Equalists did not attack me. I had a great view of how they regarded me for a few silence tense seconds. Then Sato's tank opened, its front plates sliding out of the way. His tank seemed to be designed slightly different than the others. Probably to make him more distinguishable in the chaos of battle. His tank however, seemed to do the same thing as any other tanks. He climbed out and approached Tenzin and I. We were close to each other, but Tenzin was totally out of it. Sato was a lucky man I couldn't move. If I could I'd be violating every Air nomad peace principle I knew to get at the short man. Hey, maybe you could _suck the air from someone's lungs? That sounds like fun!_ It wouldn't even be hard to accomplish, already three ideas of how to do it were forming in my mind.

"Well, I'll say that was a near flawless test run," Hiroshi said arrogantly. My eyes widened as I saw the damned Lieutenant step out of the darkness. Hadn't Korra and I knocked him off a building? Why couldn't he just stay injured? "Load everyone into the transports and deliver them to Amon!" Sato called.

A hidden door slid open to let some Equalists drove some trucks into the darkened chamber. Carefully I regulated my breathing. It was the basis of all Airbender 'Movement' techniques, flushing our bodies with oxygen reacting with our bending to enable our abilities. My 'internal lightning cure' was really just very careful breathing and a lot of faith in my natural bending resistances. I'd build up something of a resistance to electricity by regulating my breathing in this way. No longer could they knock me out with electricity, and it fried me less than it should for as long as my proper breathing worked. Already it was helping me flush the effects from my body and return some strength to myself.

The Metalbending cops were loaded into the backs of two armored transport vans. Several tanks had been emptied of their drivers for the working people. The green armpit lights of the Satotanks gave the Equalists light to work with. I'd started to get feeling and control back when the still air I'd left let me hear the grating of an earth tile. I slowly chopped the air so the Soundbending cut out. If an Equalist heard the improved echo quality, Bolin would be screwed. Already I could feel them on the edge of my wind sensing. Bolin and Mako had shown up.

It was so lucky then, that electricity aside, I hadn't been hit. I'd brought myself back up to condition to move by now, and was simply waiting for the chance to try and act, though I didn't have a plan. I watched Bolin and Mako climb from the hole and run to cover behind some machinery. They closed the distance on us stealthily. Carefully I waved my hand at them, showing them I was still awake. None of the Equalists were looking our way, Tenzin, Korra, Beifong, and I were outside the light of the tanks, hidden in the darkness. They made a break for us. Bolin grabbed Tenzin, and Mako lifted Korra. I pulled myself shakily to my feet, leaning heavily on Nightflier. Bolin and Mako grabbed Beifong by her arms and lifted her, ready to drag her out between them.

And then we were found. "Not so fast, boys!" Sato said as the darkness was lit by the blue sparking of his own electric gloves. He was wearing two personalized gloves, and the Lieutenant was beside him, shock rods ready. Both of Amon's Lieutenants had spotted the rescue efforts. In shock Bolin dropped Beifong to her face. Her metal armor rang dully. Just another bruise for her in the morning.

"Hello, Mr. Sato. Wow! What a really- swell, scary factory you have here under your giant mansion," Bolin said, waving Tenzin's limps arms around like a puppet.

"Sponsoring our team. Supporting the Avatar. It was all just a big cover," Mako growled out.

"Yes. And the most difficult part was watching my daughter traipse around with a Firebending _street rat_ like **you!** " Sato called.

"I'll buy you time. Run," I commanded as I stepped forwards, leveling my staff. _Breath, Kaldan. Infuse yourself. Awaken everything._ Feeling flooded my body, and I winced at the pain it brought, nearly collapsing. _Some hero. Still can't stand. Need to get the rest of the electricity out. Airbenders retain it like a balloon once it's past your skin._

"We're not leaving you," Mako hissed.

"You have the Avatar and Tenzin. Leave Beifong if you have to, she'd want it that way. Korra needs to learn Airbending," I hissed back, adjusting my stance as I stood myself back up again. The Equalists stepped carefully forwards and I raised my staff to blow them away. They flinched and readied themselves. Were they _scared_ of me? Sure, I'd fared better than the others, but I was no Lin Beifong. All I could really do here was _collapse_ at them after one good swing.

"Dad! Stop!" Asami cried. Hiroshi turned, as did the Lieutenant. I motioned Mako and Bolin to go, but they held their ground. "Why?" Asami asked powerfully. Sato turned his gloves off and gave his full attention to his daughter.

"Sweetie. I wanted to keep you out of this for as long as I could. But now that you know the truth, please forgive me," Sato asked. Behind me I felt the wind deflect off Korra. She was awake now, moving. "These people. These… benders they took away your mother! The love of my life! They've ruined the world! But with Amon we can fix it, and build a perfect world together!" Sato called. I could see Asami hearing and thinking about what her father was saying. _Please don't turn._ "We can help people like us, everywhere!" Sato said. He pulled off his right hand glove and held it out to his daughter. "Join me, Asami," Sato asked her.

Asami decided. I saw it. "Just a nice big family activity; tearing down the world to place yourselves on pedestals above the ruins. And I like how we killed your wife. That was a touching little bit, Mr. Sato, what with us being all under twenty. I did love killing people when I was six, didn't you Mako?" I asked, babbling as my muscles strained and spasmed under me.

Asami grabbed the glove. I nearly pitched forwards as the floor seemed to loom up at me. Oh man, need to stop underestimating electricity. It remains dangerous. Asami slid the glove on.

"No…" Mako whispered as Asami betrayed us.

"I love you Dad," Asami said. And then she slammed an open palm into Sato's chest and sent one hundred thousand volts racing through the old man's chest. He cried in pain and crumpled like a bag of sand. _Damn, is he_ _ **dead?!**_ The Lieutenant rushed Asami, raising a baton to stun her. _Ozone everywhere._ Asami kicked up, knocking the first shock rod away with her swift strike to the Lieutenants hand. She used her left hand to grab the man's left hand and its baton, and swung hard on her right. The Equalist glove in her right hand snapped out as she used the man's elbow against him. The charges shot through him too, the combined voltage of the stun baton and her new glove, and the Lieutenant went down. _Maybe this time it'll stick._

Mako and Korra looked on in shock. "Oh good, now you can join the Avatar club for real," I said woozily as I leaned on Nightflier. _Breath. Breath. Breath._ Drawing myself back to the surface, I found my ears assaulted with the sound of tanks again.

"Let's get out of here!" Mako cried. I staggered forwards. Beifong was up again, and pushed me forwards. I dove into the hole, and reduced my weight and fall speed. Landing hurt, but didn't wind me. Bolin went through last, and Beifong earthbent the hole shut, shutting us into darkness as the earth slid back into place.

We hightailed it. Beifong and I ended up half carrying each other as I staggered along on Nightflier. As we moved we both restored ourselves as best we could. The Earthbenders gave us a massive advantage over the small Equalist force, blocking the tunnels shut behind us and tunneling upwards. When we hit the surface, I sucked in cool air and energy flooded me. We all did our best to sprint to the Metalbending cop blimp. We piloted it as best we could, turning it and floating away from the mansion full of Equalists. Mako and Bolin didn't even have time to save the poor cop they'd yet to tell me how they escaped from. Asami looked sadly out the window, but I was too out of it to care or listen to the conversation that was coming. I fell to my knees and began meditating.

The spasms wouldn't stop. _I smell ozone. This way is up. This way is down._ I could feel every little thing happening in the compressed flying can. My Airbending senses were super charged, but from what? _I smell ozone._

 _Ozone._

 _It tingles._


	9. When Extremes Meet

When Extremes Meet

They came on the ferry in the morning. The Air Acolytes brought them, helping them move their things. With nowhere else to go, the offer(s) for Mako, Bolin, Pabu, and Asami to come stay with Korra and I on Air Temple Island had been accepted. Korra, my siblings, and I all went down the pier to see them.

"You're finally here!" Ikki cried happily as the boat drew even with the dock. "Welcome to Air Temple Island, your new home!" Ikki told them happily.

"Yes, welcome to my domain!" Meelo told them.

"Well aren't you sweet little monk-child," Bolin appraised. He was carrying a pack over his left shoulder, with Pabu on his right. As Bolin leaned forwards to look at Meelo, Pabu squeaked happily and jumped down onto the dock, running between Meelo's legs. Pabu ran off farther down the docks as Meelo looked after Pabu between his legs like the little kid he was.

"What's that little fuzzy creature?" Meelo asked.

"Fire Ferret," I told him as Pabu ran over to Naga. The two animals sniffed each other.

"An arboreal mammal common to the bamboo forests of the central earth kingdom," Jinora added.

"Huh! He's cute!" Ikki announced as she spotted and ran towards Pabu. Meelo jumped over after her. Jinora placed fingers in her ears as Ikki and flew squealing past her to go and manhandle Pabu.

"And just like that, their attention has moved," I said as the two younger kids blew off our new arrivals for their fuzzy pet. Pabu hissed and fluffed himself, but Ikki would not run, so Pabu fled under Naga. Ikki chased the poor rodent around Naga. Meelo landed on Naga and pulled her ears. "Yip-yip! Fly Sky Bison, fly!" I groaned at the two displays of vague animal abuse. Walked over, I grabbed Meelo and hauled him off the poor dog.

"Thanks for sending the Air Acolytes over to help with the move," Mako said.

"Yes, they've been amazing," Asami vouched. "Such tireless workers!"

"You shouldn't pull on Naga's ears like that. Think of how you'd feel if someone jumped on you and pulled your ears," I told Meelo.

"I'd Airbend them into the ocean!" Meelo told me gravely, complete with demonstrational airbending chopping motion. The resulting wave splashed water droplets all over me. I gave my little brother an unimpressed look at. Then he squirmed out of my hands bonelessly and leapt off down the docks.

"Oh, I thought you were only bringing a-" two of the Acolytes walked down the gangplank, carrying a mountain of boxes and trunks between them. My jaw dropped at the sheer volume of possession Asami had brought. Had she somehow gone from the police station back to her home and raided it of all her things? "A few things!" Korra said in panic as the mountain of things threatened to topple onto her. Luckily the Air Acolytes had it under control.

"Trust me. It could have been worse," Mako told us.

"No problem. Everyone here wants you guys to feel welcome," Korra told them. Silently, I pitied my two hardworking temple brothers. The stack of luggage was twice as tall as either of them.

We moved up the hill to the island at a subdued pace. Pabu led the way, heading to explore all the new places. Naga chased him, confident they were playing a game. Ikki tirelessly sang to herself soft 'La-la-la-la's' and I smiled softly at her antics. So far they hadn't commentated on how badly I was clutching my staff for support. Every couple feet a random muscle in my body would twitch, but so far I hadn't let it stop me from walking straight.

"You're pretty! Can I have some of your hair?" Meelo asked Asami.

"Look like I have some competition," Mako said loosely as he and Asami exchanged glances.

"How come you let Tenzin shave your head, and now you want other people's hair? Meelo, you wound me!" I cried at him as we walked.

"I thought all the monks got shaved anyways?" Asami asked.

"All the Acolytes adhere to it pretty strictly, yeah. But we told them they could grow hair when our family made the decision we wouldn't let traditions rule us. There's plenty of things we've changed. So that's why I have hair instead of going around with a shiny dome like Meelo here," I explained.

"Yeah, Kaldan fought Tenzin over a whole bunch of things and won!" Ikki said.

"I thought the Air Nomads were peaceful?" Asami asked.

"We didn't literally fight, like with Airbending," I cleared up.

Ikki turned and stopped us. "And now for the grand tour!" she cried. "The Flying Bison sleep in those caves down there! And that's the temple Grandpa Aang built, and that's the greenhouse we grow the vegetables we eat!" Ikki announced, turning and pointing to each.

"I have a couple questions?" Bolin asked. "Is this an all vegetarian island? Is that where you train Airbending, do we have to wear Air Acolyte clothes, do we each get our own Sky Bison, and final question, how many trees are on this island?" Bolin asked quickly.

"Yes, yes, no, no, ten thousand five hundred and fifty two," Ikki announced in rapid fire.

Our guests took a moment to blink and process. I grinned, remembering not everyone lived with Ikki. They'd learn how to hear faster in no time. But there was something puzzling about what she said. "Wait, when did we lose a tree?" I asked. I very specifically remember there being ten thousand five hundred fifty three trees.

"When you chopped up one of the garden ones with solid air, remember?" Ikki asked.

"So, where are we going to be staying?" Mako asked.

"You're a boy. Boy's have to stay on the boy side," Meelo said.

"I'd be happy to show you to the men's dormitory," Jinora announced.

"There's female and male barracks," I explained to Asami.

"I'm a boy!" Bolin said as he followed Mako and Jinora.

"Meelo, why don't you go with the boys too," Korra instructed.

"We shall meet again soon, beautiful woman," Meelo said before he ran off after them.

Asami looked longingly after Mako, and I wondered how she was holding up since everything. Then my leg cramped and tensed and I almost fell down. It was very obvious under the scrutiny of both girls as I leaned heavily on my staff. "Just some residual twitching from last night," I said as I shook my leg out. They both fixed me with looks. "Ikki, why don't you take Korra and Asami to the female wards?" I asked my little sister.

"C'mon!" Ikki announced as she walked off. Asami followed her. Korra glared at me.

"What? I've tried everything to get the effects out. You try taking all those electricity blasts and stand the next day," I pointed out grumpily. Korra huffed at me and followed after Asami.

I collapsed on my leg and stretched it out. _Why won't it just stop? I've circulated all my air, but it just won't quit!_ "Kaldan!" Tenzin yelled as he ran over. "Are you alright?" he asked as he peered at me from above.

"Just twitchy from all the electricity. I keep locking up muscles!" I complained as I rubbed my cramped leg muscle.

"That's strange. You told me you stayed awake when I was knocked out by the shock. How'd you do it?" Tenzin asked.

"Suffused myself with air with breathing exercises," I explained.

"Oh, that explains it. Kaldan, you're still circulating the air internally aren't you? Some of the electricity is still inside your body, unable to get out. The air blocks it inside you, keeping some of it trapped internally, so you're going to have to get it all out of your system," Tenzin told me.

"Wha-? That's not how electricity works!" I protested. "I think?" I mused in confusion.

"That's how it works on Airbenders. Trust me, there used to be lots of Airbenders who got struck by lightning. They knew how to deal with it and protect themselves, and we have a very slight resistance to the electricity, compared to non-benders or waterbenders. They just fry. But that resistance works by cycling the electricity through our bodies through non-vital organs, and only works if you've suffused yourself with air. Personally I don't use internal air shields because it leads to things like this, getting electricity caught up inside yourself," Tenzin explained.

"The first I've heard of this," I groaned as I breathed out air with breath control.

"Really? I could have sworn I told you all this before, when you were young," Tenzin mused. I glanced up at him from where I sat on the steps.

"Yup, that'd explain it. Wait a minute; Aang was killed on impact when Azula hit him with lightning bending in the story. How come he didn't have a resistance or something? Wait, could you explain this all again, I'm lost on how this works," I admitted.

"The old Air Nomads of the temples developed techniques to pass on to younger generations thousands of years ago. These techniques would minimize damage from lightning. You take in air and circulate it through yourself in your veins, like you would before running or leaping, but instead of using that air on a motion, you keep it inside you, like you have been doing. This protects the vital organs, but also fills your bloodstream with Airbender chi-filled air, resisting the electricity. Supposedly there was a lost version of the technique that stopped the extra oxygen from settling in the blood stream," Tenzin revealed.

"Why'd they want to do that? It's the air that's protecting. Once you've got your chi in it, it becomes bendable air and insulates you. Or, that's how my version works," I said as my leg released.

"Because you trap some of the electricity inside yourself. You told me you discharged the electricity into the ground. But not all of it got out when you lowered your internal air shield. This was a common problem, and it led to many cases like yours in the past. Like I said, you just need to lower the internal shield completely. That'd lower the insulation and let the electricity out," Tenzin told me. I thought about it. Lowering the shield would get the electricity out, but probably shock me nastily if I'd been accidently holding onto too much electricity. If I was unlucky and accidently caught too much electricity inside my inner circulating air shield, the electricity would fry me when I let the shield down. I could see why Tenzin didn't keep a constant shield running like I did. It only negated some of the effect, and it tended to have nasty after effects if it wasn't good enough.

"So, what about Aang?" I asked as I breathed out some of my internal spare air. With the amount I'd pumped into myself, this could take a while.

"Just as we put our chi into the elements, the elements have their own energy. That is how Firebenders have such great control over their fire. While natural fire can only burn, a skilled Firebender, like a Pro-bender can throw fire that is only moderately hot, and is as physical as we make Airbending rather than heat with no physical force like natural flame is. Just like this, Lightning bending is actually much different than the lightning we see in the sky, or the electricity the non-benders must be using. It's the difference chi makes. That's why bending drains some energy as well, tiring you spiritually eventually if you can hold up physically. You place energy into your element, and never get that back until you rest," Tenzin explained to me.

"Well, I knew that much, I was just wondering what the difference in Azula's lightning bending compared to the old Air Nomads getting hit with natural lightning was," I asked.

"Hmm. Nature may strike us, but it holds no malice without a spirit's intervention. Azula meanwhile, had all the intent in the world to hurt Aang. And again, it is the difference chi makes. The Equalists cannot place their energy in their machines, so this is common electricity, like lightning in the sky. If this was a Lightningbender's lightning we were dealing with, if even a little stayed in us, we'd be in much more serious straits. All the same, while you protected your organs and stayed in the fight, you should not treat the Equalist's electric weapons lightly," Tenzin told me.

"It's better than getting knocked out and then not being helpful at all," I argued back. As I'd lowered my air to body ratio, I'd come to be in more and more pain. I was nearly empty of all stored air (which meant I'd be almost totally unable to use any Airbender Movement skills, seeing as a typical Airbender needed to take in air filled with their chi in order to use those abilities) and it was really starting to hurt.

And then _ozone, this way down, this way up_ senses kicked in.I leant forwards and thrust my hands out in front of me. Silently blue electricity spilled from my hands, arcing off into the grounds.

"Holy shit. Did I just-?" I asked in awe.

"No, Kaldan, you did not just generate your own lightning. You just released pent up electricity. I'm rather amazed you kept that much stored inside yourself though. Maybe you really did build up an immunity," Tenzin remarked.

"Why was there no noise?" I asked.

"No noise? Didn't you hear the thunderclap?" Tenzin asked me carefully. I looked up at him, confused. "Did you hear yourself crackling as you lowered your shield? Did you hear the thunder?" Tenzin asked me carefully as he knelt down and inspected my ears.

"I wasn't even Soundbending. And I didn't go deaf." I said, awed. _What had I just done?_

"Kaldan! I know that look! You will not be playing with this! Your chi must've protected you somehow, some sort of old airbender protection, but that doesn't mean this can't kill you with ease." Tenzin told me angrily. Too late I realized I already knew what I needed to do. I just needed Tenzin to go away for a while. So, to redirect him…

"Tenzin, what did you come out here for?" I asked curiously as I stared at my (slightly smoking, but not charred) hands. I felt tired and drained now, like I'd just Airbended away most of my chi, and I had a great idea as to why.

"I was going to go find Korra. Chief Beifong's replacement has been elected, her old right hand man Saikon," Tenzin explained.

"You go do that then. I'm going to… going to go to sleep," I said as I fought the urge to yawn. Slowly I hauled myself up, using Nightflier as a crutch. Turning, I headed toward the house.

Tenzin nodded slowly, inspected me for damage that was not there, and then left to go find Korra. I slowly un-tensed my body and though about my revelations. I've played with lightning before. I never managed to generate any of the elusive bolts before because I'd never been willing to create a big storm before. To just throw away all my control and start a hurricane over the ocean. I wouldn't be doing that, not even for lightning. But my new idea meant I wouldn't have to kick up a storm to find electricity to test out.

Okay, so If a lightning bender hit me with chi infused lightning, I'd probably topple over dead even with an internal organ air circulation shield going. The Lightningbenders chi would overpower my own and the shield would break. Worse, the chi would probably flash fry any air it came across in an airbender's system, causing internal burns in the body. Lightningbender lightning wasn't as hot as real lightning, (not even the same league), which is partly why it was historically known as the cold fire. But the chi the Lightningbender put into the electricity gave it it's ionization abilities, like real lightning, which is why it was so deadly to people.

But the natural stuff and the Equalist stuff? That had no chi. _And I could capture it._ It wasn't safe, no, not at all. The levels of electricity the tanks put out were only supposed to knock you out, but that was hardly safe anyways, even if it wasn't very hot. I'd taken a few shocks recently. Amon's protester had totally caught me off guard and I hadn't had any internal shield, but I'd put one up quick as I faded out, keeping myself awake. Who's to say my 'flawed' version that captured electricity internally hadn't caught some of it then? It'd certainly fueled my senses and instincts, having that much air inside me. I'd realized something now; that constant sense of 'this way is down' had dimmed significantly. I took an experimental inhale and grinned as my sense fluttered, growing stronger. The more chi-filled air I stored in my body, in my blood, ready for use (airbenders could hold air inside themselves for extended periods of time) the louder my airbender senses got. So _that_ was the source.

So that was it? That was the secret of unlocking my Airbending instinct, as opposed to the families' way of feeling their spirituality? Since I listened to the wind as my belief, I needed to hold some of it? It made sense, in a sense. I knew the Metalbenders had to totally change their relationship with their bending before they could bend metal, and I knew healers saw water differently than other Waterbenders. My spirituality would have been 'wrong' to the old monks, but in this day and age it wasn't wrong, just different. It was an alternative take compared to my family, and it might allow me some new talents with airbending. Things like walking on water, bending water, fire, earth, and sound. It was all because your spirituality was what gave your chi its qualities, and my open and 'receptive to anything' style of life let me use my airbending differently.

Breathing eagerly I built up a ready air supply again. I could hold air like that for months at a time, part of regular Airbending breath control. We could go without air for extended periods of time by storing up air like a Camel Elephant with water before going into the desert. Sure, you tended to _need_ to use that air a lot quicker, but I knew my family stored usually about half of what I did at a time for themselves to use if they wanted to. Their reserves to draw from would get bigger with age. Tenzin could carry twice what I could. (Though he kept his reserves 'low' all the time anyways, barely filling himself with more air than a regular non-bender.)

So I filled up and listened as my instincts grew louder. _This way is up. This way is down._ My wind sense mapped everything out around me within my range, then extended further than I'd ever felt it go before. I filled with more air than I ever had before. I felt full to bursting with air, and as I stood my weight fluxuated and I practically _skipped_ off the ground. I frowned. _Okay, let's tone it down a few notches and find a more comfortable level that doesn't wreck my balance and make it inconvenient to move._ I breathed out some air, letting myself drain to about two-thirds capacity. That was more than I usually kept within myself, and it felt really weird, but I was going to try and adjust. In the future, as I grew stronger and better, I wouldn't need as much. Probably. In the mean time, having so much chi-filled air inside of me was actually making me _lose_ weight. Or maybe losing weight was the wrong thing to say. Filling my body with extra air had made me more buoyant. That was wrecking my balance some.

Okay, let's think about the captured lightning then. It was simple really. I took a portion of what I got hit with, and could safely store some inside myself. Well, safely wasn't the right word. More like it wasn't terribly detrimental until I built up as much as I had. Then I started feeling it. So. I might have taken some charge from the first time I got hit with a glove. Then I shocked myself and absorbed almost all the shock from the glove I took from the police station. I might have gotten a little charge off handling the batteries without even noticing, because I'd _thought_ my instincts had gotten a little louder off that. And then I got hit with the mother-load of charges when the Equalist upright tank had shocked me silly. And possibly even a little extra static charges between here and there. The Lieutenant had struck my staff with his electrified metal sticks, and the electricity had had to go somewhere. I might've absorbed a small bit of that. I could have been picking up latent air static and adding it to myself anytime since I first flooded my air reserves from what my old regular level had been (about ten percent, practically regular person weight) to what they'd been after the glove incident (about forty percent, light as someone half my age).

So, I'd been picking up lots of electricity. Now, since I was keeping it in my body and keeping it from harming me or letting it go until it had built up and begun messing with me, I needed to identify how much that was, and why I could do that. Also I needed to discreetly ask my family some questions and see if it required my sort of spirituality for them to be able to use internal-

-Wait. My family followed Tenzin and Aang's spiritualism, and I didn't. I'd always known the difference in airbending was why they were so light compared to me even when they kept their air reserves low. So, I didn't need to ask. My version influenced my chi and made me heavier than them normally. Or, I should say I couldn't use my internal air stores as efficiently. I ran out quicker than they did. Some sort of karmic trade-off maybe? If they employed an internal air shield like I did, their more efficient use of air (from their belief in detachment, probably) would be better off at holding the lightning outside their bodies. On the other hand, only Tenzin had the sort of discipline and strength to simply try and repel all electricity, and he'd flat out told me he wouldn't do that because it was worse for them if any got inside since if any of it _did_ get trapped, because it'd be even harder for them to get it out of themselves. So the kids wouldn't be able to do what I could.

The defense worked by pulling air into yourself. An Airbender could hold onto a lot more air than a non-bender, filling our bloodstreams with air. (This had the side effect of reducing our effective 'weight' by making us more buoyant, hence our ability to act like we weighed less than we really did.) With enough chi-filled air in your body, your skin, just below the surface, would become shielded with that chi-filled air, along with you internal organs. When hit by lightning or electricity, that chi-air became an insulation lining that would ward off most of the damage, preventing the electricity from getting into our bodies and frying our organs. But the method wasn't perfect, and some electricity would get in anyways. The better your shield was, the harder it was to get the absorbed lightning out of you. You had to weaken the shield in order to let that captured lightning out, or it'd stay there without being able to dissipate. But by lowering the shield, you left your skin and internal organs in danger, whereas they'd been protected before. If you caught too much electricity inside and then lowered your shield, it could still kill you on the way out anyways. It was best to try and channel the electricity out slowly, or an airbender could explode into a lightning bomb as the electricity raced out of their bodies in every direction. I imaged if I suddenly used up all the extra chi-air in my body fueling my airbending acrobatics, the sudden loss of the stored air would let the captured lightning inside come out all at once. When I'd so quickly lowered my shield so drastically just now, I'd accidently released the built up electricity. Luckily, I'd let it out through my arms, as opposed to from somewhere important, like my head.

Was there no way to make it safer?

It wasn't a happy thought that my new idea for defense couldn't be applied to my family in a pinch until they were older, but I put that aside. I had mad science to theorize. I dragged my tired body into a walk and limped to my room, leading on Nightflier the whole way. Why had I been so tired again? I'd had an idea about that a minute ago. _This way down._ Oh yeah, I'd drained my chi levels when I fired off the lightning, just as if I'd done half an hour of intensive Airbending.

And just like that it all fell together. Chi. Internal Airbender chi. That was why. Eventually the trapped lightning became _my_ lightning because I leaked chi into it over time. That didn't make it _safe_ or even all that _smart_. But that meant I could take that electricity and tame it for a while before I needed to release it. _Release. Airbending freedom. It's about release of something. It all fits now._ Air was the element of freedom, and I could take something in, absorb it, and then turn it back in a release. _It's the most advanced redirection theory I've ever thought of, but it's definitely an Air Nomad thing. I bet a Waterbender could do something like that too, since their defense becomes their attack so well._ Wait, hadn't General Iroh, inventor of the Lighting Redirection technique, studied Waterbending to get the idea?

Tenzin said Airbenders had a slight resistance to natural lightning. It was probably because air was an insulator, and every Nomad had their own 'regular' levels of stored air. A waterbender couldn't do what I was trying because they couldn't capture the electricity and insulate it like an Airbender. An earthebender or a firebender could redirect, but they'd be stupid to try and form their elements inside their own bodies like an airbender could.

A thought for another day. I dragged myself over to my journal and documented _everything_ I could think of in regards to it. And then I did an illustration of what I must've looked like from the side casting the lightning out of my body. I drew it simple, a picture of a man in an airbender stance; then him getting hit with electricity. I drew the inner shield as a line of circulating air just under his skin. I outlined the dangers of the electricity slipping past the imperfect shield, and how it got trapped inside you behind your internal shield. A simple illustration for how you'd slowly add your own chi, and then viola! Airbending style Lightningbending. Or at least, my theory on it. I hadn't gotten that far yet.

"But why didn't I hear it?" I asked myself, thinking. It wasn't a Soundbending thing. There'd been some waves today as those dark clouds overhead rolled in from the ocean. I'd turned all the Soundbending around me off so that I wouldn't be hearing the waves everywhere I went. I could handle two inanimate voices telling me which way was up and down, ( _Wait, when did I get two? Before I only had one telling me which way was up, right?)_ but I could not handle hearing the waves constantly. I recorded those thoughts too as I tried to imagine why I didn't hear the thunder.

If it was a chi thing like Tenzin thought, maybe my body had protected itself instinctually? Could air harden to protect my sensitive ear drums without my knowledge? Wait, surely if it'd been able to produce real _thunder,_ orTenzin would've been deafened by it too, right? Unless he had the same sort of automatic ear protection I did. That'd mean all airbenders had that defense though. That seemed sort of… convenient. I didn't think that was it. There had to be some other theory I wasn't seeing. The ear protection theory would make it a vestigial air Nomad thing from the first Airbenders in the dawn of time. I'd never heard of or read any legends of Airbenders doing what I'd just done (and was considering how to do again). I might be pioneering this here, or I might not be. Also, as chi things went, I wouldn't be able to redirect lightning cast at me by a Lightningbender if it got inside, would I? The lightning bender's chi in the lightning (there was at least a little, even if was only supposed to be directing the force) was what protected them from it, and so they had to have a little chi there. Well… if a Lightningbender could shoot lightning without malice at me (confusing, I know) the chi would respond and make the attack less damaging, so _then_ I might be able to redirect the lightning and simultaneously snare a small amount of it.

That was… complex. And totally not ever going to happen. Lightningbending was _dangerous_ like summoning a hurricane was. Even if I could get hit without malice, even with a shield of air, even with a slight resistance in my airbender body on top of that, Lightning could still kill me flat with **ease**. Lightning tended to do that. We were lucky Amon's gloves came in such a low voltage as to only stun. I doubt Amon's revolution would ever pick up much support if the gloves were poorly made and killed both the wielder and the victim with a single burst of electricity.

I glanced out the window. It was getting dark soon. I was low on my own chi, and I needed to build it back up, slowly and carefully, but I also needed to learn more. Tenderly I set myself down on my bed and began meditating. In no time at all I reached my inner world. Lightning had always shown up in the storm that appeared within/around me, within my center. Down here in my core it always smelled of ozone. My inner world was high in the sky, so high up that there was no ground to be seen below me, only clouds. I floated on clouds when I was calm, and when the storm appeared as my emotions ran loose, the typhoon formed around me, with myself reflected as sitting in the eye of the hurricane. I was always the center of the storm, a tunnel of clear air above and below me as far as the eye could see. The black of the starry void above the world filled the top of the tunnel, and the blue of the sky lay below me in my mind's place. The closer I came to total loss of control, the closer the storm grew to me, the fiercer it raged. When I was calm, and nothing was happening, my center was light and filled with fluffy clouds. It was always cold, cold as the north wind, but my airbender body was resistant to its chill.

There was really only two ways I'd even envisioned my center as a result. Any and _all_ emotions stirred the storm, and only the calmness of nothing led to total and completely calm or empty skies. But this time as I dropped to my center, there was something new. As I sat meditating, I could see the swirling storm around me, smell the ozone and hear the cries of the storm as it whipped through my hair. But the new thing surprised me. The lightning in the storm had always been in the storm itself, never within my reach. But now the lightning cut through the eye of the storm, jumping from side to side with the same ease it did everything.

It was elating to see it, and I was sure it meant something. If I asked Tenzin he could tell me, but that would mean admitting there _was_ lightning in the storm. That'd bring his regards for my 'obsession' with lightning from concern to actual worry. I didn't want to cause him stress over something neither of us could control. The lightning had always been here in my soul, for as long as I knew how to meditate and visit my center. It was an obsession, and an unhealthy one, I recognized, but I would never dare try to cleanse myself of my scientific habits and compulsions. I'd wanted that sort of power since my first lightning storm. It'd been after I emerged from the spirit world thirteen years ago that I'd seen the flashes of light and heard the thunder. Insane little child that I was, I'd wanted to _touch_ it.

And now I had, and it was freed from the storm and ran through my center. Guess I didn't need Tenzin to figure it out after all. I was close to my goal, so it appeared closer to me in my inner center. I raised my head, opening my eyes to the outside world. I was low on chi, yeah, but I had to see if I could do it. I had to try, now. It could not wait. Fetching a key from the wreck of one of my other gliders, I unlocked my desk and drew out the Equalist glove.

I took a breath and focused. I'd shocked myself once in the station. I could do it again. All the same, it was quite the thing to intentionally hurt yourself. _For science,_ I thought as I hit myself in the chest with my glove.

 _Ozone._ Oh that hurt. _Ozone. This way up. This way down._ I struggled to remain awake, and I wrenched the glove back from myself.

Woops. If my muscles locked up like that, I'd circle the glove's electricity through myself until it automatically turned off to prevent heat overload. That took roughly six seconds. Oh, hey, that could _have_ _ **killed me.**_ Huffing, I stuffed the glove into the drawer and locked it away. I recorded everything in my journal. Apologizing to future readers, I explained in my writing that my handwriting was _a little off_ right now because I'd just nearly killed myself with an electric shock. I didn't have a lot of chi to 'tame' it with. Then as a precaution I locked away my two journals (person and scientific) in the drawer too with older ones.

Hoooooo boy. Twitching and spasming, I leant back against my bed as I just focused on breathing. _The first step is admitting you have an addiction._ I'm not addicted, it's just science. _I meant the science, numbskull._ Giggling, I rapped myself on the head. Yup, I could feel it. Not a numbskull.

" _Hehehe-hehehe-hheh_ " I giggled aloud to myself. Now that I knew what to look for; I could feel it, all that electricity jumping around inside, setting off my instincts. It couldn't hit my vital organs, and it wasn't all that damaging to my body, but damn if it didn't hurt and tingle. As it passed through me I felt alive as it set off my air chi. _This way up. This way down._

Oh, you know what? It probably set off my instincts because my body thought I was in danger. Regardless if lightning was now part of my spirituality, until I could make my own- it was not inherently Airbending, and thus vastly dangerous to my own body. But you have to take baby steps for science. Now that I knew I could contain it and hold it, soon I'd work myself up to creating it. Hopefully I'd have more luck and I'd think of a way to use it without passing that much voltage through myself. _I could really be shaving off the years on my life here._ That was a sobering thought to my mania. But on the other hand, strong benders could grow to ridiculous ages. Hadn't Avatar Kyoshi lived to be goddamn _two hundred and forty?_ No, it'd been thirty. She'd lived to be two hundred and thirty. And even without the Avatar spirit and power, regular benders could live lengthened lives. Air Nomads frequently lived to be over a hundred with ease. There was a surplus of Firebenders who had their lives lengthened by the arrival of Sozin's comet. Master Earthbenders like King Bumi could live to outrageous ages without the help of _silly little things_ like comets or _goddamn meteors_. Bumi had lived to be Aang's age while Aang spent ninety nine years frozen without aging in a block of ice. Bumi had done it the _hard way,_ _ **like any good Earthbender.**_

 _Hell look at me. If we wanted to play this game, I'm roughly five hundred twenty something._ Well, I couldn't really count myself. I hadn't been in this world as all that time passed. Aang had gone into stasis by freezing himself, and then just sat there for ninety nine years. A few months after he got out, it'd literally been a hundred years. Also, we shouldn't consider Kyoshi to be regular for an Avatar. According to her lore, she'd been a rather extreme Avatar in her justice. Maybe it was to make up for Kuruk that came before her and didn't do anything all before Koh had stolen his and his wife's face and thus the Avatar had needed to reincarnate? Kyoshi was something of a boogeyman during the time of Roku. What would Kyoshi say off the modern ages? _Kids these days. In my day, we didn't bend Blood. We bathed in it!_

I needed to rest. I might be going a little looney. That could be repeated electric shocks or a severe chi drainage. Unlocking my journals I added my newest ideas and thoughts then locked them up again. Then I climbed onto the bed and simply passed out on top of the covers. It felt I'd only closed my eyes when I was rudely awoken by a banging on my door. "I'll skip dinner, thanks!" I called, hoping Tenzin would go away.

"Skip dinner? Is that done here?" Bolin asked in concern.

"It's us! Come out, we need your help!" Mako called.

Groaning I got myself up. Grabbing Nightflier I shuffled to the door and opened it wide. On the other side Mako, Bolin, Pabu, and Asami regarded me with concern. "Woah dude, are you alright? You look terrible!" Bolin said as he looked at me.

"Thanks," I said evenly as I tried not to look like I was using my staff as a crutch.

"What happened to your hair?" Asami asked as reached out to touch my hair. Glancing up (and not seeing my typically short hair) and then to Asami, I raised an eyebrow.

"You looked like you did after you got shocked," Asami came dangerously close to the truth.

"Really? Must've slept on it funny. But you said you needed my help and you came down the creepy hallway. Must be an emergency," I said as I pushed past them out into the hallway. I spasmed _**hard**_ and then played it off as if it hadn't happened.

"It is a creepy hallway. Don't Air Nomads have like… pictures or anything?" Bolin asked as we walked the length of the second floor compound hallway.

"No. Fond memories don't need pictures, just memories," I said, as I led them down the stairs.

"It's Korra. We haven't seen her since she came back with Tenzin. We think something's up," Mako said.

"You'd be right. Korra would love to spent time with all of you. She's very eager to be friends," I said as I winced. "So you haven't seen her since Tenzin returned. Probably not an emergency, but we'd best make sure she's okay," I surmised as I led them outside.

Stepping out I nearly stumbled on the door frame. Bolin made this awkward aborted movement to catch me as I used Nightflier to hold myself up. "Kaldan, what happened to you? You're not sick. You look… drained?" Mako asked as he tried to read me.

"Very intensive meditation," I lied as I walked outside.

"Isn't meditation relaxing?" Asami pointed out correctly.

"Very intensive relaxing meditation," I corrected as I took a squat and snapped Nightflier's wings open above me.

"Oh no you don't! You're not going up like that!" Mako cried as he grabbed the tip of Nightflier with his arm. Reluctantly I accepted that was probably for the best.

"Oh! Can anyone fly on one of those?" Bolin asked as he looked at Nightflier.

"You'd fly like a rock, Earthbender. Mako would have better luck supporting himself, being lighter than you and able to use fire as propulsion," I paused and brought a hand to my chin as I thought about it. I'd need to strengthen the wings a lot to take the sort of speeds a Firebender would propel themselves along at, but there wasn't any reason a firebender _couldn't_ use an airstaff to get off the ground. "That's a though for later though because you wouldn't be able to use Nightflier," I returned to my flying-Firebender idea. True Firebending masters were able to fly or at least propel themselves around for a little while using flames from their feet and hands. Combine that with some really tough wings…

"I think if I strapped wings to your shoulders… but the wings would have to be stiff and unable to close to hold that sort of weight, but maybe if they went the whole way over your body…"

"You're going to built me wings to find Korra?" Mako asked in his 'I find this funny' tone of voice.

"I did say it was a thought for later," I reminded myself. I made a mental note to draw out plans, get Mako's measurements, and then record everything in a journal. Mako's a pretty tall guy, but he's not as stocky as Bolin, so he should be able to theoretically get himself off the ground. Some other time. "It's a pretty small island," I said to many a raised eyebrow. "We'll just go around the outside and spiral inwards," I explained as I snapped my staff shut. Drawing in more air to counter the electricity, I drew myself upright and led them at a walking pace.

"How is this a small island?" Bolin asked in awe.

"This entire island is smaller than any of the other four temples. You could fit the entire island into the western and southern temples, and each of the three mountains of the northern temple has a monastery on top as big as the island. The Eastern temple though? You'd need five of these to fill it," I explained.

"And your family owns all that land?" Mako asked. Was that a hint of bitterness I heard?

"No. Well… sort of. We have a right and claim to it, but the Air Acolytes live there. If it wasn't for Tenzin's job and Republic City, we'd go all around the world and cycle the temples. There isn't and never has been a real 'government' among the Air Nomad's, just the leadership of the four Abbots. And though no other nation in the world would dare claim the Air Temples, it can't be said we really _own_ the land either. At the same time, it is ours in most senses of the word. Remember, we're officially Nomads. This island is just where my siblings and I are being raised, like one big crib. Maybe when we're older we'll split up. I can see it now. I'll return to my original home in the north, Meelo will go south, Jinora will go east, and Ikki will go west. Hey, we've even got all the qualities of the temples themselves!" I pointed out happily.

"I don't follow," Bolin pointed out.

"The Air Acolytes take care of the temples and restore them to their former glory. To say we own the temples is technically correct, but we haven't been to any of them in a long time. The Acolytes take care of and live there. I guess our little family is like the equivalent of the government? Royalty maybe? Does the Fire Queen own all the land in the Fire Nation Caldera? I know the Earth Queen thinks she owns the entire Earth Kingdom," I tried to compare.

"If you went to a different temple right now, would they recognize you? Listen to your orders?" Asami asked.

"No, it's been a decade or more since I was at any of the others. But all the same, they'd figure it out really quick," I decided.

"Could you give the Air Acolytes orders?" Asami asked then.

I paused. "Yes. I could give them orders. But they aren't required to follow them. We're not rulers, they just… adore us I guess it the right word. They'd probably listen to us and obey, but they're not under law or anything like that," I explained.

"That makes more sense," Mako said cheerfully as the matter was cleared up.

"Kaldan, I'm pretty sure the closest thing I could compare you to would be a prince," Asami told me with a weird eyebrow look.

"No way!" I protested angrily immediately. They all leant back in surprise. "I uhh… there's not royalty among Air Nomads. Leadership is among the Abbots, and that isn't passed down family, but to the next person worthy of the title," I pointed out.

"Why is being… better known among the Air Acolytes bad?" Asami asked. I turned an eye on her. She'd figured that out _quick._

"To be frank, I find the Air Acolytes here to be the best. Last I remember of the others Acolytes were the southern Acolytes. They were a _little_ creepy. I spent as little time with them as I could, and as much time with Tenzin as possible when I was in the Southern Air Temple. They kept… eyeing me up," I explained.

"What, like they wanted to pick a fight?" Bolin asked. He seemed plenty confused.

"What, were they worshipping you too hard?" Mako asked teasingly. Only Asami didn't say anything. I think she got it right away.

"Well, ugh… like livestock I guess. Some animal you breed a lot of. And I was about five or six years old at the time too, soooo…." I explained awkwardly.

"Oh." Bolin said. I'd kind of ruined the mood.

"There's… a lot of Acolytes who would want the honor of having airbender kids. I'm the eldest, so I get it the most. I'm fine with that if it means Acolytes in the other temples will leave my siblings alone, and they're not like that here. Tenzin wouldn't let a fanatic like some of the ones at the other temples stay here on Air Temple Island, near his kids." The other boys looked a little green, and Asami looked thoroughly unimpressed. I guess she might know a thing or two about arranged marriages.

Not that traditional airbenders ever got married, as some Acolytes liked to point out. _It means they can share more of you._ I shuddered and hobbled on, ignoring the tingling and spasming.

We got to the edge of the island and started circling along the shore. Every once in a while someone would let loose a yell of "Korra!" When Pabu jumped off Bolin's shoulder and ran through the bushes we knew we'd found her. We rounded past some bushes on a cliffside and trialed through the underbrush. Just past a rocky ridge Korra was sitting on a cliff, looking over the water. "There you are," Bolin said. Slowly we gathered a respectful distance from Korra. "Are you okay?" Bolin asked quietly.

"I'm fine," Korra lied.

"Korra. What's wrong? You can tell us," Mako said.

"Yeah, we're the Krew." I said with a grin as I slid gingerly down next to Korra. Motioning behind my back, I got them all to sit down in a line on the cliff. Bolin took my right with Pabu, and Mako took Korra's left with Asami on his left. We sat on the cliff together, five teens against the ocean.

"Krew?" Bolin asked.

"Yup! Sokka declared the last group the Avatar had to be the Gaang. So we're Korra's Krew," I said happily. Mako groaned at my lame punny name, while Bolin looked thrilled. "So spill, 'cuz," I added as I turned toward Korra.

She was sad, but I'd already brought a sad little smile to her face. Mako and Bolin were shooting me amused looks as well, though Asami looked confused. Internally I tried to work out what I'd just said. Did that make me Sokka? Who was Asami then? Katara? No, she was Toph, because of parent issues that were detrimental to the group. That made…. Mako Zuko, right? But that left Bolin as Katara? Internally scoffing I threw the whole idea away. The world wasn't _quite_ that repetitive. Unless _I_ was Zuko?

Korra sighed heavily. "How am I supposed to be the Avatar when I can't even learn Airbending?" Korra asked angrily. Dang, she was angry at herself this time. "I'm the worst Avatar ever!" Korra said bitterly. "I just feel... alone?" Korra asked. Everyone turned their heads to me as Korra hung hers. _You're the relative and the resident 'funny' guy! Fix it!_

I should protest. I'm pretty sure Bolin is the funny guy.

"Korra. You're not alone. You've got us, and you're your own army of people. You think none of the other Avatars have felt like this? I bet Aang felt like this all the time, but he got through it and so can you. And even if you can't contact them, you have us. And you think you can't Airbend, but you can. I've felt you do it before, you know? It's invisible. It's there when you don't notice. You _can_ Airbend, Korra. And sure you need it to be fully realized, but even with one element, an Avatar is still an Avatar. Even with just one element, you could still kick the butt of anyone here," I said happily as I looked out over the water. So long as I was visibly happy, Korra would slowly cheer up. It was my secret weapon, infectious good-mood.

"Korra, your fears are nonsense. You're amazing," Asami pitched in.

"Yeah, and remember, Aang hadn't mastered all the elements when he was battling the Fire Nation," Mako said.

"That's right! He only knew Air, and if we got super technical, Aang might not have had an had an 'official' mastery over Air the whole time either. You have to complete the thirty six tiers to become one, and Aang only had thirty five and then he invented the Air Scooter and got a pass," I told Korra.

And then I locked up. _Aang hadn't mastered air. Does that affect Korra through some odd twist of the Avatar reincarnation cycle? Did he finish it at a later date? What does the_ Avatar _not doing the thirty sixth tier mean for Korra or Me? Will_ I _ever be able to do that?_ Nonsense, I'd invented dozens of new moves. I could pass by the last tier like Aang had. _Unless that's an Avatar only thing. Maybe something the Avatar could never do? Like the subelements? Wait no, they can use those. Firebending Avatars used the old Royal Lightningbending, and there were lavabending, bloodbending, healing, and even plantbending Avatars._

Nevermind, that whole train of thought was incredibly stupid. Of course Aang had mastered air. Having thirty five of the tiers and then passing on the thirty sixth was still mastery.

"Aang wasn't alone. He had his friends to help him. Look, the arena might be shut down, but we're still a team!" Bolin cried from beside me, waving his arms emphatically. "The new team Avatar!"

"We have your back, Korra! And we can save this city," Mako said as he stood up and backed away from the cliff. He held out his hand for a team hand thing. Asami and Bolin shot to their feet and placed their hands above and below Mako's. Gingerly I picked myself up and stood beside Bolin, leaning on my staff but putting my hand on top of the gesture. "Together!" Mako called for Korra.

Sniffing, she stood and placed her hand on top of mine. "Yeah. Let's do it!" Korra cried.

There was a tremendous _zap_ as we broke our hands apart, and we all recoiled from the unpleasant shock. "Sorry. My… ugh, my bad?" I asked as Korra turned an absolutely furious look on me. "Ugh… I have no idea where that came from?" I asked as Korra advanced on me angrily.

"You're playing with lightning again aren't you!" Korra accused.

"No?!" I cried in protest. Korra crossed her arms and glared at me. Behind them, my friends (they'd been on my side moments ago) glared at me with crossed arms too. Except for Bolin. He just looked confused. "Alright. But it's not playing. It's science!"

"You lied to Jinora and I for what? To fill yourself up with static? Is that why you were twitching so bad?" Korra asked.

"No! It turns out my method of protecting my internal organs actually meant I was grabbing a portion of all the electricity that hit me! I've been accidently picking it up whenever I got shocked!" I cried as I rubbed feeling back into my hand. My wind sense picked up movement and I jerked my head to the side. "Meelo? Is that you?" I asked the bushes.

"I'm telling Jinora!" Meelo cried as he ran off.

"Little traitor. Guys should stick together," I said lamely. I glanced back at my so called friends. They all looked very amused and several were _eyebrow'ing_ at me. Must've thought I deserved it. "On the bright side though, I can actually shoot lightning now. It just steals away almost all my chi to do so," I explained as I led them to the arc over the stairs down to the docks.

"R _rr_ ight." Korra said. From her tone I had a faint suspicion she didn't believe me.

"What! I can!" I protested. None of them looked like they believed me either. "Why don't you believe me? I'm not a lying person." I said as I glanced around.

"Normally no. But about _Lightning?_ " Korra pointed out.

"A few white lies, at most." I cried, wronged by their suspicions.

"That reminds me, I have something to get," Asami called as she raced off towards the dormitories.

"What's she getting?" Korra asked as we watched her run off.

"Who knows," Mako said as we walked. I took the time to breath, readying up my chi. Some of it had come back, and by increasing my air reserves up to about fifty percent gave me a much better feeling. Korra put her fingers to her lips and whistled. A few moments later there was an answering bark from Naga on the island. Twenty seconds later Naga burst into vision, carrying her saddle in her mouth.

"Good girl!" Korra cried as Naga came to a stop by us.

"We're taking the ferry?" I asked as Korra snapped Naga's saddle on.

"I figured we'd take Duga before, but if we're going into the city, he's too big to fly easily. And not all of us can fall from great heights like you can," Korra said.

"Once again volunteering my Bison," I groaned.

"Get ready Republic City, you are about to be patrolled by team Avatar," Bolin said as he looked out at the city. Asami caught our attention as she re-appeared, wearing her right hand Equalist glove.

"Asami, you always know how to accessorize your outfits," Mako praised.

"I figure one way to fight an Equalist is to use an Equalist weapon," Asami said, holding out the glove. It sparked cruelly with blue electricity. _Ozone. This way up. This way down._ My instincts flared as my mental map of the area sharpened. Just the scent of ozone and a little lightning was a great pick-me-up. Something new sounded off though, a tingling sensation in my hair and ear ridges. _I knew there'd be a warning instinct for Lightning. Just had to wake it up. I can use this as a gauge then._

"All right! Let's ride!" Korra called. I snapped my glider open as Mako, Asami, and Korra climbed up on Naga.

"Naga away!" Bolin cried as he leapt up onto Naga too. _Poor dog._ Naga objected, and leaned forwards, spilling Korra, Asami, Mako, and Bolin (in that order) onto the ground.

"And things were going so well," I taunted as I looked over at them all in a pile.

"Okay, scratch that. Any other ideas?" Korra asked.

"We _could_ take Duga. He just breaks vehicle regulations codes and all," I offered reluctantly. I might get _ticketed._

"I think I have the answer," Asami revealed. I glanced over as they all pulled themselves up and brushed off. "It will require going to the city though," Asami told us.

We boarded Duga and rode him bareback over the city, bypassing the ferry guards. When we landed down Asami leapt to the ground and ran to the garage she'd pointed out. Bolin fell to the ground and dramatically called "Land!" as if he'd done through a harrowing experience. Pfft, Earthbenders. Asami rolled the garage door open and light flooded out. With a screech of tires, Asami shot out of the garage in the sleekest looking Satomobile I'd ever seen. She turned the brakes and slid to a stop next to us smoothly. She knew how to drive like a race driver, I remembered. Duga growled back at the car and sniffed it. Satisfied it was not a threat, he turned to me.

"Go home now Duga," I instructed. Giving me a lick Duga sniffed the Car one final time and then flew back off towards the Island.

"You think this will do?" Asami asked sleekly as she charmed everyone else. They ran to the car and piled in with ease, slipping into optimal spots. Mako (the Firebender and boyfriend) took the front beside Asami (Never put a Firebender behind their allies of course). Bolin took the back left, able to shoot rock and fire past Asami, and able to defend the whole left side with ease. Korra took back right, able to use all the elements, protecting the back right and behind, and able to exit first.

"I like the new team Avatar style," Mako grinned happily.

They all turned to stare at me. "Maybe this isn't a perfect plan," Korra said sadly.

"Huh?" I asked, confused.

"There's nowhere to sit, and no matter how light you are, you're not sitting on someone else. We all need to be able to fight," Korra pointed out. Oh, there's no room left for me to sit, but there was space to _kneel._

"Well, that isn't even a concern, I fly just as fast as you on Nightflier," I explained as I snapped my staff open. "And Airbender shoes, though they don't look it, are great for traction," I added. I jumped onto the small back of the car, on the trunk. There was enough room for me to grab the backseat hard between Bolin and Korra's shoulders. They all looked back at me doubtfully. "I'm still going to be flying a lot. This is more a good spot to land and takeoff from. If you start moving forwards and I jump off, I'm going to be able to use all that momentum to instantly take off. This is all I could need," I explained happily. _Seriously, what is their problem? This is perfect._

"If he says so, I guess," Korra said doubtfully.

"Just go. This is going to be awesome," I said, feeling my smirk slide on. Asami glanced back at me and seemed to find that reassuring enough she reached out and pulled the gears forwards. _Note to self. Investigate how Satomobiles work; find out what the stick is for._ Asami slammed the gas pedal and we shot forwards. Instantly everyone glanced back to make sure I was still attached. Grinning like a lunatic, I let the wild glee in my eyes speak for me as I gripped the back seat by my right arm, my left hand holding my closed staff behind me. With just a snap of my wings I'd be at top speed and forty feet up the moment I let go.

We turned heads as we drove, but we kept going. "Now all we need is music. Oooh! Asami, when you become head of Future Industries! Radios! in all the Satomobiles!" I called forwards as we drove around under the bridge.

"We already do that!" Asami told me.

"Even better!" I yelled gleefully. I was feeling as great and was full of energy. Chi was spiritual energy, and right now I was flooding full of spirit. That my spirituality was all about the physical was a great cheat right now to bring me back up to top condition.

The police radio installed in Asami's car cracked to life. I grinned harder. By taking the police into his task force, Tarrlok had given us an in to finding Equalists to fight. We could overhear police broadcasts. "Unit 216, cancel that 1058 at Army Tower, come back to the station, over," the voice said. _Now if only I knew police code._

"My dad had police scanners installed in all of his cars. I guess now I know why," Asami told us.

"Calling all units, level four alert!" the radio told us. We all turned our attention to it. "Jailbreak at headquarters! Officers down, electric unit. Chi blockers and Equalist convicts are still at large, armed and dangerous! Last seen heading east!" The dispatch called out.

"Woah," Bolin remarked as we listened.

"I repeat, level four alert! Equalist jailbreak!" the dispatch cried. Appearing in front of us, bikes and an armored truck roared straight past us.

Asami slammed on the brakes and I had a moment of realization. _I did not plan for this._ I was thrown forwards, over the heads of my friends and the Satomobile windshield into the intersection. I snapped my glider out and pulled up so hard I nearly loop-de-looped. My vision was filled with metal and I pulled up, twirling off momentum with my staff as I snapped to a dead stop hanging in the air. A twelfth of a second passed as I realized _this_ was the Equalist escape vehicle, an armored van like the one that'd taken Bolin. I landed on its top and struck down with my staff, slicing deep into the armor with a cry of tortured metal.

I glanced back as Asami's engine roared. _Oh, good, here comes backup. I guess that makes me the pursuit and quick reaction-deploy guy. I can also protect the back while we're in movement, or shoot over Asami's head, so I have a large range of movement and freedom to fire. I'm the commando._

I spun and blocked the thrown bola. Didn't they know yet? Orange colors (Air Nomad clothes) mean you're screwed! Lashing out with my staff I hit an Equalist biker with a wind gust, and he fought for control of his vehicle. Maybe I wouldn't kill anyone with simple weak air blasts, but I had no problem giving them a nasty road-friction burn. I dared to glance up. Asami was closing in fast. The Krew's engine had a lot more power under its hood than these things. My wind sense screaming _incoming_ as a huge van blocked off the road between Asami and the Equalists (and me and my new ride). Another biker threw a bola, but I batted it away with contemptuous ease. Turning and leaping, I slammed my staff down on top of the truck's cab. Nightflier went through and the van's roof, and the vehicle swerved as the driver had to dodge the hardened wood. Metal caved under the end of my glider staff as I pulled Nightflier free, raised it again, and used a wind drill staff move to plow through the thin metal. Repeating these jabs slowed the truck down, giving Asami time to follow us.

I heard the screams and felt the shift in the wind behind me, but I couldn't tell what was happening really. Going this fast my wind sense could hardly read anything before it was snatched away. Only the things headed right for me gave me any warning, like the bolas. _Ozone._ Mako stood in the passenger seat and sniped an Equalist bike, shooting lightning out and crashing it. I walked carefully to the back of the van, ready to both help them and defend myself. Huh. Had I known Mako was a Lightningbender? Bolin pulled up thin little fist sized earth plates in a stream from the road. Taking aim, he fired the disks forwards at the Equalist bikes. He didn't take any bikes down, but they slowed and moved together. There were two Equalist bikes remaining.

The Equalists were up to something. A moment later I knew what. They both flipped a switch on their bikes and started spewing smoke trails. The two bikes moved closer together and crossed trails, spewing smoke at the team and Asami, the driver. _None of that!_ Striking out with my staff I flushed the smoke away, clearing the road and Asami's vision. With a clear shot, Mako brought down another bike with lightning. The cold fire was faster than regular fire and worked well from the Satomobile seat. In addition, it blew up the Equalist bike's engine, putting them out of the chase.

I looked back the Krew. Asami had simply put on her driving visor to combat the smoke trails before I'd blown them away. Tough lady. I turned to resume fighting and there was a _tremendous_ lurch as the van took a sharp turn. I lost my footing, was swept off the roof of the truck, and I reflexively snapped my staff open, catching the air. I lost speed quickly and looked back. A pavement ramp rose, going around the sharp corner, and Asami took the ramp at top speed in the Krewmobile, driving on the wall. I floated above them and landed in my spot, twisting to land at such an awkward angle. Korra spun towards the loud thump I made as I landed.

"Please don't flame my face!" I cried over the wind.

"Kaldan?" She asked, confused.

"They threw me off with the turn!" I explained.

"They don't know we made the turn!" Asami called. I looked up. Smoke still poured from the remaining bike, so we were given cover by their smokescreen. "Get ready!" she announced as she pulled the stick. We sped up massively and rammed the last bike. His smoke trail worked against him since he couldn't see us coming from behind him. The bike was busted, throwing the Equalist into the road.

Two Equalists landed on our hood. Mako shot a fist of fire at them, but the right Equalist dodged and tried to bola his hands. I stood on the trunk, letting go of my hand hold to shoot a heavily condensed blast of wind at the Equalist. I blew that Equalist right off the hood, blasting my air shot past Mako. The act cost me my handhold on the back seat though, and I snapped my glider open and piled on the speed to catch up to the Krewmobile. The remaining Equalist jumped into the backseat and struck at Bolin, riddling fast punches up the Earthbenders right arm. I landed and tried to keep holding onto the trunk with just my feet. With all the air pressure, could I make a staff swing before I was thrown off?

Asami grabbed the Equalist's leg with her gloved right hand, shocking him. _This way up. This way down._ _ **Ozone.**_ On impulse I dropped Nightflier in the backseat and reached out and grabbed at the electrified man, pulling him towards myself. Lightning danced from me to him and numbed my arm, but I threw him out of the moving vehicle. Wind-milling my arms I almost fell backwards without time to open my staff, but Korra reached up and grabbed me. Kneeling down I recovered Nightflier and grabbed hold of the backseat with my left hand. My right one was stuck clenched the shaft of Nightflier.

"Why'd you do that!?" Korra asked me angrily.

"You'll see when we catch that truck!" I answered as I swung my legs into the backseat to hold on with, freeing up my left hand. Sucking in air to balance and protect myself, my grin was so disturbingly feral on my own mouth Bolin looked frightened by me. Electricity danced through my hair. _Ozone._

Asami sped up until we were even with the cab of the truck. Standing upright, Mako raised his hands and readied a shot, linking lightning in through the open window of the truck. The driver was disabled instantly and the truck began turning left, spilling over sideways and sliding to a halt in the street. We pulled to a screeching stop just behind the truck. Equalists opened the hatch and tried to walk out, dazed but unharmed. I breathed out all the air in my body and shot my splayed left hand out.

 _My Lightning_ blasted through the air, wrenching my arm back and toppling me backwards. The greenish light hit the metal and bounced, arcing between the van doors, electrocuting the three unequipped Equalists inside and the one equipped Equalist, incapacitating them all.

"Told you I could do it too," I announced smugly as I breathed in again. I refused to let my mood be dampened by everyone rubbing their ears and eyes. I grinned like a lunatic as their turned their mildly impressed gazes on me.

"You know, I'm pretty sure none of those guys were going to fight us after that crash," Mako pointed out, determined to rain on my parade. I ignored him, watching my _ozone green_ lightning run between my thin (shaking) fingers.

We pulled our captives up and tied their hands. They were all stunned and twitchy from my blast, but none of them seemed harmed. On impulse I pulled their hoods from their heads. Now we'd know what they looked like. Asami and Mako made a return trip for the bikers we'd taken out, and trussed them up too. The reporters were on the scene within five minutes, and we all got our pictures taken over the bad guys we'd stopped. These Equalists had their faces known now, their masks sitting on their shoulders. The moment was made perfect as Tarrlok's task force arrived, so late to the party they'd been made obsolete. Hell, the _reporters_ had beated them, thought that honestly wasn't a surprise.

Tarrlok and his new Metalbenders dismounted their three Police vans. "Avatar Korra! What do you think you're doing!?" Tarrlok asked Korra angrily. The cops ignored the coming spat and claimed the Equalists, dragging them off to the vans. I saw several furtive looks of gratitude from them, even though Tarrlok sounded ticked.

"Oh hey Tarrlok, nice of you to show up finally." Korra goaded. "Here, we captured the escaped convicts for you."

"What you did was tear up the city and impede the real authorizes from catching these criminals," Tarrlok responded after a moment. I grinned. The damage was all Earthbending, and Metalbenders were Earthbending masters. If there was any 'impediment' from the pot holes and the ramps, it was made minimal by the _vans of Earthbenders._

"Hmm. That's funny. I didn't see your little task force or the cops the whole time! If it hadn't been for team Avatar, they'd have gotten away!" Korra said smugly.

"This is your last warning!" Tarrlok demanded. _Oh, that ain't about to stand. Let's play, Tarrlok._ I slid behind him, ready for him to turn. "Stay out of my way," Tarrlok called he began turning. And stopped when I was in his way.

"Hey Ponytail guy! Lookit what I can do!" I cried in fair imitation of Ikki. Throwing my fingers right up next to his face I let loose the last of my chi restraints. The reporters raised their cameras, confident they were about to get the scoop of the night. _Right you are boys._

 _Ozone._ The lightning blast was weaker than before, but it still shot straight up into the sky like a firework, lighting the whole alley in the wash of greenish-white light. My lightning was green, compared to the blue of Lightning bending and Equalist lightning. Maybe Equalist lightning was just electricity taken from the Lightningbender power plants after all? Tarrlok was left blinking and stunned, as were all the cops around me. I could still pile on the humiliation though. "Can I get it on record somewhere that Kaldan the Airbender can shoot lightning? Maybe I should get a plaque?" I asked _Councilman_ Tarrlok innocently.

Korra looked ready to split with laughter. There was a dull sense of awe from the reporters. I think one of them managed to get a picture of the lightning going up from my hand on photograph. Tarrlok rubbed his eyes and turned a hateful glare at me. I was only an inch or two shorter, but in his rage Tarrlok seemed to tower over me. My grin got wider though. "Want to see it again, just to be sure?" I asked. If I dug real deep I could scrounge up some sparks, I was sure. There seemed to be a few dancing around in my hair and in my head for some reason.

Tarrlok brushed past me. "Get them loaded!" he yelled at the cops, who had been struck dumb by the display. I walked over to Korra, high fived her, and moved back to the car.

And promptly collapsed in the street. _Well now we know better than to throw away that much of your chi._

When I woke, I was in my room. Quickly I checked my chi levels and how much electricity I had in me. I was full on chi and totally empty on electricity. _Well there goes the idea I was actually a super-bender and could make my own electricity._ Full on chi, I began inhaling air until I was full on my reserves. Lightheaded and woozy, I unlocked me desk and reached for the glove. A quick zap put more of my new weapon into my body and did a _very_ good job of waking me up fully. Inhaling so much air had lessened the sort of impact the electricity had on me. Lowering my reserves afterwards had still left me with some electricity. Enough to throw a single stunning bolt, I'd reckon.

I recorded everything, from the events of the night to my new observations on the electricity and my recent electric sense. I went downstairs and found myself caught between disapproving glares. Korra, Pema, Tenzin, Jinora, Ikki, and even Meelo looked rather unhappy with me.

"Hey guys. I finally figured out how to shoot lightning from my hands," I told them as I slid into my spot at the table. I grabbed an apple, some toast and jams, and a sweet cake for myself and dug in.

"I thought you'd put this nonsense behind you!" Tenzin exploded at me. It was the maddest I'd seen him in years.

"Me? Put learning about Airbending and science behind me? Hi. My name is Kaldan. We've obviously never met," I told Tenzin as I held out my hand for a shake.

"Kaldan! I know how you're doing it. You can't generate your own electricity, and I know you have the Equalist glove from the police station, and you're shocking yourself to carry electricity within you," Korra accused. I glanced up at her glaring face. So she'd obviously done a lot of theoretical talking with Tenzin and Jinora to have any idea what I was doing.

"It's not actually that bad. I learned that in the past Air Nomads could survive fullscale, rage-of-the-sky lightning bolts by filling up with chi infused air. True masters could shrug off a head on strike and keep flying, even if it burnt their gliders to cinders in one blast. All I'm doing it harnessing a hundredth of that sort of raw power and unleashing it back on the people who would go around shocking others anyways. It hurts, but it's just pain, not damage. While the charge is kept internally nothing is getting damaged due to all the air inside me," I explained.

"That's actually pretty cool!" Ikki said helpfully. I turned towards her, amused. She spotted me looking and put her frowny face on. "Totally irresponsible!" she told me with a sniff.

"Yeah! Irre-son-sible!" Meelo echoed.

"Meelo, why are you mad at me?" I asked him, confused. Out of everyone here, Meelo should've been the only one who thought this was as awesome as I did.

"You didn't share!" Meelo said grumpily at me.

I cracked and snorted a peal of laughter. With the serious atmosphere I cut my laughter down quick. "Meelo, Ikki, why don't you go outside and play with Korra's friends?" Pema asked Meelo.

"Okay mom!" Meelo said brightly before he ran off. Ikki grabbed her pear and ran after him.

"This is not a dangerous thing. I've not-killed myself on much more dangerous science. This is just an improvised method until I find a better one or don't need the power to fry-stun someone in a moment's notice. Airbending is great for dodging and evading, but it lacks quick and powerful moves that can put an enemy out of the fight for the entire fight. Lightning is the answer, and it sure is karma for the Equalists," I explained.

"You were mastering Airbending in order to fight the Equalists. This is just another shortcut, not true power," Tenzin told me.

"I'm not cutting my training down. I know how to get past the thirtieth tier now due to Asami's driving," I explained.

"Wait, what?" Korra asked.

"The answer is to go fast and then stop really hard in order to catapult yourself. I guess. We'll see how it works in practice," I explained.

"No. You're doing the tiers? Without me?" Korra asked. _Oh yeah, no one told her._

I looked Korra in the eye. She looked pained. "I am. You have a team full of heavy hitters, but all it takes is a few moments of weakness in front of a Chi-blocker to put down you, Mako, and Bolin. Asami can take down anyone who comes close to her now, but I'm the one who's supposed to be keeping Chi-blockers away from you three. I need more training. And later? You'll have two masters to learn from instead of just one!" I told Korra. Think positive. She still looked sad. "I know. I'm a jerk and I suck. But I want to help. What's more helpful than a master bender?" I asked Korra.

"A proper Avatar," Korra grumbled. _Abandon ship, abandon ship, redirect to new avenue of conversation._

"We just need to have a few more talks and maybe a big spiritual event and then you're ready to start throwing idiots around with air waves," I promised Korra.

"How can I trust you? You lied to me," Korra said quietly.

"Only about lightning. Remember Korra, we _know_ you can do this. All we need is the event that lets you grab the spirituality and take it by the reins," I told her. Korra looked sad and frustrated, but she dropped it.

With Korra, Ikki and Meelo disarmed, I turned my attention to my parents. "So, you're mad about the lightning?" I asked Pema. Sighing, she uncrossed her arms.

"When was the last time we talked?" Pema asked me sadly.

"Ughh….." I trailed off, totally incapable of answering.

"And now you're gallivanting about with your friends after enemies of the state shooting lightning from your hands? You know how Tenzin and I found out? This morning's paper," Pema told me sadly. Tenzin pushed forwards the newspaper. There was a great headline about the Avatar and 'Team Avatar'. Then there were five separate stories about it. _Funny, I remember there only being three reporters present._ Each article highlighted certain things.

1 The Avatar is hunting the Equalists.

2 We won, taking down the jailbreak attempt.

3 We'd made the police look like idiots doing it.

4 We were a diverse team with a Firbender, Earthbender, Airbender, Waterbender (/Avatar), and non-bender in our ranks.

5 The escapees and the rescuing party of Equalists were now imprisoned again, and Chief Saikon had already taken measures to ensure the prevention of future breakouts.

(6 The Airbender (Kaldan/Kalden/Calden and Caldan were the versions of my name in the paper) had been credited with the 'creation/discovery' of a new sub-element for Airbending.)

It seems the last point was a minor detail to the reporters. _That was fine. They had no idea how difficult and impossible what I was doing was supposed to be._ It seemed more an afterthought to the rest of the articles, but there was a **great** series of pictures. One was mostly a white photo filled with light. It depicted me looking straight into a bolt of lightning. Tarrlok had been cropped from two of the pictures by cutting off the left side. None of them but talked about how we'd humiliated Tarrlok. Clearly Tarrlok wanted that little bit kept quiet.

"Well, I'm going to quote something Asami said a while back. 'It is easier to ask for forgiveness than permission?'" I pointed out. Pema looked sad. Tenzin looked stern.

"Do you ever stop and think of what it would be like… for us? If you went away?" Jinora asked me quietly. I knew from the way she said it that the 'going away' was meant in the same way I'd told them Rue had 'gone away' a year ago when she died.

"No. I'm not going to die," I told Jinora as I smiled my best at her.

"How can you be so sure!" Jinora screamed at me. I slowly lowered my toast. Jinora had always been quiet. She hadn't really screamed at one of us like that in years. In my memory she'd done it once at Ikki to get her to leave her alone, once at Tenzin when he had accidently trod on a sprained ankle, and again at Tenzin when she had demanded she could read the locked away scrolls.

She'd never screamed at me. Our age difference was enough we never really fought and I was always considerate of her. "I know I won't die. I have my friends and I'm hard to catch. If things seemed that bad I'd cut loose and lay into whatever was hurting us and pray it wouldn't kill me or one of my friends for trying. But I'm willing to take that sort of risk, because Amon and the Equalists need to be stopped. Sooner or later, if we can't stop him, he's going to come for us Airbenders. He has to be stopped before he can even get it into his head that you and Ikki and Meelo are targets. I'm willing to put everything on the line to keep that from happening," I told Jinora seriously. She sniffed heavily.

"So you see, it's worth it to me," I told her. Jinora (who was beside me at the table) leaned over and hugged me. "It'll be alright. I won't let them get me," I told her soothingly.

Slowly she peeled herself off me. Quietly she left the table and left the room to go talk to Ikki and Meelo. I glanced over at Tenzin and Pema. "It's going to get worse. Amon is growing stronger. Soon Tarrlok will do something that really sets off open hostilities. Already there's an attack a day. The Equalists intend to take Republic City, and they _want_ to do it by force. Amon is feeding off the violence and speaking of peace in order to skew the public against benders of every element. It's all a matter of time unless Amon himself can be taken down and the people become willing to listen. The police force is stretched too thin. Cops keep disappearing, right?" I asked Tenzin. He nodded slowly, sadly.

"How long until the police force is only Tarrlok's squad? He thinks he's got it all under control and that we're just stealing his glory. But he's too blind to see the ice is cracking. When Amon strikes next, makes another public appearance, it will be at something that will give him the power over the people he needs to start public riots. After that the hunt for the benders will be everywhere," I explained.

"You rehearsed this didn't you?" Tenzin asked as he let go of his sternness.

"Maybe a little?" I admitted.

"Tenzin!" Pema hissed. She hated that I was in harm's way.

"He's right Pema. It's bad in the city. It's so peaceful out here, but the city s different now. People are disappearing. Politicians and famous people are announcing everything is alright while stocking their pantries for the riots or moving to their summer homes. Tarrlok intends to pass a law that makes it illegal to be an Equalist, be associated with them, or be out after a curfew. It's the sort of thing that Amon wants the council to do out of fear. Tarrlok will do it just out of spite," Tenzin said sadly.

"So we're running out of time. I need to get through the thirty six tiers, Korra needs to learn Airbending, and Amon needs to be brought to justice without becoming a martyr," I pointed out.

"Now I know what Aang felt like," Tenzin said.

"Yeah. At least the Fire Nation was open about who they were, what they were doing, and what they were willing to do to get it," Korra said sadly.

Tenzin went to the council meeting while I trained Korra in 'Airbending without the Airbending'. The Krew formed to watch, and I got a lot of questions that took some time to answer to someone who had no hope of ever Airbending. When Tenzin came back he gave Korra's new lesson a one-over examination to make sure she'd learned all the important bits and then he and I went onto the tiers training.

Tenzin and I flew up over the ocean to attempt the thirtieth tier again. I knew just what to do. Tenzin and I flew through the grey clouds and beyond them. When we reached level altitude, all it took was a nod from Tenzin and his help to send me into the uncontrolled spin. I snapped my glider shut and waited until I hit maximum falling speed like the test demanded. And then I began blasting myself _downward_ with Airbending. As the wind whistled through my ears I span out an air sphere around myself, dragging on the air. _From top speed to a stop._ I snapped out my glider and leveled out, aimed straight down. Going down like that didn't strain Nightflier, but I knew a direct upwards pull would shred the wings and break the staff.

Instead of pulling up I turned down a little, and then went sideways. I flew downwards like the thread of a screw, lowering my maximum speed. And at the end I had control. I could see a dozen extra methods of losing speed, of passing this test now, but this was the one that I'd chosen. Tenzin flew down to me peacefully floating on the breeze. "You have passed the thirtieth tier!" he cried on the wind. We returned to the island, hopeful that we might get Korra to learn some important lessons.

We trained Korra for a while before Tenzin reluctantly admitted the thirty first tier dealt with lightning, how to resist the dangers of flying through a storm, how to negate most of the charge of 'A Lightning Bolt to the face' as I called it, and how to block electricity. He passed me without doing the test. The thirty second however, dealt with something I was unfamiliar with. The proper method of condensing air into a near solid state.

I'd figured it out by the time Korra and the Krew were ready to go vigilante again for the night. At a high enough pressure, with enough speed and rotation for compression, air became as hard as Pro-bending low-heat high-kinetic fire. It was all a matter of proper chi control. It reminded me of the ball Korra, Mako, and Bolin had been tossing around for Pro-bending before the Tournament. And so I moved on to the thirty third tier.

Tier thirty three: Proper air shields and air walls. I demonstrated what I knew. Because of how late we were running my training I'd once again gathered a crowd of Acolytes and friends. Tenzin observed silently as I displayed all I knew. From his look I knew he was going to fail me, so I quickly applied my ideas from the thirty second tier and solidified my shields. I received a pass on the tier and moved on to the thirty fourth.

That was when Korra had demanded we leave. It was going to be night soon and we had a long night of patrolling to begin. Asami's car had been hidden closer to the city this time in a garage she'd rented out. We didn't need to take Duga or Naga with us, merely cross on the ferry and walk a short distance. Shortly off the ferry ride we piled into the car, ready to begin. This time our 'order' that I'd thought up from the previous night was disrupted, so I figured it was always going to be Asami driving and me on the trunk space.

A while passed before a call we could answer came out. Bolin was eating food with Mako and Korra, and Asami was simply reclining against the driver door, ready to go at a moment's notice. I was munching slowly on a very tasty pastry strudel Asami had kindly bought for me. I was eating it slowly just for something to do, but when everyone moved quickly I scarfed the thing down in three bites. "All available units please respond to the fifteen hundred block of dragon flats borough. Equalists have taken to the streets. Consider them armed and dangerous, proceed with caution," the dispatch rang out.

"I call front!" Bolin cried as he jumped in beside Asami.

"After you," Mako said letting Korra in first.

"What a gentlemen," Korra teased as she climbed in.

"Get in or I'll _throw you in_! The city needs the Krew!" I cried. Swinging my legs onto the back seat I carried my staff in my left hand, ready to take to the air or stand on the back seat and shoot my newest attacking move. Asami drove us forward smoothly and as we went over the hill we spotted the Police balloons in the air above a portion of the city. Search lights scoured the ground for Equalists.

"Any ideas? Supposedly the Equalists are out in numbers. What are they doing out there?" I asked as we roared along.

"Maybe they're looking for someone!" Bolin cried from the front.

"Then we need to be ready to work together with the cops! If someone is in danger it's because they know something or have something, and we can't let them get taken by the Equalist! What else could it be?"

"A distraction! They throw a party in Dragon's borough and then do something somewhere else!" Mako called. We all let that sink in.

"We could leave someone at the dispatch. I'd recommend Asami and I. Asami can drive and I can cover her on our way to pick you up. Are we willing to risk it being a distraction or should we just go in force?" I asked Korra, our leader.

"We have to take these Equalists. If Amon is distracting us from something then we're not going to be able to find out in time!" Korra took lead as we crossed down into the borough.

"Why is the power out?" Korra asked as we slid into the borough.

"Equalists could have cut power to this portion of the city to cast it into darkness. They all have those goggles that let them see in the dark. Where's the nearest power station? We should investigate there!" I called as we rounded a corner.

And then we saw the mob. "Or… these 'Equalists' could be proof Tarrlok is a massive jerk," I announced lowly as we ground the Krewmobile to a halt and got out slowly. A square cordon contained a massive group of people. Metalbending cops stood in a guard line around the cordon. This wasn't an attack. It was a protest. Tarrlok had gone ahead and labeled them all as Equalists anyways. His new law gave him the power to do that, as head of the Task force and with Chief of Police in his pocket.

"Hold on a second, these people aren't armed or dangerous," Asami noted.

"Sure doesn't look that way," Korra affirmed as we approached.

"Tarrlok's law says he can label anything he wants as Equalist activity. The law passed a curfew. This protest is now an 'Equalist' protest," I explained bitterly. _If I knew where he lived I'd walk in the front door and let the storm out._ We glanced to our left as a cop turned on a megaphone. He stood on top of a Police armored vehicle, looking down on the people.

"All non-benders. Please return to your homes immediately," the cop rang out.

"Oh that isn't good. His phrasing is going to start a real riot," I promised gloomily.

"Yeah, as soon as you turn our power back on!" a voice rang out in the throng.

"Disperse, or you will all be arrested!" the cop stood firmly.

"You benders can't treat us this way!" A woman called from the crowd.

"Mommy look, it's the Avatar," a child said.

"Korra. We need to take the side of the people," I told her.

"Please help us! You're our Avatar too," the mother told Korra pleadingly. Korra shoved the two cops barring us from the 'dangerous dissenter' and walked up to the woman.

"Everyone stay calm. I'm going to put a stop to this!" Korra called to the now-silent mob. Coming back and looking around, Korra spotted something and led us over.

"Tarrlok!" Korra said as she approached him. "You need to turn the power back on and leave these people alone!" Korra demanded.

"Avatar Korra, you and your playmates have no business here," Tarrlok growled at us.

"We're not going anywhere! You don't have the right to treat these innocent people like criminals," Korra told him.

"This is an Equalist rally! There is nothing innocent about it!" Tarrlok said as he pointed into the crowd. I chuckled softly to myself as his finger lined up with the baby held by the mother Korra had spoken to.

"They're not Equalists. They're just normal people who want their rights back," Asami told Tarrlok.

"I think they want their power back. Your curfew means they can't go out to eat and get a hot meal. No power, no cooking. These people are probably hungry. Is that a crime now?" I asked my (second) least favorite person in the world.

"THEY are the enemy!" Tarrlok growled. "Round up all these Equalists!" Tarrlok cried.

The Metalbender cops marched forwards and stomped at the police line. The metal supports fell away, leaving the levitating metal hazard lines. They pressed forwards and the metal tightened around people, forming circles packed with people. The cops then stomped out and the earth under the protesters was lifted, forming floating prison rocks the Earthbenders had control of. Seeing all this, the people not caught turned screaming and ran.

The cops opened the truck doors and prepared to float entire masses of people into the armored vans. Korra saw and charged out. "Stop!" she commanded. Earthbending, she lowered the rocks back into the ground and people began fleeing from the circles, ducking under the lines.

"And sometimes we have to fight the police," I whispered as I watched. There was a cry and we turned to see Asami's right hand wrapped in water.

"Hey! Let me go!" Asami cried.

"You're under arrest!" Tarrlok cried.

"What?" Mako asked, confused. "You can't do that."

"He _is_ the law now," I argued sadly as I regarded the snake.

"Actually I can. She's a non-bender out past curfew and her father is a known Equalist conspirator," Tarrlok accused.

"Let her go!" Mako threatened. I found myself without any real want to stop the fight Tarrlok had just brought upon himself.

"Arrest him, and his brother!" Tarrlok ordered. Metal lines shot out, and moved to block. Seeing Tarrlok's sick grin, I moved back out of the way. _He has nothing on me. He wants to take us all in. If I tried to save Mako and Bolin I'd be impeding their arrest._ It was hard, but I had to stand back.

"Tarrlok!" Korra cried as she ripped boulders from the ground. I swung my staff into a ready position. If Korra attacked I would be trying to keep the Metalbenders off Korra. The crowd went silent as the Avatar threatened Tarrlok. I moved to her left side to cover her flank.

"Unless you want to join your friends in prison, I suggest you put those down and go back to the Air Temple," Tarrlok spat.

"Korra, Kaldan, listen to him. It's not worth it," Mako cautioned us. Slowly Korra lowered her rocks.

A metalbender shoved Bolin into the back of a van. "We'll be alright!" Bolin called back out.

"Don't worry, I'll call Tenzin. He can get you out," Korra called back. We watched as Mako, Asami, and Bolin were loaded up.

Tarrlok began speaking in his condescending tone. "So sad to-" and then Tarrlok fell inexplicably silent as I Soundbent a bubble around his head. Once he realized he was mute, he turned a glare on me.

"You're going to have to speak up. We can't hear a word you're saying," I told Tarrlok coldly. He pointed an arm, instructing my arrest no doubt, but no one heard anything, so he just pointed angrily at me. "I rather think he wants us to leave," I told Korra politely as I turned to stalk off. The Metalbenders let us go. I could have sworn I saw a grim smile on Saikon's face.

We met Tenzin at the Police Station. "Hey!" Korra cried as the desk jockey turned and left.

"I came as fast as I could. Are your friends all right?" Tenzin asked as he met us.

"I don't know, these knuckleheads won't tell me anything," Korra growled out.

"I'll take care of this," Tenzin told us as he marched towards the front desk.

"Saikon. A word please," Tenzin commanded as the Chief of police tried to duck us. Tenzin was technically one of Saikon's bosses and could not be ignored.

"Councilmen Tenzin. I'm pretty swamped at the moment," Saikon explained. "Can this wait?" I glared at him. _Maybe that is true, but he brought it on himself by surrendering the police to Tarrlok._

"No, it cannot," Tenzin said politely. "Three of Avatar Korra's friends were wrongly arrested tonight. I'd like you to release them immediately," Tenzin asked.

"They're not going anywhere," Saikon stated. "They were interfering with police business," Saikon told us.

"Your so called police business was rounding up innocent people and claiming they were Equalists," Korra accused. "They should be released too!" Korra demanded.

"All Equalist suspects are being detained indefinitely," Saikon claimed. "They will be released if and when the Task Force deems they are no longer a threat," Saikon explained.

"Those people are entitled to due process under the law," Tenzin pointed out.

"You'll have to take that up with councilman Tarrlok," Saikon said. I sucked in a breath and prepared the largest Soundbending array I'd ever attempted.

 **"Listen to yourself you corrupt sellout! What would Chief Beifong say! When did the Police became worse than the criminals they hunt! When did Tarrlok call the shots in this city like a military dictator!"** I screamed, letting the sound reverberate around the room. Inwardly I was pleased by the fact I would never need a megaphone. My tone and words would ring the metal building for hours as my Airbending vibrating air adopted the resonation of my words. And then I grabbed Tenzin and Korra and led them from the building. Soon we were on the ferry back to the temple.

It had begun snowing again. I paced in my room, fuming at the uselessness of politicians. Tarrlok had played into Amon's hands as surely as if he had been an Equalist himself. When Tenzin knocked on my door I nearly blasted it with wind. "Come in," I growled angrily as I resumed my pacing. Tenzin stepped into the room and stopped, watching me pace. "Let me guess, I'm going to get a lecture about yelling?" I asked grumpily.

"What? No, I thought that was awesome. I'm proud of you," Tenzin told me.

I stopped pacing. Very carefully I put my foot down, and turned to Tenzin. He was the right height; his skin was the right tone, along with his arrow tattoos. He was wearing his clothes right, and his posture and air were perfect. "You're proud of me?" I asked carefully.

"Yes. I'm always proud of you. I know don't say that often," Tenzin admitted.

"Oh good, for a minute there I thought you were proud of me _for_ yelling, but that would be something a very bad imposter would say." I relaxed.

"Do I really seem so…"

"Bland, dry, humorless, strict?" I finished for him.

"Inflexible?" Tenzin asked me carefully.

Finally I sighed and sat down on my bed. "You tend to act like you only have one mood, and that mood is stern tranquility. Whatever happens, Tenzin's vaguely disappointed frown is there to tell me I should not have done that, said that, insinuated that, verbalized that, or _thought that._ It never fails," I said sadly as I looked up at him.

Tenzin looked hurt at the thought. "Maybe it's just me. None of your kids ever seem to have a problem with it," I admitted sidelong.

"But… you do?" Tenzin asked carefully.

"Well, sometimes I guess I do forget that you are proud of me. A lot of the time I'm doing things I know you wouldn't approve of if you knew or didn't approve of even when you know of them. And whenever I see you next you've got that look on your face like you know what I did and are judging me for it, and I know that I've failed again and that my lessons on being _a good little air nomad were all for naught._ " I told him.

"I never think that Kaldan. I tried to be a more flexible person. Maybe I just didn't manage it," Tenzin told me.

"Let's not get sappy. You came in here for something," I redirected back to where neither of us would have to start getting emotional.

"We're going to go through the final parts of your training. Tiers thirty four through thirty six. And I think while you need to calm your inner center, right now I think you could use a little of the storm inside for energy," Tenzin told me.

We went to the training field. I was ready. "Tier Thirty Four combines many elements of previous tiers together. You will bend the weather on a wide scale around you. I think applying what you know of Soundbending to your bending will help you," Tenzin instructed as the snow drifted down around us.

I raised Nightflier and took a deep breath. _This way up. This way down._ I could feel every snowflake on the wind, each a tiny speck the air gently fluttered down. Apply Soundbending fields to it? Why not? Soundbending, at least as I did it, was an effect in the air to enable me to hear specific things, and rigging the air to vibrate to a frequency so I could yell like I had at Saikon. It required keeping track of the minutia of the air around me, which I did with my wind senses.

I spun and began flipping in and out of stances. Some stances I used were Firebending Air stances, which had always had the best effect of Soundbending. In no time at all the wind was mine to control. _I need to demonstrate that I control it for Tenzin to pass me. How should I pass it?_ I spun in a circle and the air around me cleared. Swirling Nightflier around me I kept the snow in mind as I spun. Straight up my funnel went, the top of the 'pillar' a rotating air sphere thrown by hand.

The snow began to pick up and began falling faster Yet no flakes fell in a perfect circle around me. Soon inches of snow had piled up around me yet still the area around me and above me remained clear of flakes. "I've seen enough. You pass the thirty-fourth tier," Tenzin told me. Smiling sadly as I looked out over the snow, I turned and bowed at Tenzin. "The thirty fifth tier is a test of skill with Airbending. You are to use Airbending in a way that defies many Airbenders and comes against the nature to many others. You must use Airbending to fight. You will fight me. Your sole objective is to strike me once," Tenzin told me as he adopted a stance.

Well crap. I'd never beaten Tenzin in a fight in my entire life. _I don't have to win. I just need to strike him._ And then my smirk fell onto my face and I dashed forwards. We were in the trigram arena, and Tenzin stood in the center as I attacked. So he was volunteering to be defensive? Excellent! I swung out Nightflier, snapping the tail fin partway open. The blasting arc of snow and air was casually deflected aside by Tenzin. But I knew I had no chance upsetting him with my Airbending. Mine wasn't as strong as his. I needed to be crafty and quick. I'd have to outfox Tenzin rather than beat him. And I had to land a physical hit rather than a blow with my air.

I dove forwards as Tenzin blocked my next attack. Sucking up a snowball with one hand I applied rotation and compression to it, hiding my creation from Tenzin's eyes. Turning I whipped a wall of wind towards Tenzin. All the snow would block his wind sense and vision. Dashing after the wall, Tenzin parted it with minimal effort. Running straight at Tenzin I threw my glider like a lance at Tenzin. Tenzin caught it and I threw my snowball at his face. The snowball was ducked and I leapt for Tenzin, palm outwards to strike him on the head.

Tenzin used Nightflier to sweep my legs. In the air, as I was, I wasn't quick enough to dodge. I landed hard on the stone ground, but spun upright. My recovering air kick on the sweep was parted by Tenzin wielding Nightflier. I compressed two more snowballs and threw them one after another. Tenzin _let them hit him_ in his shoulders.

"Ugh…. That didn't count did it?" I asked lamely.

"No. While inventive, you're not throwing them at my eyes to blind me. What's the point?" Tenzin asked me.

"The point is this!" I cried as I whirled my arms, moving a massive amount of snow up in a funnel, blasting the loose material at Tenzin. He simply adopted a stance and twirled Nightflier, blocking and throwing away all the snow. Grinning, I advanced as my snow bullets kept Tenzin busy deflecting. A certain distance away I changed stance, spinning to pull a huge mass of snow to myself. Applying rotation and compression the snow ball became an _ice ball_ the size of my fist. Cocking and spinning my fist I threw the ball at Tenzin. He readied Nightflier like a bat.

I narrowed my eyes. He was going to damage my staff like that! Good thing the ice ball was a distraction. Dashing forwards under the flying sphere I reached up with both hands and applied _air friction_ on the sphere. With proper instruction on how to use air friction in the sixteenth tier, the sudden heat splashed an explosion of hot water onto Tenzin, who pointlessly swung Nightflier through water without adding any wind behind it.

Tenzin buckled at the waist under my first blow, and my wild haymaker wiffed through the air he'd previously occupied. Tenzin moved as quickly as myself, and hit me in the stomach with an open palm, sending me sliding back by a half foot. I leapt up and kicked down at him, but Tenzin blocked my air kick with my staff, spun in place, and swung the staff up at me again, throwing me far up into the air. Without my staff I wind-milled my arms until I'd slowed down my descent. I landed lightly on my feet and somersaulted forwards, kicking out at Tenzin as I did so. The high power kick was as strong as my top level wind, as strong as I could get it.

Tenzin casually flicked aside the wind with my staff. _I realllllllly need to take that back from him._ I knelt as I leapt forwards, forming an air scooter. Racing towards Tenzin, he tried to keep me at bay, whipping two open palm strikes at me. I dodged the blasts and felt-saw the raw power he had blasted away the snow with. Instead I turned to the Soundbending field still in effect. Leaping from the scooter as Tenzin broke the Air Scooter sphere, I turned and landed, pulling down on the air resonance.

A blanket of snow fell from the sky all at once. Tenzin felt the immense disturbance and looked up, blasting a funnel of air upwards. I leapt up and through the snow wall, leaping down with a kick at Tenzin. Through all the snow he couldn't feel me at all. I reverberated my voice, a cry of "Over here!" grabbing Tenzin's attention. He dismissed it and instead reached straight out and palming an air blast into my face. My hand reached out and snagged Nightflier and I blasted down at the ground, using my connection to Tenzin to flip up and ready a kick. Caught off guard by the audacious move, Tenzin looked up in surprise as my heel came down on his nos-

-Tenzin let go of the staff and blasted me away with his left hand. My heel missed Tenzin as I was roughly blasted away from him. I rolled hard to a stop in the snow as the moonlight filtered down on us from above. I'd made a hole in the cloud layer. I got myself to me feet as I regarded Tenzin. "This isn't like other Air Bending tests is it? There is no trick, no objective to teach to the pupil. This is just straight combat, come hit me once?" I called out to Tenzin.

"It is. You will not find a shortcut here Kaldan," Tenzin told me.

I held Nightflier out in front of me. _How can I approach this? Nightflier gives me the ability to fly, so I might try attacking from the air. No. I need to punch Tenzin right in the jaw to pass. Well, maybe a bit vaguer, but I still need to lay a hand on him. No shortcuts, huh?_ Sighing I drew myself up and tossed Nightflier away.

"Are you giving up?" Tenzin asked as he lowered his stance a little. He seemed incredulous.

"No! But there no shortcuts, right! I rely on an air staff as a crutch, as a support. But to be a master, I shouldn't need an air staff to help me fight!" I accused.

"A wise philosophy, but you are not yet a master. And becoming one will not magically make you better, only grant you the title. Take up your staff!" Tenzin advised.

"I won't ever get better without it if I always use it. I know everything you can do with a staff because I trained with it as a shortcut. But in the end it only ended up limiting my regular Airbending. Against you, a fellow Airbender who could steal my staff, it will be better to leave it behind!" I called.

I raised my hands in a dramatic looking stance. Tenzin reacted before I even did anything, raising an air shield and breathing in deeply. _He suspects I've got a charge and knows I can shoot lightning. He's wary of it. Can I use that?_ "What's the matter? Tired of feeling the burn that comes with lightning? It's not like fire, let me tell you. I remember fire. I burned my hand once really badly before I left the northern temple. I don't even remember how, but I remember the feeling. And then I singed myself plenty of times while playing with candles and air funnels!" I called as I began slowly circling Tenzin.

Tenzin sat silently. "But lightning is different! When it hits you it doesn't feel hot. It's too hot to feel hot, it overloads your nerves and feels cold! You tingle and tense! Your body locks up. Your body evaporates so much water you run the risk of shriveling up! Imagine it! Mummification by lightning strike!" I called, trying to offset Tenzin. He looked disgusted, but he cared nothing for my psychological warfare. "And lightning can travel for miles in an instant. It moves faster than the eye can see. Nowhere is safe from it. People think things like lightning rods and weathervanes will protect them. They're wrong. Lightning doesn't have to strike something tall and metal just because it's there!" I called.

I charged forwards, laying on the speed. Tenzin shot a blast of air, and I ducked and rolled under it. Tenzin raised a stance to blast me away from him by force, but I leveled a palm at him and he swapped instantly to defense instead. I popped up from my roll and landed in front of him. Tenzin kicked out but I threw a punch at his leg. I only needed to _touch_ him. Once I got in close to him I could pick a target like a chi blocker might.

I did not leap over the kick like I should have. I couldn't redirect Tenzin's superior force, so he expected me to evade. But I followed another tenet. Movement. With a sudden burst of speed I dove towards Tenzin. The kick went right past me as I was inches from Tenzin. I swung an uppercut at his face and an air blast down with my left hand at his outstretched leg. The blast would spin him and I could land a hit as he staggered.

Tenzin blew air into my face from his mouth. I sprawled backwards and he hit my shoulder with an air blast. I spun around, facing the snow ring around us. With a plain, non-Airbender shove, Tenzin sent me staggering away, turned around, humiliated, and totally off-footing. Then for good measure he blasted by back and sent me flying face forwards into the snow.

I pulled myself from the snow. "How am I supposed to hit you! I've just discovered you've been holding back in every spar we've ever had before!" I protested.

"When you figure that out, I would appreciate it if you were the master your siblings have to hit! I appear to be too strong for you!" Tenzin _taunted me._

I let go of my center. I threw out an Air funnel and spun through it, propelling myself forwards with reckless abandon. Tenzin redirected me straight up. _This way down._ I rotated and leveled an open palm at him and he raised an air shield from his hands to block possible incoming lightning. Instead I fell down at him with an axe kick. Tenzin caught my ankle and spun, throwing me away. I recovered before I landed in the snow again and sent an air blast at Tenzin. But already he was on stance to deflect.

Tenzin had reflexes just as good as my own. Which wasn't fair seeing as he was three times my age. "Rrrragh!" I cried as I charged forwards, low to the ground. Tenzin blasted me with air, but I rolled forwards. The air blast Tenzin directed at me was parted by my more powerful kick, and by the time the more powerful back of the blast hit me I'd already leaped over the strike. Grinning, I turned in the air. Tenzin's blast caught my side but instead of throwing me away, spun me sideways in a circular movement around Tenzin. He swung the opposite way and tripped me over himself.

 _This is going to hurt._ The ground was rushing up at me. Instead Tenzin blasted me away from himself with a two palmed air shove. I hit the snow again, thankful for the soft landing. I popped my head up from the snow pile and glared daggers at the amused looking Tenzin.

"You know, you were always so rebellious. So angry and frustrated. You never knew enough, but you never wanted any help. It's nice to be able to get to play with my son for a change," Tenzin taunted me again. I cringed and sank into the snow pile.

I blasted the snow towards Tenzin and jumped straight up. Tenzin bent the snow away with his left hand and tried to shove me out of the air with his right hand. Instead I adopted a random dramatic pose and his right hand whipped up a weak air shield. My returning air blast broke through his shield and momentarily upset his balance. I landed on the ground and slid forwards, a high pressure sliding kick strike aimed straight at Tenzin's feet.

He hopped over it. The first time Tenzin had even needed to dodge. Normally this would seem like a good thing. Against a master of another element I would have a great chance to deal a blow here that would put him down for a moment and I'd be able to strike. Tenzin simply blasted air upwards from his hands, pushing his body back down to the ground. The air roiled around his impact site, and I barely held myself from sliding back or losing my footing. I leant forwards and clapped my hands, the thunderous noise and wind buffeting Tenzin. I dove forwards to try and land a blow, but Tenzin turned me around again with a simple precise blow.

I staggered away again, throwing an errant wind punch over my shoulder and feeling Tenzin let it harmlessly flow by his head as it missed his bald head by a foot. What other options did I have? "May I please go over there and punch you?" I asked nicely.

"I don't know. Can you?" Tenzin responded in turn.

I leapt into the air and flipped over Tenzin. He turned fast enough to block the kick strike by a margin with air. He'd initially moved to simply stop it with his hand, but that would mean I win, so he instead had to flip me by hitting my leg from underneath with an air blast. I fell backward and hit the ground. Thankfully my flexibility meant the sudden force on the underside of my leg hadn't broken it. I fell onto my back and launched a wind kick towards Tenzin's beard. He leant back and it soared by, slicing the single point of his beard off. I flipped up and regarded him. He went cross eyed looking at his beard.

 _What's the point. We can both fight blind with our wind senses just by feeling the wind around us. If he ever attacked we might actually be evenly matched as it is, but being the defending Airbender means an inherent advantage falls to Tenzin. And I haven't been able to even get him to step off the center of the Trigrams._

And then a cruel wicked idea came to me. Sucking in air I ignored Tenzin and began racing around him in circles. He let me have the first two loops, unsure as to my intention. The moment the tornado picked up traction though, Tenzin began firing high speed air palms at me. I felt each out before he even fired though. Now I was the defending Airbender. Tenzin would have to move as the forces picked him up, or let the wind take him away.

Tenzin stood, adopted a new pose, and slid forwards into a crouch. Pulling in a counter direction Tenzin released a low wall of air headed in the opposite direction of the tornado. The two circling walls collided and Tenzin's anti-force ripped through the weak tornado base. I leapt high and Tenzin shifted to redirect me, but I grabbed at the ruins of the tornado and ripped straight down at Tenzin with it. Reestablishing my tornado's 'foot' I rode the swirl of air down to Tenzin. This was a superior force over anything he could whip out in a hurry, so he'd have to redirect it or dodge. Either way there might be a small opportunity to hit him.

Tenzin blasted the tornado's small point upwards and the cone flowed up and back into the wall of the tornado. The resulting disturbance in air exploded the winds apart, throwing me over Tenzin. I reached out to slap his bald head as I flew over him, but he felt it coming and threw himself to the side.

I leant up and Tenzin was attacking, throwing waves of wind at me. _Might as well might fight blind._ I grinned and shut my eyes. I did not need them. It was like being able to see through my eyelids with how well my wind sense was at the moment. We dueled with the wind to guide us. I dodged all the waves, even the sneaky ones he sent at odd angles. To my surprise Tenzin went on the offence as he began circling me. I began circling him in return, and we walked in the yin-yang circle. He threw a punch but it was a feint and I overextended trying to hit his arm.

He pulled me off my feet with a kick and I blasted my palms backwards into the ground, levitating on the force. Increasing the pressure my rising kick nearly cracked shut around Tenzin's neck, but he leaned back and circled me. My follow up strike was an air ball made on my elbow crook with my other arm. I fired the ball up my arm by rolling my hand above my skin. The weird tactic was enough that the air ball slammed into Tenzin's face.

Still rising from my spin kick, I flipped upright, sucked my staff to my hand and swung down viciously. I connected and Tenzin went reeling, one massive smack on his shoulder accomplished. We staggered away from each other as we breathed. "You cheated?" Tenzin asked lamely as he saw my staff. There were a couple ways I could respond to that. He thought about that, rolled his shoulder to test it, and smiled softly.

"If you're not willing to cheat, you're not really fighting," I announced presently.

"Well then, only one tier left. Or we could skip it by displaying an airbending move that would be useful to the people of the air," Tenzin instructed.

"Hmm, which of my techniques should I give away? Water Walking? Finger Carving? The Fire Redirect? The Water Redirect? Most of my sound bending? How about one of my four versions of Air Friction? The Earthen Air style? The Fire Air style? The Water Air style? Maybe I'll demonstrate how to use my inner storm philosophy to create an air drill that cuts through water and soft earth? Or maybe even my crown jewel? How to shoot lightning?" I asked happily.

Tenzin didn't seem to care that he was being taunted. "You went through the thirty six trials. You pick what you want to donate officially, even though you've shared most of those already," Tenzin told me.

"Wait… what's the thirty sixth tier anyways? How come everyone skips it?" I asked.

"It…. I'm not sure you could do it, Kaldan. It's a spiritual meditation journey into the spirit world. We don't really have the time to take you anywhere where you might be able to slip into the spirit world and see it. And… well, your philosophy about the physical spirit of the winds is… I'm not sure you would ever leave this plane to go into the spirit world even if given the opportunity." Tenzin explained.

"Did you do it?" I asked Tenzin. I sighed outwardly.

"No. I demonstrated my recreation of the air scooter, the air wheel," Tenzin revealed.

"Then I'll demonstrate my first ability in humility rather than blast lightning around," I decided.

I led Tenzin out to the pond in the garden. Without hesitation I walked out over the water. The bubbles formed under me and I stood easily on the water as I did land. "I never did really take a look at how you did this," Tenzin said as he looked at the air bubbles.

"I gather up all the air in the pond. If there isn't enough, I can add some with by sinking air bubbles into the pond. The air bubbles can be held together with psychic airbending, and the water surface tension can be Airbent down slightly from the soles of your feet. Normally of course, you'd fall straight through. But by holding the bubbles in place with physic Airbending, you sort of stand on the water as it tries and fails to escape to the sides and let the air bubbles rise out of the water. Thus, you stand on the water tension and the hardened air bubbles. From a sheer technical standpoint this is a lot more impressive than holding onto lightning until I can shove a load of chi into it and then fire it off. This is an ability that if I refined it could be used to do things like stir up dust clouds without moving, or explode open rocks," I explained.

Tenzin was standing still in awe. I slowly circulated the air bubble under my left foot, careful not to pop the bubble. "The air bubble refuses to break into smaller bubbles due to Airbending. The water can't go anywhere because there's equal pressure above and below. I cheated water. I guess a simpler way to say it would be to announce it as two compressed stable air scooters right under the water that I'm floating on. Yeah, that does sound a lot better doesn't it? Even Meelo would get that," I told Tenzin.

"Is this a result of your spirituality?" Tenzin asked me.

"Hmm? It's mostly chi manipulation, which to an airbender, is psychic bending, just like the air scooter. I taught myself the most advanced chi training I ever saw and now I can grasp my chi energy and use it to stabilize air constructs. It's a shortcut to needing more movements to stabilize whatever you constructed out of air," I explained.

"Also, this looks cool and all, but it doesn't work for running, the water has to be rather calm, don't try it on salt water or impure water, and don't do it on running water or it'll pull you under and drag you," I explained.

"I have to write this down," Tenzin told me.

"I've got a copy already in my journals. You can just copy all of that," I explained as I stepped off the water.

We went to my room. I unlocked my drawer, pulled out my oldest scientific journal (carefully hiding my Equalist glove) and flipped to the first pages. Flipping through the bad writing and loose childish thoughts in the first journal, I stopped when I found my first illustrations. As I wrote out the contents of the empty scroll Tenzin gave me, I was sure to fill the movements out and update the original to my more modern skill levels. When I was finished I took another empty scroll and began writing out my next invented move. I didn't stop until I had official backups of all my moves. Tenzin took them reverently and carried them into a back room in the library. He shelved them away in honeycomb shelves and went out to the main room.

I followed him, curious. "What happens next?" I asked when I couldn't figure it out.

"I'm... trying to remember. I know you need your tattoos, and then I guess that'd be it. If it weren't so late right now I'd call the whole compound and announce you the second master Airbender in thirty years," Tenzin explained presently. He seemed to be in a vague state of shock.

"So… did Aang do your tattoos?" I asked Tenzin.

"Yes he did mine. I need to do yours then I guess," Tenzin decided.

"Oh good. Because I'd prefer sharper arrows than the broad ones you've got," I said.

"What?" Tenzin snapped out of his funk as he turned his attention to me.

"Your arrows. The back is flat like a sky bison. I'd rather have sharper arrows than that. Here, I'll draw it out. A pointed arrow and not a triangle one," I said as I drew a much cooler looking arrow.

"But this is a tradition dating back hundreds and hundreds of years!" Tenzin pleaded with me.

"And we know that. Most people know that. If one Airbender with no respect with tradition does it, that doesn't mean much. I know my siblings like your arrows. They're not going to do my sharp ones unless they go through some wild times in the future," I explained.

Tenzin looked so sad, but really if I was going to be shaving my hair to get tattoos (permanent, never-come-out-of-your-skin tattoos) I'd at least like a little input on the design. I glanced at the clock on the wall. It was eight forty. With all the excitement sure to go on tomorrow, I'd rather this be done soon. There was no point in letting this wait.

Tenzin led to me to a room in the compound. I knew that it was here and remembered it, but I'd always considered it a rather boring room. There hadn't been much here in my interest when I was a kid. Now though, Tenzin brought over a basin and a shaving wedge. I won't describe how grueling getting my hair shaved was. I'd fought over the rights to my hair ever since Tenzin first tried to shave me in the northern Air Temple. I'd dodged and redirected until the family had created our pact to not follow traditions that no longer fit us current Airbenders. Getting shaved now was a _temporary setback_ on the hair. I'd get my tattoos and then my hair would begin growing back out in a few days or a week or so. By the time Tenzin had shaved all my hair off and gotten out the tattoo kit, I'd had many second thoughts about the pointy tattoos against the regular ones.

"The pointy arrow looks ridiculous doesn't it?" I asked sadly.

"I'm glad you've come to your senses, because yes, it really does. You want the regular normal one then right?" Tenzin asked. Sadly I nodded. _It's not giving in if you just realized your idea was bad._ Slowly my nerves built as Tenzin began looking over his tattoo supplies. Is this going to hurt? Will this get messed up?

The answer was that it did hurt. Quite a lot by the time we'd tattooed my whole body in the five striped arrows. The sight of the blue tattoo arrows on my hands was foreign and concerning. Every time I lifted my hands to look my tattoos the arrows shown up at me like they glowed in the dark light. By the time Tenzin was done, it was eleven. And despite all my new pains and spiffy tattoos, the only thing I wanted to do was go to sleep. I recorded in my journals all the events of the day anyways. Sleepily I added a footnote to a page to find out what exactly made the pigments blue in the ink.


	10. Out of the Past

Out of the Past

My morning started bad. There was running on the upper hallway so I was woken by the pounding of feet. As the running neared my door I sleepily rubbed my eyes. My body was still sore from all the needles and my skin was rather red on the back of my hands. My door burst open and I leapt onto my bed, adopting my air stance. Tenzin entered my room in a hurry.

"Get dressed and grab something to eat and hurry about it! I'll get Oogi saddled!" Tenzin cried in concern. I pulled on fresh clothes and was out the door of the compound with an apple and two tarts in less than a minute. Judging by the sun it was still a few hours before noon. Tenzin was up on Oogi already, so I popped open Nightflier and flipped up onto his back. "Yip-yip!" Tenzin called and Oogi shot into the air at top speed.

"What's going on?" I asked in concern.

"Tarrlok's office called. Korra has been kidnapped by the Equalists!" Tenzin called.

"How did… Korra went to the office last night. She would have gone to yell at Tarrlok to get him to release our friends. And then the Equalists attacked? That doesn't make sense! Amon told Korra she wouldn't be a martyr! And the Equalists wouldn't attack Tarrlok while he's making their job so easy and driving up support for the Equalists!" I tried to figure out.

Tenzin simply stood on Oogi's neck and began Airbending, smoothing the wind out of our way. Oogi cleared over the harbor and was at the city hall in no time. Tenzin and I dismounted and walked in. A crime scene investigator was flashing photos of the wrecked room. And indeed the room was wrecked. It looked like the work of an Earthbender, so probably Korra had done all of it. Tarrlok was on the steps, and a Waterbender physician was healing his right arm above his elbow. Saikon stood next to him, taking a police report.

"What happened?" Tenzin demanded. "What was Korra doing in city hall?"

"As I told Saikon, Korra came to my office late last night. She was upset that I arrested her friends. She asked me to release them and that was when the Equalists attacked. I tried to protect Korra," _Korra is a better fighter than you. You probably aren't all that great a Waterbender anyways. If you did any 'protecting' it was because the Equalists were specifically not after you. But you have that burn mark, so it's more likely you got hit and knocked right out._ "We were outnumbered, then, I was electrocuted. When I came to the police had arrived and Korra was gone." Tarrlok explained. _That would check out. The fight would have been very quick. The probably got the drop on Korra, likely from above. Tarrlok would have tried to 'protect' her and barely got a strike or two in that likely didn't connect and-_

The place was utterly wrecked though. There had been a big sustained fight. If the Equalists didn't get a drop on Korra or take her out quick she probably would have been able to put more than a few down. The numbers advantage the Equalists would have needed against Korra would have slowed the Equalists down, but Korra would have been able to fire without aiming and still gotten hits. Tarrlok would have been knocked out first if he interfered. But there _wasn't_ enough damage here for that type of fight either.

Tarrlok's story was fishy. Something wasn't right about the way he was telling it versus what the evidence here looked like. How come an Equalist glove was in the crater? How come a bola remained behind? Equalists would want that stuff, and they wouldn't have been in too big a hurry. Only Tarrlok and Korra were there, and they had just knocked out both. Why hadn't Tarrlok been taken? He was a bender, and if Korra had been attacked then Amon would've felt the war didn't need much more in way of fuel. Amon would have loved to publicly take down Tarrlok like he had the triads. The people would have cherished it.

Too many questions, too many theories. Not enough evidence or answers. "I'm sorry," Tarrlok apologized. I snapped my glare up to him. Something he had said was wrong. I wasn't sure what; I had no real proof of anything. But something here was wrong. The Avatar taken by the Equalists, here, now? Korra _would_ be a martyr. She'd publicly denounced Tarrlok in front of the people. Been a hero to them, tried to reason with Tarrlok's cop force. If she disappeared now and the Equalists had her, favor to the Equalists would drop. The world would become rapidly involved to find out why their Avatar had been harmed and kidnapped from the government building of Republic City.

"Chief Saikon, mobilize the entire police force. We have to find the Avatar," Tarrlok finished speaking. I frowned at him. Amon would announce it soon if he took Korra. He wouldn't keep it quiet; that was against his showman persona. On the other hand, it set everything up against Amon and made Tarrlok's group look like heroes. And as weasel-y and bad as Tarrlok was, not even he would be able to screw that sort of support up.

Tenzin took sub-charge on the scene. I tried to figure this all out. Slipping into a meditation, I simply thought. Finally Tenzin nudged me up when he was ready to leave. "Come with me to my office," he told me. I got up and moved. Though I'd calmed myself down, nothing about Korra's disappearance made sense. I had a pretty good idea of what Amon could and could not do for timing, and hadn't been wrong about it too terribly so far. This was simply too bold a move. This was not a matter of Republic City, which was all Amon had been playing so far. Capturing the Avatar was a worldwide crisis.

"This is… wrong? It's surreal," I told Tenzin as we entered his office.

"I know you must be worried, but I need you mentally aware of the now. You might be able to figure something out I wouldn't see," Tenzin told me as we entered his office and moved to his desk.

"Tarrlok apologized. He's always been the sort of guy to place blame elsewhere. It's never his fault; it's always a series of circumstances outside his control. With how badly he's hurt the city's balance and how much he's indirectly helped Amon, I'd accuse him of treachery if he weren't a bender and so dedicated to stopping it. He's wrecked enough havoc on Amon's small operations that he's above suspicion like that. He sees himself as the city's hero. The task force remains un-named because it's _Tarrloks'_ Task Force," I tried to think out.

"It is a confusing issue, and I saw a lot of odds things there myself. But you're right Tarrlok is not the person to be casting so much suspicion on right now. However, I had ideas that city hall might be infiltrated by spies of Amon," Tenzin agreed.

"I have no idea _why,_ but Tarrlok is what's bugging me the most. Korra went there to confront him and then Equalists attacked? That's…. too convenient for him. He'll be public hero, the guy who tried to stop them and failed and then went after them with the whole Police Force. The Equalists look bad. If they try and say they didn't do it, not even their own members would believe it. It's like a publicity set up!" I groaned.

"You don't think… Tarrlok tried to remove Korra from being a problem?" Tenzin asked.

"It'd explain the damaged. Korra against him? And he'd have enough Equalist equipment to be able to set up the framing."

"But Tarrlok trying to silence Korra for standing up to him in public?" Tenzin asked. We both looked at each other.

"Nah." We echoed as we pushed the idea away. Korra would eventually escape Tarrlok if he took her. Nothing could contain the Avatar forever. With a personality like Korra's, she'd tough through just about anything to get her hands on Tarrlok's neck. Tarrlok was not a master Waterbender. We'd hardly ever seen the guy use his bending at all. He probably knew enough to feel safe and then had one good trick up his sleeve that he'd fall back on. That was a very Tarrlok thing to do. There was no way he'd been able to take down Korra in a fight.

Tenzin picked up the phone as it rang. He'd been on and off the line as we talked for hours. I stood and paced about the room, looking at all of Tenzin's little knick knacks. He had a surprising amount of stuff in his office. They were probably gifts or the like from other politicians for services rendered or trying to get close to Tenzin. Of course, Air Nomads were not very attached to items. Some of the politicians might have been a bit insulted to find out that Tenzin hadn't even taken some of these very expensive looking things home.

The door opened and I felt my face go a little slack. Chief Beifong (She was wearing a long brown coat over what was obviously her police armor. Her metal shoulder armor looked like she had the pointiest shoulder bones in the world.) walked into the room. Behind her trailed the rest of the Krew minus Korra herself. "I have to go. Call me back the minute you hear something," Tenzin announced to the person on the line. My friends noticed my new look. Bolin looked happy to see it, Mako looked weirdly smug in a sort of congratulatory way, and Asami stared at my lack of hair like it was an abomination. "Lin? Wha-wh- What are you? You should be at the hospital!" Tenzin stammered out. "And you three! You should be in prison!" Tenzin pointed out.

"It is nice to see you all though," I added for Tenzin and I.

"I figured you could use our help finding Korra," Beifong said.

"Do you have any leads?" Mako asked.

"I've been on the phone and talking things out with Kaldan all morning, but nothing yet," Tenzin said.

"We only agree that something fishy is up. Amon isn't likely to have done it, but we have no other ideas but Tarrlok's statements," I groused.

"We need Naga! She can track Korra!" Mako announced.

"I'm afraid her Polar Bear Dog is missing as well," Tenzin announced.

"But that's got a silver lining. Naga will be trying to find and rescue Korra already," I said hopefully. There were few predators in the world as dangerous as Naga was.

"Then where do we start?" Bolin asked.

"My guess? The Equalists are hiding underground, in the maze of tunnels beneath the city," Beifong explained. I nodded my assent. It would allow them a large area and a fast way around the city. Done right, the underground would be more than enough room for the Equalist army.

"Underground. Just like my father's secret factory. Figures," Asami said unhappily.

"Yeah, yeah, that makes sense. When those chi blockers had me in their truck, it sounded like we drove into a tunnel!" Bolin revealed.

We all blinked. _That would have been nice to know sooner._ "I know where to start looking. Come on!" Mako called. The three turned and ran out, and I followed after them. Mako led us out front and we impatiently waited for Beifong and Tenzin to follow after us.

"So you're an Airbending master now?" Bolin asked me.

"Yes." _I guess._ "I've learned a lot of Airbending in the past couple days. Hopefully I can live up to the title," I told them.

I leapt into the saddle of Oogi when Tenzin emerged from the building. I used my staff to fish my friends up one at a time. Oogi was a big creature, capable of carrying all of us at the same time. Tenzin leapt into the driver's spot. Chief Beifong, no novice to getting onto Sky Bison, simply jumped into the saddle with earthbending. Mako directed Tenzin to a location within the city. I had an idea as to where he might have been taking us. I was wrong though. I'd thought it'd be by future Industries he'd know a spot to go down underground. Instead Mako took us to the first spot we'd fought Equalists, the huge open square in the city's less maintained areas.

"The truck with Bolin took off down this alley!" Mako explained as he turned and led us down the alley way.

"Which way?" Asami asked as we came to a stop at the intersection.

"Hmm. This way kind smells familiar," Bolin said. I sniffed the air. Was there something nearby that smelled strongly that Bolin had passed? Beifong metalbent a shoe sole off her right foot and slammed her open foot on the ground.

"There's a tunnel nearby!" Beifong said as she turned and led the way. She led us down a big empty water ditch under a nearby overpass. A large grate had many tracks lead to it. _If it hadn't been dark we could have seen these sorts of tracks. This isn't all that stealthy._ "Motorcycle tracks," Beifong observed. So the Equalists are good at hiding gates that don't need bending to open? This grate would be able to be moved. There's probably a lever or switch nearby. Luckily Beifong probably wouldn't care to have to look around. We had a trail.

"Korra has to be in there," Mako hoped. "Somewhere." Beifong stepped forwards and Metalbent the grate upwards. It chunked home with an echoing thud. Just how much of the city had tunnels like this under it?

We walked along the tunnel until we came to a basin room. Many tunnels split off from this point, offering routes deeper into the maze. Mako led the way with a hovering fireball for light. "Let's try this way," Mako announced at random.

"What if she's not down there?" Asami questioned.

"Then we pick another tunnel until we find her," Mako snapped roughly, advancing forwards. Asami looked hurt.

"There don't seem to be any more tracks. No reason not to pick and choose," I observed passively as I followed after Mako. All the same I disagreed with Mako's briskness.

Mako led the front of the line. I took the rear as was my custom. Asami walked in front of me with Bolin. "Hey, is Mako alright?" Asami asked Bolin. "He seems really worried about Korra," Asami pointed out.

"Yeah. We all are," Bolin said, missing the point.

"I know but… he's your brother, do you think he likes Korra as more than just a friend?" Asami asked. Bolin looked pensive.

"What? No, that's… just gossip. Where'd you hear that? Crazy talk is coming out of your mouth right now," Bolin said weakly. He slid his arms behind his back and looked off to the right. _Is he just as bad or worse a liar than Korra? That was just suspicious._

"What do you know Bolin?" Asami asked as she grabbed Bolin's shoulder. "Come on. Spill it," Asami demanded.

"Let's keep it moving and keep it down. These tunnels will carry sound for a long way. Anything too loud will alert anyone who might be down here. Assuredly they know these tunnels better than we do," I asked the politely as I was forced to a stop behind them.

They nodded and kept walking. "All the same Bolin, what happened?" I asked as we walked. "Ah well, there was this one time during the tournament when Mako and Korra kissed." I blinked in surprise. That had been why the teamwork had been so inconsistent? Korra had kissed Mako and Bolin had seen it?

"They kissed?" Asami parroted. _That was not a happy tone of voice._

"Believe me, I was upset too! But I'm over it. I don't think it meant anything," Bolin claimed.

"I doubt that," Asami voiced what I was thinking. Her version was a bit more polite than my inner voice.

"Do you hear that?" I asked as we walked.

"Hear what?" Bolin asked. Asami kept angry-walking on.

Then the motorcycle engines were upon us. Looking back, the group spotted the lights as the two bikes sped down the tunnels. "Hide!" Beifong cried. We all ran to take cover behind the tunnel wall supports. I went right, but all the others went left, filing behind one strut. The lights and sounds grew until I they were right on top of us, but then they were gone, the lights turning right as if the bikes had driven right into the walls.

"What just happened?" I asked the group as I emerged. From my hiding spot, I didn't have the angle to see what'd just happened.

"That's a fake wall in the tunnel. The bikes got near it and it just swung backward," Bolin told me. We all moved to the tunnel entrance. Beifong put her hand on the wall and ran it over the seamless concrete. She snapped her hand into a grip and something behind the wall rumbled. She dropped into a stance and shoved upwards, throwing the metal wall up on hinges.

It was brilliant. Beyond the cover wall (who built this? When? How was it done with so much secrecy?) was a tunnel lit from above by dark lights. Dozens of pipes ran along the narrow tunnel. We moved inside and the door slid down behind us. Beifong led the way. She took point at a new room, in front of us. I took the back of the line, looking back the way we came.

"That tram goes to the training camp," a voice called. There was a noise as a tram moved out. A new one came in and stopped.

"Everything was delivered to the prison sir," A female voice said.

"That must be where they're keeping Korra," Tenzin said as he looked out. I risked sticking my head out to take a look into the room. It was well lit, with three bikes in a line and some vans. This transit station could move humans and supplies brought in on trams or send in new prisoners from raids.

"We need to get down that tunnel," Beifong agreed. She waved us onwards and we moved out in a line. We boarded a small tram. It hung from the overhead railing and had tiny wheels under it. It surged forwards without the notion of stealth. So I did my best to stagger the noises and disrupt the squeal with Soundbending, but there was little I could do while it was moving so fast.

"Can't you make it quieter?" Tenzin asked me.

"It's too fast. My arrays can't keep up," I hissed as I gave up the arm motions.

An opening in the tunnel ahead drew near. Following Beifong's hand motions we jumped off. The tram emerged from the tunnel into the prison complex area and a buzzer went off. The Equalist guards moved from their places beside the tunnel exit to stare at the empty tram.

"It's empty," Equalist 1 announced.

"Yeah. I can see that," Equalist 2 responded sarcastically.

Beifong fired her wires, wrapping both guards and pulling them to the darkness of the tunnel. We incapacitated them smoothly. I slammed Nightflier's bottom onto a guards head like a spear end and Beifong choked the other into unconsciousness. Beifong left them wired up and disconnected the length of cable from her back lines. We dragged them into the prison and dumped them in front of the stairs. "You two," Beifong addressed Asami and Bolin. "Keep an eye on them," Beifong ordered. The rest of us followed after her. On the stairs Beifong opened her metal boot and slammed her foot down again. I had to wonder how far Beifong could seismic sense, and how much she could recognize in one strike.

"My officers are inside," Beifong announced.

"What about Korra?" Mako asked.

"I don't see her yet," Beifong said. Beifong led us up the stairs into a cell line. As she rounded the corner Equalists snapped to alert, raising Bolas. They threw their weapons but Tenzin slid forwards, blasting them with a gust of wind, sweeping away their ranged weights and the Equalists. They slammed into the wall hard, putting them out of the fight. My own Soundbending arrays assured no one outside the area heard. Beifong ignored them and walked past them. Mako ran forwards and ripped the mask off of on one.

"Avatar Korra. Where are you keeping her?" Mako yelled at the man. I couldn't even tell if the Equalist was awake or not. Beifong approached the next line of bars and bent them open like parting bamboo. Mako was glaring at the man. Mako lifted the man and slammed him into the wall. "I'll ask you one more time. Where is she?" Mako asked. Cocking back his right hand, fire sprouted to life, heat filling the room. If Mako hit that man with fire he'd need medical attention. He might not even live. Mako was probably bluffing he'd do it, but all the same I readied myself to kill the fires and stop Mako. He'd thank me eventually.

"We don't have the Avatar. And the Equalists didn't attack City Hall. Tarrlok's lying," the man said. Mako lowered the man, letting the flames in his hand dim.

"What?" Mako asked.

"We told you. We didn't think the Equalists had done it," I told Mako.

"I scanned the entire prison. She's not here," Beifong informed us with grave finality.

"Why would Tarrlok make up a story about getting attacked?" Mako asked, dropping the Equalist.

"Because _he_ has Korra!" Tenzin realized. "He fooled us all!"

"I thought we decided he wasn't dumb enough to do that?" I asked Tenzin.

The alarms blared to life. We turned and ran back to the tram. "Let's go people!" Bolin cried as he spotted us coming. We all piled into the tram and sped off. Behind us a new light glowed farther down the tram line. Chasing us our pursuers could be seen as a tram full of Equalists. Their goggles glowed eerily in the darkness. Bolin moved Mako and I aside and reached out with Earthbending. Making a jerking method the stone and concrete walls broke out from the tunnel and blocked the Equalists. "Try to chi block that, fools!" Bolin crowed as he stopped the biggest threat.

I glanced down the tunnel ahead of us. A huge army of chi blocking Equalists stood between us and the exit. Two mecha tanks awaited us, and in front of it all was the Lieutenant. "We got more company!" Beifong yelled. Beifong looked up and connected to the metal the tram was riding. "Hang on!" she cried as a she bent down the tram line ahead of us. _A ramp?_ The metal bar became a grinding bar as the tram's momentum led us up the ramp and over the army. Beifong blasted the earth out of the trams way and we emerged into a tunnel above us. We skid to a stop in the higher tunnel.

I took a moment to breath. That hadn't been a fun ride. Beifong moved out of the tram and ripped a way up to the surface streets. Light poured through and we all scrambled out. We all kept running until we were half a mile from the Equalist force and in public locations. There I flew up to a building to keep lookout. Below me Beifong gave a short speech to her rescued cops and gave them all a series of instructions. Once they'd dispersed I flew down to the group meeting.

"How are we handling this?" I asked as we formed a talking ring.

"Tarrlok lied to us. There was no Equalist attack and he must've fought Korra himself. We have proof Korra was not in the Equalist prison. We will go to Tarrlok and accuse him. We will demand he give Korra back and take him in," Tenzin said in righteous anger. I glanced at Beifong questioningly. She nodded back. With our plan of attack in place we marched to City Hall.

"Tarrlok might make a runner for it. We'll lay a trap for him. I just need a few minutes at my office," Tenzin instructed.

We went to Tenzin's office. He made several calls to his fellow councilmen, instructing them to go to City Hall. He also demanded Chief Saikon's presence. We moved to City Hall quickly after. "Thank you all for meeting us on such short notice," Tenzin addressed.

"Chief," Beifong greeted Saikon grudgingly. _Oh, so she didn't get along with Saikon._

"Lin," Saikon shot back.

Tarrlok arrived. "Have you news of Avatar Korra?"

"We do. You kidnapped her, Tarrlok," Tenzin accused without preamble.

"I am shocked you would accuse me of such an evil act. I already explained. The Equalists attacked and took her," Tarrlok denied.

"But there were no Chi Blockers here last night. You planted the evidence didn't you?" Tenzin asked.

"That is a ridiculous accusation," Tarrlok lied.

"It's true!" a shrill voice cried out. We turned to see the source. I blinked. Tarrlok's man, the council page? _What else has that man borne witness to?_ "He took her!" the page called. Tarrlok glared at the man. "I was here when Avatar Korra arrived last night but, Councilman Tarrlok ordered me to leave!" _Not actually Tarrlok's man, just the overworked page Tarrlok makes a lot of use of then._ "I was on my way out when I saw Tarrlok bring her down to the garage!" The page told us of how he'd seen Tarrlok looking into the back of a metal interior plated Satomobile. It had been disguised ahead of time to look like a regular satomobile from the outside. _"Say goodbye to Republic City, Avatar Korra. You'll never see it again!"_ Tarrlok had said.

"That is nonsense!" Tarrlok growled angrily. The page ducked at the non-spoken threat on Tarrlok's voice. "Everyone knows you're nothing but a squeaky voiced liar!" Tarrlok accused. _Huh? This guy would have to be pretty clean to work in City Hall like he does._

"Why did you wait until now to fess up?" Beifong asked sternly.

"I was terrified to tell because- Because Tarrlok is a Bloodbender! He Bloodbent Avatar Korra!"

 _Oh fucking shit._ Around me everyone gasped at the claim. We all dropped into bending stances. "Don't make this worse for yourself," Tenzin told Tarrlok calmingly. "Tell us where you have Korra!" Tenzin demanded. Beifong and Tenzin took the front. I backed them up, Nightflier held ready to attack. Tarrlok's eyes were wide and furious. He knew the jig was up. The mere mention of Blood Bending was enough to take you in on. It was a suspicion of the magnitude not even Tarrlok could talk his way out of.

Tenzin and Beifong reacted as I did, trying to get in an attack, but Bloodbending was the end-all force. Against Bloodbending the most dangerous men on the planet were all but defenseless. Tarrlok struck faster, attacking all of us at once. His control was incredible for Bloodbending, able to attack the entire roomful of people. All my muscles blocked and tensed, my blood rebelled. Movement became impossible as the liquid in my veins became hard as iron. _It's supposed to need a full moon. This is the middle of the day! He knows Yakone's secret Bloodbending knowledge!_

I stayed as silent as possible, but the pain escaped me in a thin pathetic whine. Nightflier fell from my fingers. _What will Tarrlok do? It's over. He needs to run, to escape. He could kill us all before he goes though with just a few motions._ The world was growing dark. Blood rushed though my body, every muscle tensed and pained. _Can't breathe. Takes a long time to choke an Airbender. Internal air-blood supply._

Darkness crept into my vision. Airbending? No. Lightning shot? No. Soundbending? No. Nothing, _nothing,_ _ **nothing!**_ I fell down into the ground as everything gave out. Dark. _Need to stay awa-_

I groaned to consciousness. Damn everything **hurt**. It was like breaking every bone in your body at the same time. Slowly I forced myself to just breathe, to push past the pain. Beside me Beifong was pulling herself up. Grunting with effort I pushed myself up on weak and shaky arms. Beside me Mako and Bolin came awake too. Asami awoke and gasped in pain. I glanced over at her. She was crying silently. I forced my fingers shut on Nightflier and hauled myself up. Beifong stood on her own power and surveyed the area for possible threats. Everyone had been downed, including the council page on the balcony. Slowly I began breathing exercises, bringing my air levels back into circulation. I'd need to refresh all the air in my body, but I was also carrying a lightning charge I didn't want to lose, so I took a long time to bring myself around to regular. By the time I was done everyone in our group but Tenzin was awake. Slowly Saikon and the other Councilmen got themselves up too. Their dignity made them slow and full of bad frowns.

"Wake up!" Beifong said angrily as she slapped Tenzin's cheek. Bolin returned to proper movement with his usual brand of silliness.

"Ugh. Man! I had this awful dream that Korra was taken by this evil Bloodbender. So weird," Bolin said. Dang, how much pain could Bolin ignore?

"Bolin. That really happened," Asami said. There was no trace of tears in her eyes. She'd wiped them away. "He knocked us out."

"Are you serious? Where is he! Is he here right now?" Bolin asked as he swerved around to look.

"Tarrlok is long gone. I'll alert the whole force," Saikon said as he turned and walked off. The rest of the council dispersed as well.

"We've only been out for a little while. Maybe we can still pick up Tarrlok's trail," Beifong suggested.

"It could lead us to Korra," Tenzin added as he led the way out. "Let's go!"

We boarded Oogi, and flew over the city, but there was nothing to be found. Tarrlok had gotten away scot-free. Nevertheless we kept searching and flying until the night. Finally something occurred six hours of flying later. A lone wolf cry split the air with its mournful resonance. "That sounds like Naga!" Mako said as we heard Naga's sad call. Tenzin angled Oogi down the direction we'd heard it from. We all looked around, searching for the Polar Bear Dog. "Down there!" Mako pointed out as we landed in the road. The big white dog turned to Oogi as we landed. She had Korra in the saddle.

"Naga found Korra," I breathed in relief.

"Korra!" Tenzin cried as we all dismounted from Oogi. The Avatar was slung over the saddle limply, and covered in scratches and what looked like frostbite. How had she gotten frost bitten? She would've had to be in the mountains, far from the city to do that. "Oh thank goodness!" Tenzin breathed happily as we took in Korra's form. Despite her discomfort she was alive and well.

"Where's Tarrlok? How did you get away?" Beifong asked in concern and amazement. How _did_ Korra escape? We always knew she would, but how?

"Give her some space," Mako said angrily and unnecessarily as he shoved roughly past me. I blinked at him in shock. Mako was being _possessive._ Carefully Mako cradled Korra and lifted her off Naga. Slipping her into his arms, he carried her bridal style, walking towards Oogi.

I glanced at Asami. She looked betrayed. I had to admit, I could see why. Mako had been more than just worried as a friend this whole day. He was more worried than _I_ was. "You guys go ahead. I'll walk Naga home to the Island," I said, watching them all. Mako carried Korra up into Oogi's saddle and placed her down gently against the rolled packs.


	11. Turning the Tides

Turning the Tides

Tenzin and Beifong had done a fair bit of arguing and talking in low, hushed voices in the middle of the street. Finally Tenzin and Beifong had raised their heads. Tenzin climbed onto Oogi and took up the reins. With a cry of "Yip-yip" and Tenzin was off, carrying the rest of team Avatar. Chief Beifong approached me.

"I'm going to walk you and the Polar Bear Dog home," Beifong announced as she led the way. I shared glanced with Naga as Beifong angrily stomped past us. Slowly we turned and heeled behind the alpha woman.

"Did Tenzin ask you to do this?" I asked carefully.

"Yes," Beifong said.

"I appreciate this, but I know you must want to see your men soon. You didn't get to talk to them much, and I'm sure I'll be fine with Naga, so if you-" My consideration ground to a halt as Beifong turned an evil eye on me.

"I'm coming with you to Air Temple Island," Beifong told me.

"Buuuuu-gh?" I asked. In my living memory Chief Beifong hadn't been to the island. I stayed silent and trod along beside Naga as Beifong led us to the dock and ferry to Air Temple Island. Tenzin had already called the boat out, so we didn't have to wait. We climbed aboard and had a tense ride over to the Island. The monk Acolytes would see me and my new tattoos, look like they wanted to congratulate me, and then spot Beifong glaring out over the ocean like it had personally offended her. I grinned in a 'what-can-you-do?' way and escaped the well wishers.

Beifong left the boat and headed straight to the female dormitories. I glanced at Naga and she glanced at me, and we both saw the wisdom in letting Beifong do her own thing. I took Naga to the animal barn. I took her saddle off her and led her from the roofed pavilion to her den-cave. Duga greeted us as we passed. I turned to leave, but Naga followed me out. "Not going to sleep in your den?" I asked her. She whuffed at me lowly and led the way back to the compound. She paced in the garden's dirt from one side of the house to the other. Settling a spot outside Korra's window, she lay down and curled up. Pabu, still loose and enjoying the freedom the island gave him, came along and leapt up on top of his favorite bed, Naga's neck fur.

I smiled and leapt to my room's window on the second floor. Three seconds of jigging my window later, I was in. I set aside Nightflier and was asleep soon after my nightly rituals of writing, thinking, and hygiene.

The morning came quickly. The clouds overhead covered the island and headed over the ocean. The winter's weather was really starting to chill the island. I spent half an hour simply meditating in the early morning darkness. Something felt different about being a 'master' that I couldn't put a finger on. Was I more at peace? Was it because I'd finally become what I'd set out to accomplish? I didn't know, but now the peace at my center came easier. Maybe the simple act of getting the tattoos had led me to be a little more mature?

Nah. _Please no._ I cracked my grin, ignoring how hard I had to force it. _Do not start frowning. You'll never stop, like Tenzin. Must be something in the tattoos after all._ To my surprise breakfast was packed with the whole group. Korra was eating and drinking a large quantity of food. "Kaldan! You're a master!" Korra exclaimed at seeing my tattoos. I smiled a little (why did I feel sad?) and scratched my hair. Too late I realized that didn't work right now.

"Ugh, yeah," I said awkwardly as I slid down into a seat. Around the table, Bolin, Mako, Asami, Tenzin, Beifong, and Pema all watched Korra. I slid in next to Asami since Mako had taken the spot beside Korra.

"The food tastes amazing Pema," Korra thanked. I glanced over at Pema. She'd gotten to cook? Normally she and the Air Acolytes had a 'courtesy-war'. Every morning they and Pema (who loved to cook) would try and get to the kitchen to start cooking first. The Air Acolytes were all pretty good cooks, and they mean well. They had a cycling schedule for who cooked among the Acolytes, and most of them felt it was good for them to rush through other chores to beat Pema to cooking since she was pregnant. With Pema being slowed down so much she hadn't beaten the Acolytes much in the race for a while now. Normally though, Pema put her foot down on their necks for special dates. I guess the return of Korra was one such occasion. "I'm finally starting to feel like myself again," Korra said.

 _WAIT, No, you moron. The time is off. You actually meditated straight through breakfast. This is shortly before noon. The food is just because Korra woke up now._ Simple solutions Kalden.

"We're so thankful you're home safe," Pema told Korra as she stood. Pema walked over and stole away some of the empty dishes from the food Korra was putting away.

"Let me help," Asami volunteered.

"Korra, I realize you've been through a lot, but I need to know everything that happened," Tenzin asked gently.

"Well. First off, Tarrlok isn't who he said he is. He's Yakone's son," Korra explained.

"Well, that explains the Bloodbending skills," I muttered darkly as Beifong and Tenzin looked shocked.

"It all makes sense now. Yakone escaped from prison after Avatar Aang took his bending. We never caught him or heard from him again. If he had kids, he would've had powerful Waterbending children he could teach what he knew to," Beifong rationalized.

"Tarrlok's age is just right for that. But how did you escape?" Tenzin asked as he turned back to Korra. "And where's Tarrlok?"

"Amon captured him and took his bending," Korra explained.

"What?" Tenzin asked is shock.

"Nice, our biggest enemy took out the spineless sea slug," I grinned nastily.

"Kaldan!" Tenzin admonished me fiercely. "Tell us what happened Korra," Tenzin asked kindly.

"Well, Amon just showed up out of nowhere. He almost got me too," Korra admitted softly.

"This is very disturbing news," Tenzin said.

"But it fits. All those reasons why Amon wouldn't attack Korra yet turned out true. He was ready to fight Tarrlok to capture you. I'm more concerned with how he knew where you and Tarrlok were. I'll bet Amon knows all sorts of things about the big name benders in the city. He knew where Tarrlok would take you and was able to somehow resist Bloodbending. We didn't even know Tarrlok had that ability until he turned it on us," I mused softly.

"Amon is becoming emboldened. Taking out a councilman, almost capturing the Avatar, I fear Amon is entering his end game," Tenzin announced.

My gut clenched. My thoughts on Amon's final phase were him taking the city over by force. At the end he'd come for my family before taking the rest of the world. It wasn't a pretty picture. Amon had had every move planned out down to the slightest detail. His tanks and electric glove weapons provided the less skilled Equalist a perfectly good way to fight, and now he was increasing his teams of chi blockers. The old original group was now core members of an inner circle and led organized strike teams. He had his army. It was small, but he knew everything about this city and had an ear to the ground and eyes at every window.

Amon had taken out a man who could Blood Bend without a fullmoon. Ever since it became better known due to certain _incidents_ during the Hundred Year war, Blood Bending had become the boogieman Bender power. It was illegal all across the globe and was the only law in the world upheld without exception. To be a Blood Bender and use the power was the sort of thing that got you locked up for your whole life with one use. It probably wouldn't be so famous if it weren't for Hama of the stories Tenzin told me. It turned out Hama had only rediscovered something that went back for hundreds of years in the south. She'd been eventually stopped by Katara and the Avatar, but Hama had escaped with frank ease the very next time there was a full moon.

Amon hadn't cared about Bloodbending the same way Tarrlok didn't care about a full moon power up. Amon was dangerous as a person; as a leader and icon, he was flawless to his followers and a terror to his prey. And he was only growing stronger. He'd been relatively quiet for a while now. He would most likely make a move soon. Next week or less than a month from now he could attack the city directly from below it, targeting key infrastructures and taking down the chain of command. People like Tenzin, Saikon, and the other three council members were now the highest priority targets in the city. With Tarrlok gone Amon would have clean streets to fight in. The Task Force would dissolve and the Police would go back to being Police.

I excused myself and left. I had some intensive training to do.

It was the bombs that caught my attention. I walked to the garden to find the Order of the White Lotus sentries, Beifong, and my siblings there already. "It's too soon," I whispered aloud as I watched the captured Metalbender cop balloon rain bombs on the city. _I don't understand. Amon struck too soon. He's bombing the city he's trying to win over. What is going on here?_

"Alright kids, time to go inside!" Beifong told my siblings. Korra and the rest of the Krew ran up from the covered walkway.

"We heard explosions, what's going on?" Korra asked.

"Republic City is under attack," Beifong explained.

"We have to go," Korra called. I stood and watched the bombs. "Kaldan?" Korra asked as I didn't move.

"I have to protect my siblings. The Equalists will be out here soon. Amon will collect us and remove our Bending. It will signify he's ready to take on the rest of the world," I explained.

"But… we need you," Korra told me.

"I told Tenzin that he would stay here and defend and I would go on the offense, but he left for the city. I have to hold the fort," I said numbly as I looked over the city.

There was a brief swinging sensation and then Lin was holding me by collar. "Tenzin left me in charge. Are you saying I need the help? I have the White Lotus men, (who suddenly realized they'd been conscripted and adopted proper terrified expressions for men soon to be dealing with Beifong) the Air Acolytes, and thirty five years of being police Chief. Tenzin left me in charge here. So you will go with the Avatar and you will stop Amon or so help me I will slap you little boy!" Beifong roared in my face.

She set me down. I sucked Nightflier back to my hands from where it'd fallen. I bit the inside of my cheek hard enough to draw blood, and focused on the now. "Let's go then," I said weakly as I followed the other to the ferry. "I just need something from my room," I said. I leapt up to my window and slipped inside. I grabbed the batteries and Equalist glove. We didn't take Duga, there wasn't even time to saddle him. Between Korra and I we cut the sailing time down to half, flushing the sails to full and moving us along in the water. As we exited the boat I handed two extra batteries and the left hand glove to Asami.

"This might help, but remember you have to take a glove off to do things like open doors without shooting electricity," I told Asami. She took it, and considered it as we ran. Then she dropped it over the side of the dock.

"What the heck?" I asked as my considerate gift sank.

"I should only be using one. And it'll keep you from shocking yourself. I'll keep the batteries though," Asami told me.

"Where did you say you parked the car?" Asami asked as she looked around for Team Avatar's designated land ride.

"It's around here somewhere. There it is!" Korra said as she spotted the sleek black Satomobile. The front fender had a street lamp pole wrapped around it.

"Wow. Nice parking job," Asami said as she turned to Korra grumpily.

"Hey, you guys got arrested and left me alone with the car. I made it very clear I don't know how to drive." Korra complained.

"What about Kaldan?" Asami asked.

"I drive a Bison and fly. I don't know what that stick is for that you jiggle when you drive, I don't know which pedal is gas and which is the brakes, and I suspect that if I attempted to turn I'd try and do it like a glider; on its side. I let Korra drive and then followed her form the air," I excused profusely.

"All things considered you did a great job," Bolin said as he inspected the Satomobile. Leaning forwards he snatched up the clump of paper on the windshield. "But how are we going to pay for all these parking tickets?" he asked. Mako snatched and burned them. Bolin gasped in shock.

"Relax. The city is under attack. The police have more important things to worry about," Mako explained correctly. Asami opened the trunk and retrieved her gauntlet.

"This will come in handy," she said.

"That was a terrible pun and I'm still mad you dropped my lightning source in the ocean. I only have one stun-grade lightning bolt in me right now," I whined.

Korra took her usual spot, as did I with my legs swung over the back seat for grip. Mako moved to take the passenger seat but Asami cut him off.

"Why don't you sit in the back?" Asami ordered. "With Korra," she added bitterly. _Oh, there have been words between these two recently._

"I think I will," Mako responded.

"Is the back of the car punishment?" Korra asked me in a low whisper. I nodded. "What'd you do to Asami?" She asked me. It took me a moment to figure out she had just implied the reason I sat in the back every time was because I wanted to stay away from Asami. I slapped my face as she grinned at her joke. _The city is burning, screams fill the air, and the Team Avatar is cracking jokes that make it all seem better_ _ **by comparison.**_ Mako moved into the back and Bolin took the front

"Everything alright?" Korra asked around my legs.

"Everything is terrific," Mako answered.

Asami threw the stick forwards and we suddenly slid forwards. Caught off guard I went flying face first into the seat cushions of Bolin's chair. At least it was heavily padded.

"Car! Oh, we're good," Bolin called.

"Speak for yourself," I said as I grumpily pulled myself from the seat. Asami drove at top speed to Police Station. As we rounded a corner at fifty miles an hour I spotted Tenzin. The front of the Police Station Plaza was swarming with Equalists. Mechatanks cautiously approached the downed form of Tenzin. A few Equalists on foot rounded up Police station workers.

Asami only poured on _more speed_ , driving directly at a Mechatank. "What are we doing?" I asked in concern.

"Get ready to jump," Asami responded. "Bolin, give me a ramp" She commanded the Earthbender. Bolin stood and formed two steep gradient ramps. Just before we hit them Asami bailed. "Jump!" She cried as she and Bolin went over the sides.

I leapt off at the zenith of the vehicle's height, far later after everyone else had jumped. I swung Nightflier straight into the next tank with far more force than I could have mustered alone. With the sort of force my wind strike of hardened air launched from Nightflier had, I knocked the Mechatank off its feet and sent it crashing to the ground. Its arm was equipped with a curious shield. The car slammed into another tank, sending it reeling and knocking over a fellow tank. Three tanks were downed by our opening assault.

The team turned to fight the tanks. Ignoring the metal suits, I focused my attention on the foot-soldier Equalists. Bolin knocked one tank over with a boulder and one of the tanks fired a line. Bolin dodged by jumping off a quick earth catapult. My wind sense was strong now that we'd stopped moving so quickly. Mako shot fire at the tank, but took a claw in the gut. I swept an Equalist off his feet. They'd thrown and wasted their bolas at me. The claw hitting Mako rippled with electricity. _Ozone._ But Mako grasped the line and pulled the electricity into himself. Draining the machine dry, he raised a hand and lanced the electricity into the Mechatank. _Ooooooooooooooozone._ The tank shut down as its battery went dead. It slumped forwards and steamed of burnt platinum.

I slammed Nightflier into the gut of an Equalist on the ground and spun, dodging under the strike of another Equalist. Using wind suction I grapple-flipped the Equalist right into the one on the ground, arcing the second body over my own into the downed man. I slammed Nightflier down on the back of her head, knocking her out. I left the two laying on top of each other and turned my attention to the next fight. There were only a few Equalists left on foot. Asami had moved in to help me, though now we had only to clean up. _Being a master means you know how to kick ass. All that stuff I learned recently since my last fight with the Equalists and now I know how to string it together correctly._

Korra drew water from somewhere and rushed a tank. It fired a claw at Korra but she hopped over it. Running up an Earth ramp Bolin had left from the car's ramp, Korra leapt over the tank as it swung at her with its arm. She funneled the water down into the twin exhaust pipes on the Mechatank's back and the steam boiler burst, spewing all its water out. As it quickly lost hydraulic power Bolin charged forwards and blasted it with earth.

 _And it all falls down to old Bending styles now. We choose power over speed, but we know how to pick and choose: power or speed. Bending has evolved here to be able to use the strength of the past and the speed of the now. In out-and-out combat Benders are once again as strong as artillery and non-benders simply fall before us. They need the element of surprise, and now that they and their traps have come to the open world, we know how to fight them already. Before they were an unbeatable little group. Now we have learned how to combat them._

Korra approached a tank and sprayed water on it. It tried to electrify her through the water, but Korra encased it in ice around its arms. It tried to break the ice, but Korra kept adding ice onto its joints. Finally she simply added so much ice around it that it became a glistening glacier in the sun. Mako and Bolin double teamed the last tank, firing Fire and Rock in equal measure. Slowly it began falling back, but Bolin raised the stone around its treaded feet. Mako got an Earthbender jump from Bolin and landed on its back. Directing a lightning strike to the back of the Mechatanks head over-loaded its systems and small explosions went off internally.

Not to say the day was already won or anything. I walked to the truck and untied the men inside. Then I and Asami tossed the Equalists into the back of their own van. The driver had been taken care of by Asami already. I slammed the doors shut on the Equalists and strung as many bolas around the handles as the limited working space would let me. Then I went to Tenzin's fallen form and roused him.

"By now you'd know to dodge better old man," I said softly as Tenzin slowly woke up.

"Ugh. Thank you. What's going on?" Tenzin asked as he got himself up.

"We saved you and the workers. What happened in the station?" I asked as the team drifted over.

"Are you alright?" Korra asked.

"I'm fine. Thank you kids," Tenzin addressed us. "A moment later and I would have been on my way to Amon. We were gassed out of the station. They were using the ventilation systems to leak choke gas into the building."

"Ugh, guys? Look," Mako called. I looked in the direction he was pointing. An Equalist balloon was just off shore Air Temple Island.

"Oh no," Tenzin remarked.

"We're going. Anyone who argues gets thrown over to the island," I demanded.

"Ooogi is this way. Come on!" Tenzin called as he led us into the city.

"I thought you were going to be there to defend the kids!" Tenzin argued with me as we got into the air.

"No, my promise was to do all the attacking if you protected the kids!" I argued. To our side the non-Airbenders very quietly watched us argue.

"And now there's two balloons full of Equalists on the island!" Tenzin shot back angrily.

"And if they take off we'll catch them. Oogi can drop a group off on one and you and I will take the other. Bolin can stay with Oogi." I decreed.

"We can't catch Balloon ships on Oogi, they're faster than him!" Tenzin argued.

"He may be slow, but they'll be slower. They can't outrun me on my glider so I'll take their propulsion systems out," I explained.

"They'd shoot you down," Tenzin told me.

"Then you can come with me," I told him.

"Who will fly Oogi?" Tenzin asked.

There was a pause. "Asami can drive a car," I volunteered her.

"That's a car. This is a ten ton flying herbivorous nightmare," Asami said.

"You have Bolin too, he's good with Animals. Pull left to go left, pull right to go right. Say Yip-yip or slap the reins to go faster and pull on them to slow down. Can't be any easier," I told her quickly.

"How do you go up or down?" Asami asked.

"Pull back on the reins to go up, lean forwards on Oogi's neck to go down," Tenzin said.

"But you said pulling on the reins was down!" Asami cried.

"It also does that. But pull down on them, not just out. Pull down for up, pull back for less speed," I informed them.

"We're approaching the island. I see the kids!" Tenzin asked as we came in for a landing.

"Huh?" I asked as Oogi touched down. Tenzin and I leapt from the saddle. Tenzin scooped up the kids and hugged them. Meelo jumped on his neck. I held my staff and watched for threats.

"Oh thank goodness you're all right," Tenzin said.

"Where's the Equalists?" I said as I held my staff ready. _There is not enough Lightning in the world for these child hunting-_

"We caught the bad guys," Meelo said.

 _-I will summon the storm here on the island and feed them to the oce-_

"You did what?" I asked.

"You let them fight?" Tenzin asked Beifong. "Do you realize what could have happened?" Tenzin accused.

"I would have been toast if it weren't for your kids. You should be proud," Beifong told us. "You taught them well."

I glanced down at my sisters and at Meelo, hanging off Tenzin's back. _Airbending was the greatest counter to the Equalists._ "Go on. Be with your wife," Beifong said. Tenzin took hold of my sisters and steered them into the house. I stood for a moment.

"Where are Pema and the Air Acolytes?" I asked Beifong.

"You have a new brother," Beifong told me. Oh that explained it. _Oh. Well. That… wasn't the best timing._

I followed them in. I might have been in a bit of a daze. Behind me the others followed at a distance. I met my younger siblings by the door. "Come, meet your new brother," Tenzin said. I let the younger kids go in front of me, walking at a more subdued pace. I'd been through this a few times, and I was a bit more relaxed about the thing.

"A brother? Now we outnumber the girls! Soon we defeat them and claim their deserts for our own!" Meelo told me chipperly. I smiled, but inwardly my only reply was a flat _what?_ The kids jumped onto the bed, floating gently down to sit beside their mom and newest addition.

"Welcome. I'm Ikki, this is Jinora, that's Kaldan, and this is Meelo. We have a super great family and we're so happy that you're a part of it," Ikki whispered slowly for the new arrival.

"Hn," the baby murbled. _That is the verb I will use. Murble. Babbies murble. If only I had thought of this sooner._

"What are you going to name him? Can I pick?" Jinora asked.

"We already chose a name," Pema said gently as she leaned on Tenzin.

"Rohan," Tenzin said as he gazed down at Rohan. 'Rohan': To Ascend.

"Don't worry Rohan. When we eventually divide up the temples we'll let you have the Center, Republic City's Air Temple Island. Or if you want the North I'll swap you for it," I told him. My sibling giggled slightly at my totally serious statement.

"Doesn't that mean he's kicking me out if he takes here?" Tenzin asked genially.

"By the time that happens you'll be so ancient you can stay here and be an elder or something," I responded quietly.

"I am so sorry to interrupt but… More airships are coming," Korra said as she approached.

"Everything isn't going to be fine, is it daddy?" Ikki asked. He glanced around us and settled on me.

"If they're coming for you I'll stay behind and do anything to slow them down," I stated. _If it's an airship goes after them I might unleash the Hurricane. A full scale product of the Air-over-water technique, my most deadly rediscovery. Powered by a master I might be able to control it over the water. Nothing would dare approach and they could head north to the Northern Air Temple. It's the closest to Republic City. They could flee on Oogi._

"Don't do anything foolish Kaldan," Tenzin told me, seeing my look.

We went back outside to see the two new Air Balloons. "What do you want to do Tenzin?" Korra asked.

"I need to protect my family and get them as far away from this conflict as possible. If Amon got his hands on my children... I hate to even think of it," Tenzin said.

"If you're leaving, then I'm going with you," Beifong said.

"But," Tenzin tried to speak, but Beifong silenced him.

"You and your family are the last Airbenders. There's no way in the world I'm letting Amon take your bending away," Beifong said.

"I will stay here and try to stop the Balloons. After that I'll keep working with Korra," I interjected. If I bought time for Tenzin to leave and he escaped to an Air Temple he'd be beyond Amon's reach. The Temples were still nearly impossible to get too and needed air vehicles. The winds of the North were among the strongest in the world. The Air Blimps in winter would catch too much wind drag and be pulled away. Only a Sky Bison could fly in the North.

"Thank you Lin," Tenzin told her. "Korra. I want you to leave this island and hide for the time being," Tenzin told Korra.

"I'm not giving up," Korra defied.

"I'm not asking you to. I sent word to the United Forces. They will be here soon. And once my family is safe, I will return," Tenzin said.

"No you won't. You'll stay with them or I'll tear your beard right off your face," I told him. "If it's about Korra I can teach her what she needs to know. If it's about the city your family comes before it," I argued.

"No. With the reinforcements we can turn the tide of this war," Tenzin said.

"And you will hear about it after it's happened from the Order or the Air Acolytes," I pressed.

"No. The kids will be safe and hidden. I trust the Order to protect them and guard them. You and I will simply have to return to them after the war," Tenzin told me.

"So what you're saying is that we need to be patient?" Korra groaned out.

"You're learning well," Tenzin explained.

In no time at all the family was ready to go. Oogi and Thriya (the second Sky Bison, and what might of counted as Pema's bison) were ready to go. An Air Acolyte climbed aboard Thriya. Duga would be staying here with me. Korra hugged Tenzin. "Stay safe Korra," he asked of her. "Kaldan? Don't make me tell your siblings that you went away," Tenzin demanded of me quietly

"Wouldn't dream of it," I responded.

"Tenzin. If we're leaving, we better do it now," Beifong ordered. Tenzin leapt onto Oogi.

"Oogi, Yip-Yip!" Tenzin told the Bison.

Beside our group Naga whined softly. Duga looked after the other bison and groaned softly. I clambered aboard and directed Duga upwards. The Blimps that turned after the other Sky Bison were the ones I was after. Korra boarded Naga below and fled. The Order of the White Lotus Sentries stayed behind to buy them time to flee. As soon as Oogi cleared the island two blimps turned to chase him.

I tried to blast the entire blimp aside, but it was too much for my power. Instead I targeted the propellers. I pulled out all my tricks. An air clamp fractured the blimp's tail propellers. Duga dodged and weaved between shots. He slammed head first into a blimp, smashing through the metal. We soared all the way through the center and I cut internal metal supports with air slices. The blimp went down over the ocean.

The remaining blimp fired a net at me, but when I tried to blow it away it resisted. It was a big net, and weighted heavily, and it wrapped around Duga. The blimp that fired it gained altitude and reeled, trying to pull us in. I sent all the air slices I could up at the mechanism, but it was too heavy and protected. I needed the extra power the storm gave me so I threw my control to the wind and reached for my inner power. My senses sharpened and the air around us began to circle and swirl. _Not the whole storm. Just the clouds, the start of the storm._

I leapt from Duga's neck through the net. With a double handed swing of my staff I cut through the metal line where I'd failed to cut before. _Airbender spiritualism can do amazing things for your afterlife and give you weirdly defined spiritual powers._ _ **My**_ _spiritualism can kill you for doubting the power of the air._ I pulled the net off Duga with a suction blast, balling it up and turning to fire it. I used the heavy weighted net as a projectile to stop the next weighted net from the air ship. Below me the master benders from the Order fought hard, but they were being swarmed.

 _Ozone._ The crack of lightning above me brought new strength to my limbs. _This way down. This way up._ The wind showed me the whole island and I'd never felt so strong. But it was a slippery slope I knew, and I could not throw off all control just yet. A balloon had left the fight and gone after Tenzin, I realized as the wind showed me the big empty space it'd left behind. It was too late for me to follow and catch it. I failed to notice by letting the storm get to me. Glumly, I told myself Tenzin and Oogi could evade the captured metalbender blimp. (Or had Amon started making his own blimps? Were these still the cop balloons?)

Lightning cracked over head. I brought the clouds lower and lightning rippled along the airships, electricity dancing over them. I flew Duga above one. Another net was fired, but I used the wind to redirect it. It fell away and landed on the island. Below me the last two Order men tried their best to hold back the swarm of Equalists. I leapt from Duga to the metal envelope of the air ship and meditated, slipping into my center with effortless ease. The storm was all around me, closer than it'd ever come before. Lightning flashed in time with the storm outside. _I just need to direct this power._

I slowly created a ladder of cold air to the clouds. There was a feeling of the air _freezing._ I leapt back and put as much condensed air between me and the blimp I'd damaged before. Lightning, true, honest, and totally natural _Lightning_ lent itself to my chi air path, striking through and overloading any electricity dampeners the balloon had. The airship didn't explode into fire, but it began losing altitude immediately as minor mechanics and machines stopped dead.

It was caught by the storm's wind and blown out over the ocean. I'd brought down two blimps, but there were still three over the island, and one after Tenzin. I hadn't done enough, but I couldn't do much more to such huge targets. I was running low on chi and stamina at this point. Using so much power and causing the storm to form had drained me even before the battle had begun in earnest. Below me the last Order of the White Lotus guard stood. Chi blockers swarmed the fire bender but he kept a near constant fire barrage going around himself in all directions, a practical dome of fire, and they were forced to wait him out.

I dropped from the sky like a meteor, blasting air all around us. I'd mentioned to Korra once how I could use inertia built by falling like a battering ram, and now I took advantage of the oldest Airbender trick: Kinetic energy redirection. I slammed right into a small group of Equalists with all the force of a cannon ball, ripping them from the ground and throwing them away. I hauled myself up bruised and stunned from the cloud drop, but still intact. The next wave of Chi blockers would be here soon. In the sky, Duga had already escaped after I'd jumped off him. "You must leave!" The Firebender called as more Chi Blockers approached. They slid out of a blimp on a line, coming to take over for their fallen compared.

"I'm just here to give you my thanks!" I told him as I fired a palm of air into an Equalist's face. It hit him like a rock and he went down nastily, falling from his zip line. I vaguely realized I'd probably just killed him, but I pushed the thought away. "And to say I am so sorry this happened the way it did. I thought I'd be able to do more!" I called.

"You did enough. Work with me here!" The firebender called. I slid in next to him, covering his injured ribcage. And then I found out he was a Lightningbender. "I heard you know how to lightningbend. I'm not sure how that works for you, but you should be able to help me with mine. I need some help directing it, since my left side is useless!" the man said as he began separating the positive and negative energy. "Lightning bending throws away all emotion and sense of identity. You are only a path, and do not matter before the energy. You can only aim it once I've made it. Can you do that?" he asked me as blue lightning carckled around us. The air _charged_ and _snapped_ with energy like a bomb. This guy would probably fry himself before he actually managed to shoot this thing!

"I do that every day!" I told him as I slipped into meditation calmness next to him, mirroring his pose and movements. He thought I couldn't help him with generation, and he was right, but I could help stabilize to prevent him from killing himself.

"Then this is how it works!" He cried, snapping out a two fingered pose as I mirrored him.

He bent open the blue electricity from his fingertips. The sparks called to the both of us. _This is what we did. Ozone. Heat. Light. Energy._ I saw, felt, understood. I bent alongside him in totally unison. Lightning was above us. It was a force of nature, and we were simply little ants before it. There was no _Kaldan_ here, only the energy. Lightning _**lanced**_ down from the sky and hit us, and it fired from us, flash imprinted with our chi. The twin strike guided the energy into the belly of a balloon and out the other side, returning the energy to the sky. Instantly the internal gasses caught fire and burned. As the afterimages of the energy faded from my eyes, I realized somewhat belatedly that the energy, having been directed by, and taking on a little of our chi had become a blue solid blue beam wrapped in a thin, electric-arching green _mist-like_ cover. Weird.

The flash of light blinded us, leaving us blinked and blinded as the images faded. The heat and energy seared my skin and left me smoking, and I stumbled and fell to my knees as I simply breathed and circulated my internal air. Yet despite it all I hadn't heard a thing. "We held them off. The Avatar has escaped. Tell them we did our job," the Firebender said bitterly as he slumped by his fellow guards. He'd taken the cost of the chi price harder than I had, and suffered the damages harder than I without air in his body to protect him.

He was probably going to die of chi exhaustion.

An entire Equalist balloon fell from the sky onto the shores of the Island. The whole thing was on fire, and I watched as Equalists rushed into the ship, carrying out the fallen. "Now get out of here!" the coughing Firebender ordered weakly, spitting blood. I numbly knelt and picked up Nightflier. Slowly I turned my gaze from the burning ship. Somehow it didn't feel _real,_ like there was no way I'd done it. I'd watched my body do it, but I hadn't done it. It didn't make sense. I turned and leapt into the air. I was full of chi, full of air, full of energy that swirled inside me like I'd been charged to full energy like I'd slept for an entire day. The touch of **true lightning** was not like my little piddly little electric bolts. This was the real deal as only those who had redirected the original knew it. It was like carrying a bomb and cannon in your hands. Now that I knew the cost, I had to wonder if I'd ever dared use it again like that. That random nameless Order of the White Lotus Firebender knew the cost. It would be _so_ easy to just let go of all restraint and begin using that sort of power on your enemies. I knew I couldn't say I'd never do it again, so I solemnly decided not use it again until the cost of not using it was greater than using it.

 _Was that what being a Blood Bender was like?_ The belief that no matter what happened you were always safe because; what could dare stand up against you? It was a terrible power. If hadn't felt it, known the shock had not dissipated into the airship; I'd have thought it'd killed all its passengers.

 _I'm wrong. The shock wouldn't have had to dissipate to hit the people inside. It was too much. Even going straight through the blimp without settling through it, it would have been enough to stop the hearts of everyone in the airship._

 _I killed them._

Duga was gone already, having fled after I'd leapt off his back to hit the first balloon with my summoned fragment of the storm (of true power). Duga would return to Air Temple Island after the Equalists left. So I ignored his disappearance and flew after Korra on Nightflier. I had a general idea of where they would be.

They were waiting for me as I lit down in front of them. They were all in a drain pipe by the ocean. It'd sensed them on the wind and spotted as Korra had jumped up and down waving at me in front of the drainage pipe.

"Kaldan, that was amazing!" Korra cried as she ran out and hugged me.

"Dude, did you get a tan?" Bolin asked as I staged up to them.

"You took out three airships!" Korra cried. "You have to teach me that!"

"No. I'll never teach it to anyone," I whispered.

"What? But I thought-" Korra asked in confusion.

"It's the most dangerous power I've ever used, felt, heard or seen. I won't be using it again like that. You can't use it on a person without killing them. You saw what it did to the airship," I said. I was draining energy, leaking chi and air as I rapidly tired.

"I know that!" Korra protested.

"Aside from all that, I don't know how to teach it. I nearly killed a whole load of people. I won't ever teach something like that," I promised.

"We need to fall back," Mako said tiredly, right behind Korra, hovering almost possessively behind her. We shared a tired glanced. His eyes were fierce little chips of flint.

 _What do my eyes look like right now?_

 _He said his parents had been killed by a Firebender. But the murderer hadn't used fire._

 _I could_ _ **see**_ _it replaying in Mako's head, juxtaposing the events._

There was no need for us, the only two who would know, to tell Korra I'd just turned myself into a mass killer. He knew I'd done it for my family. We both knew I'd do it again if I had to relive this day. Now the only question was if I'd have to do it to others. Slowly, Mako let his gaze relax, letting go of his protective instincts. Despite everything, I was still Kaldan, that nutty Airbender cousin of the Avatar. The silent affirmation was the most touching thing I'd ever heard of from the grumpy Firebender. I was still Kaldan, and I wasn't dangerous to Mako's little brother and his (two?) girlfriends.

"No seriously Kaldan! You're all tan now! And you lost your eyebrows!" Bolin told me as I trudged into the tunnel after the group.


	12. Skeletons in the Closet

Turning the Tide

Still the lightning crackled inside me, I could hear the noise just below my ears like the grinding of teeth or the pop of bones. _This way down. This way down. This way down,_ my instincts screamed at me forever. Without access to the sky the voice of 'up' was silent. My mental map was slow and sluggish in the underground. There was no wind down here at all. The city above had changed. Amon's men were everywhere. Aang's statue wore his mask. His banner was everywhere. Non-benders rejoiced in throughout the city. Benders were on the run from Equalists in the streets. The non-benders **cheered** on the masked men now. Some Equalists were starting to forgo even wearing masks, taking pride in their actions, like they were community heroes. Mechatanks patrolled the streets to make them 'safe from benders'. Yet we hid from them right under their noses. It was ironic, I supposed. Amon had started as an underground movement, and now here we were, hiding from him underground.

I meditated always. I ate as little as I needed to, if only to keep the others off my back. Extra food I gave to my friends. My skin was burnt from the bolt, lightly crisped. All movement felt odd. It didn't hurt, but I felt tightened a little, like I'd shrunk. The air itself had protected me during the impact of the lightning, as I'd realized. The reason I was never deafened by smaller stuff even though I was the originating point was that the air would harden and solidify around me without my input, like I suddenly had a full body insulation suit. Sound couldn't get to my ears through the air wall. Bolin had taken great joy in pointing out that I'd really tanned a shade or two darker in a single moment. I wasn't sure how that happened, so I passed it off as a chi thing. Similar things happened to waterbenders (in reverse, getting paler) if they got frozen for too long (as opposed to dead, like anyone else who got full body frozen). Though, that was a more gradual change, something that'd happen over a week or so and then would go back to normal in time. I hoped I'd go back to my normal shade too. I'd only just gotten used to my tattoos to a small extent. My head was no longer so pale from being covered by my hair. It was as tanned as if I'd never had hair to cover it. My eyelashes were the only hair left on my entire body, where the wind had protected my eyes.

Korra and Mako had 'appropriated' Equalist disguises yesterday and gone on a trip to the surface early this morning. I only knew about it because I'd been awake early when they'd left. I'd… been having difficulties sleeping. Right now though, Bolin was playing with Pabu. Next to him on a crate Asami watched them play sulkily. She and Mako had no future together now, and she was going to be mad with the Firebender for a long time. Mako had grown protective of Korra since her kidnapping, as if the event had spelt out for him how he felt towards her. I worried about Asami a little. Her motivations to help us had to be looking rather weak to her right now. I'm ashamed to say I thought she might betray us if the opportunity looked good enough in the future. Her father would probably take her back. I hoped it wouldn't come to that. I liked Asami, she was a good friend. Let her loyalty and disgust with the movement win out over her dislike of Mako now and his disloyalty and the trying times we found ourselves in.

It was the echo of footsteps that drew the three of us up and turned our attention to the hallway. "You two were gone a while," Asami said. If it wasn't for Asami's tone her _accusation_ might've passed for the statement it sounded like.

"We were doing reconnaissance," Mako defended. Beside him Korra looked confused at the hostilities being traded.

"Whatever," Asami dismissed with a roll of her somehow still perfectly coifed hair.

"Welcome back!" Gommu said as he shoved his face (and stench) into their faces. "Hope you worked up an appetite," Gommu said as he slid behind Korra and Mako. He grabbed them both and leaned them inwards. "Cuz dinner is served!" Gommu finished appreciatively.

He led us to a stump. We sat on simple wooden crates as chairs. Gommu handed us a china bowl, one of the few treasures the man owned. He, like Air Nomads, knew the value of simple little things. I shook my head out and tried to ignore my thoughts. I kept making unconscious similarities between these simple hobos in this little underground shanty town community and the Air Nomads. I guess I missed my family. Gommu was quick and spry, and full of surprising wisdom. He was a leader of the people down here, and was incalculable in his methods, but they worked. His very presence seemed to cheer the people up, distract them from their bleak world down here.

Gommua handed Korra a bowl full of soup. Carefully I pushed my empty bowl out to the center of my table and smiled sadly at Gommu. He knew I probably wouldn't eat anyways. He gave me a sad look, but didn't force me. "Kaldan. You have to eat," Korra told me. _It'd just be a waste._ I simply shook my head. I didn't want to eat. I'd probably throw it up. Besides, I was full on a different energy at the moment, and I didn't dare put much food in my stomach.

"Thanks so much for letting us hide out for the past few days," Korra said gratefully to Gommu, turning her attention to our kind host.

"Well! Honored to oblige! My associates and I hardly uphold Amon's _so called_ Equalist policies. We got benders and non-benders livin' together down here. But do you see us fighting? No Sirre'e! We figured out how to harmoniously co-exist!" Gommu told Korra cheerfully as he hugged himself.

Kind, wise, and considerate or not, Gommu was still a little crazy.

Gommu was right though. There was no flowing wind down here, but it was full of freedom in the spiritual sense. This place was as free as the Air Temples. To my own senses, it felt like one of the temples even. It was a shame no one here could feel its humble beauty but me. "You are a wise and noble Hobo," Bolin correctly called. Bolin ate happily and heartily of the glop. "Mmm! This is the best tasting street gruel I've ever had!" Bolin praised. "Seriously!" Beside him Asami fished out a mystery meat chunk and looked down at her food questionably.

"I pulled it from the finest dumpsters this city has to offer!" Gommu said. Beside me Asami went green and spat out her food in shock and disgust.

"Yeah Kaldan, so you shouldn't turn your nose up at it!" Korra tried to guilt me. (Beside me Asami slowly looked bad and reconsidered sliding her bowl to Pabu on the ground behind her. Then she did it anyways.)

"Ah he ain't turning his nose up at it. He just ain't hungry. I reckon he's fastin'," Gommu covered for me. Gommu seemed to know an unusually large amount of things about Airbenders, and he kept trying to go out of his way to help me. Gommu had once been a Telegraph operator in the United Forces. He'd lied about his age when he was fifteen to get into the forces and out of the orphanage. He told me he'd met shell-shocked soldiers who just needed a little time to themselves. As he told it, he'd been through something similar in the past, and that was why he'd left the services. He preferred his humble lifestyle as a valued member and informal leader of the hobo people to his time in the army. It hadn't occurred to me that he'd also meant I'd been shell-shocked until later, after he'd kindly somehow gotten me a strong herbal tea mix known for being able to calm nerves. "Your Airbender friend will eat when he eats. Sides' he's a vegetarian and this is mostly meat," Gommu commentated correctly, shielding me from Korra. I nodded thankfully to him. I hadn't been doing a lot of talking lately since the city went down. I kept thinking of the blimp that went after Tenzin. It was better than thinking about the other blimps that I'd knocked down. The others finished eating in time, and we moved to our little area on the outskirts of the little underground town. Mako and Korra told us more about how the city had changed in the short two days since the attack on Air Temple Island.

I was meditating upright away from the others that night. I didn't want to sleep yet, too busy worrying and thinking. Mostly about serious things like what Amon's next moves would be, but also silly things like what Rohan would think of speed mouth Ikki. I opened my eyes and glanced up as my wind senses picked up muffled movement. In the night's darkness Mako went to talk to Korra. He leaned down on Naga's white haunches next to my cousin. Ugh, Mako was probably going to be sappy with Korra. Quickly I threw up a Sound Staggering barrier so I wouldn't hear any of their conversations. From the looks on their faces they were swapping stories and about to kiss. I frowned and reminded myself of my credo. _Korra's cousin, not her brother. You have no business trying to chase Mako off._ We were a bit of a complex family. Tenzin was closer to Korra than her actual uncle, which is why we counted each other as cousins. Korra pulled away from Mako and Mako wandered off. I let the sound barrier sort itself out silently and slowly tried to relax. I slept fitfully in bursts. I had nightmares about the Lightning. It wasn't surprising. Just one little mistake between the Firebender and I and we could have killed ourselves. Even without the results of the attack to dream about, I'd probably have had nightmares just with how close I'd gone to exploding myself.

Even now a fraction of the power I wielded from the bolt was contained within me. More electricity than I'd even held before was contained within my internal air shield. It was held between the bottom of my right lung and above my guts, a near solid barrier of air keeping the dangerous energy trapped within its sphere. Aside from that veritable _bomb_ in me, lesser electricity was suffused throughout my body. I was flushed with air in a proper defense against it, my veins carrying the insulating air throughout my whole body, super saturating my internal organs with the air. This would keep loose energy from accumulating together in an organ and zapping me dead. I was slowly moving the spare energy around using the air in my blood and the most advanced Airbending breath control I'd ever preformed. I was practically reverse bloodbending myself at this point using the oxygen and air in my blood (I hadn't known I could do that, though other legendary monks supposedly had been able to, which was where I'd gotten the idea). I was carrying more lightning than I'd ever wielded before, more than all past charges combined, so I had to be very careful to round up all of it and contain it. The energy was pure and white and solid like ice. I could see it in my soul self, in my center when I meditated. Even now the energy was it barely tinged with the green, despite how much chi I'd pushed into the energy I'd sectioned away. If I could turn it green with my own chi it'd mean it was infused with my chi and less likely to suddenly kill me for daring to touch it. I was hoping to take the mass of electricity below my right lung and siphon off smaller spheres of electricity to hide around my body in separate air shields. It could take months to carefully move and separately store that much energy, but I'd be safer with it in lots of little air pockets than as one big mass like it was now. And I dared not try and try and push that much energy out like I had earlier with Tenzin on Air Temple Island. Try to force that much energy out of my body now would fry me in a millionth of a second. Breaking it up and containing it was difficult, but once it was in smaller bits it'd hold itself apart and be much safer for me to throw it out of my body in smaller sizes. Hopefully soon I'd round up the spare uncontained electricity trapped under my skin. It seemed to be worth several Equalist glove levels of electricity. It was only my super oxygenated blood that was preventing the loose energy from zapping me repeatedly right now. If I gathered that up first and reinforced what I'd already caught then I could safely discharge it from myself into the ground later. Or in battle at others without killing anyone, if it came to it.

If I only released the supply of electricity I had in me now in battle, it'd probably last the rest of my life and still have enough to zap myself back to life with (presumably I'd die of a heart attack, considering how much electricity I'd played with already). But if I kept it for fights then I'd be walking around with several fatal supplies worth of electricity quarantined behind air walls for my entire life too. If one of these spheres now failed, it'd kill me. Years down the road, when it was split up and behind many smaller air walls, it'd still be able to kill me if several of those air walls went down all at once.

It was all terrifying to think of. Little wonder I slept so fitfully when I got any sleep at all. But there was nothing to be done for it but keep working to cleanse myself of the loose lightning and try to break the huge mass into smaller supplies.

The morning came slowly. When the others began stirring I watched them come to. When one of them came to 'wake' me, I did a little acting, as if I hadn't been awake basically the whole night. Today we be executing the plan we'd come up with last night after we'd eaten. We left the underground community, heading into the pipes. Mako (most familiar with the underground after all his exploration) led us to the ocean drain pipe we'd used to enter the underground. Once there, Mako announced it clear of hostiles and we left the meager shelter of the huge pipe. We used stairs set into the ocean bulwark wall to climb to the top of the wall, taking up watch on the lip concrete. The early morning mist off the ocean blanked the area in thick walls of moisture, giving us the cover to hide under even out in the open like we were. I doubted there would be anyone out here to see us anyways, but the reason we were out here so early wasn't to use the mist as cover, but rather to wait to spot the incoming United Republic fleet. Bolin had obtained a spyglass telescope from a helpful Gommu, and he was surveying the ocean as best he could through the thick mist. Admittedly the mist did help hide us though. We were right under the city's shadow, only a quarter mile from the docks themselves. Buildings and civilization wasn't far from us.

"Once the United Forces arrive we need to be ready to help in any way we can," Korra said.

"They're here!" Mako called. Indeed, the fleet detachment had arrived. I could see them through the mist from our vantage point. Ten full sized warships sailed quietly through the mist towards the city harbor.

"Wait a second. Where are the Equalist Airships?" Korra asked as she came to the same realizations as I'd had. Something was up. This was too easy. Mako pulled the spy glass from Bolin's hands and moved to the side of the wall. He brought the spyglass to his eye and examined the shore.

"I don't see any Mechatanks either," Mako informed us. I frowned. That was strange. Tenzin had told us he'd managed to get telegram to the United Nations. Surely Amon would know that, having captured the Police Station and seen the message records. So where were his forces?

The first explosion made us all jump. We turned out towards the source quickly, trying to spot what'd happened. Boom! A ship in Yue Bay rocked and began to sink. Looking out, I could see where another leading boat had begun to list in the water as well. Amon had laced mines into the bay! Korra leapt out over the water and dove in, Waterbending herself over to the minefield. I snapped Nightflier open and leapt into the air, flying out after her. Maybe from above I could repurpose my Water Walking technique. Perhaps if I used similar air hardening and launched air bubbles through the water I could detonate mines? Or I could try and disarm the mines with an electric shot? Airbending worked underwater to an extent, so I might be able to go under and work on breaking the mines if neither of my other ideas worked. That'd be deadly dangerous, but I knew how to form a protective shield of air even underwater. As I flew closer to the ships though some new sound grew louder over the bay. Below me Korra surfaced and turned to the seek source of the noise with me.

I spotted the source and let out a yell, alerting Korra to the newcomers. There were eight in the first formation and eight in the next. They were like mechanical gliders equipped with engines and propellers for nonbender use. A spinning propeller in the front moved the vehicles forward and provided the method for attaining altitude. Two sets of light metal wings jutted out from either side of the body and the seat, one wing even with the body and the second wing above the other one. These wings, when air flowed over them, helped give them lift as well as holding the machines in the air. Bi-wings they were called, an old- _old_ - _ **old**_ glider design by Air Nomads. Their engines moved them fast enough to generate enough lift with their wings to keep them up despite how heavy they must be. What's more, they were impressively maneuverable. The sixteen flying abominations had been made from designs taken from Air Temple Island, I realized. Amon must've stolen glider plans and designs from the Island for Hiroshi Sato, and Sato had built Amon flying machines. That must've been what Sato had been up to for the past couple days now.

And they'd just entered **my** terrain, the fools. I flew straight into the first formation. A simple slice of wind was enough to rip through the wings of the first flying vehicle. Fifteen remained. The pilot didn't bail out with a parachute like I expected though; somehow his entire chair was launched away from the flying vehicle. The parachute deployed then from the pilot's chair. Ah, the pilots were strapped into the chairs so they didn't fall out when turning or if they went upside-down. The air wash from the vehicles was terrible as they passed me, worse than the time Korra knocked me out of the sky with an air ripple. They flew by me and I was knocked out of the sky. They passed me by quickly as I struggled to right myself.

The vehicles were attacking the ships mere seconds after I righted myself and turned after them. They were faster than I, but they had no Airbending and far less maneuverability than I did. The machines were restricted from my level of mobility by their wings. The metal would tear rather than hold steady, and the machines would be broken if they tried anything too stressful. However, the machines had deadly attacks. They opened hatches and deployed two missiles each, letting them drop among the ships. In the sky they might outrun me, but I was still deadlier! I'd have to try and head off a machine in order to attack them, but as long as I didn't miss even my weakest attacks could break these flimsy weapons. And since their targets were stationary, I'd have plenty of opportunity to break Sato's little machines. I'd teach him the harsh humility of trying to reach for the sky! I flew over the ships and tried to blast away the bombs, at least saving one big ship in particular. A distance away I felt one vehicle line up with a ship and dropped its two torpedoes into the water. The explosions rang out all around me, destroying the ships and rippling the air. It took all my skill to ride the winds as they fluctuated. I smiled grimly as I felt a ship aiming to pass a distance under me.

I landed on the back of a flying vehicle from above and crumpled the light metals with my kinetic meteor impact. I stood, parting the air to prevent it from throwing me off the ship, and whipped my staff out. A simple cut ripped the top two bi-wings off and I turned my attention to the remaining wings. The pilot tried to loop-de-loop roll to lose me, but I could handle all the gravity he could not due to inherent Airbender resistances. I held on with my feet even through the roll and when he evened out I sliced another wing off. I took flight and the pilot bailed out of the one winged vehicle. Fourteen of the things remained in the air and I needed something to call them. They were mechanized gliders? Mechawings? Never mind, I'd just call them Satowings.

One Earthbender from a ship scored a hit, slicing the wings off a Satowing with a big rock disk. Thirteen Satowings remained. Three Firebenders worked in harmony to swivel a cannon gun and fire. The flame streak hit a Satowing and set it aflame. Twelve Satowings. As I passed above I saw that one of the Firebender gunners was General Iroh, working with his men on grunt work. Not afraid to fight himself then? Excellent! We needed that sort of firepower right now. Unfortunately the ships had been decimated already by the bombs. Counterattack efforts were sparse. Not far from me, Korra burst from the ocean on a pillar of twisting water. I circled down around her to show her I was here before I went back on the hunt for another target. Korra twisted out Waterbending moves and a tall spike of ice cracked up from the ocean in an instant, smashing a Satowing. Eleven Satowings remained. The broken Satowing Korra'd just taken down crashed into her water spout, breaking it and dropping Korra down into the ocean. She'd be back in the fight later. A Satowing tried to kill her by dropping a torpedo right at her, but that same torpedo shot from the water and hit the Satowing that had deployed it. Korra had two downed Satowings on her score and ten Satowings remained. At least five big ships were sinking from their attack though. Would the fleet be able to help take Republic City in this condition? From a strategic standpoint, Amon had already beaten the attack. The Satowings stuck around to prevent the navy from retreating and repairing elsewhere.

I went higher, trying to find a target Satowing, but they were tired of me. Three swooped by and dragged all my air away. I fell from the sky and another _whirred_ by, sending me into an uncontrolled spin. _Just like tier thirty, except nowhere near as high up._ I snapped my glider shut and shoved myself forwards **hard** as I achieved parallel with the ocean. _This way up. This way down._ I leveled out and snapped my glider open, pulling up from the fall and keeping enough forward momentum to get more altitude. I swung so close to the crow's nest of the navy flag ship I connected eyes with General Iroh. I could have reached out and shaken his hand as I rolled my glider wings vertical to keep from smashing them into splinters on the mast. In the distance past Iroh a Satowing hit the ocean in flames. Iroh must've taken that one out. He'd broken two already then? Nine Satowings remained.

General Iroh looked about four years older than me. The only real indication of his age was two hard dimples around his mouth, brought on from lots of stressful frowning. _This man is 36? His family must know the secrets of immortality._ He had coal black hair, stern look, and proud royal cheekbones. A line of medals on his chest showed his decorated status. I saw him glance at me, take me in and recognize me as I flew by. Just a common celebrity meeting then. _If only I had time to wave_ \- and then I was flying past him. I pulled up and looking to get some revenge on the stupid Satowings that thought they could claim the sky. Shit. Far behind me I felt three Satowings line into a formation and approach Iroh's mast. I could attack them as they flew by the mast, but I wouldn't be able to help Iroh until they had already completed their attack run. They were looking to take him down, having identified Iroh as the commanding officer by his extremely powerful firebending. It was well known General Iroh was an extremely masterful Firebender, probably the strongest in any organized military. If they killed him they'd cripple the United Forces. Iroh set an approaching Satowing on fire at they charged straight at him. Eight Satowings remained. Iroh took down a second, dropping the seventh Satowing into the ocean. Iroh had four destroyed Satowing. _Damn, he's got two more points than me_. The remaining Satowing flew right by his position and deployed a bomb at the crow's nest where Iroh had been shooting from. Six Satowings were left.

The explosion rocked the whole sky around him and I was surfed away on the waves. I swooped back in to try and see if he'd survived. I skimmed down low and spotted him. Korra had him. _General Iroh just punched out a bomb._ He'd hit it dead on with a fire streak and it'd exploded. Luckily the explosion itself was unlikely to kill a Firebender due to their resistances. Looking for revenge, I pulled a sharp corner after the fleeing Satowing and swung out my staff at where it was _going_ to be, bisecting the whole Satowing. The front half fell away half an inch in front of the pilot's toes. The unfortunate pilot jumped out of the ship, pulling on a parachute. Revenge for Iroh gained, I turned my attention to the fight. Five Satowings remained. They were retreating now from the ships, both fleets ruined. I'd taken out three of them, Korra had two to her name, and Iroh had laid waste to fourof the things. Their losses were heavy, but ours were heavier. Nine of the strongest ships in the world sat halfway in the water or lower, all of them sinking and many of them on fire. Only one ship remained combat ready in any condition, but its crew would be busy picking up survivors from the other ships.

Korra began waterbending, pushing away from the wrecks. I followed after her. I made special note of the direction the flying Satowings had come from and where they were returning. Korra reached the shore after me. I was still faster than her at least. I pulled up and helped Korra support Iroh into the tunnels. The rest of the Krew followed us. We quickly returned to our camp with the underground hobo town. Deep in the hobo camp I dried myself off with an air sphere and waited as we got ready to heal Iroh's wounds. We formed a half circle around the man, and I stood next to Bolin, leaning lightly on Nightflier.

I was tired. Tired from not sleeping, tired from all that high power Airbending, tired of all the fighting. I was full of guilt too. Yesterday morning Gommu had brought us an article about the attack on Air Temple Island from a few days ago. The load of us had read it. Korra, Mako, Bolin, Asami, and I all had bounties. Korra was wanted for being the Avatar, had put six men in the hospital, and was a known 'Terrorist'. Naturally she was worth more than us by a lot. Mako and Bolin were worth a lot less, wanted for the crimes of 'Bending' and for being 'Pro-Bending Athletes'. Of course the two were also wanted for 'Obstruction of Equality' and 'Aiding the Avatar'. Asami was worth as much as I was, but only had 'Wanted: Alive and Unharmed' which told us her father hadn't given up on her. I had a put twenty six people in the hospital and was officially a wanted criminal of Amon's regime. Thankfully no deaths were attributed to me or anyone else (Korra and Bolin were the only ones to realize this meant Amon was trying to downplay how dangerous we were. Most of us had to have killed at least a few people by now. Only Asami probably hadn't.) But I was worth _a lot_. My list of crimes were 'Aiding the Avatar', 'Bending Radical' (I guess because Airbending was rare, unless Amon had made special note of my version of Lightningbending.), 'Weaponized Weather', 'Destruction of Equalist Property', and finally 'Public Danger'. Amon had made me out as some kind of raving lunatic. I was growing so tired of it all. To top it off, I was tired of Amon beating us. The fleet had had all our hopes riding on it, and now it was sinking in Yue Bay.

"I was prepared to deal with Sato's Mechatanks. But not these new high speed air craft." Iroh told us regretfully as he sat and thought. No doubt he was thinking about how Air superiority could be deployed against other nations, in other wars. The Satowings made the Equalists a threat as dangerous as a force many times their size. Korra was healing Iroh with water as he sat and thought. His left sleeve had been burned and blasted off and a big new ugly scar adorned his left arm, a pitted crater in his flesh from the bomb blast at his shoulder.

"I know. Every time we think we have an advantage, Amon outsmarts us," Korra explained. Iroh rested on one of our box seats as he as Korra healed him. I'd forgotten Korra knew how to heal until now. Korra's glowing healing water had been waterbent _and_ flash boiled for cleanliness before she'd dared put any of it to use on Iroh's wounds.

"No matter what our plan is, he always has a better one," Bolin pointed out.

"I called them Satowings," I said quietly as I spoke for the first time in a while. "I think Sato used stolen Airbender glider designs to help make them. He's using our curved wings to give the planes lift, and using the speed of the engine to keep them in the air. He compensates for the lack of turning ability with flaps on the back of the wings that go up and down to turn left and right. Rolls can be done by turning one side up and the other down," I surmised of the new weapon. "They carried torpedoes and bombs they could drop from above. But they were light, and probably still new. I doubt Sato can make them go very far or stay up for extended periods of time."

Iroh inspected me. I shifted under his hard scrutiny. His face broke into a smile. "You're Kaldan, right? The Airbender who invented a new type of Lightning-bending?" Iroh asked. I splayed my fingers and green-white lightning danced between the extended digits. It was the first time I'd summoned any of the real Lightning up despite the amount of it in me right now. Full of my own chi; the Lightning responded eagerly to my whim.

"We have a good team here. My sailors will be picked up as they wash ashore. Amon is winning so far, but we're not out of the fight yet," Iroh told us.

"I like this man's confidence!" Bolin cheered. "So, how are we not out of the fight?" Bolin asked cluelessly.

"A second wave of reinforcements is on the way," Iroh said as he stood. Korra withdrew the healing water. "But I need to warn them. Do you still have a way to get a message out?" Iroh asked us.

"I know just the man for the job," Korra said. We headed quickly for Gommu's abode. He'd told us he had his gear still in top condition. Gommu was a saint, and despite however difficult it must've been, the man had kept his telegraph station in perfect working order for years through thick and thin.

"And who is the recipient of this top secret message?" Gommu asked Iroh as we all crowded into the tent area.

"Commander Bumi. Second division of the United Forces," Iroh said.

"My Uncle?" I asked in surprise, silencing whatever anyone else was about to say.

"I know he can be a bit odd, but he's a respected and venerated general. Bit of wild man, but he's the bravest commander you'll ever meet," Iroh vouched.

"He'll come through for us. Bumi could probably take Amon's forces without us in some crazy scheme," I added optimistically.

"Ready sir!" Gommu said as he finished cracking his knuckles.

"Fleet ambushed and destroyed by Equalist Aircraft. Retreat to Red Sand Island until my signal. Do not approach city until you receive the all clear," Iroh dictated.

"Are we… sure we want such precise instructions? Bumi has a tendency to make simple commands into impossible missions," I admitted reluctantly.

"He always managed anyways," Iroh decided after a moment of careful deliberation.

I liked Iroh. I think he was exactly the sort of attitude I needed a little of right now. Iroh didn't care who I was or what I did before he got me under his command. He needed me for his counter attack and that was it. Iroh secured a map of the city from Gommu. Spreading it, Iroh took charge of us. "Now comes the hard part. We need to ground those Satowings. Otherwise Bumi's fleet will never be able to retake the city.

"They flew in from this direction. The Airfield must be somewhere over this mountain range," Mako informed us all as we surveyed the map.

"Everyone get ready. We leave at dawn," Iroh commanded, turning to go. He'd probably find something to eat and then sleep all the way up until mission time.

"It's time to take down my father," Asami said angrily as we piled out of the tent.

"Wait! I'm sorry but… I'm not going with you tomorrow," Korra called.

"What?" Mako demanded.

"Why not?" Asami asked.

"I'm sick and tired of hiding from Amon. It's time I face him," Korra explained.

"That's not a good plan. We need to stick together," Iroh pointed out.

"I'm not waiting for him to hunt me down. My gut's telling me it's time to end this. On my terms," Korra called.

"Korra. This is not a mission you should be handling alone," Iroh pointed out again.

"She won't be. I'm going with you," Mako said. I sneaked a look at Asami. She looked hurt for only the briefest of moments.

"You don't have to do that," Korra told him.

"Yes. I do," Mako argued. Asami cast her eyes aside.

"My Grandfather would respect the Avatar's instinct. So will I," Iroh said. I glanced about the group before quietly making my exit to find somewhere peaceful.

I needed to open my chakras. I wished I could talk to Tenzin. Or Bumi. Slowly I paced back and forth. Splaying my fingers I watched lightning zip between my fingers. It still filled me with energy and a sense of _ozone_ as my spirituality reacted to the higher form of weather, but I'd lost the drive and appeal to be able to fire off the lightning I'd so doggedly developed before. It probably helped that I still had a dangerous bomb in me, though I'd managed to gather up all the extra electricity and cordon it off in my right arm. I'd be able to shoot a few blasts from my arm, but I hadn't yet managed to start breaking the larger electric mass into smaller ones. This was all that was available to be right now, unless I wanted to kill myself firing off a single massive blast.

"What's on your mind?" Iroh asked me. I looked up to see him sitting beside the wall. Had he... followed me? Or had I been walking past him this whole time?

"I hurt and probably killed a whole load of people with lightning. I just… didn't think I was ever capable of that. I always thought I was a good person. They were attacking my home, trying to capture my family. But I didn't need to do that. Instead, I could've run. Airbenders aren't supposed to turn and fight until we have no other option, according to the tenets. I've been doing a lot of fighting for an Airbender. I'm just… horrified by myself," I tried to piece together. "When I developed the ability to wield this power, I never thought about how I'd be using it. I just knew I wanted to be able to do it. I should have tried a different way that didn't nearly kill all of them, didn't nearly kill myself, and didn't succeed in killing so many." I reflected.

"I don't know much about your past, but I know a lot about the person you are now. You regret your actions, but you'd probably do it again if you were pressed. You have a lot of drive and emotion. A will to act and not just sit back," Iroh said.

"Yeah. It's something that never really fit in among my family. I liked to act and not just let things be done with. Now I've hospitalized twenty six people, and killed dozens more with a power I've searched for practically my entire life in some strange vanity project. It was for science, to see how far I could take Airbending, since there was no one else who could. But now it's just a weapon," I glared at the sparks rippling along my hand.

"Soldiers take up arms and let themselves be weapons so others don't have to. You wanted to protect your family and you were willing to do anything that you needed to. Maybe you need not look back on the incident as a lesson or anything like that, but it could still be something you could learn from. You don't know what your limits are until you push them," Iroh told me. I glanced up at him and tried not to snort. That'd be disrespectful, and for once I liked the authority figure. But really? An Airbender soldier?

That was a scary thought.

"It's all words though. I need to be ready by tomorrow and I need to open my chakras to return my bending to top form. But how could I just let go? They didn't deserve to die. I had no right. I didn't think it through, I just acted. I'm responsible. I don't even know who any of them were!" I said sadly as I slumped down.

"But you remember them. That's all you can do. You aren't a murderer. You didn't kill them in cold blood, you were defending yourself and your family. But you feel bad and can't forget. You wanted to protect your family. Would you do it again for your family? For someone else's family?" Iroh asked.

"Yes. Is that it then? Sacrifice yourself for others? Kill if you have to?" I asked.

"Maybe. But don't go looking for a fight or death. It is always regrettable when someone dies. I've had men say they live on for those who died for them, people who survived battles. I've had some cold blooded killers in my teams before, people who follow a mentality of them or you. But you aren't like that. Your only goal was to stop them, and when you did, you knew it was terrible and you regret it, but you still would do it again, wouldn't you?" Iroh asked me.

I stood and walked away, thinking about what the experienced soldier had said. I took a spot where the light shined through and thought about it all. What had led me there to that moment with the Order of the White Lotus Firebender? Duty, like it had been for him? No. It wasn't honor or glory, I wasn't trying to protect my family, they had already left. I'd done it in anger. That was it. And now I was ashamed. I needed to repent. How did the old monks do it? I couldn't remember if I'd ever even seen something like that.

The Earth chakra dealt with Survival and was blocked by Fear. Was I afraid? Of course, but maybe not as much as I should be. Amon… didn't seem that huge a problem for some reason. This was the big fight that I'd known was coming, but somehow now, Amon himself wasn't so bad. Sato's machines had to be more dangerous than Amon now. Tarrlok hadn't been more dangerous than Amon, and he'd been able to Bloodbend whenever he needed to. How could I not be scared of Amon?

I wasn't. I was confident in myself. I could do this. No, I was afraid of myself, afraid of that confidence. I'd killed, and I knew if I needed to, if I was pushed, I could do it again. And that killer's confidence terrified me.

If Amon died, I'd regret it, right? Airbenders considered all life sacred. Only murders were abhorrent, right?

I wouldn't regret it. I could kill Amon if I faced him. I most likely wouldn't have to, since Korra and Mako were going after Amon, so this whole train of thought was only hypothetical.

Could I kill Amon?

With ease.

And that was _horrible._

I could and would kill Amon if the circumstance allowed me. Probably I would do it even if I could force him to surrender. The only way I saw myself _not_ killing Amon was if he surrendered without a fight. Amon had been in Republic city for years, plotting this entire war in meticulous detail. He'd build himself up slowly, capitalizing on genuinely important issues, like how the non-benders were statistically less well off than benders, how non-benders were preyed on by (bending and non-bending) criminals, how all of the council was staffed by benders, (in this day and age, it hadn't always been that way) how life truly was harder for a non-bender than a bender.

But Amon was a glorified con-man. He was a criminal. A terrorist. He could have done so much better if he wasn't out to rule. He could've been an honest hero to non-benders, rather than furthering his Equalist views. He could have non-violently opposed the council, and the council would have heard him, worked with him to change how people were treated. He had already stopped the triads. Sure that was a bit vigilante of him, and he'd done it simply to garner support, but if he'd done it and given the criminals to the Police he'd have been hailed a hero even more. The city would've been hard pressed by its people if they jailed Amon for his actions against _criminals like the triads._ But despite his brilliance and all his time plotting, Amon was still a terrorist setting himself up as a savior. And I couldn't understand it. Amon had intentionally sparked a war that could consume the world for power when he could have been just as effective without the war. And that… just didn't make any sense.

So yes. I could kill Amon. I wouldn't relish the opportunity or look to hunt him down, and I would regret it had to be done, but I wouldn't torture him or do it out of malice. Even Airbenders knew when someone had to die for the sake of balance.

So if I could kill Amon, could I kill an Equalist?

 _I think I could._

 _I'm a terrible person. A terrible Airbender._

Because if they were attacking my family, I could do anything. In the heat of a fight, when Equalists were just targets, I could kill an Equalist. I wouldn't do it unless I needed to, but Air is _dangerous._ I could do it on accident so easily. They didn't deserve death. They were just people, swayed by Amon's sly words and shining image. Despite how they de-humanized themselves behind their masks and their uniform appearance, they were human and I didn't want to hurt them, even if I had to, but I would.

Next time I might not hold back. Next time I might misjudge. Next time I might kill someone with Lightning again, or even with air. Had I killed any of the pilots today? I couldn't guarantee I hadn't. I wouldn't have even noticed. Even if I didn't mean to, it was still dangerous. I already was one, but I didn't want to be a killer. I didn't want Korra to be a killer. I didn't want any of my friends to become a killer. If we lost and Amon continued his war, I didn't want my siblings to become killers. But it was war. Sometimes it was unavoidable, right? I'd hardly be the first Airbender to take a life, even if it was looked down on as the ultimate crime. The ultimate crime against Nature and Yourself. The monks thought that you had to hate yourself to be capable of such cruelty as killing, but they'd never known family and love like I did. I would kill Amon to prevent him from harming my family. I would not hold back. I would do it before I could think about it.

And I was scared of that. Scared of that inner intensity. _Was this why monks weren't supposed to have families?_ To keep from feeling this sort of hard, cold anger? I didn't want that feeling. I was afraid of it. But I had to let go of my fear, even if I could not let go of that drive, that need to protect. Fear would hold me back. I needed to accept this, despite how afraid of it I was. You must never reject yourself. I breathed and let it all flow, and the fear ebbed away.

The second Chakra was Water, dealing with Pleasure blocked by Guilt. I was guilty. I'd hurt those people, and killed more. I hadn't wanted to have to hurt anyone or to kill anyone. I could have left, like I should have, but I'd promised to keep Tenzin safe. I'd failed to leave, and I'd failed to stop that captured Metalbending Balloon. And then I'd attacked in anger as the Order of the White Lotus sentries were taken down one by one. I should have stopped the Blimp. I should have left the Order man alone and not hurt all those people. Right? I felt guilty for it?

 _But did I really? Or do I accept it as necessary?_

No. I felt guilty for not feeling guilty. I thought I'd been guilty for my actions, but I was willing to do it again, how could I be guilty? I was regretful, not guilty. What I'd done I accepted and pushed past. That I could do that though, was scary. Forgiving yourself was a good thing, unless you forgave yourself for terrible things no one should forgive you for. If someone felt they could do no wrong they were a monster, the kind the monks would never stop watching in the temple. But I didn't feel guilty for hurting those people. They'd been on the Island Temple uninvited, wrecking our way of life, intending to try and capture my family.

I had no sympathy for them. Even the ones I'd killed. I felt no guilt for them. I was only guilty of myself for not feeling anything but that raw anger. It was the same for my Fire and Air Chakras. Willpower and Love, blocked by Shame and Greif. I needed to let it all go. I knew me. I was hard and cold, and I did _not feel guilty._ I was ashamed because I'd failed. I'd failed Tenzin and my ancestors and my fellow monks by breaking their tenets and killing people. I grieved for my failure and for my family being disturbed and for being dragged into this war. I breathed for a long time, untangling my feelings. When finally the last of my Shame and Greif at my own actions left me, I was ready to move on.

The Sound Chakra was Truth, blocked by Lies. I would not lie to myself; I knew what had to be done. I knew myself. I knew my goals in the fight. I needed to help the city retake itself. I'd go and stop the aircraft Satowings. I'd break them all personally if I had to. Then I would follow Iroh's orders. With this in mind my Sound and Light chakra opened. I was under no Illusions, and my Insight was ready. Only the thought Chakra remained; my connection to the universe and blocked by earthly attachments. Same as before, I knew I did not want what was beyond this chakra for long, just enough to begin flowing my energy properly again. I would use the power and release my connections in the fighting. I would grasp my earthly bonds later, after I'd done what needed to be done.

My chakras opened and I felt the energy flow. My mood and mind were grim but set in the darkness. It would be morning soon, dawn. I was ready for it, and it would bright the light. But first? Some sleep.

Iroh knocked on the wall beside me to wake me from my inner mediation/sleep state. I desperately floundered and checked my inner shields, but they'd held firm around the lightning. That was the longest sleep I'd had since Air Temple Island. The mood was somber in the morning as we ate and went over the plant once more. Gommu, the saint, had gotten me two apples to eat, and some respectable food to fuel the others. I watched the heartfelt goodbyes between the rest of the group from afar with Iroh. When Korra and Mako looked at me, I simply smiled and waved. I didn't know what they were all so worked up about. We'd see each other again.

"Don't you want to say goodbye?" Iroh asked me quietly.

"I'll see them again. Everyone here will be fine," I responded.

"That's… hopeful," Iroh settled.

"Nope. Air Nomads don't believe in hope. I am assured I will see them again," I told him as I brought up one of the weird cultural things of Airbenders. He gave me a weird look, so I tried to explain. Airbenders were more interested in what was and is certain. Hope was only ever a distraction.

Korra had lent us Naga, so Asami, Bolin, and Iroh climbed aboard her back. I hefted Nightflier out over my shoulder and walked out beside the Polar Bear Dog. As we left the Hoboes gave us one final goodbye. "Good fortune and success to you, valiant heroes!" Gommu cried out dramatically as we left. _All good things about that man aside, he really is pretty nutty._ We went out through the long pipes. Korra and Mako would be going to Air Temple Island, the new base for the Equalists.

That thing about the Airbenders not believing in hope is canon btw.

"Due to their high spirituality, the monks believed that hope was only a distraction."[16]

avatar. wikia. com wiki /Air_Nomads


	13. Endgame

Endgame

Naga could really move, and I needed to not alarm people with my highly visible dark-red glider so Iroh decided that I had to go on foot, running alongside the large Polar Bear Dog once we were in the mountains near the air field. Our approach needed to be both stealthy and quick. Running in the snow fast enough to keep up with Naga required me to keep my weight as light as possible and run _on top_ of the snow. Thankfully I knew how to do such a thing without expending much energy. The fourteenth tier of Airbending dealt with always being able to find footing. The lesson you learned was twofold: _There is always footing; Make your own footing._ My technique didn't do anything fancy like reinforce the snow with air, I just distributed my weight partly into the air around me, supporting myself like I could with a glider. Only a few pounds of my weight ever touched the snow.

Our approach led us through a forest and up the mountain. Satowings flew overhead frequently, letting us know the approximate location of their base. The Equalists had a desperate need to test-fly new Satowings and expand their current trained pilot roster. When we had an informed guess of the location of the base, we went around it and climbed the mountain so we could see it from above and survey. A nearby large cliff proved to be a perfect spying perch. If only we had white colors to wear. I felt like aside from white-furred Naga, every single one of us was visible to the passing Satowings. I was wearing oranges and pale yellows, Iroh had his ruined red outfit and tan pants, Asami was wearing black and dark colors, and Bolin wore greys and green.

"I think we found our secret Airfield," Iroh smirked as we scoped out the hangar and runway. "Bolin. Once we get down there, I need you to tear up those runways. We can't let those Aircraft take off," Iroh called. I frowned inwardly. What'd happened to calling them Satowings? Ah well, if it didn't stick, it didn't stick.

"Aye aye captian," Bolin said as he raised a salute. "Oooh. General. General," Bolin quickly corrected himself as he remembered Iroh's rank.

Without a runway, the aircraft wouldn't be able to get off the ground. They needed to build up the necessary speed to generate lift to begin flying, unlike an Airbender. Iroh turned and led the way down the mountain. I wondered vaguely why Asami and I hadn't gotten orders, but then I reckoned we knew our jobs. I'd be doing bits of everything, wrecking Satowings, protecting the others from Equalists, going on the offensive at others, and probably trying to bring down fleeing Satowings if any got out.

As we approached the compound we saw an unusual sight. Metal poles extended from the ground. Fence posts. "Why would there be fence posts without fence?" Asami asked. I sniffed. _Oozone? No… it's faint?_

"Guys I think-" I began loosely.

And then we were electrocuted.

The three morons walked right into the gap and linked lightning in a chain, hitting us all together. I hadn't even crossed the threshold but the electricity arced through my friends and snared me. _Drop you from the sky and see how you fall…_

"Ow! Quit it!" Asami shrieked. I tried to bolt upright at the sound of her distress, but she shrieked harder. "Stop! Stop-stopstopstop!" she cried as I flexed. Freezing, I tried to take the situation into hand. I was tied up, hands, feet, wrists, ankles, and gagged by a big burlap sack over my head.

"What's going on?" I asked carefully.

"You keep electrocuting me!" Asami hissed angrily. I panicked and checked on my shields. The big mass was still secure, but my other blocks had been rapidly leaking electricity. It was a wonder the fence hadn't killed me outright by working with what I'd absorbed.

As it was, I'd accidently snared even _more_ electric energy.

 _ **Joy.**_

"Sorry. Am I tied to you?" I asked as I tried to get a sense of what was going on. Another little spark slipped out and I cussed quietly as it hurt me. Now that I could hold and carry electricity, I couldn't get away from the stuff! Slowly I began my breathing exercises to secure the new electricity and restore my other shields.

"Yes. They bound my hands and feet and then tied my hands to yours. So sit down!" she angrily told me. Slowly I slid my feet out from under me, relaxing from my stance. I'd been pulling her arms painfully up from my half-upright position. Instead as I slid down I let my hands behind me reach out and grab Asami's. She must have her hands tied behind her too, so we were bound hands together.

"Where's the others?" I asked as I turned my head. I couldn't see since the bag covered my head. Without my head being exposed, my wind sense was massively muffled, to the point of uselessness. (It also helped that we were inside somewhere, as I'd discovered.)

"We're over here," Iroh told me.

"How come he's got all those extra restraints and we don't?" Bolin asked groggily as he observed me. I surmised the others didn't have covered heads.

"Aang demonstrated to the Fire Nation many times that Airbenders could fight rather well when tied. Benders of the other three elements can be more effectively secured with simple tied hands and feet. Kaldan, you're tied to Asami so that you won't try anything. Mess up trying to bend and you could really hurt her," Iroh worked out.

"I can't see, I can't feel the wind, and my throat is going dry from dust and burlap motes. I'm not doing anything until my situation improves," I explained.

"Than stop zapping me! Ouch!" Asami cried as she tried to shift around a little.

"I'm zapping you? You guys walked between the posts and zapped me! We could have just gone over them carefully or gone under with Bolin, but nooooo, 'Where's the fence?' What the heck you guys?" I accused.

"Stow it! The situation is what it is. Griping will not help our situation!" Iroh commanded of me.

"Fine. I'm sorry I'm shocking you Asami, but I'm so full of electricity right now I keep loosing static charges on accident," I explained.

"How can you have so much electricity in you?" She asked.

"Well, I had one stunning level shock in me from the glove before you threw it in the ocean. After than I took in some spare from the tanks outside the Police Station, then I collected a little more up until I redirected true Lightning with the Order of the White Lotus Firebender, so I took in a lot of power off that. And now I feel like I've absorbed a load from the fence. Enough that I'm crackling full," I explained in detail.

"Can you burn or shock the ropes off yourself?" Iroh asked.

"No!" Asami protested.

"I'd probably kill both of us trying. And then my body would release all the stored electricity all at once and kill you and Bolin. It totally would burn the ropes off though," I pointed out as cheerfully as I could. It was only a shame I couldn't see or feel their expressions.

And then footsteps approached. "Shush! Play dead! Maybe' they'll come in!" Bolin said. When the boots stopped outside the door, I knew we wouldn't be so lucky.

"Asami?" Hiroshi Sato asked. We gave up pretense of sleeping and I let Asami turn to face her father. "Asami. I know I have hurt you, and I am sorry. But I believe that one day you will come to your senses and we can be a family again," Sato pleaded.

"Are you insane?!" Asami hissed, leaning forwards. I winced as pressure was put on my fingers. She was cutting off my circulation! "How can we be a family after everything you've done! Mom would hate you for what you've become!" Asasmi called.

"How dare you! _I_ am avenging her death!" Sato spat angrily. I could tell he'd grabbed the bars by the faint metal noise he'd made on contact.

"The Air Planes are ready for takeoff sir," an Equalist grunt announced in the back, behind Sato on the other side of our metal bars.

"Good. Annihilate the fleet!" Sato commanded.

 _Uh oh. We need to get out_ _now._ "That's right General. I intercepted your message to Commander Bumi. I know exactly where they're hiding," Sato taunted us.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Asami asked Iroh.

"I don't suppose you know how to Metalbend?" Iroh asked Bolin.

"That is a negative sir," Bolin called.

And I burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" Bolin asked.

"Knowing Bumi even if they get their 'planes' out there, he'll be in the wrong spot anyways. We still need to stop them, but I'm not worried about the safety of the fleet!" I chuckled.

"You have no faith in your uncle?" Asami asked me, confused.

"No… it is pretty funny. I can see that happening," Iroh said with a soft chuckle of his own.

"Shush!" I cut across.

"But you were jus-!" Iroh argued back, affronted.

"No, shush, I thought I heard something," I interrupted him. I strained my ears for a moment.

 _ **BOOM.**_ "Naga! Over here!" Bolin whispered in glee. The Polar Bear Dog's noise rushed in and stopped by our bars.

"Good girl!" I cried through the sack. There was a squeak from Pabu. Naga must've brought her little friend past the fence too somehow. Naga huffed. I heard an intake of breath and Naga roared. The metal bars bent under the weight of the 800 pound wall of muscle. With two strikes of paw slamming the metal bars broke like they were hollow tin.

"Who needs a Metalbender? We got **NAGA!** Yeah!" Bolin celebrated.

"What about the ropes?" I asked, still blinded in both senses.

"Pabu's chewing the rope like Bolin taught him," Asami filled in quickly. Iroh was up quickly and used flames to carefully sear off our bonds as well. I ripped the sack off my head and sucked in grateful breaths of air.

"Anyone seen my staff?" I asked as we ran towards the exit. The planes were on the runway. The bunch of us chased, and I took the lead quickly with my airbending movement speed.

"I'm going after those Air-planes!" Iroh called as he ran. I moved quickly past him, reaching my top speed of twenty miles an hour. Normally I could go faster, but I didn't dare right now. My fastest speed caught me up to a plane, and I leapt into the pilot's seat. I flipped all the switches at once like a looney. Turning as the pilot desperately tried to fix his instruments, I raised my hands for a cross-chop. Two slicing winds and I freed the all four wings from the plane's chassis. Back by the group, Bolin yelled as Naga swept him up into the air with her neck. Bolin was swept up by Naga behind him.

"No Naga!" he cried as she carried the slow Earthbender forwards in her mouth again. I felt Asami climb into a Mechatank through my restored connection to the wind.

Iroh chased a plane down, running as fast as he could. As the plane left the ground, Iroh did too, leaping forwards on twin fire streams from his fists. He landed on the rear tail of the aero-plane and climbed his way forwards. Then Iroh and the plane swept out of my wind sense range. I had to turn my head and look to see him throw a man from a hundred feet up out of the plane and take control of it. Iroh was away after the escaping planes. The ex-pilot popped his parachute. Iroh seemed to be learning how to fly on the go however, so I had hope he'd do some good hunting after the other planes.

Bolin had destroyed four of five runways by the time the Equalist counter-offenses began to attack us. I'd managed to recover my staff in the small time of peace by scouring where the prison cell had been. They'd had it tucked away in a storage room. Bolin had just wrecked the last of the runways when the three mechatanks converged on us. Three lines shot out towards Bolin. I moved to block, but Naga grabbed all three lines in her mouth and leapt to the tank's right side. "Naga, no! They electrify!" I cried as the huge dog pulled on the lines.

It didn't matter. Naga reared and ripped back so hard on the lines all three tanks were pulled to their rights and crashed into each other as their 'feet' gave way under them. It helped that the tanks had been moving so quick. I felt rather useless here. I, Master Airbender, was getting shown up by the Avatar's Animal Guide. I dodged the tank as its momentum slid it towards us by leaping to the right. I hoped Bolin had enough sense to dodge and not try and hold his ground. When I didn't see him right away I brushed the dust away to find him staring at the treads on a tank, inches from his face.

"Woah. Thanks Naga!" Bolin cried as Naga spat out the lines happily.

There was an explosion inside the base, and I flipped into the air. I dropped down with a staff flourish and slid into a stealthy position by the hangar doors to look inside.

"Asami!" Sato cried from inside his tank as he rolled towards Asami. Asami had just finished wrecking a line of planes in the back of the hangar in her own stolen tank. "What do you think you're doing!?" Sato cried angrily. "You are aiding the very people who took your mother away!" Hiroshi protested.

"You don't feel love for mom anymore. You're too full of hatred!" Asami cried angrily. She spun, turning her tank towards her father's tank. I blinked at her. That sounded positively Airbender.

" _You ungrateful,_ _insolent_ _child!_ " Sato cried.

The tank began rolling forwards, but I brought myself out into firing position. With only the slightest slip in restraint my body fired electricity in a line from me to Sato's mech. The massive bolt of electricity only lowered my available safe reserves by half, but Sato's mech was stopped dead. It collapsed inwards as it broke, compacting in the way the one outside the Police Station had done when it'd been introduced to too much electricity.

"You go right ahead on breaking those planes. I'll go lock your dad up in a spare cell. If you want a word with him afterwards, you'll know where to find him," I announced casually as I walked up to the tank. I was glad I'd spared Asami having to fight her dad. I punched through the front armor with a wind-drill reinforced staff lance strike and then used a powerful suction blast to rip the armor wide open. Hiroshi Sato lay in the seat, totally out of it. I removed him from the cockpit, frisked his pockets (stealing his keys and wallet), and locked him up in a cell.

Sato was secured. Asami had finished breaking the tanks and planes (expect one that she decided to keep to reverse engineer). Bolin and Naga were playing in the ruined air field with Pabu. Everything was done here. Asami was currently having a talk with her dad, and I could hear the vague yelling from there. "Bolin. I'm going to head into the city. I'll try and find out what's happening, help Korra if I can," I explained as I popped my glider open.

"But what about Hiroshi?" Bolin asked.

"I think he can stay in the prison cell until the cops are free to come collect him. All the same, the keys are on the desk on the opposite side of the prison," I explained as I lifted off towards the city.

I made good time, making it to the city in less than ten minutes. The wind coming off the mountain was a wonderful speed boost, and I rode the powerful currents almost all the way to the city's edge for one of the smoothest rides I'd ever felt. As I flew I spotted the smoldering wreckages of planes below me. Several sinking twisted hulks of metal floated in the harbor as well, ruins of the other planes. Iroh had taken out every single one of them! That was another problem sorted then. I should to get to Arena. Korra would be fighting Amon right now, and I had a hunch Amon would love to give his victory speeches from where he'd first begun his war.

As I dipped down towards the building I confirmed my suspicion. _Something_ was happening inside, I could feel the wind. There was a subdued _whuoosh_ of air and the side of the arena blew wide open. A man flew right by me, less than a foot from me. People on the dock screamed and rushed over to where the man splashed into the water. I overcorrected as the air turned vicious on me, and I pulled up hard, landing on the Arena's roof. Quickly I smoothed the air down and floated down to where the man had splashed into the water. There was a collective gasp as Amon's mask floated up to the surface. Oh. Amon. Huh. I glanced up at the window and waved at Korra and Mako. Korra looked hurt, and Mako was supporting her up. Both were a little rough on the eyes, but they seemed well enough.

I grinned savagely. They'd done it. And then around me the people began screaming. I frowned and slammed my air staff, silencing them. _Oh no, the Avatar just beat our great tyrant hero! Oh no!_ I didn't want to hear it. I lashed out, covering them all with a Soundbending veil. They could keep their panic to themselves under the veil, and no-one else would have to hear it. And then I spun as Amon burst from the ocean on a water funnel.

 _What._

 _What._

 _What?_

"Is everyone else seeing this?" I asked numbly of the silenced crowd, letting the sound barrier fall all at once. Amon gasped, as some strange sandy red powder fell off his face. He wasn't disfigured at all like he'd said. He looked down at the crowd, and I took cruel pleasure in how panicked his face became. He'd just shown his true colors in front of the entire platform of Equalist non-benders, the Avatar, An Airbender, and a Firebender.

Around me the people began speaking all at once.

"He's waterbending!"

"He is a bender!"

"The scar is fake!"

"The Avatar was telling the truth!"

I had no idea what 'truth' Korra was telling, or how fake his scar was. I was simply loving the moment. Amon was a phony. I don't know how he was blocking bending, but it must've been a Waterbending thing. Perhaps he knew how to reverse the 'healing' effects of healing(bending) with water or could form a mental block? He put a finger on the victims head and…

"He's been giving the Benders brain damage!" I ripped out, louder than the crowd. Without thinking about it, I snapped Nightflier open and leapt forwards at him.

Pain greeted me and I was tossed back by telekinetic forces. _What?_

 _What?What?What?What?_

"Bloodbender?" I croaked out as I leant up among the crowd. This new news was an instant shocker. The people broke and ran, off to spread the news. Amon turned and leapt into the ocean. Mako fired at him, but the fire couldn't pierce the water. Amon began water skating, pulling out at top speed. He circled left around the arena until he was out of Mako's limited range from the window. I pulled myself to my feet and flew up to the duo.

"You guys get up to the most insane adventures," I groaned as I tried to make my insides feel better. Korra only fell backwards into Mako's arms.

We found Beifong. Or, Tenzin had found her in the makeshift prisons beneath the arena. We all met up on Air Temple Island dock to talk the day's events out together. I was horrified and enraged to discover Amon's Equalists had sent more Balloons after Tenzin and had caught him. But Korra and Mako had rescued my family. Korra and Mako explained they had started the day by going to the attic in the compound on Air Temple Island. Amon had been using it as a base of operations, as we'd found out during our earlier reconnaissance. Korra explained how they'd found and heard Tarrlok's story, and how Amon had once been Noatak. The two brothers had been the sons of Yakone. Yakone had escaped to the North Pole and started a family in the south pole. Yakone's gang had busted him out and put Yakone through plastic surgery to change his face.

Yakone had trained the two boys to be able to Bloodbend any time they wanted to. Amon/Noatak had run away in a blizzard and Tarrlok and Yakone had thought he'd died. Years later both brothers returned to Republic City to conquer it, but their methods varied and they ended up on the wrong side of each other. In the rally at the arena today Korra had revealed this truth to the people, and Amon had won them back by showing off his fake scar, which was really just makeup. They'd fought to free Tenzin, and my family had escaped. Noatak was a dangerous foe, capable of sensing blood and physically controlling it. He'd stolen Korra's bending. The Lieutenant Equalist had turned on Amon and been punished for it. Mako had hit Amon point blank with lightning bending and nearly escaped with Korra. That was where I'd found them. Korra had finally unlocked her Airbending to blast Amon away from Mako and then used her unrefined airbending to throw Amon out the window into the bay.

It wasn't pleasant news on any account. Korra had been hurt and had been brain damaged by Amon. Tenzin and my family had failed to escape after they'd fled. Tarrlok and Noatok were proof Yakone's bloodbending could be taught and learned, and he was not some freak of nature. The benders who had been bloodbent by Amon _all_ had some sort of brain damage via Bloodbending. I'd almost tried to tangle with a Bloodbender better than Tarrlok was. Amon could have killed me before leaving when I'd inspired the crowd against him (on accident).

I stood by Korra in our ring of friends. We'd all been properly horrified by Korra and Mako's story. Beifong was trying her best to comfort Korra, which was how bad the situation was. "I can't believe Amon got you too," Beifong said sadly as she talked to Korra.

"Hey, at least you unlocked your Airbending," Bolin pointed out, looking on the bright side.

"Bro. Not the time," Mako said after a moment.

"Right. Right. I'll just head over here. Quietly. In silence," Bolin said as he excused himself.

The sight of the Flag ship of the second Fleet coming around the Island drew us all into a line to observe.

"You saved Republic City," Tenzin pointed out proudly beside Korra and I.

"But Amon got away," Korra said.

"Yay, uncle Bumi's here!" Ikki said as the ship sailed into shouting range. I could see the form of my uncle, Bumi up on top of the Dragon mast of the Fire Nation made United Forces ship.

Bumi did a weird screaming howl thing before he slapped his hands. I sighed in time with Tenzin. "Great. Now I have to entertain my brother," Tenzin said as he bowed his head and moved to the end of the dock. The general feeling was that we'd done enough. Anything else that needed to be done in the city could be done by Bumi's fleet. Any lingering fighting or attempts to rally again would be Bumi's responsibility. We were all officially done for the time. We needed to rest and grieve.

I turned as a massive 'boom' swept over the ocean from the north in the bay. My soundbending field caused the noise to wash over us all.

"Guys?" I called questionably as I pointed at the black mushroom cloud. Everyone turned to see what I was pointing at. "The wind just told me… Tarrlok did that. He just blew up a speedboat. He and Amon-Noatok were on it," I said as the wind's impressions washed over me. The amount of force had left an imprint of the wind, carrying it shortly behind the sound wave. It let me get a moment's instance of what'd happened shortly it became the more recent 'as-exploding' movement. But I'd seen enough. "Amon will never be a problem in this life again," I said as the pressure wave washed softly over us.

A half week passed before we went to the South Pole. All of us, taking Oogi and Duga for the rides. We brought the Krew, Beifong, and my entire Airbender family. I shared the pleasure of a full two days flying with only breaks when an island came into view. I'd gotten about half as much sleep as I needed for this turn of the month, and it was only the hardest of my Airbending training keeping me from nodding off in the saddle. I will not lie though; I did fall asleep flying several times anyways. Thankfully Duga knew to just follow Oogi.

We took Korra to the South Pole, to Katara. With my realization that Noatak/Amon had been using Bloodbending to damage the brain, the hope was Katara, the best healer in the world (and a bloodbender herself), could help restore Korra's bending. The house at the edge of the Avatar's compound was filled with us, Beifong, Tenzin, Pema, my siblings, Bolin (& Pabu), Mako, Asami, Korra's parents (Who I knew very little of but tried to wrap my head around them as an extra uncle and aunt), and myself. Outside Naga, Oogi, and Duga waited in the snow together patiently, keeping each other warm. Naga had had to fly on Oogi with my family as I took the Krew and Beifong. Neither animal had liked it, but it had to be done to get everyone down here quickly. If the damage set in because we were too slow, we might've lost our chance to fix Korra's bending.

Katara slid open the door, and we all knew from her expression things hadn't worked. "I tried everything in my power. But, I could not restore Korra's bending," Katara explained sadly.

"But you're the best healer in the world! You have to keep trying!" Beifong protested.

"I'm sorry there's nothing else I can do," Katara explained. "Korra can still Airbend, but her connection to the other elements has been severed," Katara announced. We all took a moment to mourn for her loss. Korra slid the door open and walked into the room with us. She surveyed all of us silently.

"It's going to be alright, Korra," Tenzin told her in the silence.

"No… it's not," Korra brushed aside as she turned and walked to the door. She grabbed her coat and brushed right past Bolin, Mako, and I to walk outside into the snow. Mako turned after her, but words failed him.

Mako dipped his head in thought, and walked out after her. The door swung shut and I turned to the crowd, unobtrusively but obviously barring the way. I gave them a moment, and then Tenzin approached me. I gave it a moment longer while he looked down at me, and I looked up at him, and then I moved aside to let him out.

Korra had boarded Naga and left. Mako stood on foot, looking at the tracks. Bolin and Asami stood beside me as we looked at him. Slowly, he got the message we were telling him. _Go after her._ He turned and walked out into the ice and snow field after her.

I was concerned. My cousin had a _few_ issues. She valued herself as the Avatar based on her ability to bend, and herself as Korra as a second priority, like being the Avatar was an all-overwriting burden. She thought of her talents and abilities as character traits. With three of the elements out of her grasp, she'd feel… useless, and would assume we wouldn't want her anymore. Korra wasn't the brightest about that stuff, anymore than I was. She became so angry at not being able to Airbend because she viewed it as a flat out failing due to her sense of worth being based off her bending. I could hardly blame her. The elements had been drilled into her at an early age due to her discovered her original three so quickly. She'd skipped over the sixteen years she was supposed to live normally before beginning her training. When she couldn't grasp airbending she'd no doubt screamed internally ' _why, why, why can't I do this?'_ and thought we'd been judging her for it. In our infrequent talks I'd tried to think of a way to talk her out of this mindset, but in the end I'd simply not been able to talk to her enough to bring our conversations towards anything but Airbending.

It'd been her upbringing to blame most likely. The Order of the White Lotus was… impersonal. Their duty was to train Korra, and they did it. If I knew the Order, they didn't view their duties as helping to raise Korra. And to avoid 'infecting' Korra with some odd (and potentially dangerous) quirk the Order would've gotten Korra bending masters without any risk of teaching Korra anything but bending, leading to Korra having drilled bending into her void of the spirituality aspects. That couldn't have been good for her self-worth. If Korra felt she was damaged goods… She might try to get a new Avatar to 'make up for her mistake', rather than continue on with the feeling she was letting the world down. But, coward that I was, I didn't know if that should concern me or not. Maybe 'concern' wasn't the right word. Should I be worried or seriously consider that Korra might try and reincarnate herself? Korra... was she feeling like that? Would she really be feeling low enough right now to try?

It'd been evening when the two returned together on Naga. Korra looked… serene was the proper word for it. As she approached, a strange pressure pressed down on my spirituality, the wind. I pulled myself together and brought my spirit within, rising from meditation as Korra rode in on Naga.

She stopped in front of me. "You're a fully realized Avatar," I pointed out. She pouted happily at me.

"How'd you know?" she asked.

"You might not have realized, but out here there's little for the wind to be interrupted by. I can feel changes miles away from here. I felt all that Airbending you did as it reached me on the wind," I told her honestly. With a combination of wind sense and soundbending I could receive air- impressions on the wind of events huge distances away. Nothing stood between me and the events, and the wind generated wasn't disturbed, so it could move in ripples for miles.

Korra rode on past me, and I smiled and went back to meditating. I'd almost figured something out, I could feel it. My spirit seemed to almost float away on the wind out here, it was so peaceful.

That night, Korra activated the Avatar Powers. She was going to bring back Beifong's bending. Beifong knelt before Korra on the steps of the compound earthbending training ground, and we all stood to watch. Korra reached out, eyes' glowing with inner power; to clasp Beifong's head like Amon, but with different hand poses. Where she placed her hands was different, on different Chakra than Amon's method. Korra's hands glowed, and when the light faded, Beifong rose. Around us on the monument, rocks raised and lifted under Beifong's power once more. Korra could restore bending to those who had lost it. Was that an avatar power fueled healing or a spirit and energy manipulation? Pabu trilled happily as he observed the floating rocks.

Beifong let the rocks fall, slamming back into the ice. "Thank you," she said simply to Korra. Korra bowed humbly in Airbender fashion. Tenzin stepped forwards to talk to Korra.

"I am so proud of you," he said simply. "Avatar Korra."


End file.
